Naraku apaixonado?
by Amanda Catarina
Summary: Quem seria capaz de fisgar o coração do perverso Naraku? Veja a mudança que um verdadeiro amor causará no maior vilão do Japão da Era Feudal. Naraku como você nunca viu! Tem: Sesshoumaru e Rin / Inuyasha e Kagome
1. Afronta

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Fanfic de Inuyasha

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 1**

Naquela caverna meio estranha onde o youkai forjador de espadas Toutousai morava, ele recebeu a visita de uma colega sua a quem não via há muitos anos. Após amistosas saudações, os dois ficaram conversando ao lar livre, tranqüilamente, sob um lindo céu estrelado.

O nome da moça era Yeda, uma poderosa youkai lobo. Sem família, aliados ou bando, ela vagueava pelo Japão da era feudal.

– Você sabe alguma coisa sobre os filhos daquele _daiyoukai_ Inutashiou? - indagou Yeda.

– Ah, sei alguma coisa... Bem, vejamos... - o velho youkai esticou mais o corpo – Inuyasha é o mais novo. Rude, impulsivo, violento, mas tem um bom coração. Anda enamorado por uma garota humana, numa história pra lá de estranha. O irmão dele, Sesshoumaru, é bem diferente. Embora seja muito comedido, é cruel e egoísta. Sedento de poder. Tem mais habilidade que o irmão caçula, mas eu não saberia dizer se é assim tão mais poderoso que Inuyasha, mesmo que este seja um meio-youkai.

– Compreendo... já me disseram uma vez que os meio-youkais não são menos fortes, apenas mais vulneráveis, pois num certo dia de cada mês eles se tornam humanos comuns.

– Isso têm sua verdade, contudo, o corpo de um youkai completo é mais resistente. O pai deles me pediu que fizesse uma espada para cada um deles. Para Inuyasha eu fiz a Tessaiga que é uma espada com poder de aniquilar cem youkai. Contudo, ela só pode ser usada para proteger os seres humanos ou o próprio Inuyasha que é meio humano.

– E para Sesshoumaru?

– Sesshoumaru tem a Tenseiga que é minha maior obra-prima. Se a Tessaiga pode matar cem youkais, a Tenseiga pode ressuscitar cem youkais, mas ainda hoje não compreendo o motivo do pai deles ter mandando fazer aquela espada para o filho mais velho.

– Pela segurança do país - brincou a jovem.

Toutousai riu com gosto.

– É você pode estar certa. Agora só não me diga que quer uma espada também.

– Uma espada? Bem, na verdade, eu não tinha pensando nessa possibilidade, e até que não é má ideia, mas pode ficar tranqüilo, não vou te dar esse trabalho por hora.

– Não por isso, se quiser mesmo discutiremos isso depois. Agora, diga-me o que tem feito da vida?

– Nada. Há anos estou viajando sem rumo. Pensei em começar um bando ou me unir a um, mas desisti.

– Mas que coisa... uma lobinha tão jovem e indecisa.

– Lobinha? - Yeda sorriu. – Ora, Toutousai há décadas que deixei de ser uma "lobinha".

– Mas nem parece... tem uma aparência tão jovem.

– Velho maluco.

– Desculpe-me a pergunta, mas como conheceu Inutaishou?

– Não o conheci muito bem, apenas fomos aliados em algumas batalhas. Alguns dizem que somos parentes distantes, que quando não havia diferença entre youkai lobos e cachorros, os antepassados de Inutaishou e os meus faziam parte do mesmo bando. Não sei se isso é verdade, mesmo porque essa história deve ter muitos séculos, mas ele foi um _daiyoukai_, todos o respeitavam.

Toutousaiu assentiu com um gesto.

– Eu era criança quando encontrei Inutaishou, lembro que sua esposa estava grávida, certamente de Sesshoumaru, se ele só teve esses dois filhos.

– Sim, só eles. Você é mais velha que Sesshoumaru então.

– Sim. Eu vi o poder de Inutaishou em algumas batalhas, era descomunal. Ele me deu alguns conselhos... Não existem mais youkais como ele.

– Nisso você tem razão.

– Mas me diz, você sabe por onde andam os filhos dele?

– Eles estão caçando um tal de Naraku, na verdade é Inuyasha quem está mais empenhado nisso, no entanto, Sesshoumaru também parece ter contas a acertar com esse Naraku.

– Naraku... já ouvi falar dele. Dizem ser um meio-youkai que anda absorvendo uma infinidade de youkais. Parece ser perigoso.

– E é. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e até um líder de youkais lobos chamado Kouga, estão no encalço desse malvado.

– Que coisa... Eu gostaria de conhecer melhor os filhos do Inutaishou. Gostaria muito.

– Quem sabe seus caminhos se cruzam qualquer dia desses.

– Quem sabe...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Era tarde da noite, Sesshoumaru descansava, mas mantinha-se alerta a tudo ao redor. Rin estava próxima a ele, recostada no corpo de Arurun, o youkai voador de duas cabeças. Ela dormia profundamente e Jaken estava perto dela.

Subitamente, um ruído chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru. Ele olhou ao redor, mas logo constatou que não havia qualquer presença inimiga por perto. Voltou então seu olhar à pequena Rin. Como a noite estava fria, a menina se encolhia em si mesma. Recostado em sua estola, sentiu que devia acomodá-la melhor. Justificando-se a si mesmo que se ela ficasse doente lhe traria mais transtornos.

Aproximando-se de Rin, Sesshoumaru levantou a pequenina do chão e a deixou sentada, com as costas apoiadas no corpo do youkai voador. Puxou a estola de seu ombro e a estendeu no chão, depois, acomodou a menina sobre ela. Enquanto fazia isso, olhava com o canto do olho para Jaken, não queria que seu servo o visse ajeitando a menina. Depois, retornou para a árvore onde estava recostado e ali ficou. Quando deu por si, estava pensando em Rin.

Por mais que se perguntasse, não conseguia achar uma resposta para mantê-la consigo. Deveras, era um mistério já que nunca hesitara em matar seres humanos. Ele se intrigava com o fato de ser tão condescendente e imaginava se o motivo daquilo não era por Rin ser criança.

Mas ela iria crescer... e Sesshoumaru não imaginava como iria lidar com aquilo, quando ao invés de uma criança faladeira fosse uma mulher humana que o acompanharia em suas jornadas. Receoso, ele suspirou, mas admitiu que não estava arrependido de ter trazido a menina de volta à vida.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na manhã seguinte, Sesshoumaru e seu grupo caminhavam por entre uma densa floresta rumo a um vilarejo. Yeda, a youkai lobo, estivera em seu encalço, esperando por um momento de abordá-los, e aquele lhe pareceu ser o local ideal.

– Filho de Inutaishou? - bradou alto. – Vejamos se faz jus ao sangue que corre em suas veias.

– Quem é você? - indagou Sesshoumaru num tom sério, levemente surpreso com o fato da pessoa mencionar o nome de seu pai.

– Direi se me mostrar sua força.

Sesshoumaru encarou a youkai por alguns instantes e não percebeu nada excepcional na energia dela, então, deu-lhe as costas e seguiu alguns passos adiante.

A youkai balançou a cabeça numa negação, compreendendo que ele não a encarou como uma ameaça. Sendo assim, mostraria que um descuido como aquele poderia ser fatal. Então ela começou a concentrar sua energia, na palma da mão, preparando-se para um ataque.

Ainda de costas para onde a youkai estava, Sesshoumaru até sentiu a emanação da energia dela, mas não temeu, pois estava convicto de que ela era inferior a ele, então num repente, ele sentiu uma dor cortante no ombro e logo sua armadura foi estilhaçada por uma rajada de youki.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - gritaram Rin e Jaken.

Ele se virou e buscou a youkai na árvore.

– Mas que imprudência. Não acredito que deu as costas a um youkai sem saber seu verdadeiro... - ela dizia, mas Sesshoumaru se tornou um brilho de luz, e logo, estava a sua frente, com sua espada Toukijin em punho e pronto a desferir um golpe.

Apesar do rápido movimento do youkai, ela não foi pega de surpresa e segurou a mortal Toukijin com apenas uma das mãos. Sesshoumaru vidrou os olhos, abismado com a agilidade da outra, que sorriu levemente, com Toukijin imobilizada em sua mão.

– Isso são modos de um youkai da sua idade agir? - advertiu e puxou a espada só um pouco, encarando Sesshoumaru nos olhos.

– Maldita - ele rosnou baixo, meio curvado pelo mau jeito que a defesa dela lhe causou.

– Recue ou vou quebrar sua espada.

– Sesshoumaru não obedece a ordens de ninguém, seja humano, seja youkai! - declarou raivoso e liberou uma descarga de energia.

Apesar da potente energia que se formou ao redor deles, forte o bastante para fritar um youkai, a tal não sofreu qualquer dano, nem mesmo se moveu.

– É uma boa espada, não me faça quebrá-la - disse, segurando ainda a espada com força.

Rin e Jaken entraram e pânico. Sesshoumaru se manteve na mesma posição, encarando a adversária, meio indeciso, mas tentando livrar a espada para um ataque.

Ao ver a determinação no olhar do youkai cachorro, Yeda deduziu que o orgulho dele não o deixaria recuar, então, soltou a espada e deu um impulso para trás.

– Pagará caro por isso seja lá quem for! - esbravejou ele.

– Eu me apresento, meu nome é Yeda. Endireite-se. Já vi que é mesmo filho do seu pai.

Sesshoumaru ficou indignado. Furioso, guardou sua espada, decidido a retribuir a afronta em sua forma youkai. Ele nunca tinha assumido a forma original na presença de Rin, e ainda que a ideia não o agradasse, não pôde se conter.

Jaken se escondeu com Rin entre algumas moitas e os dois ficaram atentos e aflitos.

– Agora essa mulher verá. Não se preocupe Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru vai aniquilá-la.

Yeda observou a transformação de Sesshoumaru e sentiu a energia de Inutaishou presente no filho.

Ensandecido, Sesshoumaru avançou contra a adversária com suas presas afiadas, mas ela se virou em si mesma, tornando-se momentaneamente um vulto negro, então, eis que diante dele estava um animal bem maior do que ele, um lobo azul.

O cachorro branco soltou um rugido aterrador, mostrando não estar intimidado e avançou contra o monstro que Yeda tinha se tornado.

"_Pare!"_ ele ouviu dentro de sua mente e isto o paralisou. _"Não sou inimiga_." Yeda, que estava um pouco à frente de Sesshoumaru, se aproximou dele e o encarou nos olhos, fixamente.

Sesshoumaru estancou no lugar como se hipnotizado. Yeda passou por ele farejando o youkai sapo e a menina humana, que tremeram de medo com sua aproximação, mas ao chegar perto da moita onde os dois se escondiam, ela voltou ao normal. Instantes depois, Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, mas sem saber se por vontade própria.

Jaken e Rin se abraçavam apavorados mesmo com Yeda tendo voltado à forma humanóide.

– Acalmem-se - ela falou, meio curvada na direção da moita, de costas para Sesshoumaru. – Eu não vou machucá-los, não sou inimiga.

Sesshoumaru percebeu então uma brecha. A youkai estava exatamente como ele próprio instantes atrás. Sem pensar duas vezes, resolveu atacá-la da mesma forma com que fora atacado, mesmo porque ela estava muito próxima de seus protegidos. Movendo-se rápido como o vento, com as garras afiadas prontas, tentou acertar a youkai, mas, para seu espanto, foi interceptado novamente.

– ...pode dar as costas a um youkai, se você sabe que é mais forte que ele - declarou ela, calmamente.

– Insolente! - bronqueou Sesshoumaru.

– Toutousai bem me avisou que eu não devia atacá-lo de surpresa... você não perdoaria uma afronta assim.

– Ele estava certo. Ninguém brinca com Sesshoumaru.

– Sua arrogância ainda o matará. O que o faz pensar que poderia me impedir se minha intenção fosse realmente matá-lo?

Ele não deu resposta, na verdade, não quis pensar que talvez não tivesse uma.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - exclamou Rin e correu a se agarrar nas calças de seu mestre.

– Rin! - gritou Jaken, mas fez o mesmo.

Os dois ficaram agarrados ao youkai e Yeda sorriu diante do quadro.

– Pare, Sesshoumaru... Já disse, não sou inimiga. Por que não conversamos?

– Não tenho nada para conversar com você - retrucou entre os dentes.

Yeda ponderou. Tinha sido um encontro divertido, mas soube que não seria fácil ganhar a confiança de Sesshoumaru depois daquela abordagem. Sua intenção era mesmo identificar o nível poder dele e descobrir a diferença de força entre ele e o irmão Inuyasha.

Vendo a youkai pensativa, Sesshoumaru tentou novamente atingi-la, mas, sempre alerta, Yeda saltou para trás, pousando no galho de uma árvore.

– Ainda nos veremos - falou e desapareceu.

– Certamente e na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos pisarei em seu crânio, youkai maldita - jurou ele num tom chiado.

Rin e Jakken ainda pareciam muito assustados, quando Sesshoumaru se desvencilhou das mãozinhas deles e deu um passo adiante.

– Vamos! - ele os chamou, rígido como sempre.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Minha primeira fanfic de Inuyasha. Espero que gostem! Aguardo comentário._


	2. Encontro

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 2**

Há momentos na vida em que as coisas parecem que sempre serão as mesmas...

Naraku, um único youkai e tantas vidas interligadas a sua. Inuyasha queria fazê-lo pagar pelos crimes passados, sobretudo, pela morte de Kikyou. Miroku e Sango queriam vingança contra ele. Sesshoumaru queria acertar diferenças com ele. Kagura queria se ver livre dele. Kouga queria matá-lo. Contudo, as ameaças que pairavam sobre sua cabeça não o preocupavam, na verdade, quase o divertiam. Às vezes, ele imaginava como as coisas seriam quando todos seus inimigos estivessem enfim derrotados, se ficaria aliviado ou se morreria de tédio.

Olhando para a lua minguante, recostado no batente da porta de seu aposento, ele ouvia o relato de Kagura sobre um fracassado ataque contra Sesshoumaru, devido à intervenção de uma youkai lobo.

– Isso não faz o menor sentido, Kagura. - disse ele em seu tom sereno.

– Estou lhe dizendo, Naraku, trata-se de uma oponente ainda mais forte que os dois irmãos.

– Muito bem, havendo oportunidade irei verificar isso pessoalmente. Se for isso mesmo, será mais alguém que me tornará mais poderoso quando eu absorvê-la.

– Como quiser, Naraku, mas acho que as coisas não vão ser tão fáceis assim... - disse ela. _"Espero que essa tal consiga colocar um fim em você." _- acrescentou mentalmente e depois deixou o recinto.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naraku aguardava, oculto pela vegetação, ao lado de uma estrada, no decurso da qual Yeda, a youkai lobo, vinha caminhando tranqüila.

As vestes da youkai consistiam de uma calça escura, um quimono curto, de mangas compridas, num tom verde escuro. Os cabelos de um negro brilhante, emoldurando um rosto pálido e bonito, caiam fartos para além do meio das costas, sua franja, apenas um pouco mais curta que o comprimento, jogada de lado na altura nos ombros, por pouco não escondia um dos olhos, que eram azuis claros. Não aparentava portar qualquer arma e não tinha nem mesmo uma bolsa. Quem a visse poderia pensar ser uma simples humana passeando por aquelas bandas, não fossem as orelhas de lobo, é claro.

Ambos, já tinham identificado a presença um do outro e, a qualquer instante, estariam frente a frente. Yeda parou e Naraku surgiu cortando a estrada até ficar diante dela. O meio youkai vestia aquela sua roupa de babuíno, que ocultava seu rosto.

O aspecto de Yeda surpreendeu um pouco Naraku. Ele buscou identificar seu poder, mas não percebeu nada anormal ou excepcional na energia dela. No entanto, seu físico despertou-lhe uma certa admiração, o que não era típico dele, sobretudo, depois de ter se livrado da consciência de Onigumo, o homem do qual tinha nascido e de quem Kikyou cuidara há muitos anos.

– Não está calor para uma roupa dessa? - Yeda perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Naraku demorou uns instantes para responder.

– É difícil acreditar que alguém com uma expressão tão delicada tenha pulverizado os zumbis da Mestra dos Ventos, Kagura.

– Hn... aquilo foi brincadeira de criança... - disse encarando fixamente a pessoa diante de si. – Você também não parece digno da fama que tem, ou será essa uma das suas múltiplas formas?

Ele permaneceu parado.

– Muito bem, vejamos se é forte como dizem! - bradou a youkai e partiu pra cima dele com suas garras.

Por pouco, Naraku não foi atingindo em cheio. Esquivou-se por um milímetro, surpreso com a velocidade da youkai.

– Vejo que és mui habilidosa, minha cara, mas ainda sim, não é páreo para mim. - ele provocou e criou uma barreira diante de si.

– Não me faça rir... - retrucou ela, e num golpe transversal, destroçou a barreira como se fosse vidro.

Naraku vidrou os olhos. Apesar da surpresa, a graciosidade do movimento o fez estremecer um pouco, mas não de medo. Ficou preocupado então, ao perceber-se desatento e subestimando a adversária, mas iria colocar um fim àquilo. Num violento ataque, avançou com dezenas de tentáculos contra a youkai.

Yeda estendeu a mão e eis que fachos de luz saíram de suas garras, criando algo semelhante à Ferida do Vento da Tessaiga de Inuyasha, contudo, bem mais potente. E esse seu contra-ataque despedaçou os tentáculos de Naraku antes mesmo deles se aproximarem de seu alvo.

– Ora, Naraku, é só isso? - debochou – Vou te mostrar como um youkai de verdade luta. - disse e seus olhos cresceram e ficaram com um brilho azulado. O chão ao redor rachou e tremeu, e a energia sinistra de Yeda preencheu toda a área.

Naraku que já ficara abismado com o outro ataque, além de ferido, se espantou com a onda de energia. O mais sensato era fugir, e ele normalmente não hesitava em fazer isso quando sentia as coisas fora de controle, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu reagir, encarou a youkai esperando insanamente para ver o que ela iria fazer.

Yeda estendeu a mão novamente, que dessa vez começou a brilhar. Concentrava sua energia para um disparo de youki, mas se deteve ao sentir a presença de alguém.

– Naraku! Maldito! Agora eu peguei você!

Yeda vidrou os olhos ao ver um garoto com orelhas de cachorro, cabelos brancos, quimono vermelho e uma espada enorme, saltar pra cima de seu oponente.

Naraku não se surpreendeu com Inuyasha, mas sim com o fato de estar tão entretido que não percebera ele se aproximando. Interceptou o golpe diagonal da Tesssaiga com facilidade.

– Quem é ela? - Kagome falou baixo, olhando para Yeda.

– Miserável, eu te acerto! - gritou Inuyasha se recompondo para outro ataque.

Yeda envergou uma sobrancelha e bufou, então baixou sua mão ainda estendida. – É fila, é? - disse irônica para Naraku.

Ao entender o comentário Naraku riu consigo levemente. – Não atrapalhe, Inuyasha! - bradou ao meio-youkai e o atingiu com um potente disparo.

Inuyasha foi arremessado contra uma árvore e Kagome correu em seu auxílio.

– Ah, vocês estão aí... - falou Sango vindo correndo até eles. – É mesmo o Naraku?

– Ele mesmo. - afirmou Kagome.

Enquanto isso, um pouco mais afastado.

– Sua popularidade... ou melhor, impopularidade, te impede até de ter uma lutinha básica.

– Pois é... - ele assentiu e tirou a máscara para poder encarar Yeda diretamente, mas por breves instantes apenas. A situação ali era comprometedora, com o bando de Inuyasha e uma oponente desconhecida, ele não seria imprudente de levar aquilo adiante.

– Ainda nos veremos... - disse Naraku e desapareceu simplesmente.

– Hn... - bufou Yeda e ficou lá olhando na direção de Inuyasha.

– Estou bem Kagome, não foi nada... - ele disse vindo na direção da youkai. – E você quem é? - berrou estúpido.

Yeda fez cara de quem não gostou, mas respondeu. – Meu nome é Yeda. – disse cruzando os braços.

– Você teve sorte por eu ter chegado. Não sabe que aquele é Naraku. Se não fosse por mim ele teria matado você. - disse se achando.

A resposta de Yeda foi uma divertida risada. – É mesmo?

– Ora, devia me agradecer... - dizia ele prestes a arrumar confusão, mas então sentiu Kagome tocar em seu ombro.

– Calma, Inuyasha. Er... a senhora nos desculpe...

– Senhora?! Puxa... pareço tão velha assim...? - disse num tom fingido de indignação.

– Não! - a menina humana ficou muito sem jeito – É que... a gente...

Sango e Miroku calados, apenas acompanhavam a conversa.

– Então você é o Inuyasha? É... até que se parece um pouco com Sesshoumaru.

– Ora, não me compare aquele miserável! Trate logo de seguir seu caminho e pare de nos aborrecer. - intimou abusado.

– Inuyasha! - exclamou Kagome e deu um pisão no pé dele, que gritou tão alto que até derrubou umas folhinhas das árvores.

Yeda riu.

– Permita-me perguntar... - começou Sango – Por que Naraku estava aqui?

Inuyasha se recompôs e encarou a youkai, curioso.

– Quem sabe? - retrucou ela com certo cinismo.

– Ele é seu inimigo, eu presumo. - tentou a exterminadora.

– Ah, isso é você que está deduzindo, só sei que não fiz nada e ele me atacou, justo eu que sou tão pacífica, como pode? - ela disse num tom de zombaria e ficou de lado para o quarteto.

– Eu não gostei desse seu jeito! - reclamou Inuyasha. – Desembucha de uma vez ou vai se entender com a minha Tessaiga.

Yeda aceitou a provocação e deu um risinho sapeca.

– Ah é? Então vem! - falou e se colocou em posição de combate.

Os amigos de Inuyasha se espantaram, mas ele não pensou duas vezes, brandiu a Tessaiga e realmente disposto a cortar a youkai ao meio.

– Inuyasha, não! - Kagome gritou.

Mas a espada de Inuyasha não achou nada, e antes que ele desse conta de qualquer coisa, foi atingido no estômago. Uma dor cortante o fez dobrar os joelhos e não conseguiu manter a espada na mão. Tudo que viu, foi um vulto negro diante de si.

– Óh... nem precisei usar energia, um soquinho e já está no chão... - Yeda disse se recompondo, ficando em pé na frente dele.

– Miserável... - ele falou entre os dentes.

Sango levou a mão a seu osso _boomerange_ e Miroku ergueu seu cajado, prontos a ajudar o amigo, mas Yeda desapareceu momentaneamente e surgiu bem diante dos três.

– Vamos parar, não sou inimiga, nem quero lutar contra vocês. - disse séria.

– ...até parece que vou deixar quieto... - resmungou Inuyasha.

– Fique aí! - ela bradou alto dessa vez, e fez mesmo o meio-youkai estancar no lugar com isso.

Os demais também ficaram meio acuados.

– Está ficando tarde... pretendem acampar, ou vão passar a noite no vilarejo aqui perto? - Yeda perguntou.

– Na verdade, nem sabíamos que tinha um vilarejo aqui perto... - adiantou-se Kagome – Mas por quê a pergunta?

– Gostaria de conversar um pouco com vocês, saber de suas lutas contra aquele Naraku...

– Ah... entendi... Como não temos muito dinheiro, vamos acampar mesmo, a senhora... digo, a senhorita pode nos acompanhar.

Yeda assentiu com um leve sorriso.

Inuyasha continuou emburrado num canto por algum tempo.

– Pára de frescura, Inuyasha e venha logo, temos que buscar minhas coisas para preparar o jantar e todo o resto.

Mal humorado, o meio youkai se ergueu e veio andando, e de nariz empinado, passou por Yeda.

– Mas que droga... - resmungou ele.

Miroku e Sango riram do jeito rabugento dele e Yeda também. E assim, logo depois, estavam numa conversa descontraída em meio às arrumações do acampamento.

Yeda conheceu um pouco da história de Kagome, a colegial com alma de sacerdotisa, de Miroku, o monge com o buraco do vento na mão, e de Sango, a exterminadora de youkais. E ela falou também um pouco sobre si, e que conhecera o pai de Inuyasha, além de ter se encontrado com Sesshoumaru há poucos dias.

Inuyasha ficou todo tempo com o rosto virado, sem querer conversar com Yeda, mas quando ouviu sobre seu pai, ficou atento, e curioso, prestou atenção.

Por fim, depois de se fartarem com as delícias da culinária da outra era, trazidas por Kagome, todos dormiram tranqüilos.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Muito longe dali, Naraku refletia em seu encontro com Yeda. A toda hora, o golpe dela, parecido com a Ferida do Vento, se repetia em sua mente.

_"Ela tem um domínio e um nível completamente diferente de tudo que já encontrei. Jamais pensei que um yokai forte assim pudesse ter uma forma tão pequena... tão pequena e bela." _ele balançou a cabeça, se repreendendo por tal pensamento.

– Ah... você está aqui... - falou Kagura surpresa com a presença de Naraku.

– Lamento desapontá-la, minha cara, sei o quanto gosta de me ver longe.

– Voltou logo, por acaso venceu aquela youkai tão rápido assim?

Naraku não respondeu, nem deu qualquer satisfação. Fechou os olhos e voltou a suas meditações.

_CONTINUA_...


	3. Débito

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 3**

Cinco dias atrás, antes do encontro entre Naraku e Yeda, Kagura atacou o grupo de Sesshoumaru com seus zumbis cadáveres. O ataque em si, não seria contratempo para o poderoso youkai cachorro se o covarde Naraku não tivesse usado de suas artimanhas. Utilizando o poder da _Jóia de Quatro Almas_ de uma forma diferente, Naraku enfraqueceu Sesshoumaru, ao invés de aumentar o poder de seus servos. Assim, Kagura precisou apenas invocar um imenso número de zumbis para que a situação ficasse bem complicada para o irmão de Inuyasha.

Rin caída ao chão, desmaiada e rodeada por zumbis, Jaken, seriamente ferido, bravamente tentando protegê-la, enquanto Sesshoumaru não conseguia se livrar de um youkai gigante que o mantinha imobilizado.

Não muito longe dali, Yeda descansava contra uma árvore, mas, então, saltou de pé num instante ao sentir o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. Apurando ainda mais seus sentidos aguçados, soube que o grupo estava sob ataque, e sem nem pensar, ela saiu em disparada para ajudá-los.

Ao mesmo tempo, Sesshoumaru concentrou seu youki para desferir um golpe.

– Afaste-se, maldito! - bradou e expeliu tanto veneno que o monstro cedeu o suficiente para que alcançasse sua espada.

Com Tokijin na mão, em poucos segundos, Sesshoumaru aniquilou o youkai, cortando-o ao meio. Dando um salto para trás, ele correu preocupado na direção da menina humana. Alcançou Rin e Jaken e exterminou os zumbis que os cercavam.

Depois, à frente dos dois, olhou ao redor. Como os inimigos ainda eram muitos, ele concentrou sua energia na intenção de assumir sua forma youkai, mas, subitamente, ouviu alguém gritar "Cuidado!", e no instante seguinte, algo se chocou contra suas costas.

Virou o rosto bruscamente se deparando com a youkai lobo, Yeda, que para seu espanto, interceptara um golpe que poderia tê-lo matado.

Atingida por uma lança bem no meio da barriga, Yeda se curvou ao chão próxima a Sesshoumaru.

– Cachorro descuidado... - ela resmungou e levou a mão à extensão da lança. Com um só puxão, arrancou o projétil de si, sem emitir um único gemido, apenas fechou um dos olhos. Um jato de sangue esguichou do ferimento aberto.

Sesshoumaru ficou sem ação por alguns instantes, mas então se voltou para Rin. Pegou-a no braço assobiou para Arurun, que pegou Jaken, largou-o com cuidado em seu lombo, e veio para junto de seu mestre.

O youkai branco montou Arurun e sua intenção era mesmo fugir. Óbvio que aquilo não era de seu feitio, e o fato serviu também para que ele próprio se desse conta de que não vivia mais por si só, Rin e Jaken eram sua responsabilidade e a prioridade naquele momento.

Yeda ficou imóvel, a cabeça baixa. O inimigo que tinha atirado a lança se preparava para outro ataque. Sesshoumaru o percebeu indo na direção dela. Ainda sem levantar vôo, ele ponderou se deveria ajudar a youkai, retribuindo o favor, mas eis que sentiu uma energia sinistra muito poderosa emanar dela. Esperou para ver o que aconteceria.

Kagura também fitou a youkai e os zumbis detiveram seu ataque aguardando um sinal de sua mestra.

Num instante, Yeda assumiu sua forma de lobo. A serva de Naraku se espantou, pois a youkai se tornou um animal imenso e sua energia era tão agressiva que os zumbis se acuaram.

– Mas quem é essa? - Kagura se indagou, já pensando em fugir.

Com um rugido aterrador, Yeda varreu o campo de batalha como um tornado, aniquilando todos os zumbis numa fração de segundos.

Kagura e Sesshoumaru ficaram atônitos.

Diante do ataque arrasador, Sesshoumaru constatou que a youkai era ainda mais poderosa do que tinha se revelado no embate que tiveram antes.

Definitivamente, aquilo não estava nos planos de Naraku. Sem pestanejar, Kagura desapareceu.

Yeda, então, voltou ao normal e encarou Sesshoumaru em sua montaria.

– Agora já pode me agradecer... - provocou, mas em seguida sentiu uma vertigem forte. Levou a mão à barriga e percebeu um líquido roxo misturado a seu sangue.

– ...veneno... - murmurou Sesshoumaru e, logo depois, Yeda tombou para trás.

Ele a encarou por alguns instantes e decidiu que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. Acomodou Rin em Arurun, ao mesmo tempo em que Jaken, que perdera o sentidos com toda a agitação, despertou num sobressalto e gritou de dor por causa dos ferimentos.

– Já iremos resolver isso, Jaken. - ele falou ao servo num tom controlado, ainda que não estivesse tão controlado assim. Puxou as rédeas de Arurun e deu uma última olhada na youkai caída ao chão.

– Ora, não tenho nada a ver com essa insolente... - disse baixo a si mesmo, tentando calar o sentimento de ingratidão em seu íntimo.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru... o que aconteceu...? - perguntou Jaken fracamente, tremendo de dor.

– Evite falar. - desconversou e fez o youkai voador subir um pouco, mas a alguns metros do chão, olhou novamente para a youkai lobo, que permanecia imóvel, pálida, enquanto veneno e sangue se espalhavam pelo chão ao seu redor.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, seu desejo era ir embora e deixar a youkai morrer ali mesmo, afinal, depois da afronta do outro dia, aquele era um bom castigo pra ela. No entanto, esse pensamento feriu seu orgulho e sua honra. E ele não era um youkai sem honra. Se buscava aumentar seu poder era para não depender de ninguém, mas uma vez que fora salvo, não poderia simplesmente agir com indiferença.

Fez o youkai voador descer e desmontou. Com passos lentos se aproximou de Yeda, mas, de repente, ficou desconfiado. Era estranho que ela tivesse sido tão facilmente abatida. Um youkai que manifestasse tal nível de poder, deveria ser mais resistente.

Ponderou se ela não estaria fingindo. Quando ficou bem próximo, agachou-se no chão e examinou o veneno. Era fortíssimo, no entanto, não devia ser letal a ela, pois não era a ele.

Animou-se com a idéia de sentir-se superior à youkai, mas, logo, esse sentimento foi substituído por um certo pesar. Passou a mão pelo ventre encharcado e constatou que o buraco que a lança causara ainda estava aberto, na verdade, o veneno o aumentara. Checou a pulsação da youkai, era quase nula.

– Está mais morta que viva, a Tenseiga resolverá isso, então minha dívida estará paga. - falou baixo e se levantou. Depois, veio para perto de Jaken. Sacou Tokijin, encerrou com a vida do servo e pela terceira vez o trouxe de volta a vida com a Tenseiga.

– Aaaw... Senhor Sesshoumaru?! O que aconteceu?

– Cuide de Rin... tenho que fazer uma coisa. - falou e voltou de novo para perto da youkai.

– Sim, senhor.

Intentando o mesmo procedimento, Sesshoumaru levantou sua espada para o golpe, mas então a youkai se mexeu. Ele se deteve.

Yeda inspirou e levou a mão ao peito. Entreabriu os lábios como se fosse dizer algo e depois, se sentou no chão, a tempo de ver Sesshoumaru pronto a acertá-la.

– Hey, calma aí com isso! - falou levantando os braços num gesto defensivo.

Sesshoumaru abaixou a cabeça e sua espada.

– Estava mesmo fingindo, sua vadia insana... - disse entre os dentes.

Yeda encarou Sesshoumaru e ao entender o comentário dele sorriu divertindo-se. Saltou de pé como se estivesse na melhor forma e de modo ousado aproximou o rosto bem perto do rosto dele.

– Estava preocupado comigo?! - indagou em provocação e bateu um dedo no nariz dele.

Sesshoumaru afastou a mão dela bruscamente.

– Como ousa me tocar, sua víbora asquerosa!?

Yeda riu e se afastou uns passos para trás, tocou sua barriga, levemente incomodada com a dor. Então, fechou os braços em si mesma e invocou sua energia.

Furioso, Sesshoumaru saiu de lado, se dirigindo a seus protegidos, mas então se deteve. Voltou o rosto para trás para ver o que a youkai fazia.

Viu que o corpo dela brilhava com uma luz azulada ao redor, suas vestes tornaram-se transparentes, como um véu, e desenhos negros surgiram em seu corpo, um som melodioso escapou dos lábios dela e preencheu a clareira.

O youkai branco ficou como se sob o efeito de uma magia, sem conseguir se mover ou raciocinar, mas em poucos instantes, tudo voltou ao normal, e ele a viu novamente com os trajes ensangüentados. Notou ainda que os desenhos no corpo dela tinham sumido, junto com o grave ferimento também.

– Tem um vilarejo aqui perto, a menina precisa de cuidados devidos. - Yeda disse numa voz límpida.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Deixou o local sem olhar para trás, mas seguiu a procura do vilarejo mencionado pela youkai.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Cinco dias depois, na região onde Yeda e o grupo de Inuyasha tinham passado a noite...

Amanheceu com sol, Sango e Kagome estavam entretidas no preparo do café da manhã, enquanto Inuyasha, Yeda e Miroku ficaram conversando na clareira.

– Como é? Você ajudou Sesshoumaru!? - indagou Inuyasha. – Não... Não posso acreditar nisso.

– Acredite ou não é verdade.

Inuyasha se levantou com um sorriso contente.

– Ha! Aquele convencido teve o que merecia. Puxa, como eu queria ter visto a cara dele. - disse e seus olhos até brilhavam de satisfação.

– Acho que agora ele deve estar ainda com mais raiva de mim... - Yeda disse com uma expressão chateada.

– Mas isso é claro, e acho que pela primeira vez na vida dou razão a ele. Você também sabe ser bem irritante!

– Olha só quem fala... - ela disse com um risinho – Mas... é impressão minha ou existe uma rixa entre você e ele?

– Rixa?! É bem mais que isso, ele não me suporta.

– Está exagerando, Inuyasha - advertiu Miroku. – Mesmo sendo tão frio, seu irmão já o ajudou diversas vezes.

– De onde você tirou isso, Miroku!? Até parece! O Sesshoumaru me ajudar, isso...

– Deixa de ser criança. - cortou o monge – Mas aconteceu isso mesmo, senhorita Yeda?

– Foi sim, só tem uma coisa que não entendo... Sesshoumaru é realmente muito forte, não faz sentido que tenha sido subjugado tão facilmente... pra mim tem coisa do Naraku nessa história...

– Ah, mas isso sem dúvida. - falou Inuyasha sentando-se novamente no chão, diante de Yeda. – Por sua descrição a mulher que os atacou com certeza é Kagura, ela é cria do Naraku.

– Eu imaginei... é, precisamos ficar de olhos bem abertos com esse Naraku. Mas, Inuyasha, me diz por que não se dá bem com seu irmão? - indagou a youkai.

– Porque aquele metido me acha desprezível por eu ser um meio-youkai. Além disso, não se conforma que nosso pai decidiu dar a Tessaiga pra mim. Demorou um tempão até ele desistir de roubá-la.

– Mas ele sendo um youkai completo não pode usá-la, não é? O Toutousai me disse.

– É, mas ele demorou a se convencer disso. De todo jeito, ele não faz questão de mim, e eu também não dou a mínima pra ele, o que tem feito da vida não me interessa nem um pouco.

– Mas vocês são irmãos! - ela exclamou.

– Ora, e daí? - rebateu e virou o rosto.

Yeda balançou a cabeça.

– Como não tenho mais parente vivo, vago por aí sem rumo. Puxa, se eu tivesse um irmão... Sabe, Inuyasha houve um tempo em que os clãs de youkai eram numerosos e as famílias eram grandes, as guerras não aconteciam por qualquer coisa. Mas daí veio um tempo de caos, e este mundo tornou-se tão violento que só mesmo os youkais mais fortes sobreviviam, desde então aprendemos a viver cada um por si. Por isso, os youkais vivem hoje isolados em suas tribos ou solitários, me diz quantos youkais você conhece que têm família?

– Ora tem o... tem... - ele tentou, mas não lembrou de nenhum.

Miroku ficou surpreso com as palavras de Yeda.

– É mesmo... - começou ele - ...vendo bem, o Shippou perdeu o pai, o Kouga é apenas líder de seu bando, mas não tem irmãos de sangue, Inuyasha é um dos poucos que conheço que tem um familiar.

– Shippou? - indagou Yeda ao monge.

– É um filhotinho de youkai raposa, ele anda com a gente, mas dessa vez deixamos ele no vilarejo com a senhora Kaede, porque ele estava um pouco resfriado. Ele já é manhoso estando bem de saúde, assim então... mas também saímos às pressas quando sentimos a presença de Naraku.

– Um filhote de raposa! - ela exclamou sorrindo – Deve ser uma gracinha!

– É, acho que a senhorita vai gostar dele.

– Ele é muito chato isso sim. - falou Inuyasha, em seu tom reclamão de sempre.

– Espero poder conhecê-lo, mas Inuyasha você não concorda comigo? Hoje em dia, não há famílias de youkais como antes. Acho que você devia tentar acabar com esse distanciamento em relação ao seu irmão. Ora, vocês dois não estão atrás do mesmo inimigo? Por que não unem suas forças?

– Quê?! Está maluca?! Eu e Sesshoumaru jamais iremos nos entender. Além do que eu não preciso da ajuda dele pra derrotar o Naraku. Vou fazer isso sozinho!

– Senhorita Yeda, dessa vez, vou ter que concordar com Inuyasha. Se ele e Sesshoumaru não estão mais se pegando no tapa já é um grande progresso.

Yeda riu.

– Mas as coisas mudam... mais cedo ou mais tarde vão perceber. Um laço forte desse não é coisa que dê pra ignorar pra sempre.

Naquele instante, Kagome e Sango voltaram para junto deles.

– Mas que gracinhas, eu e a Sango nos acabando de trabalhar e vocês folgados aí no maior bate-papo.

– Kagome... já vai começar a encheção logo cedo...?

– Inuyasha, você me respeita!! - ralhou a colegial e tacou uma frigideira na cara dele.

Yeda sorriu levemente e ficou acompanhando a confusão daqueles jovens em sua despreocupada e barulhenta relação. Era nítido o cuidado e carinho que compartilhavam. Há anos ela não via aquilo, ficou até um pouco nostálgica. Sentiu então que adoraria fazer parte daquele grupo, afinal, ela poderia emprestar-lhes sua força, e eles ensiná-la o real significado da palavra amizade.

– Senhorita Yeda, o que foi? - Kagome perguntou reparando na expressão distante da youkai. – Não quer comer?

– Ah... eu posso? Eu nem ajudei a preparar...

– Ora, não se preocupe com isso, sirva-se. - disse meiga a colegial, ao que a youkai assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e um sorriso.

Depois de uma saborosa refeição, Kagome se voltou para Inuyasha.

– Eu preciso ir pra minha casa... - falou ela. – Faz dias que não vejo minha família.

– Então vamos voltar ao vilarejo da velha Kaede. - ele resolveu.

Yeda apenas prestava atenção na conversa deles.

– Por que não vem conosco, senhorita Yeda? - sugeriu Kagome.

– É, já que não tem rumo certo. - comentou Inuyasha.

– Bem... acho que não tenho porquê recusar realmente... então se não for incômodo pra vocês... gostaria de acompanhá-los sim.

Inuyasha assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, depois de ter conhecido Yeda melhor, acabou indo com a cara dela. Sango ainda não sabia se confiava na youkai, mas sabia que podia seguir a intuição de Kagome, que parecia também ter simpatizado com ela. Miroku depois de ter visto o quanto Yeda era forte, achou melhor tê-la como aliada do que inimiga.

E assim ao cair da tarde eles partiram de volta ao vilarejo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naraku em seu castelo, através de um globo mágico, visualizava o grupo de Inuyasha em sua despreocupada jornada.

– Então, ela se uniu ao bando deles... - Naraku falou com o olhar fixo no globo. – Isso é perfeito, assim aquele miserável do Inuyasha não poderá mais me surpreender.

O globo passou então a focalizar somente a imagem da youkai lobo.

– Yeda... seu destino me pertence a partir de agora.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço sinceramente a todos que deixaram reviews, por favor, continuem comentando!_


	4. Chance

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 4**

Uma semana se passou durante a qual Kagome Higurashi buscou organizar sua rotina de estudante colegial. Como sempre, ela arrumou um tempinho para sair com suas amigas de classe e contar as novidades sobre Inuyasha, mesmo que isso só aumentasse seu desejo de voltar para junto de seu amado meio-youkai.

Nesse meio tempo na era feudal, Inuyasha, seus amigos e Yeda viveram uma breve aventura na caça a um youkai monstro que vinha tumultuando o vilarejo. Ainda que o monstro tivesse uma força até considerável, a empreitada foi mais divertida do que perigosa.

Já era quase noite e eles caminhavam em direção a casa de Kaede...

Yeda estava contente como há anos não se sentia. Os humanos amigos de Inuyasha e o filhote de raposa youkai, Shippou, eram amáveis, sinceros e dignos de confiança. Estavam convivendo a bem pouco tempo, mas fora o suficiente para que ela se sentisse afortunada por seus caminhos terem se cruzado. Era bom depois de tantos anos de solidão fazer parte de um grupo.

– Yeda, quando chegarmos em casa vou te dar umas balas. - falou Shippou, que caminhava bem ao lado da youkai lobo.

– É doce não é? - ela perguntou.

– É sim... e tem recheio de chocolate. A Kagome que trouxe pra mim.

– Pra nós. - implicou Inuyasha.

– Só pra mim! - disse e mostrou a língua para o meio-youkai. – Mas eu vou dar algumas pra Yeda.

Despreocupados, eles seguiam seu caminho, quando repentinamente, se detiveram devido a uma energia sinistra bem conhecida de todos: a esmagadora energia de Naraku.

Ele apareceu de repente, gigantesco em sua forma, seu aspecto humanóide ficou diminuto mesclado à massa acinzentada. Num instante, o grupo estava em alerta, e no outro, sob ataque. Naraku atacou com rajadas de youki e dardos envenenados.

– Protejam-se! - gritou Yeda erguendo uma barreira à frente deles, mas não foi rápida o bastante.

Sango, pega de surpresa, acabou atingida no ombro por um dardo, tombando quase no mesmo instante.

– Sango! - gritou Miroku, preocupadíssimo e a amparou a moça antes que essa tombasse no chão. – Sango, agüente firme!

– Naraku!! - berrou Inuyasha com a Tessaiga em punho – Você vai pagar por isso! – bradou e avançou contra o inimigo, mas em poucos instantes, foi bruscamente atingido por um imenso tentáculo.

Ao ver Inuyasha tombar, Yeda encarou Naraku com um olhar furioso.

– Seu miserável... - ela balbuciou.

– A situação é simples, caríssima Yeda. Entregue-se e eu pouparei a vida de seus "amiguinhos". - propôs em seu tom sarcástico e irônico.

A youkai ficou estática por alguns instantes.

– Mas você é petulante! Prepare-se porque dessa vez vai sentir o peso do meu punho! - revidou ela e num salto alcançou o monstro, pronta a socá-lo.

– Não... vai ser tão fácil dessa vez, minha cara... - disse com um sorriso nos lábios e o punho da youkai lobo foi envolvido por seu corpo amórfico.

Yeda se surpreendeu num primeiro instante, mas concentrando seu youki, libertou-se sem maiores problemas, no entanto, percebeu um certo formigamento na mão. Com isso, ela deu um salto para trás.

– Droga... - Inuyasha praguejou, reunindo suas forças para se erguer.

– Tudo bem? - Yeda perguntou a ele.

– Isso não foi nada... - disse, mas seu tom denunciava o esforço que fazia para se manter em pé. Naraku nunca lhe atacara daquele jeito, tinha sido um golpe físico apenas, mas de força extrema.

Yeda voltou o olhar à forma monstruosa de Naraku.

– Começo a entender porque todo mundo quer te matar, seu asqueroso... - ela falou cerrando os punhos.

– Yeda... se você realmente se importa com essas pessoas, venha comigo e ninguém se machuca.

– Ah é? Se você realmente se importa com sua vida, desapareça enquanto pode... - rebateu, então abriu os braços e seus olhos ganharam uma luz azulada.

– Não adianta assumir sua forma youkai. Essa é minha forma plena. Com este corpo posso me tornar dez vezes maior que você.

– Hunf, podia ser até cem vezes, não faz diferença! - bradou e num ataque feroz, se chocou contra Naraku.

Eles lutaram tenazmente, trocando golpes fortíssimos. A emanação de suas energias chegava a rachar o chão, mas naquele ritmo, Yeda não demoraria a levar vantagem, pois era muito ágil e rápida, além é claro de experiente. Ainda que Naraku tivesse incorporado as técnicas de inúmeros youkais, seus reflexos eram mais lentos que os dela, justamente pelo fato daquelas habilidades terem sido incorporadas, e não adquiridas por meio de contínuo treinamento. No entanto, Naraku conhecia suas próprias limitações, e jamais entraria numa disputa daquela sem um trunfo.

– Ah, minha cara, esqueci de dizer que o dardo que acertou a exterminadora estava envenenado.

Yeda estancou no lugar e Naraku gargalhou diante da expressão dela.

– Como pode um ser tão poderoso se preocupar com humanos insignificantes... - zombou e endurecendo um de seus tentáculos, transpassou o ombro de Yeda.

De olhos vidrados a youkai sentiu o tentáculo mover-se em si, e apesar da dor lacerante a sensação de incompetência era que lhe oprimia. _"Estou colocando a vida de todos em risco. Preciso me concentrar!" _ela pensou.

Então, um grito gutural saiu da garganta da youkai e em seguida, rajadas cortantes se desprenderam de seus dedos em direção a Naraku. Apesar de potentes, nenhum dos disparos o atingiu. Ele se esquivou de todos e continuou rindo alto, deixando Yeda ainda mais furiosa.

– Sango, acorde! Sango! - chamava Miroku.

Inuyasha intentou se aproximar dos dois, mas percebeu então que também tinha sido afetado pelo veneno, assim, acabou tombando quase desmaiado.

– Não! - gritou Yeda e correu até Naraku. – Desfaça isso!

– Não existe antídoto... ao menos não ainda... mas se me obedecer, posso fabricá-lo agora mesmo.

Yeda balançou a cabeça em negação.

– É verdade, e decida-se logo porque a humana tem pouco tempo de vida.

– Verme maldito! Como ousa me chantagear!? - vociferou espremendo os tentáculos de Naraku.

– Você ainda não viu nada...

Yeda o empurrou contra um rochedo.

– Cale-se! - berrou.

– É... parece que não se convenceu ainda de que falo sério... ou então, deve estar querendo ser a responsável pela morte deles... - dizendo isso, ele expandiu ainda mais seu corpo e num movimento veloz envolveu Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha e Shippou, erguendo-os há mais de dois metros do chão.

Yeda, até então de costas para os amigos, apertando os braços da minúscula forma humanóide de Naraku, em meio à gigantesca massa amórfica, se voltou para trás deparando-se com os quatro suspensos no ar. Alarmada, ela esmagou os braços de Naraku num ímpeto.

– Maldito!! Ninguém além de você morrerá!

Mas Naraku se recompôs em instantes.

– Entregue-se ou os matarei. - disse com frieza encarando a youkai nos olhos.

Yeda não sabia o que fazer. Sango inconsciente, Miroku gritando o nome dela, Shippou chorando de medo e Inuyasha não voltava a si. Nunca estivera em tal situação e jamais enfrentara um inimigo tão covarde.

– Deixe-os! - gritou desesperada.

– Isso só depende de você...

– Tudo bem! Mas solte-os... - ela se rendeu.

Naraku então a envolveu quase por completo com seus tentáculos.

– Isso, boa menina... é assim que eu gosto.

– Não imagina o tamanho da encrenca na qual está se metendo, seu verme. - ela murmurou entre os dentes.

Sem dizer nada Naraku apenas a encarou, divertindo-se com a expressão de raiva dela.

– Sabe que isso não pode me conter, mantenha sua palavra, livre-os do veneno.

– Muito bem, mas me entregue toda sua energia antes.

– Cure-os primeiro! Diferente de você, eu tenho honra.

Naraku riu com gosto.

– Muito bem, como quiser...

Yeda viu Naraku lançar dois dardos, um em Inuyasha e outro em Sango e, instantes depois, ambos se mexeram. Aliviada, ela relaxou o corpo, em sinal de rendição. Então, sentiu uma pontada no estômago e depois tudo ficou negro.

Naraku voltou a sua forma humanóide e pegou a desfalecida Yeda nos braços. A cabeça dela pendendo para baixo, os cabelos escuros quase tocando o chão. Inerte, pálida, totalmente a sua mercê. Uma bela visão, que fez a pulsação do perverso youkai acelerar.

– Agora, você é minha... - ele sussurrou e em seguida riu alto.

Em meio à gargalhada macabra, Inuyasha, recém desperto, viu Naraku desaparecer.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Bem próximo, por entre altos arbustos, Sesshoumaru observou quase todo o embate.

– E agora, senhor Sesshoumaru? O senhor pretende fazer alguma coisa? - perguntou Jaken.

– E eu deveria?

– _Awk_... claro que não! Perdoe a minha insolência, senhor...

– Aquela youkai nos ajudou e só por isso deveríamos retribuir?

– Perdoe-me se parecer impertinente, mas não é assim que o senhor normalmente age? - retrucou o servo com perspicácia e muita coragem, é claro.

– Talvez... - respondeu sereno, sem demonstrar zanga – ...mas só vejo essa uma boa oportunidade de acertar as contas com esses três miseráveis... Inuyasha, Naraku e Yeda.

Jaken encarou seu altivo mestre, definitivamente, não o compreendia.

– Vamos.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço pelos comentários, por favor, continuem comentando!_


	5. Poder

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 5**

Do telhado do atual castelo de Naraku, Kagura contemplava o horizonte pensando em sua liberdade tão sonhada.

– Naraku se aproxima... - disse ela – ...e pelo jeito não está só.

O poderoso meio-youkai não demorou a chegar ali, depois de ter obrigado a youkai lobo, Yeda, se render, mesmo que aquele local não fosse próximo ao vilarejo da velha Kaede.

Com Yeda desmaiada nos braços, Naraku adentrou um quarto amplo. Acomodou a youkai sob um _futon_ no chão de madeira, com um sorriso maligno nos lábios e, ao se desvencilhar dela, observou atento o corpo estirado.

Yeda era alta se comparada a uma mulher humana, só um pouco mais baixa que a forma humanóide dele. Ombros largos, um belo e proporcionado busto, esguia, coxas firmes, pernas alongadas e fortes, um mero chute podia estourar um youkai.

– Que pele tão sedosa... macia como veludo... - disse ele, acariciando-lhe o rosto. – É uma pena que seja tão forte, senão eu poderia torná-la minha marionete assim como Kohaku.

Erguendo-se, Naraku esticou o corpo. Ao fundo do quarto havia uma porta que conduzia a um jardim. Ele foi até essa porta, que era de correr, deslizou uma das bandas e inspirou o ar noturno. Sentia-se satisfeito, quase eufórico. Já tinha subjugado todo tipo de youkai, mas aquela vitória contra Yeda teve um sabor especial.

– Quando o poder dela for meu, serei invencível. - disse num largo sorriso e voltou o rosto para trás, seus aguçados sentidos podiam captar o leve respirar da youkai.

Alguns instantes depois, caminhando de volta até Yeda, ele tornou os dedos de uma das mãos em imensas garras e de pé, ao lado dela, ergueu o braço na intenção de atingi-la, mas... hesitou.

Fitou o rosto virado, parcialmente oculto pelos cabelos, a delicadeza dos lábios entreabertos e a calma respiração. E logo se abalou, ao perceber-se irresistivelmente atraído, já que nunca se sentira assim por ninguém antes.

– Ora, o que há comigo? - se indagou diante da confusão de seus sentimentos.

Retraindo as garras, se afastou. Sentou-se no chão, recostado no batente da porta, e ficou pensativo.

– Não é possível controlar um youkai desse nível... e mesmo que fosse, o que estou querendo? Uma esposa? - bufou, indignado com a própria suposição. – Ridículo... eu não sou esse tipo.

No entanto, precisou admitir que desde o momento em que viu Yeda, algo diferente o impulsionou, não sabia bem o que era, mas tinha certeza que não era sede de poder.

– Desejo físico? Não... não eu. Não herdei isso do patético do Onigumo. Isso é coisa pros humanos. É tudo muito simples, basta absorvê-la e pronto.

Decidido, se levantou e se aproximou novamente de Yeda. Sentou-se no chão sobre os joelhos, ao lado dela, e a encarou mais um pouco, até que um pegajoso tentáculo surgiu de suas costas e usou-o para endireitar o rosto dela, antes virado de lado. Não demorou e sentiu o estômago contrair e o coração acelerar, e ao correr a vista pelos lábios, corou.

– Isso é ridículo... - disse e fechou os olhos.

Endurecendo o tentáculo, tornando-o como uma estaca, tinha a intençao de atingir a youkai, mas a milímetros do peito dela, se deteve. Irritado consigo mesmo, abriu os olhos a tempo de ver a youkai se mexendo.

Yeda levantou os braços na altura da cabeça, remexeu o corpo se espreguiçando e inspirou fundo. Parecia dormir apenas, ao invés de estar desmaiada.

– O que?! Ela não pode ter se recuperado... - murmurou e, perplexo, notou-se deslumbrado apenas por vê-la se mover.

Contrariando sua razão, ao invés de atingi-la mortalmente, voltou a acariciá-la. Deslizou a mão pelo rosto alvo e depois, levantou-lhe o queixo e se inclinou, com ímpetos de beijá-la, mas recobrando o juízo, se deteve no último instante.

Levantando-se, virou o rosto para o lado, como se diante de uma tentação. Inspirou fundo, tremendo um pouco, mas voltou a olhar para a youkai, e acabou tocando de novo no queixo dela, só que de repente, Yeda fechou a mão em seu pulso e abriu os olhos.

Espantado, sentiu seus ossos serem esmigalhados na mão dela.

– Preparado pra morrer, verme? - ela falou num tom rouco.

Imóvel pela surpresa, Naraku foi arremessado contra a parede lateral por uma rajada de youki. Bateu as costas e escorregou no chão. Então viu a youkai se colocar de pé. Os olhos dela ganharam o brilho azulado e as unhas cresceram em garras imensas.

_"Mas como ela conseguiu voltar a si?! Isso é impossível!"_, ele pensou, e ao sentir um leve deslocamento de ar, por instinto, botou o braço ainda inteiro, na frente do corpo para bloquear um ataque que nem soube de que lado viera e, em alguns instantes, a figura da youkai ficou nítida ante seus olhos.

Vê-la desperta o deixou perdido, mas inegavelmente excitado também. Usou então sua energia para repeli-la, o que a fez desaparecer num vulto. Ele aguçou os sentidos para determinar a posição da youkai, mas ela se movia tão rápido, que não conseguiu acompanhar. Assim, Yeda se chocou de novo contra ele.

Sendo fortemente pressionado, Naraku bateu novamente as costas e também a cabeça contra parede, que quase desmoronou.

_"Mas que fera..."_ ele pensou consigo e concentrou sua energia, decidido a domá-la. De novo, repeliu a youkai para que pudesse se recompor, endireitou a postura e expandiu o corpo fazendo surgir alguns tentáculos.

– Vamos equilibrar a briga... - falou com um certo riso nos lábios.

– Isso não é uma briga. É o seu massacre! - retrucou e tentou socá-lo, mas seu punho foi interceptado agilmente, do contrário se tivesse o acertado, poderia ter estourado a cabeça dele.

– Que perigo... - ele provocou – Eu não imaginei que tivesse tanta energia, és mesmo um monstro, minha cara.

Dessa vez, Yeda não entrou na provocação, estava furiosa demais para gracinhas, pensava apenas em aniquilar aquele meio-youkai. Começou a golpeá-lo com tudo que tinha, garras, socos, chutes, em instantes, o quarto ficou em ruínas.

Ainda que estivesse se divertindo, Naraku começou a se preocupar, pois não encontrava qualquer brecha para colocar fim a luta. Mas então, ao perceber uma leve distração da youkai, ele a agarrou contra si, aprisionando-a com seus tentáculos.

Seus rostos ficaram a milímetros de distância, podiam até sentir o hálito um do outro. Yeda se espantou com isso, mas então, subitamente, diversos espinhos saltaram dos tentáculos de Naraku e a perfuraram violentamente. Até então, apenas grunhidos de fera vinham dela, mas o repentino ataque trouxe seu lado humanóide à tona, e ela gritou como uma humana.

Naraku estreitou os olhos, extasiado, aquele grito chegou-lhe aos ouvidos prazeroso como uma melodia. A cabeça da youkai tombou para trás e sangue escorreu pelos dois corpos colados.

– Rosna como um monstro, mas grita como uma mulher... - disse malicioso, recolhendo os tentáculos.

Yeda gemeu baixo e um amortecimento tomou conta de si. O ataque tinha sido doloroso, mas não o suficiente para abatê-la daquele jeito, tentou raciocinar, tinha que ter algo mais. Ela se esforçou para erguer o rosto, mas não conseguiu.

Naraku a sustentou nos braços, reparando na fresta do quimono que deixava a mostra um pouco do busto, manchado de sangue também. Percebeu os olhos semicerrados perderem o brilho azulado e sorriu ante o quadro.

– ...mais veneno. - Yeda balbuciou.

– Sim, miasma. Nem mesmo você é imune... - ele falou certo de mais uma vitória.

– ...isso é o que você pensa.

Sem se importar com o comentário, Naraku enlaçou a cintura de Yeda e puxou-a um pouco para cima, sem erguê-la totalmente, buscando os lábios entreabertos, mas... ele se precipitou.

Subitamente, os olhos de Yeda adquiriram um brilho vermelho vivo e ela soltou um grito aterrador. Uma energia luminosa recobriu seus braços e desenhos negros surgiram neles. As garras que tinham se recolhido, saltaram maiores e totalmente negras. Bastou um simples mover delas e Naraku teve que soltá-la no chão porque metade de seu ombro foi dilacerada, em cortes tão fundos que foi além de sua capacidade regenerativa.

Em genuína dor, ele apoiou um joelho no chão, comprimindo o ferimento. E logo, enquanto tentáculos recobriram seu ombro para reconstituí-lo, ele virava a cabeça para os lados procurando a youkai, sem conseguir detectar sua posição.

Yeda surgiu uns passos à frente de onde ele estava, sua estatura era maior do que antes, os olhos imensos de luz vermelha e os caninos saltados, num estágio horrendo entre animal e humanóide.

Mesmo assim, Naraku ficou mais admirado do que receoso. A emanação do poder que vinha dela era fortíssima, chegava a arder-lhe os olhos, contudo, sentia com cada célula de seu corpo que podia vencê-la. Assim, ele se ergueu, esticou as garras e ficou em posição de combate.

Voltaram a se chocar, mas ele notou logo uma elevação de poder maior do que calculara. _"Não consigo acertá-la. E ela ficou estranha, não parece consciente..."_ pensou ele.

– Vai me privar de sua maravilhosa voz? - ele provocou, mas não obteve qualquer reação. Como se não tivesse escutado, Yeda continuou atacando.

_"É, parece que ela está como um ser irracional."_

No que Naraku ponderava, Yeda o acertou violentamente praticamente no coração.

Nesse mesmo instante, perto dali, em outros dois aposentos, Kagura e Kana pressentiram o perigo que seu mestre enfrentava, e sem demora correram para ajudá-lo. Ambas dariam a vida para proteger Naraku, não por devoção, e sim obrigação, por um instinto cego enraizado nelas por seu mestre.

Quando as crias de Naraku chegaram ao quarto, encontraram Yeda tentando estrangulá-lo, sustentando-o no ar há alguns centímetros do chão.

Naraku tentou livrar-se para dizer as duas meninas que não interferissem, mas os braços de Yeda em volta de seu pescoço pareciam duas barras de ferro.

– Ela vai matá-lo... - abismou-se Kagura e mais que tudo tentou reprimir o instinto que a impelia a ajudá-lo, mas Kana agiu antes dela.

Yeda de tão centrada nem notara a presença das duas. Assim, a pequena youkai de cabelos brancos usou seus poderes para embaralhar os sentidos dela. Com pesar, Kagura compreendeu que era sua vez de agir, então agitou seu leque e lâminas de vento voaram contra a youkai.

Ao ser atingida em cheio nas costas, Yeda gritou, então soltou Naraku e usando sua velocidade sobre-humana desapareceu uma vez mais.

Desgostoso com a intervenção de suas crias, Naraku se ergueu, mas não disse nada.

– Não consigo sentir a presença dela...- Kagura falou, virando a cabeça para os lados, mas então, num repente, uma mão imensa se fechou em seu pescoço. Assustadíssima, a Mestra dos Ventos, pensou que aquele olhar vermelho seria a última coisa que veria na vida, antes de perder os sentidos.

Perplexo, Naraku viu o corpo de Kagura cair quase ao seu lado e depois ouviu Kana gritar e tombar mais adiante. Curvada e até salivando, Yeda se virou para ele.

Naraku estremeceu, e dessa vez de medo, no entanto, soube que era hora de colocar à prova a real extensão de seus poderes e o resultado da infinidade de youkais que absorvera ao longo de sua vida. Uma energia luminosa se espalhou por seu corpo reconstituindo-o.

– Você não pode me vencer! - ele gritou apontando o dedo para a youkai.

Yeda endireitou o corpo, tirou a franja dos olhos e limpou a boca.

– Isso é o que você pensa... - falou e sua voz não tinha nada de humana.

Mesmo surpreendido com a tonalidade dela, Naraku saltou em sua direção para atacá-la, mas ao ver uma energia espiralada circundando a youkai, acabou se detendo no ar e ficou observando. _"E o que é agora?"_

Em alguns instantes, já não era mais Yeda a sua frente e sim um lobo gigante. Um animal de uns nove metros, pêlo azul marinho e garras de uns quarenta centímetros. Naraku ficou realmente preocupado. Enfim, tratava-se de um youkai completo de dezenas de anos, totalmente enfurecido.

O lobo deu uns passos à frente, vindo na direção de Naraku, que num reflexo rápido, usou seus tentáculos para alcançar Kana e Kagura antes que o monstro as pisoteasse.

Ele deixou as duas servas numa boa distância dali, e invocando toda sua força, tentou aprisionar o animal com inúmeros tentáculos, mas se deparou com muita resistência. A youkai se debatia e mordia os tentáculos, em meio a uivos ensurdecedores.

_"Isso não está funcionando..."_

O embate já se estendia por quase uma hora, Naraku tinha usado muito de sua energia, por isso não estava certo se podia assumir sua forma plena, mas não tinha nada melhor em mente. Expandindo rapidamente seu corpo, ele se tornou aquela imensa massa amórfica acinzentada, com a pequenina forma humanóide ao centro.

Soltando-se momentaneamente dos tentáculos, Yeda avançou feroz contra ele, mas dessa vez, Naraku conseguiu barrá-la. Assim em instantes, o corpo do lobo foi sendo envolvido por uma espécie de membrana, em várias e várias camadas, até que apenas a cabeça imensa ficou livre. Um tentáculo espinhento envolveu dolorosamente o focinho e, por fim, descargas de energia atingiram cruelmente a extensão do corpo do animal.

Alucinada de dor, Yeda não podia nem uivar ou se debater, só conseguia balançar a cabeça para os lados em desespero.

Naraku vendo o animal agonizar, sentiu certo pesar. _"Vamos sua teimosa! Volte ao normal. Deixe de ser durona..."_

Momentos tensos se seguiram, mas enfim o tamanho de Yeda começou a diminuir. Naraku ficou atento e muito ansioso. Não queria tê-la ferido daquele jeito, mas não podia também permitir que ela o devorasse. E eis que, entre seus tentáculos, tinha novamente o esbelto corpo, bastante machucado, mas não menos fascinante a ele.

Com toda cautela, ele foi se aproximando, retraindo o corpo. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia a energia de Yeda se esvaindo. Então, de pé e bem próximo, ele encarou a youkai. Cortes no rosto, as vestes cheias de rasgos, os cabelos sujos de terra e sangue. Lamentou, mas fremiu de excitação também, a ponto de morder os lábios.

– Olhe que estrago... - disse e se agachou junto a ela – ...por que você tem que ser tão arisca?

Yeda acordou num susto e ao se deparar com Naraku se retraiu, aparentemente assustada. Ele estranhou aquela reação, então a viu tocar o próprio rosto.

– ...você... me fez voltar... - murmurou abismada.

Naraku assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, fazendo-a vidrar os olhos com isso, mas então, ambos sentiram uma energia familiar e ouviram o brado:

– Ferida do Vento!

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Naraku foi atingido em cheio, e Yeda o viu ser lançado longe com o impacto do golpe.

Rapidamente, Naraku se recompôs e se ergueu, possesso.

– Eu não acredito! Inuyasha, seu verme! - esbravejou furioso, e ia disparar uma rajada, mas uma espada foi encostada em sua garganta.

– É o seu fim... - ele ouviu a voz branda de Sesshoumaru.

O meio-youkai quase teve um surto de ódio diante da situação. Uma densa aura vermelha circundou seu corpo, no entanto, Sesshoumaru não se intimidou, mantendo-se na mesma posição. Alucinado, Naraku buscava acalmar sua fúria para reagir, mas se deteve ao ouvir uma voz feminina.

– Inuyasha! Não perca tempo! - Kagome gritou. – Não viemos aqui lutar.

– Tem razão... - respondeu, e correndo para junto de Yeda, pegou-a nos braços. Sem cerimônia, saiu correndo.

– Que?! - berrou Naraku, estupefato. – Inuyasha, volte aqui, seu... seu maldito!!

– Esse não é seu maior problema agora, Naraku. Não se esqueça de mim. - Sesshoumaru falou e soltou um golpe transversal com Toukijin contra ele.

Foi um corte fundo, mas apesar disso, Naraku se voltou para o irmão de Inuyasha com uma expressão de fúria completa.

– Vou matá-lo mil vezes por se intrometer, seu miserável - ameaçou, recebendo em troca apenas um olhar de descaso do youkai branco.

Trovões iluminaram a madrugada sombria e outra luta violenta estava para começar.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Sem se importar com as duas poderosas forças que se chocavam, Inuyasha, com Yeda nas costas, e Kagome, corriam desembestados.

– Ele... me venceu... - Yeda murmurou, desolada.

– Em se tratando daquele verme, é melhor ir se acostumando - rebateu o meio-youkai.

– ...jamais enfrentei alguém tão forte assim... - falou perturbada, e escorando a cabeça no ombro de Inuyasha, fechou os olhos.

O casal não deu muita atenção a ela, ainda mais quando os primeiros pingos de chuva caíram sobre eles, e não demorou nada pro pé d'água desabar.

_CONTINUA_...


	6. Reunião

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 6**

Trovões iluminavam a noite tempestuosa e uma forte chuva despencava do céu, até as árvores pareciam ter encolhido suas folhas.

Inuyasha sentiu a cabeça de Yeda pender em seu ombro, certamente desmaiara, mas a chuva era tanta que não pôde pensar em nada além de encontrar um abrigo. Kagome andava tão rápido quanto ele, mas sabia que ela devia estar exausta. Foi então que avistou uma construção adiante.

– Kagome, vamos rápido!

– Sim.

Tratava-se de uma mansão abandonada. A casa principal ainda inteira, estava repleta de entulho e sujeira, mas ao menos podia protegê-los da chuva impetuosa.

– Coloque-a aqui Inuyasha, eu tenho alguns remédios comigo.

O meio-youkai assentiu e ajeitou Yeda cuidadosamente no chão.

– Vou dar uma olhada em volta, talvez encontre algum cobertor. Você está bem?

A colegial assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

– Ainda bem que achamos esse lugar - falou ela.

– É... Será que o Jaken e a menininha que anda com o Sesshoumaru estavam por lá?

Kagome o olhou com surpresa.

– É mesmo... Estranho você se preocupar com eles agora.

– Ah, não é isso... bem, vamos tratar de nós mesmos por hora.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Sesshoumaru ergueu sua espada, assumindo postura de combate, enfim teria sua luta contra Naraku. Impetuoso, ele disparou um golpe transversal, que rachou o chão e atingiu o peito do meio-youkai.

Naraku passou a mão pelo ferimento, quatro rasgos no peito. Doeu, mas estava tão absorto pela raiva que não se importou. Não se preocupou em se regenerar, queria apenas que o youkai a sua frente desaparecesse. Invocou sua energia, que tornou seus olhos em globos vermelhos, e disparou uma terrível rajada contra seu oponente. Mas Sesshoumaru se esquivou com facilidade.

– Pra onde está mirando? - provocou o youkai branco.

Ele não deu resposta, invocou tentáculos, lançou espinhos, rajadas. E apesar da abundância de ataques, Sesshoumaru mal precisava se mover para livrar-se.

– Não vai me dizer que esse é todo seu poder? Ou terá gastado toda sua energia contra Yeda.

A menção do nome fez Naraku vidrar os olhos. Tremendo, estendeu a mão para um disparo, mas antes que lançasse a energia, Sesshoumaru surgiu a sua frente e decepou-lhe a mão.

– Lento! - xingou e se aprontou para outro golpe de espada.

Naraku, num rápido reflexo, segurou Toukijin com a outra mão, mas, aos poucos, a espada começou a desintegrar essa mão também. Baixou a cabeça, as idéias confusas na mente, e numa explosão de youki repeliu Sesshoumaru.

O youkai branco flutuou alguns metros acima de Naraku. Analisou um pouco seu oponente, surpreso com a quietude e a forma de ataque sem qualquer estratégia.

– Está estranho... não parece a mesma pessoa. - ele falou baixo consigo.

Naraku levantou o olhar aSesshoumaru acima de si, jogou a cabeça para trás e um dardo saiu de sua boca. O youkai cachorro usou sua espada para bloquear o dardo, mas quando este bateu na lâmina uma cortina de fumaça se formou, atrapalhando momentaneamente sua visão.

Invocando mais tentáculos, certo da desorientação de Sesshoumaru, Naraku imaginava que o acertaria em cheio, mas então, de dentro da nuvem de fumaça, um brilho verde voou em sua direção, e quando deu por si, o chicote do youkai envolveu seu corpo em várias voltas. Ele inspirou irritado.

– Cachorro maldito! Saia do meu caminho de uma vez! - berrou, raivoso.

Quase três metros adiante, Sesshoumaru desceu ao chão, com a ponta do chicote firme em sua única mão. Seus olhos também estavam como os de Naraku, saltados e vermelhos, além de desenhos roxos na face.

– Vai encontrar a morte, seu miserável, nas mãos de Sesshoumaru - ameaçou determinado.

– Não vou morrer! Nunca! Sou invencível!! E aquela youkai maldita ainda vai lamber meus pés!

Sesshoumaru estranhou o comentário, mas não disse nada. Estava diante de uma rara oportunidade, e nada disposto a desperdiçá-la. Mataria Naraku sem piedade.

– É melhor parar, agora, Sesshoumaru.

O youkai cachorro se voltou para trás, atônito, ao reconhecer a voz de Kagura e o cheiro de seus protegidos. Kagura e Kana tinham Jaken e Rin dominados.

– Bando de covardes. Mas dessa vez nem seus ardis serão capazes de me deter. É o fim de Naraku!

Sesshoumaru soltou o chicote, que manteve a tensão ainda por alguns instantes, tempo o bastante para ele sacar Tokijin, então muito rápido, desferiu um ataque potentíssimo.

Naraku lutara tenazmente contra Yeda, usara seus poderes ao extremo, e seu oponente era ninguém menos que o poderoso Sesshoumaru. Além disso, sua mente estava perturbada com sentimentos novos e perturbadores. Diante de tudo isso, não se acercou do real perigo de morte em que se encontrava. Assim, num baque surdo, o concentrado disparo atravessou seu peito.

Kana e Kagura gritaram ao mesmo tempo, e escorregaram atordoadas ao chão.

Tocando o local atingido, Naraku viu sua mão se encharcar de sangue. Ofegou, sem conseguir respirar. As vistas turvaram e a cabeça pesou.

– ...tolo - xingou a si mesmo e desabou no chão.

Os pingos gelados despertaram Jaken, que gritou de susto ao ver-se ao lado de uma mortificada Kagura. Sesshoumaru endireitou o corpo e se voltou na direção de seus protegidos, a tempo de ver Rin se mexer levemente.

Kana e Kagura estavam em estado de choque, petrificadas, suas vidas estavam ligadas à de Naraku, talvez não sobrevivessem se ele morresse. Ambas suaram frio com a aproximação de Sesshoumaru, mas ele não fez caso delas.

Cuidadoso, o youkai branco tocou o rostinho gelado da menininha humana.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - Jaken exclamou, e pegando seu cajado caído próximo de Kana, veio para perto de seu mestre.

Sesshoumaru pegou Rin no braço.

– Não há mais nada a se fazer aqui... vamos Jaken.

– Sim, senhor.

Rin resmungou fracamente e abriu os olhinhos.

– Segure-se em mim - Sesshoumaru falou a ela, que ficou meio abobada por uns instantes, mas então passou os bracinhos pelo pescoço do youkai.

– O senhor o matou?! - Jaken perguntou, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do outro, afundando os pezinhos na lama.

– Pode ser que sim, mas mesmo que tenha sobrevivido, não é mais uma ameaça. Não para mim.

– Ah... - disse, meio abismado. – Senhor Sesshoumaru, precisamos de um abrigo!

– Não estamos muito longe de um. Ande mais rápido, Jaken. - mandou e olhou por uns instantes para a pequenina em seu braço, reparando na baixa respiração dela contra si e o rostinho colado em seu peito. Seus sentidos aguçados captaram o batimento cardíaco dela mais acelerado. _"Deve ser de medo"_, ele pensou.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda suava e mexia a cabeça para os lados, numa respiração entrecortada. Cenas horripilantes povoavam seu conturbado sono.

Kagome tinha adormecido na perna esquerda de Inuyasha. Apesar do cansaço, ele não conseguia dormir, acariciou os cabelos de Kagome e suspirou.

A parca fogueira quase não dava conta de aquecê-los. Suas roupas estavam encharcadas demais, no entanto, sabia que o corpo de Yeda poderia agüentar condições extremas, e o mesmo valia para ele, por isso pensava se não era melhor deixar seu quimono com Kagome e livrá-la das vestes de colegial, mas a idéia de despi-la, estando ela desacordada não lhe pareceu muito direita.

– ...mas não quero que ela fique doente - falou baixinho e pousou a mão no ombro da humana, intentando acordá-la, quando subitamente ouviu um barulho e uma figura pequenina entrou correndo porta a dentro.

– Hã? Mas é o Inuyasha!?

– Jaken! O que... - dizia ele, mas emudeceu ao ver o irmão adentrando com a criança humana no braço. – Sesshoumaru! - exclamou atônito.

Rin virou a cabeça e se atentou a menina humana, reconhecendo-a como a moça gentil que sempre estava junto com o irmão do senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Não ouse nos expulsar! - falou Jaken, apontando o cajado para Inuyasha. – Está caindo o mundo lá fora, não vamos sair de jeito nenhum.

Sesshoumaru se curvou e colocou Rin no chão. Inuyasha o encarou. É claro que não iria expulsá-los, afinal aquilo não passava de uma casa abandonada, mas a presença dele ali era desconcertante.

– Senhor Jaken, aqui está quentinho! - vibrou de alegria a menina humana, correndo em volta da fogueira.

Kagome acordou com a voz de Rin.

– O que? - balbuciou esfregando os olhos, e então levou um susto ao ver Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha tocou em seu no braço, como quem dissesse que está tudo bem e depois se levantou.

– E o Naraku? - perguntou ao irmão em seu tom sempre atrevido.

Sesshoumaru ficou quieto por alguns instantes, não gostava de dar satisfações a ninguém, mas ao pensar que deixaria Inuyasha furioso, com a provável notícia da morte de seu pior inimigo, decidiu falar mas Jaken se adiantou:

– O Senhor Sesshoumaru acabou com ele!

Kagome fez uma expressão de espanto.

– É verdade?! - Kagome indagou, abismada.

– Eu duvido! - falou Inuyasha.

– Eu não devo satisfação a vocês - disse e olhando ao redor, buscou com os olhos um canto para recostar.

– É um metido, sempre será assim... Ei, pirralha, vê se respeita os doentes, arruma um canto e vai dormir.

– Não fala assim com ela, Inuyasha - Kagome pediu, mas ele lhe virou a cara.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se no chão, recostando numa parede. Virou um pouco a cabeça de lado, apoiando-a levemente ali, e depois não falou mais nada. Rin e Jaken vieram rápido para perto dele e se acomodaram.

Kagome e Inuyasha os observavam, pasmados, mas enfim não havia nada a se fazer além de se acomodarem também.

– Ah, já que acordou... fique com isso - Inuyasha falou a humana, e colocou seu quimono sobre os ombros dela.

– Não precisa... - disse, um pouco encabulada.

– É melhor... meu corpo é mais resistente.

– Não tão resistente - Sesshoumaru o provocou, de olhos fechados.

– Você fica quieto aí!

Kagome mal acreditou no que ouviu, mas logo acabou rindo, baixinho. Estarem abrigados sob o mesmo teto que Sesshoumaru era algo que nunca tinha passado por sua cabeça.

Caminhando para perto de onde Yeda estava, Inuyasha reparou que ela parecia ter se aquietado, depois olhou na direção de Kagome como se a chamasse e logo ela se juntou a ele. A menina da outra era, esperou que o meio-youkai se ajeitasse, e depois deitou no chão bem próxima ao corpo dele. O sono voltou com força redobrada e ela não demorou a adormecer.

E o mesmo valeu a todos, exaustos se renderam ao sono.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao amanhecer, ainda bem cedo, Inuyasha despertou num susto quando não percebeu a presença de Yeda na casa. Levantou-se num repente acordando Kagome com isso.

– O que foi? - ela perguntou sonolenta.

– Cadê a Yeda?

Nesse exato instante, a porta esburacada se abriu com tudo, e eles ouviram a voz debochada da youkai lobo.

– Hora de acordar cachorrada!!

Inuyasha veio andando na direção dela, balançando o dedo.

– Mas como você...

– Yokais de meia-tigela! - ela o cortou – Tive que ir bem longe pra achar algo que servisse de alimento a suas lindas humanas... Vamos, acordem de uma vez!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, com ímpetos de assumir sua forma youkai aquela faladeira, mas foi totalmente desarmado pela cena de seus protegidos encolhidos junto a si. Deitados em suas pernas, mesmo com o estardalhaço de Yeda os dois não acordaram. Então, tudo que fez foi virar o rosto para o lado e suspirar. Não se reconhecia, sua vida tomara um rumo completamente diferente desde que Rin entrara nela.

– Que cena linda, né? - Yeda falou.

– Ora... - começou Sesshoumaru, mas Inuyasha o interrompeu.

– Isso não importa! Yeda, como você se curou daqueles ferimentos?

– Ah, deve ter acontecido um milagre, Inuyasha...

– Não me venha com histórias sem nexo! - rebateu bravo.

– É ruim que eu esteja bem?

– Ora, não foi isso que eu disse...

Yeda sorriu a ele, que ficou muito sem jeito e vermelho.

– Vamos, comam - mandou ela. – Esse lugar já não era grande coisa, com toda aquela chuva pode até desmoronar.

Sesshoumaru bufou, então afastando Rin e Jaken de si, ele se levantou. Depois, num vulto negro, deixou a casa.

– Ué, aonde ele foi? - quis saber Kagome.

– Deve ter ido se alimentar enquanto os pequeninos não acordam - deduziu a youkai – Eu trouxe o bastante pra todos, mas ele é assim mesmo, não é?

– Eu disse pra você - falou Inuyasha, e se atirou à comida, faminto.

Yeda balançou a cabeça, e logo se atentou ao youkai sapo e a menina humana.

– Por que não os seqüestramos e cobramos uma tonelada de ouro de resgate de Sesshoumaru? - disse brincalhona, o que fez Inuyasha até engasgar de rir.

– Você é terrível.

Kagome riu também, mas mais moderada.

– Eles são uma gracinha, não acha, senhorita Yeda?

– São sim. - assentiu sorrindo.

Em menos de uma hora os grupos se separaram. Yeda partiu com Inuyasha e Kagome, enquanto Jaken e Rin ficaram esperando pela volta de Sesshoumaru.

No caminho rumo ao vilarejo, enquanto Inuyasha e Kagome conversavam descontraídos, Yeda não pôde deixar de voltar seu pensamento a Naraku.

O relato de Jaken, de que ele tinha sido derrotado por Sesshoumaru, não a convenceu. Sentia, com todo seu ser, que ele estava vivo. E o que mais a perturbava naquele momento, era perceber-se preocupada com ele.

_CONTINUA_...


	7. Desejo

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 7**

Sesshoumaru se aproximou num lento caminhar, com olhar fixo em seus dois protegidos, Rin e Jaken. Arurun estava logo atrás dele.

– Senhor Jaken, é o senhor Sesshoumaru! - vibrou a menina e veio de encontro ao youkai. – Que bom que voltou, senhor Sesshoumaru.

– E quanto àquelas pessoas? - ele indagou.

– Devem ter voltado pro vilarejo onde moram. - falou Jaken.

– Muito bem, vamos... - ele chamou, mas se atentou a um brinquedo na mão de Rin – O que é isso?

– Foi a senhorita Yeda que me deu. Não é bonita, senhor Sesshoumaru? - perguntou exibindo uma bola colorida.

Ele se atentou a expressão contente dela. Tratando-se de uma criança, era natural que ficasse feliz com aquilo. Apesar de protegê-la e cuidar de seu sustento, o novo quimono era um dos poucos presentes que ele lhe dera.

– É sim... - assentiu, sem querer magoá-la com sua costumeira indiferença.

Mais contente ainda, Rin montou em Arurun junto com Jaken, enquanto Sesshoumaru seguiu andando um pouco mais atrás.

– Não seria legal, senhor Jaken, se tivéssemos uma casa, e a senhorita Yeda morasse com a gente?

– Que isso, Rin! - exclamou o youkai sapo receoso de que o mestre a tivesse ouvido.

E Sesshoumaru ouviu mesmo. Numa outra circunstância, ele não teria dado a mínima, mas sendo Rin a dizer acabou levando em consideração. Vinha perambulando há anos, sem rumo ou ambições, mas ultimamente as coisas estavam mudando. Lembrou-se então da cena de seus protegidos encolhidos junto a si, na manhã daquele mesmo dia, e do quanto aquilo mexeu com ele. Não podia mais ignorar que se importava e muito com eles, trouxe inclusive à mente o temor que sentira das vezes em que suas vidas ficaram ameaçadas nas mãos de inimigos.

– É isso que você quer? - Sesshoumaru perguntou, o que fez a humana e o youkai sapo se voltarem pra ele com expressões confusas. – Quer ter uma casa, Rin? - indagou de novo naquele tom gélido.

A menina ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça.

– Quero estar sempre com o senhor Sesshoumaru... só isso.

Ela não diria, ele soube. Nunca exigia nada, nem reclamava de nada. Assim como Jaken a devoção que lhe dedicava era totalmente desinteressada. Bastava-lhes estar junto dele.

Suspirou e virou o rosto pro lado. Naquele momento de sua vida, ainda mais forte, ele poderia acumular riquezas muito facilmente. Podia dar uma casa a Rin se era isso que ela queria. O único empecilho que realmente existia era o temor com o que aquilo poderia desencadear, se começasse a ceder a todas as vontades dela, se começasse a pensar em restabelecer um clã, se começasse a querer uma família...

– Vamos. - ele falou, tomando a frente.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O sol alto ardeu em suas costas. Sangue encharcava-lhe o nariz, quase obstruindo o difícil respirar. O corpo inteiro doía, mas pior que isso, a angústia. Num ritmo desenfreado vislumbrava em sua mente a real ameaça a sua ambição de ter Yeda: o envolvimento dela com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. O primeiro se empenhara em vir buscá-la, enquanto outro, o desafiou mesmo tendo perdido o interesse de enfrentá-lo.

Rolou pro lado e botou a mão sobre os olhos, escondendo-os da luz, inspirou fundo, então, a cena de Yeda agarrada às costas de Inuyasha ficou nítida em sua mente. Estremeceu de ódio.

– ...preciso destruir sua memória... ela tem que se esquecer deles...seria fabuloso se ela mesma os matasse a todos... seria fabuloso... - ele se ergueu, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se regenerava com assombrosa rapidez.

Completamente vidrado naquela idéia, Naraku sequer refletiu melhor em tudo que vinha fazendo. Horas atrás, quando tinha a youkai lobo inconsciente, a sua mercê, estava confuso, sem compreender o real interesse que tinha nela, num intenso conflito psicológico entre a ambição de tornar-se mais forte, contra um sentimento novo e indomável, que ele não percebeu ser puramente sexual. E ainda sem se dar conta desse fato bastante inusitado, sobretudo, em se tratando de alguém como ele, só conseguia pensar em ir atrás daquela youkai.

– Vou trazê-la de volta ainda que arrastada pelos cabelos e quebrarei suas pernas pra que não fuja mais de mim. Yeda!! - ele gritou cerrando os punhos.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A youkai lobo abraçou a si mesma quando um calafrio percorreu-lhe a alma. Uma semana se passou desde que Inuyasha a resgatara das garras de Naraku. Ela contemplava o vilarejo, sentada no gramado da colina, quando sentiu, momentaneamente, as vistas enegrecerem e o ar faltar.

– Yeda?!

Ela ouviu atrás de si e por pouco não deu um grito de susto. Era Sangô, estava tão distraída que não percebera sua aproximação.

– Vamos ao poço que leva a outra era, Kagome está indo... - contou a exterminadora.

Yeda se levantou e virou-se para ela.

– ...ah, eu vou com vocês... - disse esticando os braços.

Sango estranhou a palidez de sua face. – Tudo bem?

– Por que? - tentou despistar.

– Sua expressão está enferma... sente-se bem?

– É só impressão sua, estou ótima.

Sango assentiu e as duas seguiram.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda passou o dia apreensiva, acompanhando os amigos em sua pacata rotina, tentando afastar do pensamento aquela sensação de perigo eminente. Sensação essa que se intensificou ainda mais ao anoitecer, a ponto de não deixá-la pregar os olhos. Enfim, decidiu andar um pouco.

Caminhava vagarosa, valendo-se de sua visão noturna, pois a noite estava escura como breu, sem conseguir firmar os pensamentos em nada, mas sabia que a fonte daquela desorientação tinha um nome, apenas não ousava pronunciá-lo.

Ela só percebeu que já tinha se embrenhado na floresta, quando os arbustos caídos das árvores começaram a incomodá-la. Intentando um salto para continuar pelos galhos, ela apoiou a mão no tronco de uma árvore, mas num repente, sua cintura foi envolvida e puxada para trás num movimento brusco.

Um gritinho de susto deixou seus lábios e suas costas se encaixaram num peito robusto. Atônita, percebeu os sentidos preenchidos com a presença de Naraku.

Extasiado, ele aspirou o perfume natural que exalava dos cabelos dela e pousou levemente o queixo em seu ombro, sentindo-a estremecer toda com isso, então fechou os dois braços na cintura dela.

– ...peguei você... - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Com o coração disparado, Yeda tentou sair do estado de espanto que a paralisou, como se tivesse sido envolvida numa teia de aranha, mas quando os lábios de Naraku tocaram de leve seu pescoço, ela despertou.

– ...solte-me, seu asqueroso! - exigiu nervosa e se debateu um pouco, o que fez os cabelos ondulados dele escorregarem por cima de seu peito.

Sem dar-lhe ouvidos, Naraku beijou-lhe então o pescoço.

– Pare com isso! - esbravejou, mas em resposta ele se achegou ainda mais e mordiscou-lhe a bochecha. – Naraku!! - gritou alucinada e bateu as mãos nos braços dele, tentando afastá-los, contudo, suas garras não cresceram e nem sua energia se elevou.

– ...posso ouvir seu coração batendo rápido e sinto o tremor de seu corpo - ele falou num tom baixo –... sei o quanto está abalada, não consegue sequer reagir...

– Miserável, acha que tenho medo de você?! - retrucou.

– A questão não é bem essa... - disse e virou-lhe o corpo num movimento repentino.

Yeda se espantou com o olhar malicioso do meio-youkai, que num puxão forte, colou o corpo ao dela e beijou-lhe a boca. Ficou estática por alguns instantes, mas logo remexeu a cabeça desesperadamente, tentando livrar-se, no entanto, Naraku segurou-lhe a nuca, impedindo que escapasse.

Ela continuou se debatendo, mas nisso acabou entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo assim que ele aprofundasse o beijo mais ainda. E era um beijo avassalador. Aturdida com aquele impensado ataque sensual, ela amoleceu o corpo. Não chegou a corresponder ao beijo, mas parou de resisti-lo, fechou os olhos e seus braços descansaram por cima dos braços de Naraku, que estavam ao seu redor.

O meio-youkai sorriu dentro do beijo, sentindo-a entregue. Deitou-a no chão, ficando por cima dela, encaixando suas pernas entre as dela. Desfrutou o beijo ainda por alguns instantes e depois afastando o rosto, foi desgrudando os lábios devagar. Contemplou então a figura da youkai abaixo de si. Enxergaria apenas um levíssimo brilho azulado, não fosse sua visão noturna, mas graças a isso, pôde vê-la adoravelmente atônita, inerte e linda...

Quis intensamente voltar a beijar aqueles lábios, então brilhantes e úmidos, no entanto, não conseguiu deixar de encará-la. Mas ao percebê-la franzir o cenho e abrir a boca como quem ia dizer algo, colou os lábios aos dela de novo.

Dessa vez, Yeda fechou a boca com mais força, negando o acesso, mas Naraku insistiu, pressionando também o corpo contra o dela. Ao perceber o coração da youkai bater mais rápido, ele continuou insistindo, pois algo dentro de si lhe dava uma convicção cega de que ela cederia.

E ele estava certo...

Yeda não entendia o que se passava consigo, e nem porquê simplesmente não o lançava pra longe de si, ou porquê se mantinha estática sob o corpo dele, como se fosse uma humana indefesa. E abismada sentia o próprio corpo tenso e um calor diferente se espalhando por ele, coisa que nunca tinha sentido antes.

Talvez a surpresa com aquelas sensações todas, tenha entorpecido sua mente, pois quando deu por si, estava quase a correspondê-lo, mas ao sentir uma vontade insana de tocar aquele que devorava seus lábios, ela voltou a si. Virou o rosto com tudo, num grunhido de asco.

– Solte-me!! - berrou e as garras cresceram num instante.

Naraku chegou a rir, do movimento desajeitado das mãos dela buscando afastá-lo. Tentou segurar-lhe os pulsos, mas enfim ela pareceu lembrar-se que era uma youkai, e ele não conseguiu mais segurá-la simplesmente com sua força física.

Yeda esperneou. – Saia de cima de mim! - exigiu, mas ainda sem conseguir espaço o bastante pra escapar, então raivosa, fez os caninos crescerem e abocanhou o ombro de Naraku.

Ele fechou uns dos olhos com a doída mordida, e devido à forte excitação que o dominava, não conseguiu manter-se firme e acabou sendo empurrado pro lado.

Yeda sumiu num vulto e se empoleirou numa árvore. Ofegante, mal reconhecia a si mesma. Um mero beijo e toda sua segurança, fruto de anos de treino, parecia ter ido por terra abaixo. Ainda sentia as pernas tremendo e o estômago contraído quando viu Naraku desaparecer também. Virou a cabeça para os lados procurando-o, apreensiva, mas decidida a reagir também.

Ao mesmo tempo em que seu espírito de combate se reavivou, sentiu um deslocamento de ar e saltou, segundos antes de ser pega. Seu pé tocou levemente o chão, o que bastou de impulso para outro salto em velocidade hipersônica. Sua cabeça estava voltada para trás, na direção onde pensava Naraku estivesse, mas ele surgiu do lado oposto.

Apesar da surpresa, ela levantou a mão por reflexo, um triz antes dele agarrar-lhe o braço. Deslocou-se para trás, encarando-o, mas logo ele sumiu de novo. Irritada, ela parou e cruzou os braços. Não podiam ficar naquele pega-pega pra sempre.

– Será que dá pra explicar o que significa isso, seu cretino duma figa!? O que quer de mim?

Foi uma pergunta simples, mas extremamente relevante. Enfim, Naraku ponderou em seus atos. Endireitou o corpo, ficando com o rosto meio abaixado.

– Eu... quero você. - disse, contudo mais a si mesmo, do que em resposta.

– Ora, não me faça rir!

Naraku estreitou um dos olhos, notando que o tom da youkai tinha de novo a segurança de quando a conheceu, mas mesmo assim ele continuou seu raciocínio.

– Mas é isso... eu quero você, seu corpo, sua alma, sua mente. Quero você como nunca quis a ninguém antes. - falou como numa revelação inclusive pra ele próprio.

Abalada, a youkai ficou quieta por alguns instantes.

– Mas será que você não tem um pingo de vergonha nessa cara?! Como ousa achar que é digno de uma puro sangue como eu, sendo um meio-youkai. Você é idiota?

Naraku se ultrajou, mas não quis deixá-la sem resposta.

– É só uma questão de tempo até que eu me torne um youkai completo.

– E daí? Por que acha que eu iria querer uma aberração sem propósito como você?! Não vou deixá-lo sair com vida daqui depois de um abuso desse!

Yeda saltou para socá-lo, mas ele segurou-lhe o punho ainda com a expressão de confusão no rosto.

– Estarei amando você?! - indagou encarando-a nos olhos.

Yeda que já tinha se surpreendido com a força e precisão que ele lhe interceptara o punho, fez uma cara de completo espanto.

– Que?! - exclamou, mas ágil soltou bruscamente a mão.

– É, só pode ser isso... E por que é tão absurdo assim?

– Porque um verme como você, não pode amar nada além de si mesmo! - rebateu de pronto.

Naraku ficou meio abalado com a resposta, afinal fazia todo sentido. Mas como ele foi chegar naquela conclusão? Encarou a youkai. Estavam alguns passos um do outro. Os cabelos se soltando da fita que os circundava, os pés descalços, as garras içadas. Era linda. O ser mais belo com o qual já se deparara na vida. E além disso, forte. Praticamente tão forte quanto ele próprio. Naquela hora, pareceu-lhe bastante óbvio que estivesse apaixonado.

A youkai lobo estranhou sua quietude, então ergueu a mão para um ataque, mas se deteve ao perceber que ele ia dizer algo.

– ...me apaixonei por você, e acho que desde o momento em que a encontrei.

Yeda bufou e lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

– Acha que vou acreditar num absurdo desse?!

Meio aturdido ele suspirou, mas sua mente trabalhava depressa, como um matemático a resolver uma equação, desanuviando seus sentimentos.

– Yeda... - começou, mas ela tentou acertá-lo de novo, esquivou-se por um triz. O punho dela ficou esticado a sua frente, bateu o braço nele e tentou puxá-la pelo outro, mas ela se esquivou também e se afastou. – Yeda... eu falo sério.

– Cala boca! Não quero ouvir mais nada!

Naraku percebeu mais que irritação na voz dela, sentiu um certo abalo, e vê-la daquele jeito, lhe dava mais certeza das coisas.

– O que é? - ele indagou provocante. – Você estava bem entregue em meus braços agora pouco.

Yeda estremeceu de raiva. – Como ousa, seu sem vergonha!

Foi a vez dele recobrar a segurança. Rindo, deu um passo em direção a ela.

– Está caminhando ao encontro da morte. - ela ameaçou, mas deu um passo pra trás.

– Você fica linda acuada... - rebateu num tom chiado. – Vamos, é isso mesmo, quero que seja minha companheira. Una-se a mim. Seremos invencíveis juntos. - falou com um brilho nos olhos.

Ela gargalhou, deixando-o um pouco constrangido com isso.

– Vejo que ainda não a convenci da sinceridade dos meus sentimentos. Mas estou convicto agora, e disposto a tudo pra te provar que é verdade. - falou calmo e provocante.

Yeda não esperava por aquilo e se condenou ao perceber que tinha ficado de certa forma contente, como se diante do cortejo de um grande youkai e não do monstro sem escrúpulos que era Naraku. Mas não demorou a recobrar o juízo, recordando-se que diante de si estava o causador das maiores infelicidades de seus novos amigos.

– Pra quê essa encenação de tamanho mau gosto?! ...acha que não sei que está atrás do meu poder? - retrucou, mas num tom mais brando, como se parte de si quisesse acreditar naquelas palavras.

– Meu interesse em você não é poder, porque se fosse já estaria morta. Além disso, parece ter se esquecido que não fosse por Inuyasha ainda estaria em minhas mãos. Você é forte, mas eu sou mais.

Ela estremeceu de raiva. – Seu maldito! Eu te mato! - gritou alucinada e avançou contra ele.

Naraku ainda mais rápido, enlaçou-a novamente pela cintura e segurou-a contra si.

– Estou amando você. - ele falou pausadamente.

Que situação! Yeda precisou admitir que ele mexia com ela. Seus gestos, suas palavras, sua energia. Parte de si dizia que bastava assumir a forma youkai, devorá-lo e pronto, mas a outra insistia que devia se render e deixar que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse consigo, afinal fora derrotada por ele, era como se ele tivesse aquele direito.

"Não!" Berrou consigo em pensamento, perdeu antes porque ele usou de artimanhas sujas, enfraqueceu-a, ameaçou os amigos, desgastou-a. Numa luta justa, jamais teria perdido. E era hora de provar aquilo a si mesma.

– Eu nunca vou me entregar a um asqueroso como você! Nunca! - declarou com firmeza e repeliu Naraku com tudo, através de seu youki.

Arrastado por alguns metros, ele se desequilibrou e levou a mão ao peito. Praticamente no mesmo lugar em que Sesshoumaru o atingira uma semana atrás, um buraco se abriu. Ofegou sem fôlego ainda com a mão no ferimento e ouviu o zunido de um deslocamento de ar sobre sua cabeça.

Ergueu o outro braço para interceptar o ataque, e o braço pesado de Yeda quase esmagou sua mão. Desapareceu momentaneamente, mas ela o acompanhou. Uma intensa aura sinistra a envolvia e sua energia se elevava de um jeito que ele ainda não tinha visto.

– ...vejo que ainda tinha uns truques na manga, minha cara...

– É o seu fim! - a voz dela soou inumana.

Naraku viu Yeda erguer o braço e soube que não podia deixar que ela o acertasse, pois daquela vez seria fatal. Compreendeu que não restava outra alternativa, além daquela que já estava habituado...

...concentrou seu youki e fugiu.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda socou uma árvore, trêmula de raiva. Chegou a balançar a cabeça na esperança de que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo, do qual iria despertar a qualquer instante. Curvou um pouco o corpo e inspirou fundo. Ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro do meio-youkai tanto no ar, como em si mesma.

– Desgraçado... - praguejou – Ai que ódio!

Mas não podia ficar ali pra sempre, logo iria amanhecer. Como ninguém tinha percebido sua saída, era melhor voltar antes que dessem sua falta. Antes porém, aproveitou para tomar um banho, num riacho próximo, para livrar-se do cheiro de Naraku.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Não muito longe do local onde Yeda ainda estava, Naraku sentou-se num rochedo, com a mão no peito, mesmo tendo se regenerado, ainda estava dolorido.

– No fim, eu não tinha pensado nas coisas... - falou consigo.

E era verdade, mas o caloroso confronto, o fez entender de uma vez o quanto a situação era complicada. Não lhe bastava ter Yeda como sua marionete, queria que ela correspondesse seus sentimentos espontaneamente. Mesmo sabendo que ela tinha todas as razões do mundo para rejeitá-lo, não se conformava com aquilo.

– É claro que ela pode me corresponder... tive certeza quando a beijei. - tocou os próprios lábios com a lembrança do momento. – Ela disse que não sou digno dela, mas vou fazê-la mudar de idéia, de qualquer jeito, ainda que eu tenha que abrir mão de tudo, vou fazê-la me amar.

Naraku jurou a si mesmo, determinado a conquistar o respeito e o coração daquela youkai.

_CONTINUA_...


	8. Cuidado

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 8**

Era quase noite, Sesshoumaru e seu grupo descansavam depois de um modesto jantar. Parecia tudo calmo. Rin deitada no chão em cima das mãozinhas, com os olhos fechados e o corpo encostado em Arurun. Sesshoumaru não muito distante, escorado numa árvore, quieto como sempre. E Jaken sentado sobre os joelhos, entretido na leitura do que parecia ser um pergaminho.

Num repente, o youkai sapo virou o rosto de relance na direção da menina humana e estranhou algo.

– O que? - indagou e se aproximou dela. - Senhor Sesshoumaru a Rin não me parece bem... - disse, fazendo o youkai branco abrir os olhos na mesma hora. – Está quente... é febre! - declarou com a mão no rostinho dela.

Por uns instantes, Sesshoumaru não fez nada a não ser encarar o servo com uma expressão impassível, mas então se aproximou, sem se levantar.

– Febre? - indagou olhando na direção da criança.

– É sim... - confirmou e tentou levantar o corpinho, mas sendo tão pequeno também, não conseguiu direito.

Sesshoumaru afastou Jaken levemente e ergueu a menina no braço, analisando seu estado.

– Que descuido... ela não estava apenas dormindo.

– O que vamos fazer senhor Sesshoumaru? Não podemos usar a Tenseiga?! - indagou num tom de aflição.

– A Tenseiga não cura enfermidades e mesmo que eu encerre a vida dela usando Toukijin, não há qualquer garantia de que a Tenseiga funcione indefinidamente. O mais sensato é procurar um outro tipo de tratamento.

– Mas onde? Não conhecemos nenhum curandeiro que trate humanos...

– Talvez aquela senhora amiga de Inuyasha. A irmã da sacerdotisa...

– Ah sim a senhora Kaede.

Sem demora eles partiram. Sesshoumaru carregou Rin consigo em Arurun. Culpando-se pela própria falha. Não fazia muito tempo que tinham pego aquela forte chuva e foi uma sorte a menina não ter adoecido, sem dúvida ela tinha uma boa saúde, no entanto, o inverno chegava com força àquelas terras. Ele e Jaken sendo youkais podiam suportar as variações climáticas sem dificuldades, mas Rin além de humana era criança ainda. Diante daquilo, Sesshoumaru começou a considerar a possibilidade de fixar residência com mais seriedade.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naraku entrou vagaroso no salão principal de uma luxuosa mansão, sua nova casa. Certamente, os antigos donos tinham sido eliminados sem piedade, a menos que Kohaku tenha os ajudado.

– Seja bem vindo, Naraku. - saudou o humano, recebendo apenas um olhar de reconhecimento do meio youkai que se acomodou no chão ao fundo da sala.

– Fizeram o que ordenei? - perguntou uns instantes depois.

– Procuramos pelos anciãos dos quais falou mas nenhum conhecia o tal encantamento.

– ...eu já imaginava... muito bem, deixe-me sozinho.

– Sim senhor. - assentiu e se retirou.

O meio-youkai baixou a cabeça e suspirou fundo. Só em pensar na complicada situação na qual se encontrava em relação a Yeda, sentia-se fatigado. Enfim encantamentos não teriam qualquer serventia, pois não podia simplesmente apagar seu passado, em virtude do qual, seu futuro com ela talvez não deixasse de ser um mero sonho.

Jogou a cabeça pra trás, com os olhos fechados, precisava descansar por algumas horas, antes de recomeçar seus planos, mas de uma coisa estava certo: jamais desistiria.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Era quase hora do almoço, quando Inuyasha saiu apressado até os limites do vilarejo ao sentir o cheiro de seu irmão Sesshoumaru.

– O que quer aqui?! – indagou ríspido, surgindo à frente do irmão, que tinha a pequena humana envolta em sua estola e agarrada em seu peito.

– Veja como fala com o senhor Sesshoumaru! - reclamou Jaken balançando o cajado de duas cabeças.

Mas ao se atentar a criança, Inuyasha abrandou imediatamente a expressão até então agressiva.

– O que aconteceu com ela? - perguntou preocupado.

– Isso não é da sua conta. - Sesshoumaru retrucou com desprezo – Saia do meu caminho, procuro a anciã.

– Ora, seu arrogante duma...

– A senhora Kaede foi comprar algumas ervas, Sesshoumaru, mas eu vou correndo chamá-la, enquanto isso, você pode levar a Rin até a casa dela. - interveio Kagome prestativa. – Inuyasha vai te mostrar o caminho.

– Eu?! - exclamou indignado. ­– Por que eu?

Kagome o encarou com um olhar tão fuzilante que ele não ousou continuar contestando.

– Hunf... - bufou e virou o corpo, depois cruzou os braços e foi andando.

Sesshoumaru baixou o olhar para Rin, apenas a expressão enferma dela seria capaz de demovê-lo a depender da ajuda de Inuyasha.

– ...venha de uma vez! - berrou o meio-youkai, ao perceber que o irmão não o seguia.

– Vá com ele Sesshoumaru, não é longe daqui. - incentivou a colegial.

O youkai branco ainda hesitou por alguns instantes, mas depois seguiu.

Em poucos minutos, já dentro da cabana, Sesshoumaru reparou na simplicidade do local e pensou que Rin merecia algo melhor, mas caiu em si que até aquilo seria mais confortante pra ela do que dormir ao relento todas as noites.

Jaken, anormalmente quieto, ficou só olhando enquanto seu mestre ajeitava a menina no chão de madeira. E Inuyasha manteve-se na porta, sem saber o que dizer.

– Nossos caminhos têm se cruzado muito nos últimos tempos, Inuyasha... - comentou Sesshoumaru, mas de costas pra ele.

– Pro meu azar. - retrucou, mas então foi empurrado de lado.

– Sesshoumaru o que aconteceu?

Ele reconheceu a voz da youkai lobo e voltou o rosto na direção da porta, mas em instantes, Yeda já estava reclinada ao chão perto de Rin. Ele não queria depender da ajuda daquela youkai também, mas foi completamente desarmado ao vê-la tocar na testa de sua protegida, num gesto carregado de ternura e uma expressão preocupada. Diante daquilo, achou que podia ao menos dar um parecer.

– ...ela adoeceu, está assim desde ontem... - informou em sua típica austeridade e se atentou um pouco a youkai.

As orelhas de lobo de Yeda despontavam no alto de sua cabeça, mas tirando esse detalhe, ele achou que Rin era parecida com ela, principalmente, no formato do rosto e os cabelos cumpridos.

– ...ela é tão frágil... precisa ser mais cuidadoso com ela. - Yeda falou, mas seu tom foi tão brando que mal pareceu uma repreensão. – Kaede saberá o que fazer...

– Eu... estou contando com isso.

Jaken ficou ajoelhado ao lado de Rin, olhando pra ela com uma expressão angustiada. Ele a amava tanto, sentia-se o maior culpado, pois era ele quem sempre estava mais atento a ela.

Assim que Kaede chegou se apressou no cuidado da criança e não demorou a diagnosticar o problema. Contudo, pediu a Yeda que providenciasse umas ervas bastante raras. Sesshoumaru disse que podia cuidar daquilo sozinho, mas a youkai insistiu que ele não saísse de perto de Rin, alegando que ela ficaria triste se não o encontrasse quando acordasse. A contra gosto ele concordou.

Antes de sair, Yeda avisou que talvez não voltasse naquele mesmo dia, mas que ele fosse paciente e a aguardasse por pelo menos três dias.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Anoiteceu e Sesshoumaru saiu da cabana de Kaede, deixando Rin com Jaken.

Inuyasha estava empoleirado numa árvore. O meio-youkai ao sentir a presença dele, abaixou os olhos em sua direção e acabou trazendo à mente a conversa com Yeda sobre família nos primeiros dias em que se conheceram.

– ...mais adiante tem um lago ou se tiver dinheiro os comerciantes do vilarejo negociam com yokais... - ele falou do alto da árvore ao irmão.

– ... por que está me dizendo isso?

– Caso esteja com fome.

– Ora, estaria você preocupado com seu querido irmão?

Inuyasha estremeceu de raiva diante do sarcasmo dele.

– ...seu... miserável, quem iria se preocupar com um traste como você!?

Kagome a uma meia distância, ficou boquiaberta ao perceber que Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru conversavam, ainda que não pudesse ouvi-los daquela distância, do contrário talvez não tivesse se animado tanto. De todo jeito, achou melhor não interferir e se dirigiu à cabana.

– ...você... gostaria de ter conhecido melhor nosso pai? - Sesshoumaru indagou, fazendo Inuyasha vidrar os olhos de espanto com a pergunta.

– ...claro que sim... - falou depois de um tempo.

– Será uma sina de nosso sangue estarmos sempre envolvidos com humanas?

O meio-youkai abaixou mais a cabeça e ponderou por uns instantes.

– Por que tenta esconder que se importa com a pirralha? Que mal há nisso? Ainda não entendeu que somos mais fortes quando lutamos por alguém?

– ...talvez esteja certo... mas não tente entender meus sentimentos, além do que isso não lhe diz respeito.

Os dois silenciaram e não voltaram a falar mesmo depois de um bom tempo, até que Inuyasha desceu da árvore.

– ...você é detestável. - ele resmungou e saiu andando.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No dia seguinte, Rin não sentia dor, mas não conseguia manter-se desperta por muito tempo também. Seu pequeno corpo estava enfraquecido por causa de uma virose, que poderia ter sido fatal não fosse a prontidão com que Sesshoumaru a trouxera até Kaede.

Apreensivo, ele pensava em ir atrás do remédio por si mesmo, quando avistou Yeda se aproximando, para seu alívio.

– Você demorou. - ele reclamou quando ela ficou diante dele.

– É, eu sei, mas precisei ir até o outro lado do mundo, literalmente. - acentuou. – Como ela está?

– Na mesma... - respondeu e se virou para entrar na cabana.

Enquanto Yeda conversava com Kaede, Sesshoumaru reparou que Inuyasha rondava do lado de fora. Talvez estivesse apenas curioso, mas a impressão que teve foi que o irmão estava realmente preocupado, e aquilo o surpreendeu um pouco, afinal ele mal conhecia Rin. Observou ainda que a expressão de Yeda era muito parecida com de seu irmão. Seria aquilo sincera compaixão? Perplexo, ficou realmente intrigado ao se indagar se ele próprio faria o mesmo por qualquer um dos dois.

– Não fique assim. - Yeda falou tirando-o das reflexões. – Logo ela estará saltitante como sempre. - completou e pousou levemente a mão no ombro dele.

Ainda que o gesto tenha sido respeitoso, Sesshoumaru teve ímpetos de afastar a mão dela, mas ela o fez antes e passou adiante dele, nisso ele notou um cheiro de sangue.

- ...está ferida? - perguntou incerto.

– Um arranhão apenas. - disse e foi indo em direção a porta – Inuyasha, onde está Kagome?

– Foi até a casa dela, disse que talvez achasse um remédio por lá. - contou calmo e num tom baixo, coisa pouco típica dele, e a todos esses detalhes Sesshoumaru se atentava.

– E os outros?

– Esperando ela no poço.

– Nos juntemos a eles então. E você, Sesshoumaru, fique aí, acamparemos por lá essa noite.

O timbre dela foi autoritário demais pra ele, tanto que até pensou em contestar, mas teve o bom senso de compreender que ela estava, provavelmente querendo evitar a constrangedora situação da noite anterior, na qual ele se recusou a dormir na cabana.

Inuyasha olhava para desacordada criança, mas assim que Yeda deu um passo a frente, ele fez o mesmo.

Enquanto os dois se afastavam, Sesshoumaru reparou no modo que o irmão olhava para a youkai lobo.

"A mãe dele também tinha cabelos assim, longos e escuros, será que foi essa semelhança a razão dele ter se afeiçoado tão rápido a ela?" pensava consigo, mas então sua atenção se desviou para Rin que o chamou num resmungo baixo, mas que ele ouviu perfeitamente.

– ...estou aqui, Rin... - disse e segurou a mãozinha estendida que procurava mesmo pela dele.

– ...o senhor está bravo comigo?

– Não. Claro que não. Por que eu estaria?

– ...o senhor já deve estar irritado de ficar no mesmo lugar... tanto tempo...

O inocente pensamento o deixou abismado.

– Não estou bravo. - disse querendo passar tranqüilidade a ela, mas no tom rígido de sempre.

– ...não mesmo? - ela perguntou com um olhar angustiado.

– Não. Mas quero que faça uma coisa pra mim.

– Sim senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Feche os olhos e descanse. Ficaremos aqui o tempo que for necessário. Até que fique boa.

A menina piscou assentindo e obediente fechou os graúdos olhinhos. Com cuidado, Sesshoumaru baixou a pequenina mão dela, soltando-a da sua bem devagar.

Sim, Yeda e Inuyasha, os dois estavam certos, Rin era importante demais pra ele e não havia porque negar. Não estariam passando por aquele sufoco se tivesse sido mais sincero consigo mesmo, se não tivesse ignorado por tanto tempo que a amava. Enfim, ele se resolveu. Dali em diante, as coisas seriam diferentes.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Inuyasha e Yeda caminhavam devagar rumo ao poço, onde Sango, Miroku e Shippo estavam.

­– Yeda se você tivesse um irmão...

– Eu seria muito feliz. - ela o interrompeu.

– ...mesmo que ele fosse um meio-youkai?

Yeda parou e virou-se para ele.

– Claro que sim, irmão é irmão. - disse branda e num gesto inesperado para ele, tocou-lhe o rosto com carinho.

Espantado, Inuyasha ficou sem saber como reagir, então baixou os olhos.

– Dê tempo ao tempo... que ainda vai se surpreender... - disse e levou a mão até o ombro dele, apertando-o num gesto de encorajamento, depois voltou a andar.

– Yeda... - ele a chamou ainda no mesmo lugar.

– Hã?

– ...estou feliz que tenha se juntado a nós...

Ela sorriu. – Claro que está, afinal de contas se não fosse por mim, você já teria virado comida de youkai! - provocou com um olhar matreiro.

– O que?! Ora, sua peste! Quem foi que te salvou daquele verme do Naraku, hein?! - berro ele.

A menção do nome fez a expressão de Yeda se alterar na mesma hora, mas ao notar a estranheza no olhar do meio-youkai, ela pensou rápido e deu uma rasteira nele.

– Ai eu te pego sua...

Yeda correu, mas logo Inuyasha a alcançou. Ele tentava agarrar-lhe a cabeça ou o pescoço, mas ela se esquivava rindo da cara dele.

– Você é tão boba... - ele se cansou. – Mas mesmo assim... espero que fique com a gente. - falou e voltou a caminhar.

Foram palavras simples, mas que tocaram profundamente o coração da youkai lobo. Com um sorriso sincero, ela endireitou o corpo e logo seguiu atrás de Inuyasha, que foi diminuindo o passo até ficarem novamente lado a lado. Enquanto andavam, ela desejou também que a expectativa dele se tornasse realidade, ainda que bem no íntimo, imaginasse que não.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A noite estava realmente fria, mas aquilo não chegava a ser um grande incomodo ao grupo de Inuyasha. Reunidos em torno de uma fogueira, eles conversavam animados. A única que talvez não estivesse tão a vontade seria a idosa Kaede, mas por sorte naquele mesmo dia, ela tinha sido convidada por um senhor feudal a comparecer ao castelo dele, em auxílio de sua esposa que vinha sofrendo de dores estranhas.

Por mais que Yeda quisesse mudar o rumo das conversas, elas se concentravam na presença de Sesshoumaru no vilarejo.

– Parem com a fofoca... - ela reclamou ranheta, deitada de lado, uma das mãos apoiando a cabeça e os olhos fechados.

– Mas senhorita Yeda não pode não estar abismada com a situação. O altivo Sesshoumaru acatando tudo que a gente fala, ah não dá pra ficar indiferente a isso... – comentou Miroku.

– Lamento, mas vou ter que concordar. - falou Sango. – É estranhíssimo ver o Sesshoumaru agindo assim.

– É, mas já vimos várias vezes o quanto ele muda quando o assunto é aquela menininha. Pelo visto, ele gosta mesmo dela. - observou Kagome.

– Isso é verdade... - confirmou Sango.

Ao contrário dos outros, Inuyasha apenas ouvia os comentários.

– Hey, Inuyasha, do jeito que a coisa anda daqui a pouco ele vai começar a te tratar bem. - brincou Miroku.

– Até parece... além do que, não faço a menor questão disso. - declarou de nariz empinado.

Yeda suspirou e sentou-se, buscando um casaco próximo.

– Vou ver se eles estão bem. - disse.

Inuyasha acompanhou com os olhos os movimentos dela.

– Não sei por que fica se preocupando tanto com ele, já não basta ter nos tirado de casa, ainda fica paparicando aquele folgado.

Yeda terminou de ajeitar o casaco no corpo, olhando na direção de Inuyasha com uma expressão impassível.

– Já é tarde. Tratem de ir dormir logo. - mandou e deixou o local.

– Ora... quem ela pensa que é pra falar assim? Nossa mãe?- Inuyasha resmungou, quando ela já estava bem distante.

Shippo até então sonolento, despertou com o comentário.

– Yeda, nossa mãe? - indagou sonhador com os olhos brilhando. – Eu gostei! Eu gostei! Será que ela aceita?

Os demais se entreolharam, a idéia soava meio estranha a princípio, mas se analisassem bem, não chegava a ser de todo absurda. Afinal, Yeda tinha mesmo um jeito de matriarca, ainda que na maioria das vezes se mostrasse muito bagunceira e brincalhona.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda adentrou a cabana silenciosamente e se aproximou de Rin. Ajoelhando-se no chão, checou a temperatura dela, que aparentava normalidade. Tranqüilizada, ela ajeitou os cobertores sobre a menina. E sorriu ao se atentar ao youkai sapo ao lado dela. Trouxera consigo um cobertor menor e acabou cobrindo Jaken com ele.

Sesshoumaru, próximo aos dois, mesmo sentado, dormia profundamente também. Yeda se aproximou dele e o encarou por alguns instantes. Reconheceu e até admirou sua beleza realmente notória, contudo, não sentia qualquer atração por ele, simplesmente por achar-se muito mais velha. Além do que, para ela, o amor dele por Rin era algo bastante evidente.

Ajoelhada no chão, ela botou a palma da mão ante a face de Sesshoumaru e esticou os dedos. Uma leve carga de youki se desprendeu deles e atingiu o youkai cachorro. Nada pareceu acontecer, mas depois de fazer isso, sem receio Yeda passou os braços pelas axilas de Sesshoumaru e deitou seu corpo inerte no chão, acomodando-o cuidadosamente, usando como colchão a estola dele mesmo.

– Que é? Tem medo que os piolhos infestem seu cabelo se deitar no chão? - satirizou baixinho e depois se levantou. – Pronto, assim é bem melhor.

Perto da porta, Yeda deu uma última olhada nos três e depois saiu. Do lado de fora, uma lufada de vento gelou seu rosto. Ela então, jogou por sobre a cabeça o capuz do casaco de lã que usava e ainda o fechou mais no corpo.

– Que frio... - falou e olhou para o céu nublado, mas então um calafrio diferente percorreu-lhe a alma.

Um mau pressentimento tomou sua mente e ela se preocupou, tinha uma intuição aguçada e sempre que sentia aquilo alguma confusão aparecia. Tentando afastar o mau augúrio, deu um passo a frente pensando num jeito de conseguir algum dinheiro, para poder comprar um agasalho mais reforçado para a pequena Rin.

– Mais do que roupas, precisávamos de uma casa decente... - ela falou bem baixo consigo mesma.

Não muito distante de onde a youkai lobo estava, por entre algumas árvores, Naraku olhava fixamente na direção dela.

– ...como é linda... - ele sussurrou.

Kohaku olhou para Naraku e depois para a youkai adiante.

– Vai capturá-la? - indagou.

– Não. Vou tentar negociar com ela usando você.

O menino não compreendeu, contudo, não fez mais perguntas.

– Mas esperemos o amanhecer... Quero que todos estejam reunidos. Essa barreira pode ocultar minha energia por quase um dia ainda, mas é estranho, acho que estou sentindo o cheiro de Sesshoumaru. Estará ele por aqui também?

O humano lançou apenas um olhar de dúvida ao mestre.

– Isso não importa. Venha Kohaku, estamos nos arriscando ficando tão expostos assim. Amanhã será um dia cheio...

_CONTINUA_...


	9. Suspeita

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 9**

Sesshoumaru despertou num susto, sobretudo, ao perceber-se deitado, e não tinha simplesmente caído para o lado, estava devidamente acomodado. Aguçou os sentidos e percebeu o cheiro de Yeda, só podia ter sido ela mesmo. Ligeiramente irritado com a ousadia da youkai, ele se ergueu.

Tudo estava quieto e calmo. Não sabia por quanto tempo tinha dormido, mas admitiu que há muito não se sentia tão revigorado. Voltou o olhar para Rin, ela aparentava estar bem melhor apesar da palidez, mas aquilo certamente era devido ao frio. Ficou de pé e olhou para Jaken, reparou que o cobertor sobre ele também não estava lá antes. Deu um passo adiante, mas a madeira rangeu sob seus pés e isso acabou acordando a menina.

– Hã? - ela balbuciou esfregando um dos olhos e ergueu o corpo. – Senhor Sesshoumaru?!

A voz não tinha mais o tom de fraqueza dos outros dois dias e isso o deixou bastante aliviado.

– Onde está indo? - ela perguntou.

Sesshoumaru não respondeu e em seguida Jaken acordou.

– O que? O que é isso? - ele estranhou a coberta sobre si e ao ver Rin sentada, se levantou rápido. – Rin, você já melhorou?

– Aquela youkai lhe dará algo para comer... - Sesshoumaru falou enfim e se dirigia à porta.

– Não quero! - exclamou Rin num tom choroso, surpreendendo-o, fazendo-o inclusive voltar o corpo na direção dela. – O senhor está querendo me deixar aqui, não é?

Ele ficou espantado com a suposição.

– Eu sei. Eu só causo problemas para o senhor Sesshoumaru... mas... eu... não vou mais ficar doente, eu juro, senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Ora, Rin, dá onde você tirou esse absurdo?! O senhor Sesshoumaru nunca deixaria você, sua boba.

A pequena o encarou em aflição, rogando consigo que ele confirmasse aquelas palavras. E Sesshoumaru não hesitou, mesmo que sua razão o atormentasse.

– Nunca irei abandoná-la. - declarou num fôlego.

Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas, mal podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. A emoção foi tanta que ela até sentiu tontura, mesmo porque não se alimentava direito há dias.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos nela, percebendo sua fraqueza, então se aproximou e tocou em seu rostinho, deixando-a muito espantada com isso.

– Jaken tente arranjar algo pra ela comer. - ordenou.

– Sim senhor! - respondeu prontamente e saiu correndo, mas antes que passasse a porta trombou nas pernas de alguém.

– Já estão acordados? - ouviram a voz da youkai lobo, que trazia uma cesta no braço.

Jaken rapidamente se recompôs e num gesto de respeito se curvou ao lado da youkai.

– Perdoe-me, senhorita Yeda.

A youkai sorriu pra ele, fazendo-o corar encantado, e veio até Sesshoumaru.

– Trouxe pra vocês... - Yeda disse e se inclinou deixando a cesta no chão. – Sesshoumaru, depois que se alimentar, peço por favor um minuto de sua atenção, gostaria de fazer-lhe uma proposta.

Apesar de duvidar que fosse qualquer coisa que lhe interessasse, o youkai branco fez um gesto em consentimento. Instantes depois, Yeda se retirou.

Jaken correu até a cesta, e logo ele e Rin se deliciavam com o pequeno banquete. Sesshoumaru se limitou a observá-los, sem querer pensar em nada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No improvisado acampamento, não muito longe dali, enquanto Miroku e Sango preparavam o café da manhã, Inuyasha e Kagome conversavam.

– O que foi, Inuyasha? - Kagome perguntou estranhando a quietude do meio-youkai.

– Nada...

– Até parece... vamos, por que não se abre comigo?

– É que... - ele demorou a continuar – ...é essa situação... o Sesshoumaru tão próximo da gente.

– E é tão ruim assim?

– Não é isso. Eu sempre achei que ele fosse mais intolerável... só que... ah, Kagome não sei...

– Talvez a senhorita Yeda esteja certa, vocês ainda vão acabar amigos.

Inuyasha não retrucou de imediato.

– Não... Não tem jeito. Não consigo me imaginar amigo dele... mas é complicado porque a Yeda se preocupa com ele, com a baixinha e até com o Jaken. Ela me falou ontem que estava querendo arrumar dinheiro pra comprar roupa pra pirralha.

– Do jeito que está falando até parece que está com ciúme por ela estar se preocupando com eles.

– Ah, não é isso... e só que fica essa coisa esquisita... ela é bondosa com a gente e com ele também...

– Esquisita por quê? Francamente não estou te entendendo, Inuyasha... sabe ainda bem que ela tem idade pra ser sua avó, senão quem ia estar com ciúmes ia ser eu.

– Que bobagem... - ele falou e riu levemente.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na cabana de Kaede, Sesshoumaru e Yeda conversavam, de frente um pro outro, ajoelhados no chão.

– O que me diz? - Yeda perguntou.

Sesshoumaru ponderou por alguns instantes.

– Eu posso me virar sozinho, não vejo porquê me aliar a você e esse bando.

– Eu sei muito bem que pode. Mas diga-me, o que tem a perder? Além do que acumularemos riquezas mais rápido assim. Rin e Jaken podem viver bem numa mansão... no entanto, podem viver muito melhor e mais protegidos numa fortaleza. E não precisaremos nos esforçar muito pra conseguir uma se trabalharmos em equipe.

– Não use os dois para me persuadir.

– Um youkai da sua estirpe não é persuadido por ninguém.

– Não vou cair na sua bajulação também.

– Ah... como você é difícil Sesshoumaru... ao menos pensa a respeito, eu vou até o vilarejo vizinho buscar Kaede, quando eu voltar você me diz sua decisão.

– Não irá mudar.

– Ainda sim, daremos o assunto por encerrado quando eu voltar. - ela falou autoritária e pegou o casaco.

Ele sentia-se ultrajado com aquele tom dela, mas no fim acabava cedendo. Assim que Yeda deixou a cabana, Jaken correu e sentou-se a frente de seu mestre.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Fixar residência já será um transtorno, viver em bando então, ainda mais com essas pessoas... de onde ela tirou essa idéia?

– O senhor tem mesmo a intenção de fixar residência? - abismou-se o youkai sapo.

– Não tenho escolha por causa de Rin, afinal ela não é uma youkai.

– Isso é verdade. Mas concordo com o senhor que morar sob o mesmo teto que Inuyasha é uma idéia meio descabida.

– É como eu disse, não vou concordar com isso.

– É verdade, se fosse só a senhorita Yeda, Rin até gosta dela... a propósito senhor Sesshoumaru, a senhorita Yeda não daria uma boa esposa para o senhor?

Jaken nem viu de onde veio o golpe que o fez cair de queixo no chão.

– Acho que não...

Sesshoumaru saiu da cabana e encontrou Rin brincando com o filhote de youkai raposa, quem a visse jamais iria imaginar que dias atrás estava enferma e fraca como um gatinho doente.

Os humanos amigos de Inuyasha estavam perto também e Yeda ajeitava uma mochila nas costas.

Foi então que todos os olhares se voltaram a uma só direção.

– Mas que satisfação ver todos reunidos.

O coração de Yeda que já tinha se agitado no momento em que sentiu a presença, disparou ainda mais ao ouvir aquela voz arrastada e provocativa. Mas o nome ficou preso na garganta quando ela ouviu Sango gritar:

– Kohaku!

"Kohaku? Será esse é o irmãozinho dela?" Yeda pensou e endireitou o corpo na direção em que Naraku estava. Ele se apresentava em sua forma humanóide, com aquele bonito traje negro e roxo. O garoto usava um traje parecido com a roupa de combate de Sango.

– Seu miserável o que faz aqui?! - berrou Inuyasha e sacou a Tessaiga.

Naraku não lhe deu resposta, encarando Yeda diretamente.

– Sentiu minha falta, Yeda querida?

O espanto ficou nítido na expressão de todos. Inuyasha até baixou a espada.

– ...querida...? - repetiu ele e por um momento chegou duvidar de Yeda.

– Seu miserável! - esbravejou ela e o brilho azul tomou seus olhos.

– Pode ir se acalmando, já estou farto de ficar na espreita, vim aqui pra resolver nossa questão de uma vez por todas.

– Não há questão alguma entre nós, seu verme!

– Claro que há, não me diga que não contou a seus amiguinhos sobre nosso último encontro?

– Do que ele está falando Yeda? - perguntou Inuyasha na mesma hora.

Sesshoumaru caminhou até a youkai lobo, pois Rin estava bem ao lado dela. Também ficou surpreso com a estranha conversa de Naraku, mas começou a deduzir do que se tratasse.

– Delírio, Inuyasha, delírio de um projeto frustrado de youkai. - explicou ela – Escute bem, Naraku, se tem amor a sua vida, liberte o garoto e dê o fora daqui.

– Ou? - provocou ele.

– Ou dessa vez eu te mato! - falou a youkai entre os dentes.

– Eu até poderia medir forças com você de novo, mas dessa vez quero ser mais objetivo. É tudo muito simples: você vem comigo, o garoto fica.

– Não vamos negociar com você, seu verme! - berrou Inuyasha.

– Quieto moleque, o assunto aqui é entre os adultos. O que me diz, Yeda, minha cara?

– O garoto fica, você some!

– Se insistir nisso terei que usar a força, você não vai querer ameaçar a vida dos moradores dessa vilazinha, vai? Já se esqueceu do que sua forma youkai fez com meu velho castelo?

A cada instante o clima ficava mais tenso. Algumas pessoas os encaravam com estranheza e preocupação.

– Como consegue ser tão sujo... seu miserável?! - Yeda falou tremendo de raiva, então voltou o olhar para Sango, ela parecia angustiada com a presença do irmão.

– Naraku... - Sesshoumaru falou trazendo a atenção de todos para si. – Acha que pode chegar aqui e fazer exigências? Sua memória também deve andar curta, ou se esqueceu de como o subjuguei em nosso último confronto?

– Prepotente como sempre... você não me venceu Sesshoumaru, eu que desisti da luta porque o miserável do seu irmão fugira com a razão de meu interesse.

Um desconfortável e pesado silêncio se fez.

– Maldito! Qual é seu interesse na Yeda?! - gritou Inuyasha impaciente.

Ao perceber Naraku abrir os lábios em resposta, Yeda o cortou antes.

– Nem abre essa boca! - mandou ela.

Ele riu levemente. – Não pensei que fosse tão ingênuo assim, Inuyasha. Mas... essa conversa já se estendeu muito... Yeda... não há o que temer. Venha comigo, prometo que ninguém sairá ferido se você se entregar.

– Ridículo... - bufou ela. – Com quem você pensa que está falando? Ponha-se no seu lugar! Yeda não segue ordens de ninguém.

Sesshoumaru envergonhou uma sobrancelha com aquele discurso tão típico dele próprio.

– Muito bem... - Naraku fez um gesto e então Kohaku completamente dominado posicionou a foice que trazia consigo no próprio pescoço. – Será do seu jeito então e a primeira vítima vai ser esse garoto.

Yeda vidrou os olhos, abalada. – Não! - falou alto.

– Não faça isso, Kohaku! - gritou Sango desesperada.

– Tenho pressa. - Naraku falou e abriu os braços. – Yeda, simplifique as coisas, venha comigo.

– Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, posso contar com vocês? - Yeda perguntou, demonstrando que iria tentar algo.

– Claro. - respondeu de pronto o meio-youkai, mas seu irmão assentiu com os olhos apenas.

Não que Naraku estivesse apostando todas suas fichas naquela chantagem, mas julgou que deixaria a youkai suficientemente abalada. Por isso, se espantou tanto quando não sentiu mais a energia dela. Numa fração de segundo, Kohaku não estava mais a seu lado.

– O que?! - Naraku exclamou.

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha, com suas espadas em punho, surgiram à frente de Naraku, que avistou Yeda mais adiante com Kohaku no ombro e a foice dele na mão.

­– Kohaku! - gritou Sango correndo na direção da youkai lobo.

Naraku balançou a cabeça em negação. – ...não tão fácil... querida... - balbuciou e no instante seguinte o menino humano começou a espernear e se debater.

– Pára... ­ - Yeda falou tentando acalmá-lo.

Sango tentou segurá-lo também, mas ele a repeliu com violência.

– É por causa do fragmento da _Jóia de Quatro Almas_, Naraku usa isso para controlá-lo. - observou Kagome.

– Não era esse o combinado, Yeda. - falou Naraku.

Yeda vendo que o menino não iria se acalmar, liberou uma pequena carga de youki, atordoando-o.

– O que fez?! - exclamou Sango desesperada.

– Ele só está desmaiado... - explicou Yeda – Kagome você pode remover o fragmento?

– Eu não faria isso se fosse você, sacerdotisa. - Naraku disse, ganhando então a atenção do grupo.

– Por quê?! - indagou Yeda.

– A vida dele está atrelada ao fragmento, removê-lo... pode ser fatal.

Yeda ficou atônita. – Você quer mesmo me tirar do sério, não é?! - gritou raivosa.

Naraku gargalhou provocando-a.

– Ele não vai se acalmar, não importa quanto tempo se passe, sempre irá repelir a todos e basta um pensamento meu e ele tirará a própria vida. Ou seja, é indiferente terem se apoderado dele, sem que eu o liberte, ele não passa de um boneco sem alma.

Sango não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, lágrimas essas que fizeram doer o coração de Yeda. Que crueldade!

– Se é assim, basta impedir seus pensamentos cortando sua cabeça! - bradou Sesshoumaru desferindo um ataque, mas foi inútil.

– Seus patéticos... não podem contra mim, Yeda é a única que chega perto do meu nível, desistam.

Yeda deu um passo à frente. – Liberte o garoto. - falou branda.

– Com prazer, só não me venha com ordens. Já disse qual é a condição para libertá-lo e também já disse que tenho pressa.

– Eu não vou repetir, Naraku.

– Nem eu.

Os dois se encararam por alguns instantes.

– Tem mais a perder do que eu. - começou Naraku - O moleque vivo ou morto é indiferente pra mim, humanos feridos ou não, também... não me venha com choradeira depois, porque a única culpada de tudo será você mesma.

Que impasse! A tensão chegava ser sufocante. Ninguém sabia o que fazer.

Yeda inspirou fundo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de arriscar vidas inocentes, não sendo Naraku a ameaçar, já o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele levaria aquela disputa ao extremo. Mas no fundo estava com medo de não ser capaz de vencê-lo sozinha. Enfim deixou de pensar nisso, convicta de que naquele momento, algo mais importante que seu próprio bem estar estava em jogo.

– Não se preocupe, Sango, vai ficar tudo bem... - ela falou num tom sereno.

A exterminadora engoliu em seco quando viu a youkai dar um passo a frente.

– Eu vou e ele fica. Mas terá que livrá-lo de seu domínio.

– Mais cedo ou mais tarde precisarei do fragmento que está nele para completar a jóia. Se ele vai sobreviver sem isso ou não, já não é comigo... mas por hora, garanto que o liberto de meu domínio.

Yeda estremeceu com a perversidade do meio-youkai, que caminhou até ela.

Os dois se encararam de perto.

Naraku enxergando o ódio e a raiva no olhar azul, esticou a mão e tocou no rosto de Yeda, que não reagiu, receosa de que ele voltasse atrás.

Ele deu mais um passo a frente e então num gesto brusco beijou a boca dela.

Inuyasha, seus amigos, Sesshoumaru, todos, ficaram pasmos diante da cena.

Vermelha de vergonha e repugnada, Yeda tentou se afastar, mas o meio-youkai segurou-lhe os braços e alguns tentáculos se enroscaram por sua cintura e pernas, enquanto seus lábios ainda eram devorados.

E num ato ainda mais grotesco, Naraku fez um tentáculo avermelhado surgir entre as bocas unidas, o qual envolveu rapidamente o pescoço da youkai. Só um bom tempo depois, Naraku afastou o rosto e recolheu os tentáculos. Então, o corpo inerte de Yeda tombou em seus braços, a cabeça dela pendeu para baixo e os olhos ficaram revirados.

Inuyasha estremeceu e arregalou os olhos diante da visão. – Seu maldito!! - berrou estridente, empunhando a Tessaiga, seu youki crescendo vertiginosamente.

Saltou contra Naraku, mas uma potentíssima barreira o repeliu.

– Minha... finalmente minha... dessa vez ninguém vai tirá-la de mim, ninguém!

Sesshoumaru avançou também, tentando destruir a barreira, mas sem sucesso.

– Não gastem suas energias... fiz essa barreira com a energia da própria Yeda, é indestrutível. Ela desmaiou por causa disso... mas teremos muito tempo juntos... até nunca mais, bando de idiotas.

Ajeitando Yeda nas costas, Naraku sumiu de lá, rápido como um raio, deixando para trás youkais e humanos estupefatos.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Vários minutos se passaram. O grupo todo estava na cabana. Inuyasha era sem dúvida o mais agitado. Depois de muita conversa desencontrada, silenciaram ao notarem o irmão de Sango se mexer.

– Kohaku!? - exclamou Sango.

O menino a encarou demoradamente antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

– Irmã?! Onde estamos?

Lágrimas de alívio verteram pelo bonito rosto da exterminadora, seu drama finalmente chegara ao fim.

– Vai ficar tudo bem Kohaku. Estamos juntos de novo.

– Pelo visto, não obteremos qualquer informação do garoto. - observou Sesshoumaru.

– Droga! - esbravejou Inuyasha e socou o chão. – Como aquele verme... foi...

– Não adianta ficar se indagando agora, já que o menino é inútil, o jeito é tentar seguir o rastro dele. - continuou o youkai branco.

– E como faremos isso, seu metido? Não percebeu ainda que aquele maldito esteve à espreita bem debaixo do nosso nariz e nem percebemos. Nem a Yeda percebeu.

– Mas é possível seguir o rastro dela. - retrucou alheio ao mal-humor do outro.

– Se você acha que consegue então vamos!

– Não estão se precipitando? - falou Miroku fazendo os dois se voltarem pra ele.

– Por quê, Miroku? - indagou Inuyasha de pronto.

– Olha... não ficou muito claro o que o Naraku quis dizer com o último encontro deles. Podemos mesmo descartar a possibilidade dos dois estarem juntos?

– Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas Miroku?! - exclamou Sango – Yeda se sacrificou por Kohaku.

– É! Está maluco, Miroku. É a Yeda!

– Eu sei Inuyasha... eu também tenho me afeiçoado a ela, mas isso dela ter escondido um suposto encontro com Naraku, não pode ser um indício de que ela não confia em nós da mesma forma?

– Isso só pode ser mais uma das mentiras dele! E ainda que ela tenha escondido algo da gente, o que eu duvido, deve ter tido um bom motivo pra isso. Raios, estamos falando do Naraku!

Kagome até se surpreendeu com a reação de Inuyasha.

– Miroku eu até entendo seu temor... - começou ela – Mas não consigo realmente acreditar que Yeda seja comparsa dele.

– Claro que não! - berrou Inuyasha.

– Mas não custa agirmos com cautela. - concluiu a colegial.

Sesshoumaru bufou e foi indo em direção a porta.

– Aonde vai? - gritou Inuyasha.

– Se vão continuar perdendo tempo com tolas suposições, não tenho porque permanecer aqui.

– Estou com você, dessa vez. - decidiu Inuyasha para espanto de todos e se apressou pois o irmão já deixara a cabana.

– Espere, Inuyasha! - falou Kagome se levantando.

– Fique aí, Kagome, isso é assunto de youkai. - rebateu e se juntou a Sesshoumaru.

– Ora! - indignou-se ela.

– Deixe-os, senhorita Kagome... é mesmo melhor assim. - falou Miroku.

– Vai ficar tudo bem com eles, senhor Jaken? - perguntou Rin com a mãozinha escorada na porta e os olhos fixos na direção em que os dois irmãos desapareceram.

– Claro que sim. Não se preocupe...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Numa velocidade impossível de ser acompanhada por olhos humanos, Naraku seguia rumo seu novo castelo, quando percebeu que Yeda começava a voltar a si.

– Já acordou, minha princesa?

– ...Naraku... - ela balbuciou fracamente.

– Já estamos chegando. Não se preocupe, serei bem mais gentil com você dessa vez.

– ...assim que recobrar minhas forças, vou estourar sua cabeça...

– É claro... - ironizou ele, rindo levemente. – Eu tenho certeza que vamos nos dar muito bem...

Ainda bastante debilitada, mais a cada instante revigorada pelo luar da noite fria, Yeda tentava imaginar como ia se safar de tudo aquilo.

_CONTINUA..._


	10. Perto

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

**Agradeço imensamente pelos comentários dos capítulos anteriores! **

**ALERTA: Não recomendo este capítulo para menores de 14 anos.**

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 10**

– ...que lua linda... - Yeda falou com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Naraku, e por um instante, chegou a desejar que o caminho nunca acabasse.

– E não parecerá ainda mais linda quando estivermos juntos e protegidos do frio, contemplando essa lua em meu castelo?

– Isso não vai acontecer... - retrucou fracamente.

– Claro que vai, minha arisca lobinha... logo, logo estaremos lá.

Apesar de sentir-se confortada pelo poderoso youki de Naraku, Yeda forçava seu organismo a se adaptar a energia dele, pois jurou a si mesma que não seria vencida daquela vez, e nem teria piedade.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Como um quadro borrado, Yeda, ainda nas costas de Naraku, observou com olhos inexpressivos o passar das paredes de um amplo corredor.

Silencioso, Naraku adentrou um suntuoso aposento. Diferente daquele outro, esse era um quarto à moda ocidental. Aproximando-se de uma cama bastante grande, ele acomodou Yeda ali, deixando-a sentada e recostada em alguns travesseiros.

Apesar de consciente, ela ficou muito quieta, atenta aos movimentos do meio-youkai. E quando ele se sentou na cama ao seu lado, ela o encarou nos olhos.

O olhar direto, fez o coração dele se agitar. – Você é tão linda... - elogiou sincero, admirado.

Yeda demorou a dizer qualquer coisa. – Que lugar interessante... - comentou então, num tom que o surpreendeu pela calma.

– Que bom que gostou. E essa será sua nova casa. - disse e esticou a mão para tocá-la no rosto, mas ela não permitiu, contudo, apenas abaixou devagar a mão dele.

– A casa parece boa, só falta agora tirar o lixo... ou seja, você.

Naraku não se importou com o comentário, mas o tom seguro o deixou intrigado.

– Ainda não acredita que os meus sentimentos por você são sinceros? - ele perguntou.

– Óbvio que não.

– Mas por quê, Yeda?

– Já disse antes, pessoas como você só amam a si mesmas.

– Está errada. Estou disposto a tudo por você. Acredite em mim.

– Ainda que isso fosse verdade, acha mesmo que eu aceitaria manter qualquer tipo de relação com você? Com você?! Acaso se esquece das infelicidades que causou aos meus amigos?

Apesar de toda a tensão no ar, eles conversavam calmamente.

– Mas isso é passado. Além do que, você mesma não tem nada a ver com isso. Conhece-os há tanto tempo quanto a mim.

– Só que entre eles e você, não preciso nem pensar pra saber de que lado quero estar.

Foram palavras simples, mas doeram no coração dele.

– Não diga isso...

Yeda se atentou a expressão de Naraku. Não lhe pareceu que estivesse fingindo, mas ainda sim estava convicta de que não podia acreditar nele.

– Deixe-me ir. - ela tentou, querendo evitar outra luta.

Naraku não deu atenção e se aproximou mais.

– Não ouse... - advertiu ela, mas mesmo assim ele tocou em sua face.

– Eu sei que pode sentir o mesmo por mim, eu sei... - disse e encostou os lábios nos dela, que não reagiu. Então, ele deu um beijinho leve ali, uma vez e depois de novo.

Yeda ficou perdida. Sabia o que precisava fazer, mas seu corpo não se movia. Um terceiro encostar de lábios e ela acabou entreabrindo a boca. Naraku não perdeu tempo e uniu sua boca a dela num beijo ardente. Num ímpeto, os dois se abraçaram, sem parar o beijo. Diferente das outras vezes, Naraku percebeu que Yeda o correspondia com a mesma voracidade.

Beijaram-se demoradamente, como se solvessem vida um no outro. Até que Yeda virou o rosto bruscamente.

Naraku abriu os olhos e trouxe o rosto dela de volta para si. – O que nos impede? - perguntou, os olhos fixos nos lábios molhados.

– Ainda pergunta! - esbravejou afastando a mão dele, e começou a se debater, mas Naraku segurou-lhe os braços e a empurrou na cama, deixando-a atravessada, e ele inclinado por cima dela.

– Me solta... - ela exigiu, mas num tom baixo.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Naraku fez foi abrir os braços dela e esticá-los na altura da cabeça, e ainda apertou-lhe os pulsos. Encararam-se por alguns instantes.

Yeda ficou ainda mais perdida, quieta e enfeitiçada por aqueles lindos olhos vermelhos.

Aproveitando-se da imobilidade da youkai, Naraku desceu os lábios até o delicado pescoço dela, que não conseguiu conter um extasiado gemido, o qual causou uma forte excitação nele, e em função disso, ele acabou se deitando por cima dela, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e pressionando seus corpos, fazendo-a estremecer dos pés à cabeça.

Inevitavelmente excitada também, Yeda relaxou as costas na cama e ofegou quando a língua de Naraku encostou em seu pescoço, e o roçar dos cabelos dele em sua pele, a enlouquecendo.

– Pára... - balbuciou, mas depois de ouvi-lo gemer baixinho em seu ouvido, pensou que devia ter falado um "não" antes daquela palavra.

Apesar de tudo que já tinha acontecido entre eles, Yeda não esperava por aquilo. E talvez pelo lugar estar tão silencioso ou por se encontrarem muito longe, ela temeu não conseguir resisti-lo. E mais, a pergunta de pouco antes latejando em sua mente. O que realmente os impedia? Por que não podiam ficar juntos?

Aflita, deixou escapar um gemido alto quando Naraku forçou mais o corpo pra baixo, de modo que seus seios se espremeram contra os músculos rijos dele, e sua intimidade contra uma outra rigidez. Mordeu os lábios e fechou os olhos, com a cabeça dele na curva de seu ombro.

– ...você é minha... - Naraku murmurou.

– ...sou... - concordou sem noção, deixando-o ainda mais excitado.

Então, Naraku buscou os lábios dela com urgência e uniram-se em mais um beijo longo. Ao mesmo tempo, ele foi afrouxando o aperto nos pulsos dela e deslizou as mãos pelos braços esticados, numa envolvente carícia. Assim que Yeda percebeu-se livre, abraçou o corpo dele.

Naraku quase teve um surto com aquele gesto. Um tremor tão forte tomou-lhe o corpo que precisou firmar a mente para não se desmanchar todo. Abandonou os lábios de Yeda e jogou só um pouco o corpo para trás, na intenção de se erguer, deixando os joelhos apoiados no colchão, entre as pernas dela. Os dedos de Yeda subiram por seus braços, até os ombros e lá ficaram.

Encararam-se de novo.

Naraku contemplou a lindíssima youkai sob seu corpo. Os lábios brilhantes curvados num singelo sorriso, a imensidão dos cabelos pela cama, a pele já úmida de suor, levemente prateada por causa da luz fraca, o subir e descer de seu peito num respirar ruidoso, a fresta do quimono desajeitada, exibindo a depressão entre os seios. Que visão estonteante! E o melhor, estava certo de que ninguém os atrapalharia dessa vez.

Num movimento repentino, ele puxou Yeda pela cintura, fazendo-a sentar em seus joelhos, então flexionados. Com isso, suas faces ficaram tão próximas que acabaram se beijando de novo.

Ficaram por algum tempo se devorando, até que Naraku meteu uma mão por dentro da fresta do quimono dela e seus dedos alcançaram a gola. Mas ao sentir o braço do meio-youkai resvalar em seu seio, e percebendo o intento dele de arrancar-lhe o traje, Yeda conseguiu enfim recobrar o juízo.

– Pára... - ela reclamou escapando do beijo e detendo a mão dele.

– ...mas eu ainda nem comecei... - rebateu, e propiciado pela atual posição, foi deslizando as mãos pelas coxas da youkai, e depois subindo pelo tronco e pelas costas dela.

– Naraku... - ela ofegou agonizante, tentando retomar o controle.

– ...não resista... - chiou ele em seus lábios.

Yeda tombou a cabeça para trás, apertando com força os braços musculosos dele, totalmente rendida àquela sedução.

Mas de repente, ela abriu os olhos. Não era nada disso que tinha em mente. Como foi se deixar dominar daquele jeito!?

– Me larga! - ela gritou, então, se endireitando começou a empurrá-lo para trás. – Sai!

– ...vai dar uma de difícil agora? Meio tarde não acha?... - provocou, tão malicioso que acabou por enfurecê-la.

Usando seu youki, Yeda o repeliu de uma vez. E rápida se afastou para um canto do quarto.

Naraku permaneceu na cama, e seus sentidos aguçados captaram o crescer das garras dela. Bufou, meio zangado. Depois de terem chegado tão longe, Yeda fazia uma daquelas!

– Mas por que você não acredita em mim? - Naraku falou enfim.

A resposta de Yeda, foi avançar contra ele com suas garras mortíferas.

Naraku deteve o ataque, fechando precisamente a mão no pulso dela, mas uma das garras chegou a relar em sua testa. Nada intimidado, ele aproveitou então a proximidade para puxar a youkai pelo braço. Dessa vez, usou seu youki e com isso Yeda foi arrastada pela cama.

Erguendo-se com ela, Naraku ficou de pé. Yeda tentou escapar, mas não houve tempo, ele fechou de novo os braços em sua cintura.

– Me solta... - falou num tom de mocinha indefesa, mas fincou as garras nele com violência.

Sem nem piscar, Naraku se regenerou praticamente no mesmo instante. Mas depois não fez nada além de encará-la.

De cabeça baixa, Yeda ficou batendo nos braços dele por algum tempo, mas então parou e levantou os olhos pra ele.

– Eu não quero forçá-la, nem controlar sua mente... é verdade... Por favor, chega disso... - falou com tanta calma e seriedade, que desarmou por completo a youkai, que não soube o que dizer. – Você pensou no assunto uma vez sequer? - Naraku continuou – Independente de tudo que nos cerca, pensou na idéia de nós dois juntos?

– Mas...é impossível...

– Por quê? Não somos poderosos o bastante para construir um futuro, juntos?

– Juntos?! - ela escarneceu – Esqueça... - disse e baixou de novo a cabeça.

– De jeito nenhum. Olha pra mim. - ele pediu pois não queria afrouxar o aperto em torno do corpo dela, senão certamente ela escaparia.

Yeda demorou um pouco, mas voltou a encará-lo.

– Eu cumpri minha palavra e soltei o moleque. E posso fazer mais, sei como deter o buraco do vento na não do monge e até entrego a Jóia de Quatro Almas para Inuyasha. - desatou, e o mais incrível, ele falava sério.

– Duvido! O que você ganha com isso?

– A única coisa que quero: você.

– Falso!

– O que mais posso fazer Yeda?! Diga, qualquer coisa que disser, eu farei.

– Você tem é que pagar por todo mal que causou! - ela falou mas visivelmente abalada – Não me venha querer barganhar comigo! Você não passa de um desgraçado...

Naraku riu levemente. – E mesmo assim, você se apaixonou por mim.

Yeda arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação energicamente.

– Não... - ela balbuciou.

– Claro que sim. Eu tinha dúvidas, mas agora não tenho mais...

Yeda se agitou e voltou a bater nos braços dele, desesperada para fugir. Mas Naraku não deixou. Arrastando-a consigo, ele a encostou contra uma parede próxima, prensou o corpo contra o dela e tentou beijá-la, mas ela se esquivou.

Insistente, ele tentou de novo, mas então a face da youkai se transfigurou e a mandíbula dela cresceu monstruosamente, então foi ele quem precisou se esquivar.

– Yeda você sabe ser bem desagradável heim... - ele falou sem conseguir disfarçar uma certa zanga na voz, e apertou a cintura dela pra machucar, mas foi em vão, pois uma energia avermelhada que começou a emanar dela, anulou sua força.

– Vou te mostrar o que é desagradável! - ela ameaçou num tom monstruoso.

Naraku precisou se afastar, ao menos para concentrar sua própria energia. Não ia ser louco de subestimar aquela youkai, mesmo porque ela já o tinha colocado pra correr uma vez.

– É muita falta de consideração de sua parte, estou lhe oferecendo meu coração, meu amor e você me repele como a um cachorro sarnento. - ele falou realmente magoado.

– E é exatamente isso que você é. - rebateu cruel, avançando na direção dele com o corpo meio curvado.

– Sua tola... até quando vai enganar a si mesma!?

Yeda se deteve e seu youki amansou momentaneamente, o que fez sua face voltar à normalidade. – Eu não sinto nada por você! - retrucou num berro raivoso.

– E ainda tem coragem de me chamar de falso?!

Ela tremeu de ódio. Que conversa mais insana!

– Paciência tem limite. E você está conseguindo esgotar a minha, Yeda! Pra que isso? Eu te quero, você me quer, devíamos estar nos amando, ao invés de berrando feito dois idiotas.

Yeda rangiu os dentes, insultada. – Eu te mato, seu miserável! - gritou histérica e numa fração de segundo acertou um soco no estômago dele.

Naraku curvou o corpo, pego de surpresa. E logo, ergueu o rosto num ímpeto, disposto a reagir à altura, mas conseguiu se conter no último instante. Não ia colocar tudo a perder, lutando com ela.

Ficou olhando então para a youkai parada a sua frente e subitamente a situação se tornou muito hilária pra ele, tanto que começou a rir.

Perplexa, Yeda foi ficando nervosa com aquilo. Então, se aproximou rápido e puxou a cabeça dele pra cima pela franja do cabelo.

– Cala a boca!

Naraku deu um apertão na mão dela, o que a fez abrir os dedos, e então, usando sua velocidade sobrehumana, desapareceu momentaneamente, voltando a surgir ao lado da youkai.

– Perdoe-me, por favor... - ele falou diante do olhar confuso dela. – Não era pra estar sendo assim, mas lutar com você não estava nos meus planos também. Não, a idéia hoje era outra...

Compreendendo a indireta, Yeda corou na mesma hora.

– Seu sem vergonha!

– Ah, por favor, não me entenda mal... sei que me deixei levar por seus encantos e me excedi um pouco, mas devia saber que eu não me daria todo esse trabalho por sexo apenas.

– Então pelo que? - ela não agüentou de curiosidade, apesar do extremo constrangimento.

– Ora, é tão impensável assim? Céus... é o seu amor que eu quero, sua boba...

– Não seja ridículo! - desacreditou.

– Ridículo é você fingir que não está vendo.

Yeda ponderou. E se fosse verdade? Não podia mais negar que sentia-se atraída por ele.

Vendo-a mais calma, Naraku soube que virara o jogo na hora certa.

– Ainda que seja verdade... - ela começou – Isso... não tem cabimento... Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, as meninas, não... eles nunca entenderiam...

Naraku refletiu por alguns instantes.

– Mas você não deve satisfações a nenhum deles... apenas esqueça-os e comece uma nova vida comigo, podemos inclusive mudar para bem mais longe.

– Não... Eles são jovens, precisam de direção... precisam de mim... - falou num tom notavelmente triste.

Apesar daquelas palavras, Naraku vibrou percebendo que enfim começava a conquistá-la.

– Yeda, não faz sentido renunciar o que lhe ofereço por uma amizade tão prematura. - ele se aproximou e tomou as mãos dela. – Eu preciso de você. E você de mim.

Ela o encarou longamente, uma expressão angustiada na face. Nunca imaginou estar um dia numa situação como aquela. Num instante, não tinha ninguém, e no outro, precisava escolher entre um amor e uma família.

– ...se tivéssemos nos conhecido há décadas atrás, tudo poderia ter sido diferente... - ela lamentou.

Ele fez uma negativa com a cabeça. – Não importa o que poderia ter sido, importa o agora, esse momento, nós dois juntos... - e num gesto terno, ele a beijou na testa.

Ela abaixou a cabeça quando ele afastou o rosto e então se escorou no peito dele. Logo em seguida, foi carinhosamente abraçada. Fechou os olhos, desejando novamente que o tempo parasse. Um amor ou uma família, se fosse você, o que iria escolher?

Yeda botou um leve sorriso nos lábios e levantou o rosto para Naraku, que lhe sorriu também. Então, ela fez sua escolha... Levou uma das mãos à curva do pescoço do meio youkai, fechando os dedos na nuca dele, assim apoiando-se, jogou a cabeça para trás. Encarando-o nos olhos, mordeu os próprios lábios num gesto convidativo.

Naraku não se demorou e a beijou, deixando-a levemente curvada em seus braços. Por algum tempo, Yeda desfrutou do beijo, que diferente dos outros foi muito tranqüilo.

Apesar da calmaria, Naraku foi ficando novamente excitado a medida que aquele carinhoso beijo se prolongava. Mas de repente seu instinto lhe alertou que havia algo estranho. Ele abriu os olhos, querendo interromper o beijo, mas as mãos de Yeda seguraram seu rosto no lugar.

Confuso, Naraku a viu abrir os olhos também, mas os dela brilhavam num tom vermelho. Ele segurou as mãos dela em seu rosto, num autêntico e justificado desespero, mas ela ergueu o corpo e ainda sem desgrudar a boca da sua, puxou-o mais pra si, e endireitando-se, foi fazendo-o se dobrar.

As mãos de Naraku penderam no ar sem forças e seu corpo esfriou como se numa nevasca. Enxergava ainda o brilho vermelho, mas aos poucos sua vista começou a embaçar, e suas pálpebras foram se fechando.

Como uma vampira Yeda sugou a energia de Naraku. Não era a mesma técnica que ele usava, e que o tornou poderoso, mas o efeito era praticamente o mesmo.

Vendo-o definhar, Yeda chorou um pouco, mas ele já estava tão fraco que nem notou a umidade caindo em seu rosto. E antes que seu corpo chegasse ao chão, a escuridão já o tinha consumido.

Ofegante, Yeda virou-se de costas e sentou sobre as pernas. Sua cabeça girava e uma náusea forte fez seu estômago arder. Aquela era uma técnica proibida e covarde. Nunca na vida achou que a usaria, pois era uma youkai honrada.

Seu corpo começou a reagir ao choque das energias e ela temeu não conseguir conter tamanho poder. Virou a cabeça e deu uma olhada em Naraku. Ele parecia morto. Um certo pesar invadiu-lhe a alma, mas uma dor lacerante a fez soltar um grito.

Abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, mas quando voltou a abri-los tudo era cor de sangue e sua sanidade ficou perdida em algum canto de sua alma.

Esbaforidas, Kana e Kagura na porta do quarto, viram apenas um imenso vulto negro passar por elas.

– Naraku! - exclamou Kagura e levou a mão à boca.

Kana mais prestativa correu até ele. Ajoelhada no chão, sustentou a cabeça dele no braço e olhou na direção da irmã, mas foi então que ambas ouviram um uivo horripilante.

– É melhor fugirmos daqui, Kana.

A pequena assentiu. Aproximando-se, Kagura acomodou o talvez falecido mestre em sua pena voadora e um pouco depois, abandonaram o castelo.

Do alto, elas avistaram na direção oposta, um animal gigantesco correndo alucinado, e tão avassaladora era sua passagem que nada parecia poder detê-lo.

Não muito longe, dois irmãos youkais corriam em busca de alguém que consideravam uma amiga, no entanto, eles logo se deparariam com um monstro sedento e descontrolado.

_CONTINUA_...


	11. Monstruoso

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 11**

Auto-controle, sanidade, lucidez. Assim como a boa saúde, são coisas que quase não nos lembramos que temos senão quando as perdemos. Nos momentos em que apenas o instinto nos move, e quando este se torna destrutivo, como o mar bravio, o que sobra daquilo que costumávamos reconhecer como nós mesmos?

Parece tão débil a linha que separa o selvagem do consciente, o são do louco, o vivo do morto. Onde exatamente essa distinção começa? Na alma? No corpo? Será que alguém sabe?

Enquanto corria, tantas coisas surgiam a sua frente, mas nada tinha sentido. Por isso, continuava avançando. Cada vez mais rápido, mais rápido e mais rápido. Mas... em busca de que? Ou antes, buscando algo? Provavelmente não, pois se tivesse uma meta, teria também algum resquício de consciência, e Yeda já não tinha nem um pouco disso...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Subitamente, Inuyasha estancou no lugar. Um pouco adiante Sesshoumaru parou também.

– ... esse cheiro...

– É de Yeda. - confirmou o mais velho.

– Sim, mas... e esse youki monstruoso?

Sesshoumaru ficou atônito por Inuyasha ter percebido antes dele. – Só saberemos quando a encontrarmos. - disse e virou-se para continuar a busca.

– Ou quando formos encontrados por isso, seja lá o que for... - murmurou Inuyasha.

Mas os irmãos youkais deram poucos passos, até que um animal gigante surgiu a frente deles. Inuyasha só teve tempo de empurrar o irmão pro lado, salvando-o de uma patada mortal.

Sesshoumaru derrapou alguns metros, mas mesmo assim sacou seu chicote pronto a um contra-ataque. Logo, o chicote circundava uma das pernas do monstro. Mas apesar do youkai branco ter usado todo seu youki, foi o mesmo que nada.

– Céus... não pode ser ela... - desacreditou Inuyasha, olhando pra cima, tentando divisar a cabeça do imenso monstro negro, mas logo notou seu irmão sendo arrastado.

Rápido, ele sacou Tessaiga e desferiu um golpe, mas que só serviu para romper a arma de Sesshoumaru, libertando-o.

Rugindo o monstro avançou e ao mesmo tempo, os dois se empoleiraram cada qual em uma árvore, Sesshoumaru a direita, e Inuyasha a esquerda.

– Essa não é a forma youkai de Yeda! - berrou Inuyasha, seguramente esquecido de que seu irmão tinha ouvidos aguçados. – Será que esse monstro absorveu ela?

– Não creio. - Sesshoumaru falou num tom normal. – Mesmo que esteja diferente, só pode ser ela... É isso o que acontece quando um youkai perde o controle. Foi o mesmo com você.

– Não! Mas a Yeda... ela... não ficaria assim... - balbuciou inconformado.

Como se não tivesse compreendido a movimentação dos dois minúsculos youkais que cruzaram sua frente, o monstro parou no lugar e começou a farejar, não em reconhecimento, e sim hesitante devido ao youki emanado por eles. Mas então, soltou um rugido estrondoso.

Inuyasha apertou as orelhas junto a cabeça. Aquilo poderia facilmente ensurdecer alguém.

– O que faremos? - ele perguntou ao irmão, agoniado com o barulho.

Sesshoumaru ponderou por alguns instantes. Em sua forma youkai, perdia muito de sua agilidade pois ficava manco, contudo, uma mordida no pescoço do lobo talvez o acalmasse.

– Você distraia-o, enquanto tento um ataque. - mandou e num instante, assumiu a forma youkai.

"Droga! Se eu pudesse ficar grande assim, também ajudaria." Inuyasha pensou, mas atendeu a autoritária sugestão do jeito que pôde.

– Ferida do vento!! - bradou e fachos de luz iluminaram ainda mais a noite enluarada.

Aproveitando-se da desorientação que aquilo causou ao lobo, Sesshoumaru avançou com extrema coragem, mesmo reconhecendo que o ser a sua frente possuía um poder muito maior que o seu, além de ter o dobro de seu tamanho. Mas com precisão, ele conseguiu cravar suas presas na jugular do gigante youkai.

O monstro rugiu e começou a balançar a cabeça freneticamente, assim não demorou para o grande cachorro branco ser lançado longe.

Inuyasha saltou, por um instante achando que poderia deter a queda do irmão, mas quando este tombou no chão num estrondo, seu senso de proporção, comprometido no alto da árvore, voltou ao normal.

– Mas que droga, o que eu posso fazer?! - esbravejou alto e acabou atraindo a atenção do monstro com isso.

Num instante, uma bocarra imensa se escancarou a frente do meio-youkai, que logo usava toda a sua força para segurar as duas presas, quase tão grandes quanto ele mesmo.

– Droga! Yeda!! Volte a si!! - berrou e começou a ser pressionado contra o solo, afundando.

Sesshoumaru alcançou Inuyasha e o livrou do monstro, mas ainda sim, o meio-youkai foi ferido no peito e no braço pelos dentes afiados do lobo youkai.

Respingos de sangue deixaram uma trilha brilhante no chão.

– Não... isso não pode ser a Yeda que eu conheço... - falou Inuyasha pendurado pelo quimono, na boca de Sesshoumaru.

O lobo youkai avançava na direção dos dois, mas parou de repente. Apesar de ínfimas, as gotas de sangue sob sua gigantesca pata, foram capazes de detê-lo, uma vez que seus sentidos eram absurdamente aguçados, sobretudo para identificar sangue.

Sesshoumaru soltou Inuyasha no chão e se atentou ao lobo, que curvou o pescoço farejando o sangue derramado.

Sangue... o livro sagrado dos cristãos diz que _a vida da carne está no sangue_. Talvez, o circular do sangue se confunda com a própria vida, pois, na criação vida é movimento. E quando o movimento pára, a morte vem.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ouviram então o gingante uivar longamente. E ambos souberam, pelo eco que aquilo causou em suas almas, que tratava-se de um sofrido lamento.

Sesshoumaru voltou a forma humanóide.

– Seu sangue a deteve... talvez assim... - ele dizia, mas não concluiu, e enxergando naquilo uma brecha, sem hesitar, atingiu Inuyasha com Tokijin num golpe transversal.

– Aaahh... você ficou louco!? - berrou o mais novo indignado, mas logo silenciou quando percebeu o animal virar a cabeça na sua direção.

– Não se mova. - murmurou Sesshoumaru. – Nem grite... ela deve estar confusa com seu sangue que é diferente.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça assentindo.

O lobo se aproximou mais, sua cabeça enorme ficou entre os irmãos, que perceberam o farejar dele. Uma tensão horrível os dominou, afinal estavam literalmente cara a cara com a morte.

Mas em seguida, o monstro se afastou. Rosnando e batendo as patas no chão, voltou a se descontrolar, uivando ao céu e chocando o corpo nas imensas árvores.

– O que aconteceu?! - Inuyasha falou apertando o corte, que obviamente foi mais violento do que o necessário.

– Ela pode ter te reconhecido, mas não consegue voltar a si.

A dedução de Sesshoumaru foi quase acertada, de fato o monstro que Yeda se tornara, reconhecera algo familiar naqueles youkais, mas seu descontrole era tanto que sequer podia se lembrar de seu lado humanóide, e apenas sofria sem compreender a razão.

– Se continuar assim vai acabar se matando... - alarmou-se o meio-youkai.

– Eu sei. - retrucou Sesshoumaru.

– Tive uma idéia! E se você usar a Tenseiga?

– Nada garante que ela voltará ao normal, existe a possibilidade dela voltar a esse estado. Além do que teríamos que conseguir matá-la de fato.

– Mas que droga... olhe, está se embrenhando na floresta de novo...

– E de que adianta seguí-la...

Foi então que ambos sentiram uma presença familiar e que os deixou bastante surpresos.

– Uau... que problemão... - Kouga, o youkai lobo, falou surgindo diante dos dois youkais cachorros.

– Seu lobo fedido! O que está fazendo aqui?!

– Boa noite pra você também, Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru apenas encarou o recém chegado.

– Kagome me pediu que os ajudasse. Não teria vindo se fosse só por vocês...

– E pode fazer alguma coisa? - Sesshoumaru indagou, frio e objetivo.

– É, acho que posso sim... muito bem... olhem e aprendam!

Como um raio, Kouga foi saltando na direção do lobo youkai, e precisou de uns quatro saltos para alcançá-lo. Então, sua minúscula figura surgiu diante do gigante, que de novo demorou a entender o que era aquilo a sua frente. Nisso, Kouga espalmou uma das mãos e uma carga de youki se desprendeu dele.

– Até parece que isso vai detê-la... - desacreditou Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha sem saber do que se tratasse apenas ficou olhando, torcendo para que o irmão estivesse errado.

Kouga, ao chão, concentrou mais seu youki, incrivelmente amplificado pelo poder dos fragmentos da _Jóia de Quatro Almas _em suas pernas, seus olhos brilharam vermelhos, sua face ficou levemente transfigurada e então, ele uivou alto.

O lobo youkai deu uma cambaleada e remexeu a cabeça com os olhos fechados.

– Ele conseguiu! - vibrou Inuyasha.

Um segundo uivo, fez o monstro sentar sobre as pernas. E por fim, o terceiro o aquietou de vez.

– Hunf... tamanho não é tudo minha cara... - Kouga falou altivo e se aproximando tocou entre os olhos da fera. Assim, ficou conversando com o gigante à moda dos youkais lobos, buscando entender a razão de tudo aquilo.

Inuyasha tentou se aproximar, mas Sesshoumaru o segurou pelo braço.

– Me solte!

– Ainda não terminou. Não interfira. - repreendeu severo.

Contrariado, o mais novo se deteve.

– Então você usou isso... - Kouga falou – ...mas, precisa voltar ao normal agora...

O príncipe lobo emitiu um certo som, parecia inteligível, mas era um chamado próprio dos youkais lobos, o qual Yeda correspondeu no mesmo tom por alguns instantes.

Uma energia avermelhada recobriu o imenso animal. Brilhou, brilhou e brilhou muito forte até que foi diminuindo progressivamente, assim como o gigantesco corpo.

– ...mas é provável que esteja muito ferida... - Kouga falou baixo.

Dessa vez, Inuyasha correu até eles. Um leve sorriso nos lábios, mas que se transformou em assombro quando seus olhos dourados se depararam com Yeda. Ou melhor... com a massa de carne retorcida que o corpo dela se tornara.

Chocado, o meio-youkai virou o rosto. Sesshoumaru, que se aproximava, estranhou o gesto do irmão mas logo compreendeu o porquê, e também ficou abalado.

Kouga, que não parecia nada surpreso, se aproximou e tomou a youkai nos braços.

– Era isso que eu temia, sabe-se lá por quanto tempo ela esteve se chocando com rochas e árvores. Naquela forma, nem sentia os ferimentos, ou melhor, sequer os percebia...

– ... mas ela está... viva? - perguntou enfim Inuyasha, ainda sem coragem de olhar.

– Empreste-me seu quimono... - Kouga pediu ignorando a pergunta.

Sesshoumaru se adiantou. – Fique com isso. - falou e estendeu sua estola ao youkai lobo, que logo envolveu o corpo nu de Yeda com aquilo.

Inuyasha ficou olhando penalizado, ainda sem acreditar no que via.

– Ela está inconsciente agora... - começou Kouga – ...mas quando acordar a dor que sentirá será tão intensa, que é provável que ela morra devido ao choque. Usando minha velocidade, talvez eu consiga chegar a algum vilarejo antes que ela volte a si...

Inuyasha se aproximou rápido dele. – Então, por favor leve-a, Kouga! - implorou, segurando nos ombros do outro, encarando-o, em nítida aflição.

Kouga ficou surpreso com a reação dele.

– Nunca o vi tão preocupado assim... a não ser com Kagome e a outra. Pelo visto arrumou uma nova paixão.

– Não é nada disso! Você não entende... a Yeda... ela... é como...uma... - ele dizia, mas Sesshoumaru o cortou.

– Não é necessário levá-la a parte alguma. Uma vez que ela esteja na forma humanóide, minha Tenseiga poderá resolver isso agora... - disse, mas tirando Toukijin da bainha.

– Ah... essa é a famosa espada que traz de volta a vida?

– Não, esta é Toukijin e com ela vou tirar-lhe esse resto de vida...

– Espere... - falou Kouga e virou-se meio de lado, tirando a youkai da linha da katana de Sesshoumaru. – Ou ela se adapta ao poder que absorveu ou morre. Isso não vai mudar, as energias já se misturaram, agora é parte dela, mesmo que use sua espada, de um jeito ou de outro, ela precisa conseguir controlar isso.

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se espantaram.

– O que quer dizer? - indagou o youkai branco.

– Não entenderam ainda? Ela ficou assim porque absorveu algum youkai muito poderoso. Esse é o resultado de usar uma técnica tão covarde... a morte. Nunca vi ninguém sobreviver a isso, mas todos que conheci que usaram essa técnica abominável, usaram-na em prol de uma causa maior, sacrificando-se por seus bandos.

Kouga não sabia os detalhes da relação daquela youkai com os dois irmãos e seus amigos. Não sabia que Yeda tinha se entregado a Naraku pelo bem estar do grupo, nem que vinha cuidando de todos eles como uma matriarca, ou que ela já tinha lhes salvado a vida. Existia sim uma causa maior e chamava-se amizade.

– ...se sacrificou... - balbuciou o meio-youkai.

Há algum tempo, Inuyasha chorou quando quase perdeu seus amigos num incêndio, e aquela foi a primeira vez em muitos e muitos anos, mas naquele momento, diante daquele quadro lastimável e daquela revelação, não foi capaz de se conter.

– Céus, Kouga, então... vá o mais rápido possível, por tudo que há na terra, tente salvá-la, eu te imploro... - desatou ele com os olhos cheios d'água.

– Se a situação é essa, Sesshoumaru também lhe pede.

Kouga ficou completamente abismado e boquiaberto. Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, além de juntos, lhe pedindo ajuda! Nem em sonho teria imaginado uma coisa dessas. Mas não era hora de explicações.

– Me alcancem então assim que puderem, tem um vilarejo ao sul daqui, estarei lá.

– Certo. - assentiu Inuyasha e seu irmão fez o mesmo com um gesto de cabeça.

Num redemoinho Kouga desapareceu.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ainda naquela mesma madrugada, num vale escarpado uma dramática discussão acontecia.

– Não percebe, Kana, essa é nossa chance de sermos enfim livres! Deixe-o aí, desse jeito ele vai morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Me recuso.

– Sua tonta... pra que essa consideração por esse verme que só soube nos oprimir?

– Essa é a sua maneira de ver as coisas, Kagura.

– Mas Kana...

– Se quer tanto assim ser "livre", vá. Será que ainda não percebeu que Naraku se apaixonou de verdade? As coisas não deram certo ainda, mas ele vai se casar com a Yeda e nós seremos uma família de verdade... - confessou sonhadora a pequena.

– Família?! Ora! E quem vai querer ser parte da família desse... desse aí! E daquela youkai monstruosa!

– Ah, quer saber, ninguém vai sentir sua falta mesmo...

– Kana... você não viu que eles quase se mataram. Não passam de monstros! Venha comigo e esqueça-os.

– Acontece que não fosse por esse "monstro", nem estaríamos vivas. Se você não sabe ser grata a isso, o problema é seu. Eu por mim farei todo o possível para ajudá-lo.

– Mas se ele morrer estamos desobrigadas a essa lealdade.

– Não sou leal a ele por obrigação. Se não pode ajudar ao menos não atrapalhe! - exaltou-se a menor.

– Você não vai me deixar com dor na consciência, sua piralha!

– Ótimo! Apenas desapareça!

Ultrajada, Kagura deu as costas a irmã e uns passos adiante.

Kana aproveitou o filete de água próximo, e usando as mãozinhas jogou um pouco de água na boca do desfalecido meio-youkai.

Kagura, não muito distante, cerrou os punhos.

"Por quê?! Por que simplesmente não consigo virar as costas a tudo isso? Por que me importo, se tudo que mais quis na vida foi uma oportunidade como essa?"

Pode-se dizer que a jovem Kagura estivesse para compreender a força que tinham os laços familiares.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Bem longe dos arredores da então abandonada propriedade de Naraku, no vilarejo onde os amigos de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se encontravam, poucos conseguiram pegar no sono, apesar de ser tão tarde. Apenas o jovem Kohaku dormia tranqüilo.

Jaken estava sentado sobre os joelhos, os olhos fechados, mas não dormia. Foi então que sentiu uma mãozinha batendo nele.

– O que foi, Rin? - perguntou baixinho para não incomodar os outros.

– Não consigo dormir, senhor Jaken... - ela choramingou.

Jaken virou-se para o lado dela e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

– Não se preocupe Rin, o senhor Sesshoumaru sabe se cuidar.

– Mas, senhor Jaken, quando ele vai voltar? - retrucou a menina, bocejando.

– Não vai demorar, você vai ver...

Miroku, sentado com as costas escoradas na parede, não tirava os olhos de Sango, que ainda parecia zangada com ele por causa de suas palavras horas atrás. Ao menos, sabia que ela estava feliz por ter o irmãozinho ao seu lado novamente. Ela não tinha deitado ainda e vez por outra, ele a percebia enxugar uma lágrima solitária dos lindos olhos. Devia ser a emoção, e por certo um pouco de preocupação com Yeda também, ele deduzia.

Claro que Sango gostaria de se alegrar por ter seu irmão junto a si, mas o custo daquela sua felicidade foi tão pesaroso que quase ofuscou sua alegria.

Kagome, deitada de lado num saco de dormir suspirou levemente. "Que os dois voltem em segurança." rogou em pensamento.

Um vento uivante agitou o coração de todos ali na cabana, naquela fria madrugada. Tudo que podiam fazer era esperar que o alvorecer trouxesse notícias e esperança a seus corações apreensivos.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Agradeço de coração a **Andréia **e a **Anna Kurara **que sempre têm comentado a história. O apoio de vocês tem sido muito significativo pra mim! Um abraço bem forte a vocês duas e a todos que estão acompanhando!_

* * *

_Nota sobre o livro sagrado cristão_:  
O trecho citado consta na **Bíblia**, no Antigo Testamento, livro de Levítico, capítulo 17, verso 11.


	12. Aniquilado

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 12**

Kouga olhava para estrada de terra adiante, o sol estava quase nascendo. Certamente, muito em breve veria Inuyasha e seu irmão chegando por ali.

Atrás dele, numa modesta cabana a youkai lobo Yeda estava sob os cuidados de um velho médico. Um bondoso homem que não temia youkais, uma vez que aquele vilarejo onde vivia era protegido por um casal de youkais.

Pensativo, o líder lobo refletia naquilo que até então sabia sobre a tal Yeda, intrigado com o apresso que Inuyasha tão rapidamente passou a ter por ela. Foi então que o médico se aproximou.

– Bom dia, mestre Kouga.

– Ah... bom dia, velho senhor. Como ela está?

– Bem melhor do que eu esperava. Está consciente agora, se quiser falar com ela...

– Quero sim, eu estou esperando dois... amigos, são youkais também, e devem estar chegando. Assim que os vir, faça-os entrar, por favor.

– Sim senhor.

Kouga entrou na cabana e se surpreendeu ao se deparar com a youkai, compreendendo então a razão das palavras do médico. Ela parecia um pouco abatida ainda, mas mesmo que os braços e o tronco estivessem enfaixados, não havia mais nem vestígio de ferimento em seu rosto. Por certo, retomara o controle de seu youki e a impressionante recuperação devia ser resultado disso. Seus cabelos tinham sido devidamente cortados, e ele imaginou o quanto deviam ser longos antes, pois mesmo depois do acerto, ainda alcançavam os ombros dela. Enfim, ele a achou até bem bonita, mas nenhuma mulher mexia com ele como Kagome.

No que o youkai se aproximou, Yeda voltou o rosto em sua direção, e um pouco depois se sentou.

– Eu me chamo Kouga, sou líder de uma tribo de youkais lobos e amigo de Kagome. - disse e sentou-se no chão ao lado dela.

– É um prazer e uma honra conhecer alguém tão ilustre. – disse muito polidamente – Meu nome é Yeda. Eu... não pertencia a nenhum bando e vivia errante por esse mundo, mas... desde que conheci Inuyasha e seus amigos, tenho estado com eles. Portanto, além da raça temos em comum a amizade com aquela amável humana.

– A cor dos olhos também. - acrescentou ele.

Yeda sorriu.

– Não me lembro direito do que aconteceu, mas aquele bom senhor me disse que foi você quem me trouxe aqui e que eu estava muito ferida. Sou-lhe grata pela ajuda, Kouga. E fico em débito contigo.

Kouga a fitou por alguns instantes, ela parecia jovem, mas seu jeito de falar lembrava alguém de mais idade.

– Esqueça. Estou sempre a disposição de Kagome.

Apesar da surpresa, Yeda assentiu com os olhos.

– ...você poderia me contar... - ela dizia, mas silenciou ao sentir um cheiro familiar.

Kouga a encarava, mas então também percebeu a aproximação e num repente, a porta encostada se escancarou.

– Yeda! - Inuyasha exclamou sem se importar com nada.

– Inuyasha!! - falou ela e na mesma hora seus olhos ficaram marejados.

O meio-yokai desceu ao chão junto dela e se Kouga não tivesse se afastado um pouco, teria levado um encontrão dele.

– Tudo bem?! Você está melhor!?

– É... - confirmou com um certo sorriso e segurou nas pontas do cabelo. – Estou quase careca, mas estou viva... - brincou.

Inuyasha riu levemente.

– Se já está fazendo piadinhas, deve estar melhor mesmo...

Sesshoumaru apareceu então na entrada. Yeda se surpreendeu ao vê-lo. Vagaroso, ele adentrou a cabana.

– Que bom que todos chegaram, eu ia começar agora a contar a ela o que aconteceu. - disse o líder lobo, ganhando a atenção deles.

– Por favor... - Yeda pediu, enxugando graciosamente os olhos.

Uns bons minutos se passaram e para que reconstituíssem todo o ocorrido, cada qual falou um pouco, até que se inteiraram dos fatos.

– Mas que coisa... eu nunca imaginei que se tratasse do Naraku... agora ficou explicado porque você ficou daquele jeito... - Kouga falou.

Yeda balançou a cabeça assentindo.

– Você acha que ele morreu? - ele perguntou.

– A última imagem que me lembro, é dele tombado, mas não posso afirmar que estivesse morto, naquela hora meus sentidos já estavam desnorteados.

– Só tem uma coisa que eu ainda não entendo - começou Inuyasha – O que o Naraku tanto queria com você, Yeda? - perguntou ingênuo.

A youkai o encarou por alguns instantes, depois virou o rosto para Sesshoumaru e inspirou.

– ...não importa mais... além do que ele não era nada confiável, é impossível saber quais eram suas reais intenções. - ela tentou.

– Não acho que esteja sendo sincera. - Sesshoumaru acusou de pronto.

– Por quê? - Inuyasha se adiantou.

Yeda ficou encarando Sesshoumaru um pouco.

– Penso ser melhor esquecer o assunto, do que repetir o disparate que ele mesmo dizia de ter se apaixonado por mim. - explicou então.

Inuyasha arregalou os olhos e chegou a ficar levemente corado.

– O Naraku... apaixonado por você?! - abismou-se ele.

– ...mas será que você além de lerdo é cego... - provocou Sesshoumaru.

– Repita isso, seu...

– Disparate? - Kouga falou, interrompendo-o – Concordo que é difícil acreditar que um miserável como o Naraku realmente se interessasse por alguém, mas pelo que contaram, a senhorita há de convir que ele teve várias chances de absorvê-la e não o fez. Então, será mesmo um disparate?

– Pare com isso, Kouga! - mandou Inuyasha – Estamos falando do Naraku! Aquele asqueroso duma viga, estava querendo... abusar da Yeda, isso sim...

– Seja como for, eu preferia que não falássemos mais disso... - Yeda pediu quase numa súplica – ...e espero que essa história tenha mesmo chegado ao fim. - disse, mas bem no íntimo aquilo doeu, tanto que acabou ficando visivelmente mais abatida.

Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça.

– Como quiser. - Kouga falou.

Sesshoumaru que mantinha um olhar impassível foi quem encerrou o assunto.

– Mesmo que Naraku ainda esteja vivo, por certo não é mais uma ameaça. Assim sendo, não pense mais nisso e tente descansar um pouco. - recomendou na típica altivez.

– Isso, descanse Yeda... mais tarde, vamos voltar pra casa. - Inuyasha falou.

A youkai sorriu levemente e então, deitou-se devagar.

– É... agora que o vilão desapareceu, voltemos aos nossos planos... - ela falou num tom baixo olhando na direção de Sesshoumaru, que compreendeu que o comentário era para ele.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Horas atrás...

_Tudo era vazio e ele não sentia mais nada. _

_Cego, surdo, inerte..._

_... morto?_

_Sim... devia estar..._

_Mas então por quê começou a sentir aquilo?_

_Aquilo doía._

_Aquilo o pressionava._

_Aquilo não o deixava morrer..._

_...foi por isso que ele abriu os olhos... e assim, a luz deu fim a escuridão..._

Kana ergueu o rosto, surpresa.

– Naraku! - ela exclamou.

Ele virou a cabeça muito devagar na direção de onde vinha aquela voz. "Naraku". Era seu nome. Ele se lembrou. E daquela menina também. E da luz. E de respirar. E do que é estar vivo.

Kana debruçou-se junto ao mestre.

– Você acordou... - ela disse num tom de alívio.

– ...Kana... - falou, mas assim como mover o rosto tinha sido absurdamente doloroso, articular aquele nome também.

– Eu sabia... sabia que não morreria... eu sempre soube...

Algo estava muito errado. Ele pensou. Apesar de o simples fato de respirar doer, havia algo mais errado ainda.

– ...não se preocupe... ela deve ter sido encontrada por Inuyasha... deixe que ele cuide dela, até que se recupere...

"Ela? Ela quem?" Não conseguia lembrar, mas se esforçou, pois sentiu que precisava. Então, uma imagem se imprimiu em sua mente, um sobressalto agitou-lhe o peito e um nome deixou seus lábios.

– Yeda...

Seus olhos vermelhos ficaram vidrados e seu corpo tenso como o fio de um arco, mas logo, ele começou a sufocar, com a lembrança daquele momento aterrador, no qual sua alma pareceu ser arrancada de si, sob a força da criatura mais linda do mundo.

– Naraku! O que foi?! - Kana assustou-se e pousou as mãozinhas no peito dele. – Acalme-se! - implorou desesperada, quase aos prantos.

Aquela voz aflita desviou-o da aflição por um momento. Então, relaxou o corpo no chão novamente, e a expressão de agonia deixou seu semblante.

Kana endireitou a postura.

– Não me assuste assim... - pediu tentando forçar um sorriso.

Mas perdendo o interesse, ele voltou a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Então, as pesarosas lembranças da noite passada se ordenaram em sua mente, e não soube se por milagre ou capricho que ainda estava vivo. Talvez, aquele sentimento tão forte tenha sido capaz de mantê-lo naquele mundo, impedindo-o de abraçar a morte. No entanto, se esse sentimento não era recíproco da parte de sua amada, por que continuar vivendo?

Não havia porquê. Sendo assim...

– Naraku! - chamou Kana, chacoalhando os ombros dele. – Abra os olhos! Abra os olhos, por favor, papai... por favor...

– ...não adianta... Kana... - umas lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos fechados dele – ...não adianta nada viver...

– Não adianta nada morrer também. - retrucou chorando – Ainda mais assim...

– ...você não entende... ela me despreza... me abomina...

– Não é verdade! Não é! O senhor sabe disso...

– ...acabou... nada mais me importa... estou farto...

– Não desista agora... não agora que tem algo pelo qual vale a pena lutar...

O tom dela tornou-se tão desolador que Naraku se esforçou para abrir os olhos novamente.

– ...pelo que vale a pena lutar...?

– Pelo amor! - disse convicta.

– ...isso não é pra mim... meu erro foi achar que era...

– Está errado...eu sei, não sei como, mas sei... sei que essa é sua chance de... experimentar algo verdadeiro... algo bom... bonito... que vale a pena...

– ...por que você se importa? ... não lhe é muito melhor que eu morra...?

– Não. - ela balançou a cabeça e depois de alguns instantes, tomou uma das mãos dele. – Lute, lute de verdade agora, lute e traga ela de volta. Você precisa dela... e eu... preciso de vocês...

Naraku a encarou com certo assombro. Jamais imaginara ouvi-la falar daquele jeito, pois para ele aquela pequena criatura não passava de uma boneca com vida. Outro erro, pois ali ao seu lado estava uma criança, marcada por suas atrocidades é claro, mas ainda sim extremamente carente e desejosa de afeto. Compreendeu isso, porque sentiu o mesmo, quando como um filhote nas garras de um predador, Yeda sugou-lhe as forças.

– ...mas como eu vou lutar... se já não resta força em mim?

Kana levantou os olhos com uma expressão animada.

– Sua força vai voltar... talvez leve algum tempo... mas é claro que vai voltar... basta começar de novo...

– é... - confirmou olhando para o céu nublado – ...do jeito certo dessa vez?

Kana assentiu com a cabeça.

– ...vai levar algum tempo... - ele considerou.

– ...talvez anos... - acrescentou ela.

– ...é...anos...

Naquele exato momento, a imensa nuvem que encobria o sol de inverno, deu passagem à um facho de luz. Kana sorriu satisfeita mesmo depois de Naraku ter fechado os olhos e virado o rosto para o outro lado, pois sabia que dessa vez, ele apenas descansava.

Não muito longe, Kagura olhava na direção dos dois...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No vilarejo...

Sango olhava Kohaku comer.

– O que foi, irmã? Vai ficar aí só olhando? Não tem fome?

– Ah... acho que vou pegar um desses... - disse e alcançou um bolinho. – Está gostoso?

– Sim! - confirmou contente – Eu nunca comi nada tão gostoso em toda minha vida.

– Então aproveite...

Kagome se aproximou dos dois.

– Bom dia... - Sango saudou a amiga.

– Bom dia, Sango. Bom dia, Kohaku.

– Nós nos conhecemos? - perguntou o menino à colegial.

– É... eu acho que não... muito prazer, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Já faz algum tempo que conheço sua irmã e somos grandes amigas.

– Oh... - exclamou ele com uma expressão amável. – É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Higurashi...

Kagome sorriu ao garoto e então se aproximou mais da irmã dele.

– O que vai contar a ele? - cochichou.

– Ainda não sei... - respondeu também num murmúrio.

Kagome assentiu com um gesto.

– O Miroku... está um pouco abatido... você não poderia dar uma palavrinha com ele?

– Não. - retrucou de pronto.

– Ele não disse aquilo por mau... estava preocupado conosco... com você, principalmente...

– Sei... olha Kagome... eu não quero falar sobre isso... e nem com ele.

– Está sendo muito radical, Sango...

– Er... vocês querem que eu lhes dê licença? - indagou o menino.

– Não! - responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

– Não... - começou Kagome – Eu preciso mesmo ir num lugar... terminem seu café tranqüilos. Sango eu vou até minha casa, acho bom termos um estoque extra de remédios, talvez sejam necessários muito em breve.

– Ah, sim. É uma boa idéia.

– Bom, até mais.

Quando Kagome passava pela frente da cabana, avistou Jaken e Rin. Eles brincavam com a bola que ela tinha ganhado de Yeda, mas ambos pareciam desanimados. A colegial reparou inclusive que a pequena estava com umas olheiras fundas, afinal quase não tinha dormido.

Estavam todos preocupados e mesmo que o dia estivesse mais quente que os anteriores, ainda sim o dia escuro tornava tudo mais agonizante.

Minutos depois, Kaede e Miroku acompanharam Kagome até o poço. Ela prometeu que voltaria o mais rápido possível, mas caso Inuyasha voltasse antes dela, pediu a eles que dissessem ao meio-youkai que fosse buscá-la.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Três vultos moviam-se velozmente pela mata fechada. Se estivessem na rota certa, naquele ritmo não tardariam a chegar em seu destino.

– Lobo-fedido... você tem certeza que isso é um atalho? - Inuyasha indagou desconfiado, saltando ao lado de Kouga e trazendo Yeda nas costas.

– Mas é claro, cara-de-cachorro. Vamos economizar horas seguindo por aqui. - Kouga fez um gesto chamando o outro para mais perto. – Ei... ele é sempre tão calado assim? - perguntou se referindo a Sesshoumaru, que vinha mais atrás.

– Pior. Mas... até que ele falou bastante quando estávamos na cabana.

– Prestem atenção no caminho. - Sesshoumaru mandou.

– Estamos prestando! - revidou o meio-youkai, com a cabeça voltada para trás, e é claro que em seguida, deu de cara com uma árvore.

– Ai... - gemeu e desceu ao chão, até esquecido de Yeda, de tão quieta que ela estava.

Kouga desatou a rir.

– Seu imbecil, tome cuidado. - ralhou Sesshoumaru.

– Não foi nada... eu nem me machuquei... - disse esfregando a mão no nariz.

– E quem se importa? - retrucou entre os dentes – Não foi por sua causa que eu falei...

– Óia... ele se importa comigo... - Yeda se pronunciou, brincalhona como sempre, mas num tom fraco.

Sesshoumaru se atentou à ela.

– Ainda não sente-se bem? - ele perguntou, em partes porque não agüentava mais seguir com o bando, em partes por estar intrigado, uma vez que sentia o youki dela consideravelmente forte.

A youkai balançou a cabeça mostrando que não.

– Não é problema eu levá-la. - Inuyasha se meteu.

– Não estou falando com você. - revidou seco o mais velho.

– Miserável duma figa, você me respeita...

– Que foi? - Yeda falou – ...acha que estou me fazendo de doente só pra gente demorar mais? Isso tudo é saudade da Rin? Heim? - provocou sarcástica, mas com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru cerrou o punho, sua paciência estava no limite.

– Você consegue ser tão intolerável quanto esse aí. - praguejou, realmente irado, mas como sempre, naquele tom sério.

– Ih... deixa quieto, Yeda... do jeito que ele é estressado vai acabar mordendo a gente... - Inuyasha falou e deu um passo à frente.

Kouga estava achando a jornada hilária, aqueles irmãos brigando era muito engraçado.

Os dois mais jovens seguiram, mas Sesshoumaru permaneceu parado por alguns instantes. Sentia algo estranho em Yeda, como se ela estivesse escondendo alguma coisa e usasse daquelas provações para disfarçar isso. Receoso, ele pensou se ainda podia confiar cegamente nela, depois dela ter absorvido a energia de Naraku. Seria ainda a mesma Yeda que ele conheceu? A energia maligna daquele perverso youkai não poderia dominá-la de novo? Rin estaria segura perto dela? Esse último pensamento o inquietou mais ainda.

Mas só o tempo traria respostas à todas aquelas indagações... então, ele seguiu adiante também.

ooo ooo oooo ooo

– Senhor Jaken, senhor Jaken, olhe! É o senhor Sesshoumaru!! - Rin gritou.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! Até que fim o senhor voltou. Senhor Sesshoumaru!!

Miroku ergueu o rosto e avistou o grupo que se aproximava.

– Parece que eles conseguiram...

Rin e Jaken foram correndo de encontro o youkai branco.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - exclamou Rin e abraçou as pernas dele.

– Comportou-se, Rin? - ele perguntou, abaixando a cabeça na direção da pequenina.

– Claro!

Jaken encarou o mestre com os olhos transbordando de lágrimas.

– Seja bem vindo, senhor Sesshoumaru!

Sango e Shippo vieram rápido também na direção dos recém chegados.

– É a Yeda! Inuyasha conseguiu! - vibrou o filhotinho de raposa.

Mas Yeda estava desacordada.

– Estão todos bem? - perguntou a exterminadora. – A senhorita Yeda...

– Está só dormindo... - Inuyasha esclareceu– ...deu tudo certo...

– É, graças a mim. - gabou-se o youkai lobo.

Inyasha bufou – É tivemos ajuda dele. - disse mau-humorado.

– Obrigada, Kouga. - Sangou falou e curvou-se diante dele.

– Você me agradecendo? - estranhou ele.

– Foi pra salvar meu irmão que a Yeda se entregou ao Naraku.

– Ah então é por isso... não houve tempo para explicações quando Kagome me pediu para ajudá-los. Ah propósito onde está ela?

– É, onde está ela?! - berrou Inuyasha.

Sango não precisou responder, pois atrás dela Kagome acenou, e logo, veio correndo com aquele seu sorriso maravilhoso, para deleite do youkai lobo e do meio-youkai também.

– Inuyasha!! - ela gritou.

Depois das amistosas saudações, todos foram conversando e contando as novas enquanto seguiam para a cabana, inclusive Sesshoumaru e seus protegidos. Lá, Inuyasha acomodou Yeda, e apesar da algazarra a sua volta, ela não acordou naquele dia.

_CONTINUA_...


	13. Irrecusável

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 13**

Yeda abriu os olhos num susto. Por um instante, não reconheceu o lugar onde estava e nem quem era. Mas foi só por um instante. Uma voz de criança ali perto, lhe trouxe de volta à realidade. Respirou fundo, deixando ar fresco invadi-la, trazendo forças e um novo ânimo.

Ao sair da cabana, a youkai precisou cobrir os olhos com uma das mãos por causa da luminosidade. O sol enfim apareceu depois de dias escuros e gelados.

Em frente à cabana, ela encontrou todo o grupo reunido: Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo e a senhora Kaede. E para sua satisfação, Sesshoumaru, Rin e Jaken, também estavam lá.

– Bom dia a todos! - saudou bem alto tornando-se o centro das atenções. – Não precisam mais chorar, a fabulosa Yeda está de volta!

– Yeda! - exclamou Shippo e saiu correndo em direção a youkai. Assim que ele chegou perto, ela o levantou no colo, e depois o abraçou com carinho.

– Finalmente você acordou! Eu estava tão preocupado... - falou meigo o youkaizinho.

– Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, fofinho... - ela falou esfregando-o no próprio rosto.

– É, nós estávamos pensando em procurar um médico - informou Inuyasha – Você dormiu por sete dias.

– Sete dias! - exclamou surpresa.

– Foi mesmo. – Shippo confirmou abraçando-a pelo pescoço.

Yeda olhou na direção do youkai branco, ao lado do qual estavam os pequeninos, Rin e Jaken, olhando para ela, contentes.

– Se é assim, fico surpresa de vê-lo ainda aqui, Sesshoumaru.

– Tive minhas razões. - disse com a secura de sempre – Rin? - chamou abaixando o olhar.

– Sim senhor Sesshoumaru?

– Como pode ver, ela está bem. Portanto, partiremos agora mesmo.

A criança abriu a boca numa muda exclamação. Pensava que poderia passar um tempo com a youkai lobo. Então, ficou estática e com uma expressão triste no rosto. E não foi a única, Kohaku também lamentou pela resolução. Sesshoumaru até percebeu o desapontamento dela, mas manteve-se indiferente. Jaken ia se manifestar, mas Yeda foi mais rápida.

– Mas Sesshoumaru... - ela interveio – Reconsidere a minha proposta...

– Isso está fora de cogitação. Vamos... Jaken, Rin. - chamou e virando-se, saiu andando, e logo foi seguido pelos dois.

– Que proposta fez a ele...? - Inuyasha perguntou curioso quando o irmão já estava um pouco distante.

– Uma irrecusável. Quer apostar comigo que eu convenço ele?

O meio-youkai bufou.

– Só pelo seu jeito de falar, dá pra ver que está plenamente recuperada. - ele comentou.

– Senhorita Yeda... - começou Kaede – ...deve estar faminta... vamos meninas, vamos preparar o almoço.

Kagome e Sango assentiram sorridentes.

– Kaede querida, aceitarei seu almoço de bom grado, mas antes preciso dar um jeito naquele arrogante. - falou e deixou Shippo no chão.

A velha senhora assentiu.

– Ah e preparem porções extra, porque vamos ter mais bocas pra alimentar!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ainda que pudesse perceber facilmente a aproximação da youkai lobo, Sesshoumaru não se deteve. Por nada no mundo ficaria morando ali.

– Sesshoumaru! Espera! - Yeda falou, correndo para alcançá-lo.

– Não perca seu tempo. Eu já me decidi. - retrucou de costas para ela.

Audaciosa, Yeda o puxou pelo ombro.

– Espera... - disse num tom brando – Vamos discutir isso melhor... céus, não notou o quanto a Rin ficou chateada?

O youkai cerrou os punhos e a menina balançou a cabeça preocupada, temendo que os dois brigassem. Então, ele afastou com aspereza a mão dela de si, e virou-se.

– Eu sei o que é melhor pra eles. Você tem seu bando, cuide deles. - revidou furioso.

Yeda ficou meio desconcertada, mas logo recobrou a determinação.

– Tudo bem... eu não posso te obrigar a ficar... - disse calma, pensando num argumento. – Mas... acho que faz mal nos deixando.

– Não preciso de vocês. - ele não poupou. Por isso, ela decidiu revidar à altura.

– Ah é? Pois me pergunto como vai se virar sendo tão arrogante assim...?

– Ora... como se atreve?! - indignou-se, mas Yeda levantou a mão num gesto altivo, para que ele se calasse.

– ...lucrar prestando serviços aos humanos requer negociação... - declarou ela – ...e você tem o péssimo hábito de tomá-los sempre por inúteis. Se ficasse conosco, eu me encarregaria dessa parte, você só precisaria enfrentar os inimigos.

Uma raiva quase palpável tomou o olhar dele, mas permaneceu quieto, então ela continuou:

– E me diz com quem deixará os dois quando estiver liquidando youkais perversos, heim?

– Cale-se! - mandou incrivelmente alto, mas depois abaixou o rosto ponderando (ele não era burro, só não gostava de dar o braço a torcer).

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

– ...por que faz tanta questão da minha presença aqui...?

– Ora, porque será extremamente vantajoso para todos nós! E... além disso...

Yeda mordeu os lábios, sua língua coçava de vontade de fazer uma provocação. Sabia que poderia colocar tudo a perder, mas não resistiu.

– Além disso, é hilário ver você e o Inuyasha discutindo.

Jaken bateu na testa e Rin escondeu os olhinhos nas mãos. "Yeda era louca?" Os dois pensaram.

– Miserável... - rosnou o youkai. – Pra mim basta! Deixe-nos! - bradou e deu as costas.

– Um mês, Sesshoumaru... - Yeda falou alto – Fique conosco um mês. Se depois desse tempo, não tivermos conseguido o bastante, você poderá ir pra onde bem entender.

– Sesshoumaru não seguirá suas vontades, youkai lobo.

– Não é por mim... - disse ela e olhou para a menina.

Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos à pequena Rin, que tinha uma expressão angustiada. Claro, afinal ela gostava muito de Yeda. Instantes depois, ele encarou demoradamente a youkai, e foi como se conversassem com os olhos.

– Por Rin... - disse ele bem baixo, praticamente consigo mesmo.

Yeda assentiu com um gesto, certa de que ele cederia, ainda que a confirmação tenha parecido demorar uma eternidade.

– Muito bem... - Sesshoumaru falou, fazendo com isso a youkai abrir um sorriso enorme – Mas se dentro de um mês, as coisas não estiverem bem diferentes, partirei de uma vez por todas.

Jaken e Rin ficaram boquiabertos.

– De acordo... - Yeda falou.

– Nós... vamos mesmo ficar, senhor Sesshoumaru? - quis saber Rin.

– É... - confirmou seco.

– Senhor Jaken, vamos ficar! Vamos ficar! - vibrou contentíssima.

– Oba! - acompanhou o youkai sapo.

Então, os dois pequenos juntaram as mãos e começaram a girar contentes. Yeda sorriu graciosa diante da cena. E Sesshoumaru suspirou fundo.

– Então vamos de uma vez! - Yeda chamou – ...daqui dá pra sentir o cheirinho do arroz da senhora Kaede...

Os dois seguiram atrás da youkai lobo, que já caminhava à frente.

– Tenho a impressão de que ainda vou me arrepender disso... - Sesshoumaru murmurou, mas bem no fundo sabia que não.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Umas duas semanas se passaram, a construção da nova casa ainda os enchia de trabalho, mas Yeda tirou um tempo para descansar.

Ela recostou numa árvore, um pouco afastada da vila e pela primeira vez, desde que tinha retornado, se permitiu pensar em Naraku.

"...sei que a chance dele estar vivo é quase nula... mas então por que tento me agarrar a essa esperança?"

Ter que aceitar a morte de Naraku a deixou tão desesperada, que até doeu-lhe o peito.

– ...fiz minha escolha... que esse sentimento fique esquecido pra sempre... não... que morra junto com ele...

Seu tom foi baixo, mas não inaudível e no que ela mesma se ouviu falando, não conseguiu segurar algumas lágrimas. Esfregou a mão nos olhos, e então, quando as cenas daquela noite invadiram sua mente, uma enxurrada escorreu por seu rosto. Abalada, ela desabou de joelhos no chão.

– ...não... - recriminou-se – ...ele não passava de um monstro, não era digno, não era... não era...

Quanto mais afirmava, mais doía. Mesmo que as atrocidades por ele cometidas estivessem latentes em seu pensamento, mesmo assim, sentia que tinha cometido um erro. Odiava-se por sentir isso, mas não conseguia evitar também.

– ...vai passar... o tempo vai me curar... daqui alguns meses vou rir dessa história... vou rir...

Podia até ser, mas naquele momento, ela só pôde chorar copiosamente.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Deixemos por um instante a linda youkai lobo e sua complicada questão amorosa de lado, para nos atentarmos à outros casais...

– Mas como assim eles brigaram de novo?! - abismou-se Inuyasha.

– É... até eu acho que, ultimamente, a Sango anda muito sensível... Mas é tudo culpa do Miroku... ele não pára de ficar se engraçando com tudo quanto é mulher que vê pelo caminho. Ele sabe muito bem que isso deixa a Sango zangada, e não pára.

– Ainda bem que você não é sensível assim, Kagome...

– Hunf... meu problema com você é outro...

Inuyasha ficou encarando-a como quem não entendeu.

– Que foi? - ela perguntou.

– Como assim seu problema comigo? Há algum problema entre a gente?

A colegial suspirou.

– Esquece, Inuyasha... não quero falar disso.

– Então tá... mas me diz uma coisa... - começou e esperou até ela voltar o rosto para ele – ...quanto tempo eu ainda preciso esperar para poder me casar com você? - indagou com a maior naturalidade do mundo!

Kagome arregalou os olhos, obviamente.

– Quê?! O que você disse? - retrucou ela e até ficou de pé.

– ...por que as moças da sua era esperam tanto para se casar?

– Inuyasha! Que conversa insana é essa? Como você pode cogitar casamento, se nem ao menos me pediu em namoro. Se ainda morre de amores pela Kikyou. Se nunca nem sequer me deu um be... - ela gritava a plenos pulmões, mas então se conteve e tampou a boca.

Com uma expressão claramente confusa, o meio youkai se levantou também.

– Te pedir em namoro?! Mas nós já não estamos namorando? Você sempre diz pra suas amigas que eu sou seu namorado. - falou todo tranqüilo.

A colegial corou violentamente. "Como ele sabia daquilo?" ela se indagou.

– Não é que... - ela gaguejava, mas ele a cortou.

– Ora, isso não faz diferença! - gritou impaciente – E quanto a Kikyou... você sabe muito bem que eu escolhi você. Mesmo porque... a Kikyou que eu amei... já não pertence a este mundo... - isso ele falou bem mais contido, talvez até um pouco triste.

Kagome ficou absolutamente chocada, tentando processar aquelas surpreendentes declarações, tanto que emudeceu por completo. Mas tinha que esclarecer aquilo.

– Está dizendo que não ama mais a Kikyou? É isso? É isso mesmo? - desatou aflita.

Inuyasha coçou a cabeça estranhando a pergunta, achando que a resposta fosse muito óbvia (é um lesado mesmo!).

– Se ainda a amasse, estaria sendo um canalha com ela, afinal não desgrudo de você... - ele falou se achando um gênio por causa do raciocínio.

– É... mas eu não pensei que você... - a moça dizia, mas sentiu falta de ar – Ai... eu preciso me sentar... - falou e desabou sobre os joelhos.

– Kagome o que foi? Você ficou pálida... O que tem?! - ele se aproximou e tocou na testa dela.

– ...não é nada... foi só a surpresa... - disse meio corada com o gesto preocupado dele.

Encararam-se. Estavam tão próximos, por isso foi inevitável. Inuyasha passou os braços em torno da cintura dela e inclinou o rosto. Assim, num gesto mútuo, eles finalmente se beijaram (finalmente? finalmente é pouco!). Foi um beijo terno e singelo, carregado de carinho. Depois, se abraçaram demoradamente. Eles se amavam tanto.

Kagome deixou as muitas perguntas que queria fazer para uma outra hora. Naquele instante, quis apenas desfrutar dos braços acolhedores de seu amado meio-youkai. Além do que, entre eles dois nada mais precisava ser dito. Tanto a ela, como para ele, a vida de um, sem que o outro estivesse presente, era algo inimaginável.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Não muito distante de onde Kagome e Inuyasha estavam, Miroku caminhava vagaroso à procura de Sango, até que finalmente a avistou sentada sob uma árvore.

Concentrada no polimento de seu osso boomerange, a bela jovem não percebeu a aproximação do amigo monge. Mesmo que tudo já estivesse esclarecido e mesmo Kohaku estando seguro, ela ainda não tinha voltado a conversar com ele normalmente.

Sabia que estava sendo injusta, afinal já não era por causa do nobre gesto de Yeda, incompreendido por ele, que estava zangada. Aconteceu que naquela manhã, ainda bem cedo, ela o viu flertando com uma camponesa. E apesar disso ser extremamente corriqueiro vindo dele, dessa vez, ela ficou mais sentida.

– ...aquele imbecil... - resmungou consigo.

"Será que sou eu?" Miroku pensou, e bastou atentar-se à expressão dela, para deduzir que continuava mau-humorada. Ele se aproximou e inclinou um pouco o corpo.

– ...posso te ajudar com alguma coisa? - perguntou com um lindo sorriso.

Surpresa com a repentina abordagem, ela ergueu o rosto e o encarou.

– Não! - disse ríspida e virou a cabeça para o lado.

Miroku sentou-se à frente dela.

– Sango... o que há? - indagou manso.

– Nada, ué.

– Por que está assim comigo? Puxa, eu já me desculpei de todo jeito possível... o que mais quer que eu faça? Diga, seja lá o que for, eu farei.

– Hunf... sei... - ela mantinha a face virada, mas então ficou chocada quando ele pousou as duas mãos em seu rosto e o virou para ele.

– ...o que é isso? - balbuciou ela.

– Olha pra mim pelo menos... - ele pediu e então se afastou.

– Seu abusado! - esbravejou – Não volte a tocar em mim!

O monge balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Que mocinha geniosa!

– Me desculpe... - pediu polidamente. – O que eu fiz de errado dessa vez?

– Você sempre faz tudo errado! - acusou, contudo mais num desabafo do que com motivos.

– É...? - ele não se abalou. – Então o que preciso fazer pra começar concertar as coisas?

Sango ficou levemente vermelha, então abaixou a cabeça.

– Esqueça... eu apenas ando um pouco estressada...

– Mas pelo que, Sango? Não há motivo pra isso...

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Então se olharam, e ao mesmo tempo, abriram a boca como quem fosse dizer algo, mas acabou que nenhum deles falou.

Sango voltou a baixar o olhar e apertou um dos punhos. Havia algo sim que ela gostaria de dizer, mas lhe faltava coragem. Então foi Miroku quem tomou a palavra.

– ...hoje de manhã... eu encontrei uma moça...

– É, eu vi! - revidou brava.

O rapaz percebeu o ciúme no tom dela e chegou a sorrir levemente.

– ...uma moça muito bonita... - provocou.

– E aposto que pediu pra ela ser a mãe do seu filho! - retrucou e até fechou os olhos de raiva.

– Não... Ela já é casada... é uma conhecida minha...

Sango levantou o rosto e o encarou.

– Seu nome é Sayaka, fazia um bom tempo que não a via. A última vez foi antes de eu me juntar à Inuyasha...

A exterminadora envergou uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Miroku continuou:

– Ela me contou que está muito bem, teve um filhinho lindo e o marido abriu um pequeno negócio...

– Bom pra eles... - disse simplesmente.

– É... ouvi-la falar me fez pensar em muitas coisas... Eu sou alguns anos mais velho que ela, e enquanto ela já tem sua família, eu sequer tive coragem de me declarar a mulher que amo.

A moça vidrou os olhos. Num primeiro momento, pensou que ela era essa pessoa, mas logo se convenceu do contrário.

– Vai ver é porque a cada dia você ama uma mulher diferente! - exclamou tremendo de raiva.

– Que bobagem... - retrucou ele – A senhora do meu coração é e sempre foi você, desde que a conheci. - declarou muito calmo, seguro e galante.

O coração de Sango deu um pulo e ela virou rápido o rosto para ele, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

– O que?! - indagou perplexa.

Calmamente, Miroku começou a esclarecer.

– A Sayaka me fez entender que não posso bancar o "mulherengo" pra sempre, ninguém sabe o dia de amanhã...

– Miroku... o que... - ela balbuciou.

– Eu amo você, Sango. Você é a mulher da minha vida. - confessou sorrindo, fazendo-a estremecer dos pés à cabeça. – Esses dias que estamos brigados, têm sido cruciantes...

O choque foi tanto que ela não conseguiu dizer nada de imediato, então ele continuou falando.

– Eu vim aqui te dizer que preciso estar mais próximo de você, que quero fazer realmente parte da sua vida, ser mais que um amigo, ser seu companheiro...

– Pare com isso! - revidou enfim – Não sou como as outras! Acha que vou cair... - a voz dela foi sumindo e uma vontade doida de chorar a dominou. Emoção misturada à dúvida.

Então, ela apoiou as duas mãos no chão e abaixou o rosto sem coragem de continuar encarando-o. Mas logo, Miroku ergueu o queixo dela e pousou a mão em seu ombro.

– Sango... em nome da nossa amizade, eu juro que estou falando sério. Se você não sente o mesmo por mim, tudo bem, eu entenderei. Mas...

Ela o encarava aflita.

– ...se corresponde ao meu sentimento, por favor, vamos ficar juntos... eu quero verdadeiramente que seja minha esposa e... a mãe do meu filho - gracejou – Eu prometo que serei um marido digno.

A exterminadora não pôde mais conter as lágrimas. Fechou os olhos e uma cascata escorreu.

– ...não está mentindo? - ela precisou perguntar.

– ...claro que não...

Foi por pouco tempo, mas tantas coisas passaram pela mente de Sango naquela hora. Mas então diante do olhar gentil dele e depois daquelas palavras tão lindas, tudo que ela pôde fazer foi se atirar nos braços dele.

– É claro que eu também amo você! - ela declarou – Como pôde demorar tanto pra perceber!?

Sorrindo, Miroku a abraçou carinhosamente e pousou uma das mãos na cabeça dela, que ficou escorada em seu peito.

– Fui um tolo... mas vamos pensar no futuro agora...

Sango levantou os olhos chorosos para ele, que secou-lhe as lágrimas delicadamente.

– ...você é linda, mas sorrindo fica ainda mais... - gracejou fazendo-a rir.

Então, ele aproveitou a distração e finalmente beijou sua amada nos lábios.

Espantada, Sango ficou ainda alguns instantes com os olhos vidrados e sem saber como reagir, mas ao sentir os braços de Miroku lhe envolvendo mais forte, relaxou o corpo. Então, baixou as pálpebras e permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse.

Findado o enlace, um bom tempo depois, os dois se encararam sorrindo e contentes. Uma nova etapa de suas vidas acabava de começar.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Bem, não há muito mais a ser narrado em relação à isso, aqueles dois casais apenas formalizaram um compromisso que já se estendia por um bom tempo. É, a vida é assim... uns se desentendem, outros se entendem...

Naquela noite, quando as novidades foram anunciadas, Yeda ficou tão contente que tratou de organizar uma festa para comemorar as uniões. E isso foi ótimo para que ela própria se animasse, depois daquela tarde de lembranças dolorosas.

E foi diante da cena de pequeninos youkais e crianças, se divertindo, quatro jovens abraçados, um belo youkai sério e uma simpática anciã, todos sorrindo e festejando, que nossa youkai lobo chegou a vislumbrar um futuro bom para si mesma e todos eles.

Sim, seriam uma família próspera e renomada, cuidariam uns dos outros e com aquele novo poder que corria em suas veias, nenhum inimigo poderia ameaçá-los. Por isso Yeda sorriu. Seu coração podia chorar ainda, mas diante daquela boa perspectiva, ela se tranqüilizou, e se convenceu de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

Por hora era isso, mas talvez o tempo a fizesse refletir melhor...

_CONTINUA..._

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No próximo capítulo: Vejam como Yeda e Sesshoumaru construirão um autêntico e ostentoso clã. A fama da família mista correrá toda a região. Será que Naraku desistiu de seu amor?

_Agradeço pelos comentários até aqui!  
E aí? Ainda estão acompanhando? Então, não deixem de comentar!_


	14. Amadurecer

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 14**

Serpenteando feito uma víbora gigante, o imenso monstro deixava um rastro de destruição por onde passava. Os minúsculos humanos com pedaços de pau, pedra e tochas, podiam apenas olhar aterrorizados.

– Valendo minha parte do sorvete de chocolate... acabo com ele antes de Inuyasha dizer: "Ferida do Vento".

– Tô nessa! - bradou o valente meio-youkai e saltou com sua enorme lâmina em punho, um sorriso nos lábios e determinação no olhar. E daí que o monstro era umas trinta vezes maior que ele? Tombaria ante sua Tessaiga!

– Lerdo... - foi o murmúrio que deixou os lábios de Sesshoumaru.

Ele ouviu, mas só podia ser implicância. Sua Tessaiga já quase tocava a cabeça do gigante. O sorvete era seu! Mas antes que descesse o golpe fatal, o monstro urrou agonizante. Da cabeça até a cauda, fachos de luz destroçaram o corpo do youkai, e logo, não havia mais nem cheiro dele.

– Aaahh Yeda!! Assim não vale! - Inuyasha vociferou balançando a espada na frente dela, que apenas lhe sorriu matreira.

Minutos depois, Yeda checava a recompensa junto ao líder da vila, quando, subitamente, Sesshoumaru puxou-lhe o pulso.

­– Se continuar com isso, aquele imprestável nunca aperfeiçoará o próprio poder. Quando vai parar com essa superproteção?

Ela se surpreendeu e, depois de ponderar um pouco, concordou.

– É, acho que tem razão... eu já tinha enfrentado essa fera antes, por isso tive medo que ele se machucasse...

– E antes você não foi capaz de liquidá-lo sozinha...

Yeda o encarou nos olhos, captando o que ele dizia nas entrelinhas.

– Não o derrotei antes, não por não ter poder para isso, apenas porquê não havia razão... eu não gosto de matar por matar, sobretudo youkais, sendo que também sou youkai.

A expressão de Sesshoumaru demonstrou surpresa.

– E qual foi a razão agora? - perguntou curioso.

– Humanos foram prejudicados, Inuyasha podia ter se ferido... ainda que eu estime toda e qualquer vida, não posso permitir que um monstro, irracional e sedento de sangue, coloque em risco vidas inocentes.

– Vejo que esse tipo de trabalho é mais difícil pra você...

– É sim... matar youkais ambiciosos e perversos é mais meu estilo... pelo menos conseguimos uma boa recompensa.

Sorridente, Inuyasha se aproximou dos dois.

– Ei... o que estão fazendo aí? Vamos logo embora...

Yeda o encarou com um risinho provocativo.

– Está tão ansioso assim para me dar sua porção de sorvete?

– Que! Nada disso, você trapaceou!

– Eu?! - exclamou com cinismo – Sou incapaz disso...

Minutos depois, os três partiram. Sesshoumaru seguia a frente, enquanto Yeda e Inuyasha vinham conversando mais atrás.

Tarde da noite, eles chegaram a um portão de madeira maciça bastante alto, local de acesso de uma grande propriedade circundada por um muro mais alto ainda. Kagome foi quem apareceu para recepcioná-los. Seu sorriso exuberante e expressão contente fizeram Inuyasha corar encantado.

– Sejam bem vindos! - ela exclamou – Pensei que voltariam só amanhã...

Sesshoumaru, sem dizer nada, passou pela colegial com a típica expressão fechada, mas ela não se importou, pois, já estava acostumada com aquilo.

Yeda cumprimentou Kagome com um gesto de cabeça e depois ela mesma tratou de fechar o portão. Inuyasha ofereceu o braço a Kagome e seguiram juntos.

Ao virar-se, a youkai lobo se deteve ali um pouco e contemplou demoradamente a grandiosa construção à frente.

– Que bom... todos em casa... na nossa casa...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Foram necessários alguns meses para que Yeda e seus amigos adquirissem aquela imensa propriedade, ali no vilarejo mesmo e, começasse a construir uma imponente mansão, à moda dos castelos dos senhores feudais. Nada fruto de sorte, ao contrário, todos trabalharam arduamente para que o projeto se concretizasse. Eles se dividiam em grupos e vendiam serviços de extermínio de youkais, captura de ladrões e até salvamentos, além de escoltarem nobres e comerciantes. Alguns meses nessa rotina os fizeram prosperar.

Além disso, Sesshoumaru era possuidor de alguns bens. Os seguidores de seu pai, Inutaisho, ainda administravam os recursos do outrora poderoso clã Inu. Bastou que ele reclamasse seus direitos para se apossar de sua herança. Foi uma significativa ajuda. E nas mãos de Yeda, que se revelou uma competente administradora, o recurso rendeu ainda mais.

O projeto inicial era de uma única casa, mas como Sesshoumaru mostrava-se sempre muito anti-social, e Sango e Miroku já eram noivos, resolveram que seria melhor que cada qual tivesse um espaço separado. Assim, optaram pela construção de quatro casas menores dentro da mesma propriedade.

Na direção norte, ficava a maior das casas, Yeda morava nela. Lá, havia um amplo salão, onde em dias festivos todos se reuniam. A youkai encheu os vários cômodos com móveis finos e caríssimos, uns até ocidentais, como era o caso de seu quarto, onde havia uma cama com varais e cortinados. Ali também, Yeda cuidava de ensinar Rin, Kohaku e Shippo a ler e escrever. Rin era superprotegida por Yeda, grande parte de seu tempo era dedicada a ela.

Ao sul, ficava a casa de Kaede. Inuyasha e Kagome também moravam lá. Como Kagome era muito nova para morar sozinha com o meio-youkai, Yeda pediu que os dois ficassem sob os cuidados de Kaede. Eles não criaram caso, de fato, ainda que Inuyasha fosse anos mais velho, em maturidade, ele era um adolescente. Ou seja, estavam na fase de namoro. Yeda também pediu a Kagome que tentasse se dedicar mais aos estudos em sua era e, que não ficasse tão afastada de sua família. Uma vez que, em breve, ela passaria a viver com seu futuro marido, devia aproveitar os últimos anos de contato mais próximo com sua mãe, irmão e avô. Claro que ela não deixaria de visitá-los depois, apenas passaria mais tempo na Era Feudal.

A casa ao leste era de Sango, Kohaku e Miroku. Quanto a esse casal, Yeda não fez restrições, ambos já tinham idade de darem início a um compromisso mais sério, inclusive, faziam planos de se casarem na próxima Primavera. A decoração era um pouco mais modesta se comparada as demais, já que Sango resolveu abandonar a caça de youkais, não tanto por insistência de Yeda, mas por ela própria não querer continuar se arriscado, afinal tinha seu irmão e seu noivo para cuidar. Em função disso, ela não gostava de receber dinheiro de Yeda a troco de nada. Miroku continuou participando das campanhas de caça, enquanto ela ficou mais na defensiva, contudo, a jovem não chegou a sair de todo da ativa, porque conforme a fama daquela família ia se espalhando, o grupo se tornava alvo de freqüentes ataques, por isso ela precisava estar sempre alerta, sobretudo, quando ficavam sozinhos na propriedade.

Por fim, ao oeste ficava a casa de Sesshoumaru. Ele, Jaken e Rin, cada um tinha seu próprio quarto. A decoração era requintada, tanto quanto a da casa de Yeda. Jaken ficou maravilhado quando Sesshoumaru o presenteou com livros, ferramentas e até novos trajes. O quarto de Rin era ricamente decorado, Sesshoumaru a enchia de brinquedos, roupas, presilhas, livros, enfim tudo quanto ela pudesse imaginar. Era bem verdade que, raramente, ele entregava esses presentes de modo direto, quase sempre, os deixava nos quartos dos dois na calada da noite.

E foi assim que entre muitas aventuras e diversões que sete anos se passaram...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O vento carregado do cheiro do mar acariciou sua bela face. A imensidão de água à frente o fez pensar que sua amada estava tão distante dele como aquele além mar. Fechou os olhos e aspirou fundo.

– ...posso sentir mesmo estando tão longe... sinto-a sofrer...

– Claro que ela sofre...

Ele ouviu atrás de si a voz de Kana.

– Talvez eu deva ir até ela...

– Eu nunca acreditei que fosse realmente deixá-la.

Ele voltou-se para a menina youkai, cujas feições não se modificaram com o passar dos anos.

– Eu tinha me decidido, mas acreditava que ela estivesse feliz...

– Longe de você?

– Eu... gostaria de ter tanta certeza dos sentimentos dela por mim, quanto você parece ter.

Kana deu as costas a ele.

– Eu também sou mulher, por isso sei como ela se sente... - disse e saiu andando.

Naraku acompanhou seu caminhar por alguns instantes e depois voltou a olhar o mar.

– Yeda... você está bem? - ele indagou baixo. – ...está bem sem mim?...

Uma nuvem carregada obstruiu o sol vespertino e um relâmpago feroz cortou o céu. Ainda que seu corpo estivesse completamente revigorado, aquele céu tenebroso refletia bem o estado de seu coração, e talvez não apenas o dele...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O vilarejo estava todo enfeitado com a tradicional decoração de um festival, que se realizava todos os anos e atraía muitas pessoas. Barracas de doces, brincadeiras, rodas de dança, música animada, caracterizavam a festança. Rin, Kohaku e Shippo sempre aguardavam ansiosos por esse dia.

E eis que a família de Yeda chegava ao centro onde tudo acontecia. Por onde passavam, deixavam a todos impressionados com a opulência de seus trajes.

Mesmo sendo uma youkai, Yeda era tão bela e extrovertida que despertava o fascínio de muitos homens. Um sem número de pretendentes já tinham lhe proposto casamento, claro que alguns interesseiros entre eles, mas a grande maioria era realmente de apaixonados. Como ela nunca se interessou por ninguém, alguns comentavam que mantinha um romance com Sesshoumaru, contudo, isso não passava de boato infundado. Os mais próximos sabiam que Yeda, mesmo sendo só uns anos mais velha que ele, o tratava como a um filho. Ele, por sua vez, não se importava mais e, desistira de tentar entender a razão daquilo, além do que seu coração já tinha sido fisgado por sua protegida humana.

Rin tornara-se uma belíssima adolescente. Mesmo entre um serviço e outro, Yeda sempre arrumava tempo para cuidar dela. Atualmente, ela se comportava como uma nobre princesa. Vestia-se esmeradamente, contudo, jamais perdera o ar selvagem de criança humilde que fascinava Sesshoumaru. E se desde sempre, Rin era a dona absoluta do coração dele, agora então, quase uma mulher, culta, graciosa e meiga, não era de se estranhar que ele estivesse ansioso por tê-la como sua esposa. Mas por enquanto, a relação deles era bem singela ainda.

Sete anos também fizeram muito bem a Inuyasha. Ele cresceu um pouco em estatura e amadureceu bastante. Era muito apegado a Yeda, passavam horas juntos, treinando ou conversando. No começo, ficou meio arredio com aquela história de nobreza, pois aquilo lhe trazia lembranças de sua falecida mãe, Izayoi, mas logo se acostumou. Ultimamente, ele estava mais calmo, menos impulsivo, mais esperto e muito romântico. Kagome e ele estavam noivos. Quanto a sua relação com Sesshoumaru, pouco havia mudado, viviam se afrontando, mas a fraternidade que os unia, evoluiu bastante.

Sango e Miroku já eram pais de dois filhos. Uma menina e um menino. Kohaku vinha mantendo um amor platônico por Rin ao longo daqueles anos, mas começava a se interessar por uma certa garota da região.

Enfim, todos estavam muito bem.

– Não se afastem muito... - Yeda falou altiva.

A youkai lobo trajava um quimono riquíssimo, composto por umas seis peças. Um bonito enfeite, no alto de sua cabeça, prendia parte dos longos cabelos, que alcançavam quase o meio das pernas. Um esplêndido leque na mão e uma leve pintura nas pálpebras, encerravam o deslumbrante visual. Graciosa, cumprimentava um ancião, de olho em seus protegidos, quando subitamente, seus sentidos aguçados captaram uma estranha presença, mas que numa fração de segundos desapareceu.

"_O que foi isso?"_

Por qualquer razão, ela acabou se lembrando de Naraku, mas logo afastou isso da mente. Claro que ele estava morto, ela não tinha mais dúvidas. E fosse quem fosse, por certo não estava nas redondezas. Se fosse um youkai, talvez seguisse por outro caminho, portanto, ainda era cedo para criar alarde, e não queria estragar aquela noite tão aguardada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Não tão distante dali, um viajante, trajando vestes negras, um chapéu de palha e um lenço enrolado no pescoço, se aproximou de um rapaz.

– Por favor, uma informação... - falou ganhando a atenção do moço – ...eu procuro uma pessoa que já morou nessa região, talvez ainda more... seu nome é Yeda... ela é uma...

– Uma youkai lobo! - interrompeu o jovem – Meu senhor, quem não a conhece por essas bandas? Ela é muito famosa! E muito rica, e muito linda! - ele desatou entusiasmado.

Naraku envergou uma sobrancelha. Claro que ele sabia onde Yeda estava, podia sentir o youki dela do outro lado do mundo. A razão daquilo era descobrir o que ela vinha fazendo nos últimos tempos.

– Então ela ainda mora no vilarejo perto daqui?

– Claro que mora. O senhor deve estar vindo de muito longe para não saber...

– Exato... venho de muito longe e há anos não a vejo...

Simpático, o rapaz começou uma empolgada narrativa então. Naraku ouviu a tudo com certa perplexidade, mas aquilo serviu para alentá-lo um pouco. As coisas não pareciam tão ruins quanto imaginara. Talvez aquele sentimento de angústia que ecoava em sua alma, fosse fruto de sua própria tristeza.

Além disso, saber que Yeda tinha feito dos dois grupos uma só família, fez com que uma certa revolta o invadisse. Ele, Kana e Kagura deviam ser a família de Yeda e não os irmãos youkais e seus amigos. Mas, rapidamente, aqueles pensamentos se dissiparam. Não estava ali para criar problemas, nem à Yeda, nem àquelas pessoas. Bastava saber se ela estava bem. Se estivesse, iria embora tão sorrateiro quanto chegava, mas se não fosse assim... resolveria aquilo a seu modo.

Naraku seguiu sua jornada, a noite estava fria e nevoenta, e conforme avançava, a expectativa de ver sua amada youkai lobo, o deixou extremamente ansioso.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A festa estava em seu auge. Apesar da neblina, as muitas lanternas iluminavam a agitada noite. Crianças corriam, gritavam e brincavam contentes. Os dois casais, Kagome e Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku, trocavam carícias. Sesshoumaru acompanhava, um pouco afastado, Rin na barraca das bolhas de águas, graciosamente empenhada em conseguir alçar uma delas. Kaede bebia sake, tranqüilamente, num pratinho, e Yeda estava sentada perto dela num caixote.

A youkai sorria, mas em seu íntimo uma certa apreensão a rondava, uma sensação que não sentia há muitos anos. Até que, repentinamente, ela se ergueu e saiu a andar. Afinal, ninguém daria por sua falta, pois, estavam todos bem entretidos. Não que a festa estivesse tão monótona, ela quis apenas se afastar um pouco da algazarra.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naraku mal pôde acreditar quando percebeu Yeda se afastando de seu grupo, sozinha. Que sorte! Ele chegara há poucos minutos, guiado pelo poderoso youki dela.

No momento em que Naraku avistou Yeda, chegou a ficar sem ar. Os anos ao invés de envelhecê-la, tornaram-na ainda mais bonita. Claro que devia estar mais mortífera que antes, contudo, ela lhe pareceu mais delicada e feminina. O belo traje e os adornos deixaram-na exuberante aos olhos dele.

Sem perder tempo, ele a seguiu.

Pensativa e até bem distraída, Yeda acabou indo parar num beco, de frente a um muro.

– Tonta... - xingou-se e girou o corpo. Foi então que se deparou com alguém, alguns passos adiante.

Pelo porte e altura, ela deduziu que devia ser um homem. Surpresa, aguçou os sentidos. Nunca sentira aquele cheiro e apesar de sua intuição alertá-la de que se tratasse de um youkai, não sentia qualquer youki. O estranho usava um chapéu de palha e um manto negro recobria seus ombros e tronco.

"_Pode ser um ladrão..."_ ela pensou consigo e deu um passo adiante com uma expressão séria, demonstrando que não estava intimidada.

Foi então que o tal ergueu a cabeça e Yeda viu que ele usava um lenço sobre a boca. Atenta, ela quis encarar-lhe os olhos, mas ele os manteve fechados. Por um instante, o coração dela se agitou. Mesmo não sentindo youki algum, aquela meia fisionomia a fez lembrar de Naraku. Mas, rápido, ela se convenceu de que não podia ser ele.

Uns instantes tensos se passaram, e então, o estranho abaixou o lenço e abriu os olhos, revelando sua face.

Yeda ficou petrificada, mas logo balançou a cabeça numa negativa nervosa. Era impossível! Não havia youki, não era o mesmo cheiro, ele não podia estar vivo, então, o que era aquilo a sua frente?!

– Quem é você?! - ela indagou alto.

– Não me diga que não me reconhece... penso que não mudei muito em apenas sete anos... - ele retrucou naquele tom manso.

A face era a mesma, a voz era a mesma, mas mesmo assim, Yeda não conseguia acreditar.

– Não... - ela balbuciou, incrédula.

Naraku se aproximou um pouco, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos. Parou há pouco mais de dois palmos à frente dela.

– Yeda... como eu queria vê-la...

A youkai piscou perturbada. Sua mente não dava conta de aceitar o fato dele estar ali. Não conseguia raciocinar, nem se mover, mas ao vê-lo esticar uma das mãos na direção de seu rosto, ela recuou um passo para trás.

Ele abaixou a mão e sorriu levemente.

– ...permita-me elogiá-la... está ainda mais bela do que meus sentidos podiam lembrar.

O coração de Yeda que já estava desgovernado, acelerou ainda mais. Como assim Naraku estava ali lhe fazendo gracejos novamente? Céus... uma vez mais ela não poderia resistir.

– Eu pensei que... - ela começou, mas não conseguiu concluir, então abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de sustentar o olhar intenso dele.

– Que tivesse me matado? - ele deduziu – De certa forma, sim... passei um inferno desde que a vi pela última vez, mas mesmo assim... - ele fez uma longa pausa, esperando que ela voltasse a encara-lo – ...nunca deixei de amá-la. Nunca.

Yeda balançou a cabeça e lembrou-se de seus protegidos. Precisava voltar.

– Sai do meu caminho. - ela exigiu, mas só ficou parada esperando.

Aproveitando-se da imobilidade dela, Naraku tocou-lhe carinhosamente o rosto, fazendo-a estremecer toda.

– Vá embora... - ela murmurou, abalada.

– É isso que você quer? - ele indagou muito sério.

Ela balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

– Não é o que parece... graças ao seu próprio golpe, estamos mais ligados que nunca... eu sei exatamente o que está sentindo...

– O que estou sentindo? - ela repetiu confusa.

– É... sei que se arrepende.

– Está louco! - vociferou – Eu não tenho do que me arrepender!

Em resposta, ele apenas sorriu gracioso.

– ...volte por onde veio e deixe-me em paz... - ela falou entre os dentes.

– Em paz? Acredite, minha cara, foi justamente a certeza de que você não está em paz que me trouxe aqui...

– Você não sabe nada sobre mim. Anda! Saia do meu caminho!

Naraku a encarou com atenção, lendo o nervosismo em seus gestos.

– Estou mudado Yeda... não vim aqui lhe trazer problemas. Quer mesmo que eu vá? Diga isso olhando nos meus olhos. Se disser, eu irei.

– Vá! - confirmou sem titubear, mas era tão difícil conter a vontade de se jogar nos braços dele. O que realmente a impedia de ficar com ele? Por quê lutava tanto contra aquele sentimento?

Naraku suspirou fundo, sabia com absoluta certeza que ela o amava também. Mas como fazê-la admitir? Ela própria tinha se trancafiado numa redoma impenetrável e acreditava com inabalável certeza que precisava mais dos amigos do que dele.

– Chega disso, Yeda... por favor... não vê que o preço é alto demais?

– Como assim?

– Sua escolha trouxe felicidade para aquelas pessoas, mas você mesma não desfruta disso... Se teus amigos te consideram tanto quanto você a eles, não ficariam tristes se soubessem dessa dor que a consome?

– Isso não importa! Não quero saber! - ela exclamou e seu tom demonstrava uma certa raiva.

Naraku pensou em retrucar, em convencê-la com palavras brandas e sensatas. Mas vendo-a ficar a cada instante mais enfurecida, soube que não adiantava falar. Assim, num repente, ele a agarrou e colou sua boca a dela.

Yeda ficou estática por vários instantes, mas foi realmente impossível resistir. Sim, ela o amava. Aquele sentimento era tão insensato quanto irresistível. Por isso, ela se ergueu nas pontas dos pés, passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e o correspondeu.

Foi um beijo diferente de todos os outros, porque pelo tempo que durou, Yeda deixou de lado sua atual situação, o passado sangrento de seu amado, o medo de ser rejeitada pelos amigos, enfim, tudo, e entregou-se por completo.

Naraku até achou que poderia viver recluso, distante, sem ambições ou anseios, mas compreendeu então que sua vida só tinha sentido se estivesse junto daquela youkai.

A lua até apareceu para testemunhar aqueles dois apaixonados, carinhosamente enlaçados.

Quando o beijo teve fim, Yeda encostou a cabeça no peito de Naraku, com os olhos fechados. Seu respirar meio agitado, foi normalizando. Ele beijou-lhe o alto da cabeça. Apesar disso, inevitavelmente, a realidade foi se avultando diante dela. A gritaria das pessoas, a mistura de cheiros, o barulho dos fogos. Em sua mente, imagens nítidas das faces de cada um de seus queridos amigos.

– Não... eu não posso... não devo... - ela balbuciou, tentando se desvencilhar dos braços do meio-youkai. – Eu preciso voltar... por favor...

Aquele "por favor" o surpreendeu e acabou por desarma-lo. Chegar tão repentinamente e exigir que ela jogasse tudo ao alto, não era exatamente o que tinha em mente. Ele aprendera a não ser tão egoísta. Ela precisava de um tempo.

– Tudo bem... mas amanhã mesmo estarei nos portões de sua casa, e vamos resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas.

– Não... - ela suplicou agoniada – Naraku, não venha...

– Você vai ter até amanhã para refletir e compreender que precisamos um do outro... - disse e deu alguns passos para o lado, liberando a passagem. – Vá... - ele falou.

Sem pensar muito, Yeda caminhou vagarosa e, assim que deixou o beco, saiu correndo dali.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_E aí, quem ainda está acompanhando?  
Esse demorou, né? Desculpem!  
Lulu, você não deixou e-mail de contato, então te agradeço aqui pelo review e saiba que foi seu pedido que me incentivou a terminar esse capítulo. Obrigada!_

_No próximo capítulo_: Meu amado ou minha família? O que devo escolher? Não consigo decidir. Só sei que não agüento mais estar longe de Naraku.


	15. Indecisão

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capítulo 15**

Yeda ficou vários instantes em silêncio, depois de Sesshoumaru ter-lhe perguntado onde ela estava e porque sua expressão parecia tão aflita.

– Eu... - começou ela gaguejando um pouco - ...já é tarde, acho melhor irmos embora.

– Pode ser, mas você não respondeu minha pergunta.

– Vamos... chame a Rin... - desconversou e seguiu para perto de Inuyasha e Kagome.

Um pouco depois, o grupo todo seguia pela estrada de terra. Sesshoumaru à frente, Yeda por último. Com exceção destes dois, os demais cantavam cantigas animadas, enquanto caminhavam descontraídos.

Yeda sentia-se apreensiva e ansiosa. E se, momentaneamente, fechasse os olhos, a face de Naraku se imprimia em sua mente. Aquele belo rosto que já começava a sumir de sua lembrança, tornava-se novamente vívido para seu tormento.

Ao chegarem na mansão, a youkai até tentou ditar algumas ordens, mas estavam todos ainda tão exaltados, que nem lhe deram ouvidos. Ela não se importou. Adentrou o salão de sua casa, exausta, como quem estivesse voltando de uma impetuosa batalha, e de certa forma, aquilo refletia bem a realidade.

Em seu quarto, ela se atirou na cama do jeito que estava e largou o braço sobre o rosto.

– E agora?

Sua mente fervilhou entre diversos raciocínios, mas não achava solução para o impasse de partir ou ficar, sendo que queria tanto uma coisa como a outra.

– Se eles fossem capazes de perdoá-lo...

Ela murmurava de tempos em tempos, contudo, tão logo a sentença deixava seus lábios, convencia-se de sua impossibilidade.

Girando a vista pelo luxuoso quarto, apertando as costas contra o colchão macio, ela chorou sentida. Estabilidade, segurança, conforto. Um lar, uma família... Tudo conquistado por meio de tanto trabalho. Como podia ser capaz de cogitar abandonar tudo aquilo?

Sentiu-se fraca como nunca antes, como se sua energia vital escapasse de si. Seu rosto tombou para o lado e uma letargia a venceu, fazendo-a submergir num sono sepulcral.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naraku montara um acampamento nos arredores da floresta próxima ao vilarejo. Uma pequena fogueira servia mais para iluminar o espaço do que aquecer, mesmo porque, ele não sentia frio algum, graças a seu youki.

Estava satisfeito e sorria sempre ao lembra-se dos doces lábios de Yeda. Como era difícil se conter. A vontade de ir buscá-la naquele mesmo instante, era quase irresistível.

Contudo, o novo momento em sua vida, tinha como característica honrar uma palavra empenhada. Por isso, nunca ansiou tanto por um alvorecer. Mal podia esperar para reencontrá-la e dessa vez não mais se separar dela.

– Talvez fosse bom ter um trunfo na manga, caso ela insista em ficar... mas o que poderia ser?

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda acordou perturbada e piscou ante a luminosidade, sem acreditar que tinha conseguido simplesmente dormir com a mente tumultuada daquele jeito. Inspirou fundo e, ao tentar erguer o corpo, sentiu as pernas dormentes. Devia ter ficado na mesma posição a noite inteira.

– O que vou fazer se ele vier aqui mesmo? Claro que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha vão enxotá-lo. Mas e depois? Não seria melhor eu sumir daqui? Mas e se ele os ameaçar? Não posso deixá-los a mercê de Naraku...

Erguendo-se ela foi retirando as partes do quimono até restar só o último, que era branco e terminava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Arrancou a presilha dos cabelos e chacoalhou a cabeça, passando os dedos entre os fios, que cobriram suas costas como um manto.

Depois, veio até a porta que conduzia ao seu jardim e sentou-se numa pedra, próxima ao laguinho onde duas carpas viviam tranqüilas. Seus olhos arderam, mas não havia mais lágrimas.

– Por quê?... Justo eu que nem ligava para bandos ou paixões?

Algumas horas depois, seu tom foi amável ao dispensar Rin quando esta veio até ali chamá-la. Recusou o desjejum e, pela manhã inteira, não deixou aquele jardim. Qualquer barulho diferente, que seus aguçados sentidos captavam, fazia seu coração dar um pulo no peito.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um tanto distante do vilarejo onde Yeda e seus amigos viviam, Kana e Kagura contemplavam a sacada adornada de uma certa propriedade.

– É um lugar maravilhoso... tenho certeza que seria do agrado de Naraku e da youkai lobo. - comentou Kagura.

– Ainda é cedo para pensar nisso, pode ser que eles resolvam ficar por lá...

– Você acha mesmo, Kana?

– Sim... só nos resta esperar... mas, aqui ou lá, tão certo como o sol nasce todos os dias, esses dois vão ficar juntos.

– Isso já passou da hora... muito bem, eu vou fazer uns passeios então, qualquer coisa você me chama.

– Não arrume confusão.

– Claro que não, só vou comprar algumas coisinhas...

– E não fique desperdiçando dinheiro assim, não é nada fácil ganhá-lo por vias honestas...

– Eu sei, eu sei... quer parar de bancar a mãe chata?!

– É melhor ir se acostumando, porque pelo que fiquei sabendo... nossa futura mãe, é extremamente rígida.

– Bah... conversa... eu nunca a verei como minha mãe. - revidou mal humorada.

A pequena riu levemente.

– Você dizia o mesmo de Naraku... e hoje, o chama até de "paizinho".

– Hunf... - bufou a Mestra dos Ventos e saiu a largas passadas.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O sol já era bem alto, quando Yeda enfim encontrou ânimo para deixar o quarto. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo e vestiu um quimono claro, de estampa florida.

Ao abrir as portas de correr, ela se deparou com Inuyasha. Ele tinha quase sua estatura agora, por isso, seus olhos se encontraram praticamente numa linha reta.

– Ah, finalmente... eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado. O que se passa?

Ela engoliu em seco, precisava que sua voz soasse normal.

– Um pequeno mal estar apenas, coisa de mulher...

Inuyasha corou a face e Yeda passou por ele. Em alguns instantes, ele a seguiu.

– É só isso mesmo?

– Claro... - ela respondeu sem se voltar a ele, seguindo em direção ao salão principal.

– Meu irmão falou que você estava estranha ontem...

– Querido, não há com que se preocupar...

Aquilo não estava o convencendo.

– Alguma missão?

– Nada disso... - retrucou, vasculhando o salão como quem procurasse algo.

– O que está caçando? - perguntou, mas como não obteve resposta, se aproximou e puxou grosseiramente o braço de Yeda, virando-a com tudo. – O que há? - indagou com certa zanga.

– Me solta... - pediu debilmente e abaixou o rosto.

– O que você tem? - ele pousou a mão na bochecha dela e estranhou a frieza de sua face.

Yeda afastou a mão dele e saiu de lado, sem saber o que fazer.

– Me deixa sozinha...

– Desse jeito, é claro que não! - retrucou um tanto alto.

– Então... me desculpe por isso...

Os olhos de Yeda manifestaram o brilho azulado e, numa fração de segundo, uma descarga de youki atingiu Inuyasha. Tão certeira, veloz e potente que nem Sesshoumaru captou e, mesmo o baque do corpo tombando no chão de madeira, passou despercebido.

Que péssima idéia! Onde ela estava com a cabeça?

– Céus... devo estar ficando maluca... quando isso vai acabar?! - choramingou, estática, com os olhos fixos no meio-youkai.

Alguns minutos se passaram. Yeda se virou de costas e apoiou as mãos numa bancada próxima, então, começou a falar sozinha, num tom bem baixo.

– ...desse jeito não convém que eu fique mais com eles, além do que as coisas já estão encaminhadas por aqui, eles não precisam mais de mim... e eu... não posso mais lutar contra isso que sinto por ele. Se ele estiver mesmo mudado como disse... - ela fez uma pausa – ...se eu houvesse só mais uma prova de que ele diz a verdade...

Num lampejo, ela ergueu o rosto com uma idéia em mente. Restava sim algo suficientemente relevante e que poderia dar um novo rumo às coisas. Enfim uma esperança!

Seus olhos se alargaram de satisfação. Virou-se num ímpeto e se aproximou rápido do meio-youkai. Ajeitou-o no braço e usando o procedimento anterior ao contrário, transferiu youki a ele, fazendo-o despertar no mesmo instante.

– Êh... isso tudo é ressaca? - ela falou diante da expressão confusa dele, e seu tom era aquele debochado e matreiro que ele conhecia tão bem.

– O que aconteceu?

– Não sei... quando eu olhei, você estava caído...

– Que isso... não lembro de nada... nem do que estava fazendo antes...

Yeda se levantou e estendeu às mãos a ele.

– Que tal um chá?

Ele ficou meio desconfiado, mas acabou concordando e seguiram dali.

Mais tranqüila, Yeda conseguiu disfarçar bem sua ansiedade, mesmo porque enquanto Naraku não voltasse a aparecer, ela só podia esperar.

Ao anoitecer, ela chamou todo o grupo para jantarem no salão principal e, para ela, aquilo teve o sabor de uma triste despedida. Nenhum deles, contudo, notou qualquer anormalidade com ela, que mesmo chorando por dentro, sorriu graciosamente o tempo todo.

Findado o jantar, a youkai lobo veio até a varanda da casa, de onde ficou olhando os queridos amigos seguirem para suas respectivas casas. Quando o pátio ficou vazio, ela ergueu os olhos ao céu tingido de azul escuro e a luz prateada de uma linda lua cheia reconfortou sua alma.

– É o fim... o fim dessa vida... - ela murmurou e seguiu para seu quarto.

Precisava se arrumar melhor, pois seu amado estava a caminho.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Garboso, trajando vestes recém adquiridas e de extremo requinte, Naraku subiu devagar, a alameda recentemente pavimentada. Aquela era a área mais nobre do vilarejo, que muito em breve se tornaria uma verdadeira cidade.

Em alguns minutos, ele parou diante do imenso portão, e antes que desse sinal de sua presença, o mesmo se abriu.

Yeda, sua amada, surgiu à sua frente. Com um olhar indecifrável e uma aura sinistra aterradora, ela usava um traje semelhante à antiga roupa de caça de Sango, complementado apenas com um quimono curto por cima, num tom esverdeado. Um modelo muito parecido com o traje que ela usara na noite em que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez, ele recordou.

Sesshoumaru saiu à varanda de sua casa, ao mesmo tempo em que Inuyasha correu à porta da sua. Os dois avistaram Yeda no portão e sentiram uma presença estranha lá.

– O que foi? Yeda?! - Inuyasha gritou.

Sesshoumaru, mais rápido, surgiu ao lado da youkai lobo e assim que seus olhos contemplaram a figura dona daquela presença, uma exclamação de espanto deixou seus lábios.

– Você!? - ele falou então.

Yeda e Naraku continuaram se encarando, indiferentes à aproximação do youkai branco.

– Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?! - berrou Inuyasha, chegando junto de Yeda e, num gesto grosseiro, a empurrou para o lado. – Que?! Naraku!! - exclamou num grito.

Sesshoumaru estranhou a apatia de Yeda, mas logo sacou Toukijin, da qual nunca se separava.

– Desapareça daqui, seu verme! - exigiu apontando a lâmina ao intruso.

Inuyasha, que também tinha Tessaiga consigo, se apressou a fazer o mesmo, contudo, aguardou o próximo passo do irmão.

– Pela surpresa que leio nestes olhos dourados, penso que não contou aos dois de meu retorno, minha cara Yeda... - Naraku falou tranqüilamente, nada intimidado com a espada a centímetros de sua cabeça.

– Céus, Yeda... de novo você fica escondendo as coisas da gente! - esbravejou Inuyasha e se posicionou então ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

– Isso não importa mais... foi a última vez, pode ter certeza...

Os três ficaram chocados com o tom frio dela. Além disso, sua expressão ganhara um ar estranho, quase maligno. Não parecia a mesma Yeda de sempre.

– Eu tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer... Naraku... - ela falou.

Naraku apenas a encarou, esperando.

– A Jóia de Quatro Almas... onde está?

Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ficaram surpresos com a menção da jóia.

– Comigo, naturalmente... - ele confirmou.

– Você conseguiu completá-la?

– Quase... os únicos fragmentos que faltam são os que estão com o youkai lobo Kouga.

Milhares de coisas passaram pela mente de Inuyasha. Então, durante todo aquele tempo, Yeda estava mancomunada com Naraku e seu objetivo era se apossar da Jóia de Quatro Almas?!

– Vocês... - Sesshoumaru balbuciou entre os dentes, provavelmente chegando à mesma conclusão que o irmão. – Expliquem-se, ou ambos sentiram a lâmina de Toukijin!

– Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, fiquem quietos! Minha conversa aqui é com Naraku.

– Mas que absurdo sem nexo é esse, Yeda?! - retrucou Inuyasha.

– Silêncio! - ela gritou e então dois feixes de luz surgiram e aprisionaram os irmãos, mantendo as mãos deles ligadas a seus corpos. Ambas as espadas ficaram caídas ao chão.

– Eu não acredito... sua... traidora... como pôde nos enganar assim?! - gritou o meio-yokai.

Aquilo doeu no coração de Yeda, tanto que abalou sua concentração por um instante, o que foi o suficiente para que Inuyasha conseguisse se soltar.

Ele já não era tão impulsivo, mas a idéia de que Yeda fosse aliada de Naraku, o deixou tão furioso, tão ultrajado, que num segundo ele alcançou sua espada e não hesitou erguê-la contra a youkai lobo.

Naraku vidrou os olhos diante de Tessaiga avultada sobre a cabeça de sua amada, e na velocidade de um raio, surgiu à frente do meio-youkai, ou seja, às costas de Yeda, e segurou a lâmina grossa com a mão nua.

– Não se atreva a machucá-la! - bradou furioso.

Yeda voltou-se na mesma hora, preocupadíssima, e levou a mão aos lábios ao ver sangue escorrendo da mão de Naraku.

Inuyasha deu um passo para trás completamente desconcertado. Primeiro, por sua fúria ter chegado ao ponto dele atacar Yeda e segundo, por ver Naraku ferir-se para defendê-la.

– Naraku! - Yeda exclamou transtornada e ficou tão próxima, que seu peito chegou a resvalar no ombro dele.

Sesshoumaru, ainda aprisionado, ficou estarrecido diante da expressão de Yeda e ponderou por alguns instantes.

– Não foi nada... - Naraku falou, mas sem voltar-se a youkai, com os olhos fixos em Inuyasha.

– Impossível! Isso é impossível... - balbuciou o jovem meio-youkai.

– Será que vocês não percebem que eu a amo!? - Naraku gritou. – Não percebem!?

Inuyasha voltou a balançar a cabeça num gesto de inconformismo, contudo, Sesshoumaru, pela primeira vez, tentou analisar a situação com mais critério. Havia alguma chance daquilo ser verdade? E se fosse, que direito ele e Inuyasha tinham de interferir ou julgar?

– Solte-me, Yeda... - Sesshoumaru mandou em sua típica altivez.

Ela o encarou, perdida e indecisa.

– Solte-me! - ele literalmente gritou então.

Num mero reflexo Yeda atendeu, fazendo sumir o facho de luz.

– Isso, ajude-me a matar esse verme, mano!

– Você cale a boca e não se mova! - Sesshoumaru retrucou ainda no mesmo tom e, se colocou à frente do velho inimigo.

O choque foi tamanho que de fato paralisou Inuyasha.

– Naraku? - intimou Sesshoumaru – O que o trouxe aqui? Qual é sua intenção?

Ele encarou o youkai branco com certa desconfiança, mas logo respondeu.

– Vim aqui por Yeda, porque eu a amo. Pretendo ficar com ela, custe o que custar, pois sei que ela sente o mesmo por mim.

– Isso é verdade, Yeda? Você mantém sentimentos assim por este sujeito?

– Sim... - ela confessou num tom baixo – ...mas só o aceitarei, se ele fizer uma coisa...

Naraku voltou-se para ela.

– O que? - perguntou aflito.

– Quero que use a Jóia de Quatro Almas para remover a maldição do buraco do vento da mão de Miroku. Depois, entregue a jóia para Inuyasha.

Os dois irmãos ficaram ainda mais espantados e, ao mesmo tempo, o resto do grupo surgiu no pátio.

– Rin, fique aí! - Sesshoumaru gritou.

– Kagome, não venha!

Miroku correu e se pôs à frente das mulheres.

– Deixem comigo!

As moças se detiveram e Miroku correu à frente.

– Naraku seu maldito, o que faz aqui!? - exclamou o monge.

Indiferente ao rapaz, Naraku encarou Yeda com uma expressão interrogativa.

– Remover a maldição? Por que eu deveria fazer isso? - ele perguntou.

– Se o que diz sentir por mim é verdade, não vai me negar esse pedido...

Ele se surpreendeu com a astúcia dela. Não estava em seus planos abrir mão da jóia, mas entre aquela fonte de poder e o amor dela, ele sabia bem o que lhe era mais importante.

Meteu a mão por dentro de seu quimono e puxou dali a resplandecente pedra.

– Aqui está... - disse muito calmo.

– Use-a e remova o buraco...

Naraku refletiu alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar.

– Não é algo que dê para fazer assim... imagino que apenas uma sacerdotisa seja capaz. Talvez, a velha anciã saiba um meio... tudo que posso fazer é entregar-lhe a jóia...

– Então me entregue.

Naraku não hesitou nem por um instante e Yeda ficou muito atenta a este gesto dele. Seu coração sabia que ele estava redimido, mas sua razão ainda precisava daquela prova.

Yeda se voltou então para os dois irmãos, com a jóia na palma da mão.

– Nossa história acaba aqui... - ela falou e entregou a jóia a Inuyasha. – Partirei com Naraku.

– Não diga uma besteira dessa! - revidou ele.

­A euforia na expressão de Naraku parecia palpável.

Rin, sem poder mais se conter, saiu correndo. Sango ao vê-la fez o mesmo e Kagome veio por último.

– O que está acontecendo?! - Rin indagou e na mesma hora Sesshoumaru lançou-lhe um olhar tão severo, pela desobediência, que a deixou completamente acuada, contudo, ainda sim, ela ficou encarando Yeda na espera de uma explicação.

Kagome tocou no ombro de Inuyasha, ele parecia petrificado, enquanto, Sango buscou os braços de Miroku.

Yeda, ao lado de Naraku, encarou os três casais à frente.

– Meus amigos tão queridos... vivemos juntos por sete anos, conheço a história de vocês, assim como conhecem a minha... mas há um detalhe que venho ocultando... não é de hoje que me apaixonei por Naraku, mesmo sabendo de seu passado, isso já é assim há algum tempo. Depois do que ele acabou de fazer, estou disposta a partir com ele, a menos que... - ela tomou fôlego – ... a menos que vocês possam perdoá-lo e aceitá-lo...

A declaração surpreendeu o próprio Naraku, mas sendo um fato ele ter se redimido e, não lhe parecendo tão vergonhoso assim, emendou o apelo:

– Sei que ela sofrerá tendo que deixá-los, por isso... imploro vosso perdão. - ele falou e, se ajoelhando no chão, curvou a cabeça diante deles todos.

Um silêncio cruciante se estendeu por vários minutos, durante o qual cada um deles ficou remoendo sua própria mágoa contra o velho inimigo.

– De jeito nenhum! Isso nunca!! - vociferou Inuyasha.

Depois disso, um novo silêncio veio confirmar a impossibilidade do perdão, ao menos, naquele momento.

– Eu compreendo... - concordou Naraku e se colocou em pé.

Foi a vez de Yeda esboçar um sentimento quase palpável, mas de tristeza e não de alegria.

Ficando à frente de Rin, Sesshoumaru encarou Yeda.

– Então é isso? Está decidida?

– Estou...

– Naraku... - começou ele ­– ...as maldades que cometeu não são coisas que se esquecem assim de uma hora para outra... não basta dizer "eu sinto muito" e tudo fica bem... e abrir mão dessa jóia, para ter ao lado uma youkai imbatível como ela dá quase na mesma.

Naraku e Yeda o encararam, atônitos.

Inuyasha voltou a se manifestar.

– Yeda... o que há com você?! Você... você não pode partir com ele! Isso é uma insanidade! E quanto a nós?! Como pode nos deixar por um traste sem honra como esse aí?!

Aquelas palavras pesaram no coração dela.

– Eu... entendo sua postura, Inuyasha, mas eu sempre acreditei que o arrependimento é possível. Pelo laço que se estabeleceu entre eu e ele, sinto que ele é um ser diferente agora. E estou disposta a dar-lhe essa chance. Pode ser que eu venha a me arrepender... pode ser que não... seja como for... é isso que escolho.

– Não!! - ouviram todos alguém gritar. – Ele não pode levá-la! Ela é nossa mãe!

Com os olhos marejados, Yeda encarou a jovenzinha que gritava.

– Rin...

– Você não vai! Gosta mesmo dele não é? Então a gente deixa ele ficar! Você não tem que ir embora! Aqui é sua casa!

Ela já não era criança, mas em sua mente infantil, as coisas eram tão simples quanto suas palavras. Chorando, ela se agarrou a youkai lobo.

– Yeda, você não pode ir! Não pode!

– Mas Rin...

Sesshoumaru se aproximou e desvencilhou a humana da youkai.

– Talvez, todos precisemos de um tempo... - ele falou olhando para Yeda e abraçando a moça, que soluçava desconsolada, contra seu peito.

Abismados, Naraku e Yeda o encararam com surpresa.

– Não posso dizer que estou convencido das intenções dele, mas respeito seu desejo de correr este risco. Por hora, vocês devem partir. Até mesmo para que possam conhecer a extensão do que sentem um pelo outro...

Yeda assentiu com um gesto, jamais esperara ouvir tais coisas de alguém tão recatado como Sesshoumaru. Pela primeira vez na vida, estava sendo aconselhada ao invés de aconselhar.

– Siga seu coração, Yeda, mas não se esqueça daqui. Talvez, qualquer dia desses, nossas vidas voltem a se cruzar. Agora, venha... despeça-se direito de nós e parta com um sorriso nos lábios. - encerrou o youkai branco.

Os dois apaixonados ficaram emocionados diante daquilo.

Assim, entre palavras de encorajamento e muitas lágrimas, o comovente desfecho transcorreu. Depois de tudo, Yeda e Naraku, abraçados, desceram a alameda recentemente pavimentada.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Estão acompanhando? Então não deixem de comentar!_

No próximo capítulo: Uma nova fase nesta história se inicia. Naraku e Yeda enfim juntos!


	16. Lembranças

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas românticas, _hentai _leve.**

**Capítulo 16**

Horas depois de terem deixado o vilarejo, Naraku e Yeda caminhavam lado a lado em passadas vagarosas, rumo ao sul, com a lua de prata como companheira de viagem, num majestoso céu estrelado.

Yeda sentia um misto de alegria e ansiedade, além de um pouco de receio, é claro, afinal, não conhecia assim tão bem aquele meio-youkai que conquistara seu coração. Havia diversas perguntas que gostaria de fazer.

– No que está pensando? - Naraku indagou reparando no olhar divagante dela.

– Ah... são tantas coisas... Antes que nos conhecêssemos, você já tinha metade do mundo como inimigo, Naraku... Tivemos nossos impasses, mas as coisas que sei sobre você foram quase todas contadas por outras pessoas...

– Hum?

Yeda deteve os passos.

– Eu gostaria de ouvir sua história... de seus próprios lábios.

Ele alcançou uma das mãos dela e beijou-lhe os dedos.

– Meus lábios podiam entretê-la de um jeito bem mais interessante...

Ela riu graciosa.

– Imagino que sim, meu caro, mas ainda sim insisto...

– Está certo... como quiser.

Adiante, no caminho pelo qual seguiam, havia um arvoredo denso, onde eles resolveram parar, numa pequenina clareira. Não tinham sacos de dormir ou bagagem, nada, e nem precisavam, eram youkais de resistência física sobrehumanas.

Yeda sentou-se próxima de um tronco caído e Naraku no chão diante dela. A brisa noturna agitava levemente os cabelos deles e acariciava suas faces.

– Muito bem... para começar minha história pelo início lembro-me de uma caverna, de um humano ganancioso e de uma mulher. Aconteceu há quase sessenta anos... O homem se chamava Onigumo, ele fora um ladrão que acabou sendo incendiado, mas sobreviveu miraculosamente. A mulher era a irmã mais velha de Kaede, Kikyou.

– Ah, sim... a velha Kaede me falou sobre isso...

Naraku assentiu com um gesto de cabeça e continuou:

– Kikyou cuidava das feridas de Onigumo e ele se apaixonou por ela. E esse amor, ou melhor, a obsessão que ele passou a ter por ela, foi a razão de tudo. Ele estava desfigurado, não tinha mais como se mover, então, ofereceu seu corpo debilitado e sua alma aos youkais em troca de um novo corpo. Eu era um desses youkais... um parasita apenas, praticamente irracional.

Yeda vidrou os olhos, muito espantada.

– A intenção da consciência youkai não era ajudar aquele pobre coitado, mas sim se apossar da Jóia de Quatro Almas, da qual Kikyou era a guardiã. No momento em que os vários youkais se uniram à Onigumo, eu, Naraku, nasci.

Ele silenciou por alguns instantes, por causa da expressão de choque dela, mas logo prosseguiu.

– A parte youkai daquele ser híbrido detestava Kikyou, afinal ela era uma sacerdotisa, inimiga de youkais, enquanto Onigumo a amava e a queria de todo jeito. Mas então, Onigumo soube que o coração de Kikyou já tinha dono, Inuyasha. Aproveitando-me do estado abalado dele, eu assumi a forma de Inuyasha e feri Kikyou gravemente, na intenção de que eles se matassem.

Yeda levou à mão aos lábios, pasma.

– Sentindo-se traída, Kikyou selou Inuyasha numa árvore. Eu só não imaginava que depois disso ela fosse se destruir junto com a Jóia de Quatro Almas. Meus planos foram frustrados, assim só me restava continuar aperfeiçoando aquele corpo. Então, selei Onigumo dentro de mim e comecei a absorver outros youkais e conforme ia me transformando, acabei me esquecendo da existência dele.

Naraku fez outra pausa, recobrando o fôlego.

– Muitos anos depois, a Jóia de Quatro Almas voltou a este mundo, mas logo foi despedaçada e seus fragmentos se espalharam por todos os cantos.

– Sei...

– A busca pelos fragmentos da jóia entrelaçou meu destino com os de Inuyasha e seus amigos. Eu levava vantagem, é claro, já era bastante poderoso, mas, então, Kikyou voltou a vida de uma forma meio estranha. Com isso a consciência de Onigumo começou a retornar, e como sua conexão com meu corpo era muito grande, isso virou um problema...

– Como assim?

– Onigumo ainda amava Kikyou e por isso eu não podia me livrar dela, sequer tocá-la sem que meu corpo entrasse em colapso. Ela era meu ponto fraco enquanto eu dependesse da consciência dele, a qualquer instante, eu poderia ser morto por ela.

– Como era forte esse sentimento... ele realmente a amava.

– Sim, era um miserável desprezível, mas a amava. Creio que se eu não tivesse compartilhado desse sentimento dele, jamais teria me apaixonado por você.

Yeda ficou corada.

– No fim arrisquei tudo para me livrar da consciência de Onigumo. A primeira tentativa não deu muito certo e só algum tempo depois consegui separá-lo de mim definitivamente.

– E matou Kikyou... - Yeda acrescentou.

– É... mas pra mim aquela nova existência dela, não tinha propósito algum.

– Que frieza... mas sem Onigumo você não se tornou um youkai puro?

– Não... sem seu corpo eu não poderia continuar mantendo a racionalidade, me livrei da consciência dele apenas, mas minha estrutura vital ainda é humana, por isso, continuo sendo um meio-youkai.

– Por isso você queria a jóia... Eu só não entendo como a Jóia de Quatro Almas pode transformar um meio-youkai num youkai pleno.

– Na realidade essa jóia tem o poder de realizar qualquer desejo.

Yeda ponderou.

– Se é assim... foi impressionante você tê-la entregado a Inuyasha.

Ele riu levemente.

– Antes, o meu único desejo era me tornar um youkai completo, por isso eu precisava da jóia, mas quando meu desejo mudou. - ele fez uma pausa, encarando Yeda nos olhos – A jóia tornou-se irrelevante.

Compreendendo que era dela que ele falava, a youkai sorriu levemente.

– Mas toda sua motivação, tudo que fez, as vidas que destruiu... foi só para se tornar um youkai completo?

– Lamento dizer que sim...

– Céus... que história triste...

– Não é para me justificar, mas você sendo uma youkai plena e bastante poderosa, não poderia entender aquele meu desejo.

– Talvez... Bem, eu compreendo no que diz respeito à resistência física, ainda que ser mesmo imbatível não se resuma só nisso... Olhe os humanos, eles são frágeis, envelhecem, não tem os sentidos aguçados... nada disso, e mesmo assim, não são poucos os youkais poderosos que foram derrotados por humanos.

Naraku se surpreendeu com o raciocínio.

– Mas...

– Não basta ser um youkai completo, Naraku... É preciso ter alinhados, força... - ela cerrou o punho – ...mente... - indicou a cabeça - ...e coração. - tocou o próprio peito. – Ninguém é invencível e nada é imutável. Um humano pode vencer um youkai, basta usar tudo que têm com inteligência.

– Eu nunca tinha pensado nas coisas desse jeito...

– É tempo de repensar então... - ela retrucou e sorriu.

A conversa transcorreu por um bom tempo ainda e Yeda perguntou muitas outras coisas a Naraku, que respondeu a tudo pacientemente, até que recostados no tronco de uma árvore imensa, eles adormeceram pelo que restava da noite.

Devido às narrativas e por uma certa preocupação com seus amigos queridos, Yeda sonhou com coisas estranhas o tempo todo, contudo, Naraku dormiu tranqüilo, reconfortado pelo youki dela.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Ao amanhecer, quando Naraku acordou, percebeu que Yeda estava com a cabeça deitada em suas pernas e se atentou aos cabelos dela. Estavam soltos escondendo praticamente todo seu rosto. Sorriu maravilhado e alcançou os fios escuros, afastando-os delicadamente. A face pálida surgiu primorosa e deslumbrante.

Ficou afagando a pele macia como seda e as madeixas, bem devagar, esperando o despertar da youkai daquele sono profundo, desejoso de ser contagiado por sua energia vital.

Algum tempo passou, até que enfim, ele viu a youkai se mexer. Yeda ergueu as costas um pouco e piscou os olhos devagar. Cada um de seus gestos era gracioso aos olhos do meio-youkai. De bruços e com o tronco levemente erguido, ela o encarou.

– Bom dia... - saudou meiga, num tom baixinho, carregado de sono.

Ele nem conseguiu responder, apenas pousou a mão no rosto dela e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Yeda sorriu e se endireitou, ficando sentada sobre os joelhos.

– Você fica linda assim... - Naraku elogiou com uma das mechas entre os dedos.

– Como você é galanteador... bem, estou faminta... - anunciou num tom descontraído, típico dela.

– Posso sentir o cheiro de muitos humanos, deve ter um vilarejo bem perto daqui...

– Então vamos! - chamou e, num rápido impulso, se colocou em pé. Depois, esticou os braços, se espreguiçando.

Naraku estreitou os olhos e, logo, se levantou também. Yeda ainda se contorcia, quando ele envolveu sua cintura num abraço, surpreendendo-a com o repentino contato. Ela fitou os olhos vermelhos dele e ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas ele a beijou de repente.

Yeda permaneceu parada, deliciando-se com o beijo. Naraku puxou a youkai mais para si e ela gemeu contra seus lábios. Devagar, ele afastou o rosto um pouco. Inspiraram juntos e Yeda acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

– Não tem fome? - ela sussurrou provocante.

– Tenho e muita... - retrucou malicioso e tornou a beijá-la.

Yeda o abraçou acolhedora e ficaram se beijando, despreocupados... Até que encostaram as testas, rindo um para o outro.

– Então devíamos nos apressar... - ela falou – Fico bastante mal humorada quando não tomo um café da manhã decente.

– Ah... então não posso permitir tal coisa...

Yeda escorou a cabeça no ombro dele.

– ...como é bom estarmos juntos... - ela murmurou.

– Se depender de mim, será assim pelo resto de nossos dias...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naraku balançou a cabeça e disfarçou um riso diante da cena. Horas atrás, sua amada youkai lobo mais parecia uma princesa de conto romântico, de falar doce, gestos graciosos, cabelos ao vento, face rosada, olhar terno, enfim, perfeitamente o oposto daquele momento.

Ela tinha então os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto. O quimono verde curto com as mangas suspensas até a altura dos ombros. Meio curvada, um pé apoiado num caixote. Enquanto comia uma fruta caudalosa, ouvia atenta a conversa de dois homens, que a todo instante, a olhavam com desconfiança, por causa das orelhas de lobo.

– E em que direção ele foi, meu senhor? - Yeda perguntou ao homem que até então narrava um caso de roubo.

– Ao leste... - retrucou mal-humorado – Ladrão desgraçado!

Naraku percebeu o olhar sugestivo de Yeda.

– O que tem em mente, minha cara?

– Sei de um jeito de conseguirmos abrigo para logo mais à noite...

– Não me diga que pretende ir atrás desse bandido?

– Exato!

O meio-youkai riu levemente diante da expressão empolgada dela.

– Que seja... imagino que será interessante acompanhá-la e ver como adquiriu a fama de caçadora de recompensas...

– Eu te garanto uma coisa... vai ser bem divertido!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A vista do alto quarto era belíssima. Um fim de tarde com um céu tingido de laranja e um vento cálido soprando contra o rosto de Naraku, que inspirou fundo aquele ar fresco.

Ele e sua amada encontravam-se num bonito palacete, propriedade de uma rica família daquela região. Como pagamento pela recuperação da relíquia roubada, Yeda pediu abrigo por uma noite. O item recuperado era tão estimado que o chefe da família deu-lhes, além da hospedagem, comida e vestes. Assim, depois de um farto banquete, os dois puderam, enfim, descansar de um dia agitado.

Naraku, ainda próximo à janela, se atentou ao pátio abaixo, onde uma criança humana se divertia com uma bola.

– Deve ser a filha do senhor Murashima... - ele falou consigo, e então percebeu que o casal também estava por perto, assentados na varanda, vendo a filha brincar.

Em outras épocas, a cena não o teria comovido em nada, mas, naquele instante, lhe pareceu tão bonito e se indagou se viveria o mesmo junto de Yeda. Sua mente divagava nessas reflexões, quando sentiu mãos delicadas circundarem seu corpo e pousarem em seu peito. O youki de Yeda se fez sentir nele todo e logo a cabeça dela se escorou em suas costas.

Ficaram um tempo assim, abraçados, então ele se virou lentamente e ficou fascinado com o que encontrou. Ela estava linda, usando um quimono num tom amarelado, com estampas de Sakuras e repleto de bordados. Charmosa, ela exibiu o traje sorrindo contente.

– Magnífica...

Yeda atentou-se ao traje dele: um hakama cinza e um quimono azul marinho, simples, porém, muito elegante.

– Está muito bem também... - revidou e se aproximou, então deu uma espiada pela janela – O que cativou tanto sua atenção? - ela indagou, pois não havia mais ninguém no pátio.

– O casal Murashima e sua filhinha...

A youkai demonstrou surpresa com a resposta.

– É uma bela família. - explicou ele e deu uns passos em direção ao centro do quarto, onde havia dois futons dispostos lado a lado.

– Ah... isso sim... - concordou ela.

Naraku sentou-se no centro de um dos futons.

– Diga-me, Naraku... você me dará uma família tão bela como esta? - ela indagou ainda próxima à janela.

Ele ficou olhando na direção da youkai por algum tempo, até que ela se aproximou e ficou ajoelhada no chão a sua frente.

Família, algo que Yeda parecia prezar muito, e pela primeira vez na vida, Naraku começava a compreender o significado daquilo e o valor de se ter uma. Não era nada ruim ter alguém para cuidar, ao invés de usar. Ser querido, ao invés de odiado. Proteger, ao invés de destruir.

– Heim? - insistiu ela.

– Se é isso que você quer, com certeza eu lhe darei. - retrucou com firmeza, encarando-a bem dentro dos olhos e depois pousou a mão no rosto dela.

– Sim, eu quero... - confirmou com um sorriso, apertando a mão dele em seu rosto.

Naquele instante, o perfume que vinha das vestes e das mechas longas da youkai invadiu as narinas de Naraku, deixando-o inebriado, então, ele aproximou o rosto, vindo solver o aroma mais junto da pele dela.

Yeda estremeceu um pouco e fechou os olhos, desfrutando do leve roçar dos lábios dele em si. Um pouco depois, Naraku ergueu a cabeça e fitou os lábios dela, estavam mais rubros que de costume. Ela voltou a abriu os olhos e eles se encararam. Sorria meiga, contudo, seu semblante denunciava certa timidez e, logo, ela baixou o olhar.

Naraku aproximou mais o corpo, até se encostar nos joelhos de Yeda, sobre os quais suas mãos unidas repousavam. Circundou então o corpo dela com os dois braços, num enlace carinhoso e possessivo. Tudo parecia tão perfeito, que ele temeu não ser real. Mas ninguém teria porque interferir naquele momento e essa certeza fez uma certa excitação dominá-lo.

Afastou-se novamente e mirou o corpo diante de si, tentando imaginar os contornos das formas. Afoito, beijou Yeda na testa e depois nos lábios. Ela o correspondeu fracamente, solicita, parecendo querer dizer com aquilo que ele conduzisse as coisas. E ele não titubeou...

Alcançou a fita em torno do cinto do quimono e desamarrou-a lentamente, notando o respirar de Yeda mais agitado a cada instante. Cuidadoso, ele retirou o cinto e com isso as bandas do traje afrouxaram. Primeiro, suas mãos desbravaram o caminho e, em seguida, seus lábios ocuparam o lugar dessas.

Deliciada e levemente ofegante, Yeda o abraçou pela nuca e foi deslizando uma das mãos pelas costas dele, enquanto a outra desbravava também o caminho por entre as vestes.

Com os trajes entreabertos, Yeda e Naraku se abraçaram. O peito robusto dele colou-se aos seios dela e desse jeito eles se deitaram, atravessados nos dois futons. Os lábios se uniram num beijo e os corpos se alinharam, encaixando-se precisamente, conforme a natureza de cada um.

Por anos, Naraku sonhara com aquele momento, no qual ele e Yeda se uniriam, não num ato de amor apenas, mas num laço emocional profundo. Enfim, acontecia... O instinto lhes dizia o que fazer, mesmo sendo a primeira vez de ambos. Uniram seus corpos e suas energias e se amaram por toda a madrugada, numa cadência única, até adormecerem exaustos, plenamente saciados.

Muitas emoções ainda os esperavam, mas o começo efetivo da vida deles dois, juntos, aconteceu naquela noite com aquele ato.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um sol gostoso aquecia o quarto. Dessa vez, foi Yeda quem acordou primeiro. Estava deitada de lado, encostada no corpo de Naraku. Ambos despidos, sob uma colcha bordada. Ela levantou o rosto a ele. Estava desconcertantemente lindo, deitado de barriga para cima, o rosto voltado para o lado da janela, os músculos relaxados, o braço esquerdo junto ao corpo e o direito passando por cima dela.

Contente, Yeda pousou uma mão no peito dele, vislumbrando em sua mente cenas daquela madrugada tão especial. Finalmente, ela se sentia completa, afinal, aquele espaço em seu coração só podia ser preenchido por Naraku, pois, todos têm um único e respectivo par.

O canto dos pássaros denunciava o início da manhã. Eles tinham planejado partir assim que raiasse o dia, já que o caminho até a atual moradia de Naraku era incrivelmente longo.

Yeda alcançou o quimono estampado, sentou-se e jogou a peça sobre os ombros. Naraku não acordou. Ajeitando o traje, ela veio até a janela.

– Que bela manhã... teremos uma viagem boa... - falou sozinha, bem baixo.

Naraku abriu os olhos devagar. Avistou a silhueta de Yeda recortada pelo brilho solar e sorriu feliz. Sentia-se tão bem e revigorado, transbordando força e energia.

– Querida? - ele a chamou, meio rouco.

Yeda virou-se, contente, e não demorou a voltar para junto dele.

– Bom dia! - saudou e inclinando-se nele, selou levemente seus lábios.

Naraku a puxou para cima de si pelo braço, deixando-a deitada em seu peito.

– Faz tempo que acordou? - perguntou sonolento.

– Não... É cedo, mas acho melhor partirmos de uma vez...

– Tem razão... e podemos agilizar o ritmo da jornada usando youki.

– Boa idéia.

Ficaram se acariciando por alguns instantes.

– Kana e Kagura devem estar aflitas para conhecê-la... - ele comentou.

– É?

– Bem, quanto a Kagura, não tenho tanta certeza... mas Kana, sim.

– Certo... enquanto fazemos o desjejum, você podia me falar mais sobre elas...

– Claro...

O relato dessa vez foi mais breve e muito antes do meio-dia, eles já estavam em veloz corrida rumo ao sul. Yeda em sua forma de lobo e Naraku revestido por uma couraça para suportar a altíssima velocidade.

Duas noites e um dia era o tempo que já tinham passado juntos, e só com aquilo, Naraku soube que Yeda mudaria as cores pelas quais ele enxergava o mundo e, pelo visto, para muito melhor. Nunca imaginara que sorrir, proteger e amar, fossem coisas tão boas. Daquilo que já tinha aprendido com ela, o que mais o marcou foi perceber que um grande poder não precisava necessariamente ser oriundo de uma fonte maligna, e que preservar uma mísera vida, exige muito mais de nós do que matar.

Yeda olhou de esguelha para Naraku, ele parecia pensativo, contudo, a paz de espírito que dele emanava penetrava em si como se fosse parte dela própria. Já não sentia mais receio, ao contrário, tinha boas expectativas para o futuro junto de seu amado.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Ainda estão acompanhando?  
Tenho demorado para atualizar, mas a historia continua!  
Comentem, por favor!_

**Nota**: Recentemente, resolvi checar que fim Naraku teve no mangá. Sem dar _spoilers_, vi que **essa fanfic acaba se enquadrando numa realidade alternativa**, pois, na série original, não chega a se passar oito anos, apenas três. Além disso, na série, a Jóia de Quatro Almas é completada antes do término das aventuras, e isso constitui parte importante no desfecho da saga. Bom, mais que isso acabo revelando detalhes, quem tiver interesse procure o mangá na Internet. Comento porque se eu tivesse checado isso antes, talvez o relato de alguns trechos na fanfic ficasse mais próximo da história original.

**Falha Nossa**: Nessa fanfic me esqueci completamente da gatinha youkai da Sango, a Kirara e não me atentei ao fato de que o buraco do vento de Miroku foi uma maldição que ele recebeu do próprio Naraku. Havendo oportunidade, talvez eu corrija esses detalhes, fica então o aviso para quem já vem acompanhando.


	17. Repelido

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi.

**Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas românticas, **_**hentai **_**leve.**

**Capítulo 17**

Ainda estava escuro, mas prestes a clarear. Sorrateiras, duas figuras se esgueiravam por um corredor largo e, logo, uma porta de correr foi vagarosa e cuidadosamente aberta por uma delas.

– São eles - sussurrou uma.

– Estou vendo - retrucou a outra.

Sentindo a presença de suas crias, Naraku ergueu o corpo e assentou-se sobre o tatame.

– Imagino que estejam curiosas, mas é cedo ainda. Deixem-na descansar, nossa viagem foi cansativa - falou num tom baixo.

Kanna e Kagura se assustaram, pois acreditavam estarem incógnitas.

– Ora! - exclamou Kagura e se colocou em pé. – E quem liga? - e saiu dali.

Kanna, por sua vez, continuou lá, curiosa acerca da pessoa envolta num acolchoado e cujo cabelo se espalhava pelo chão, tal qual um lago negro. Naraku estreitou os olhos na expressão dela, então estendeu uma mão, chamando-a para si.

A pequena se espantou, tamanha foi a ternura que leu no olhar de seu mestre. Bem tímida, deu uns passos adiante. Quando chegou perto, ele puxou sua mãozinha e fez com que se sentasse sobre seus joelhos. Abraçaram-se. Há muitos dias não se viam, mas logo a atenção da menina voltou-se àquela outra pessoa ali. Deitada de lado, de costas para os dois, Yeda dormia tranqüila.

– Senti sua energia quando chegaram, mas a dela eu não reconheci - comentou a menina.

Naraku lhe sorriu.

– Isso porque a energia dela mudou quando ela absorveu a minha.

– Entendo.

Esticando uma mão, Naraku afastou as madeixas negras que escondiam o rosto alvo de Yeda. Mesmo tendo sido muito leve, o toque fez a _youkai_ se mexer. Ela virou, apoiando as costas no _futon_ sobre o tatame, e logo abriu os olhos, que demonstraram surpresa ao se depararem com a menina de cabelos brancos.

– Bom dia, querida - saudou Naraku.

– Bom dia, senhorita Yeda - Kanna emendou timidamente.

– Bom dia - respondeu com um leve sorriso. – Você deve ser Kanna, estou certa?

– Sim, senhorita.

– E a outra?

– Como eu disse, Kagura é mais arisca, mas você a conhecerá em breve - explicou Naraku.

– Tudo bem. Prazer em conhecê-la, Kanna - falou amigável.

Kanna se colocou em pé.

– O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Yeda - disse e curvou o corpo respeitosamente.

– Não precisa ser tão formal, e se quiser pode me chamar só de Yeda.

A menina assentiu com a cabeça.

– Se quiser descansar um pouco mais, querida, esteja à vontade - falou Naraku.

Yeda ergueu o corpo e ficou sentada.

– Não, já me sinto bem, apenas seria bom comer algo.

– Mandarei servir o desjejum então! - adiantou-se Kanna e, em seguida, saiu apressada.

A _youkai_ lobo sorriu da prontidão dela e ficou olhando na direção em que partira.

– O que achou dela? - perguntou Naraku.

– Muito bonitinha. E quem prepara a comida?

– Temos alguns servos - retrucou e envolveu a _youkai_ num abraço.

– Ah...

Ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, desfrutando do calor um do outro e depois se beijaram.

– Eu devia estar mesmo exausta, nem lembro quando chegamos aqui - comentou, depois que ele se afastou um pouco.

– Calculei que devíamos estar bem próximos da propriedade, e como não conseguia dormir, resolvi seguir durante a madrugada - contou, afagando os cabelos dela.

– E eu não acordei?

– Não, e nem precisei usar _youki_. Você dorme como uma pedra, ainda que fique linda como uma princesa - brincou ele.

Ela riu alto.

– Duvido! Devo roncar feito um monstro.

– De modo algum.

Permaneceram lá, conversando e trocando carícias, até que uma serviçal veio avisá-los que a refeição estava servida.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Muito longe da região onde Naraku e Yeda estavam, no vilarejo onde Inuyasha e seus amigos moravam, no jardim na parte de trás da mansão, Rin enxugou uma lágrima solitária antes que essa viesse manchar a tela abaixo de si. Sentada numa esteira, com as pernas esticadas, tinha a seu lado uma caixinha de madeira onde guardava suas tintas e pincéis.

Sesshoumaru a observava a uma meia distância. Atentando-se a sua expressão, percebeu que ela devia estar triste, e deduziu de imediato que a razão daquilo era a partida de Yeda.

Depois de alguns instantes, ele se aproximou, silencioso, e sorriu levemente ao reconhecer sua figura na tela da menina. Rin era talentosa para aquele tipo de coisa, sabia pintar e escrever muito bem.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru? - exclamou ela ao notá-lo, tampando a tela com os braços.

– Tarde demais - ele falou num tom brando.

– Não vi que era o senhor - disse encabulada.

– Perdoe-me o incomodo então.

– Não! - exclamou, afobada. – O senhor não me incomoda de modo algum.

Ele sorriu, encarando-a nos olhos. A cada dia ela tornava-se mais bonita.

– Sente falta de Yeda? - perguntou num tom casual, ao que ela assentiu com a cabeça. – Mas você sabe que ela está feliz? Não sabe?

– Sei... - balbuciou, depois de uns instantes.

– Ela certamente ficaria triste se soubesse que anda tão abatida.

O comentário a fez vidrar os olhos e corar de vergonha.

– Me desculpe, o senhor tem toda razão - concordou, chateada consigo mesma.

Num gesto um tanto ousado, ele pousou uma mão no rosto dela. Espantada e ainda mais corada, Rin piscou os olhos e emudeceu.

– Não fique assim, me entristece também - ele pediu e, em seguida, afastou-se.

Desconcertada, Rin ficou com os lábios entreabertos, encarando-o, perdida.

– Tudo bem? - perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio e trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

– Não quero que o senhor Sesshoumaru fique triste! - falou de súbito, num tom afoito, mas meigo também.

O _youkai_ cachorro sorriu discretamente.

– Isso só depende de você.

Rin abaixou a cabeça, aquela proximidade a fez estremecer. Era raro estarem a sós como naquele momento. Sentiu que ele a encarava, mas não teve coragem de erguer o rosto. Seu coração acelerou descompassado e a face esquentou mais ainda.

Notando o constrangimento dela, Sesshoumaru pensou que o mais sensato fosse deixá-la, mas não o fez. Sua Rin já não era uma criança, estava sofrendo calada e ele sentiu que podia confortá-la.

A moça ergueu a cabeça tirando o _youkai_ das reflexões.

– Então eu vou me animar! - falou, decidida.

Ele assentiu e depois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Rin voltou a abaixar o rosto e então pensou na _youkai_ lobo. Na mesma hora, seus olhos ficaram marejados.

– É só que... - começou, segurando as lágrimas com afinco – todas as manhãs, Yeda vinha e me dava um beijo e me abraçava forte, depois penteava meus cabelos.

Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto dela.

– Chore. Não precisa se conter. Irá se sentir melhor.

A jovem ficou impressionada em ouvir aquilo, então uma torrente de lágrimas desceu por seu rosto delicado. Isso foi demais para o _youkai_ branco, que, quando deu por si, abraçava-a e a apertava contra o peito.

Rin ficou tão assustada que petrificou no lugar, porém logo pensou que não precisava ter medo da pessoa que mais amava e, ao senti-lo estreitar o enlace, num ímpeto, se abraçou a ele também. A tristeza e a emoção tornaram seu choro ainda mais intenso e seu corpo se agitou com soluços.

Afagando a cabeça dela carinhosamente, Sesshoumaru falou, brando:

– Está tudo bem. Fique calma.

Ela resmungou um assentimento, com o rosto escorado no peito dele.

– Eu sei que ela está feliz... mas não consigo evitar sentir saudade, senhor Sesshoumaru.

– Não tem problema. Todos sentimos falta dela.

Permaneceram unidos até que Rin foi se aquietando, aos poucos, então, quando os soluços dela cessaram, Sesshoumaru a afastou de si, bem devagar.

Ela levantou os olhos para ele, fungando e pediu envergonhada:

– Me desculpe.

Sesshoumaru não deu resposta, sequer ouvira o apelo. Seus olhos se fecharam nos lábios dela, molhados pelas lágrimas; eles pareciam atraí-lo tal qual um ímã. Segurou-a no queixo, aproximou o rosto e, apesar de senti-la estremecer toda, não se deteve, assim, pela primeira vez, tomou seus lábios num beijo.

Rin piscou desconcertada por alguns instantes, mas, instintivamente, fechou os olhos e deixou-se beijar. Foi um dos momentos mais incríveis de sua vida. Quando ele afastou o rosto, ficou o encarando com uma expressão atrapalhada, sem saber o que dizer.

Desvencilhando-se dela, inegavelmente perturbado, Sesshoumaru desviou o olhar, virando o rosto para o lado.

– Eu - Rin começou, mas ele a interrompeu.

– Desculpe-me fazer algo assim sem avisá-la - falou ainda evitando encará-la.

– Tudo bem - disse, tentando transparecer normalidade, mas seu nervosismo era evidente.

O _youkai_ branco permaneceu de lado e disse algo que ela não esperava:

– Amo você, Rin - confessou, sério e seguro.

Ela ficou em choque, contudo imaginou que não devesse ficar calada.

– Eu também amo muito o senhor Sesshoumaru - respondeu num fôlego. – O senhor sabe - concluiu mais contida.

– Sei... - confirmou e deu um passo em direção a ela.

Acuada, Rin recuou a mesma medida.

– Não precisa ter medo. Eu... - ele pensou um pouco – vou sair, mas volto antes do anoitecer.

– Sim, senhor Sesshoumaru!

– Cuide-se. Amanhã teremos uma conversa séria.

– Sim, senhor.

Sesshoumaru girou o corpo e foi saindo de lá, deixando para trás uma Rin completamente desconcertada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda ficou impressionada com a decoração requintada do salão no qual adentraram; a casa era bem luxuosa.

Kanna, assentada do lado esquerdo de uma mesa baixa, sorriu contente ao ver os dois se aproximando. Ela vestia um outro traje, um quimono branco com estampas de flores de sakura, num tom amarelo claro.

O casal vinha em trajes parecidos em tons de verde e lilás. Naraku estava com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e Yeda com os seus soltos.

O meio-_youkai_ conduziu a _youkai_ lobo pela mão até se aproximarem da mesa, então, seguiram cada qual por um lado até chegarem à cabeceira, onde se assentaram. Yeda foi quem ficou mais próxima de Kanna.

– Eu espero que... - dizia Naraku, mas subitamente se calou com a chegada de outra pessoa.

– Com licença - pediu Kagura em bom tom, vindo assentar-se à frente de Kanna, ficando mais próxima de Naraku.

– Que bom que se juntou a nós, Kagura - falou Naraku com certo sarcasmo. – Quero que conheça Yeda.

Kagura se levantou e curvou o corpo num gesto respeitoso, mas, notoriamente, à contra-gosto.

– É um prazer conhecê-la, senhorita Yeda - disse de cabeça baixa.

A _youkai_ estreitou os olhos na jovem, seu tom irônico não lhe passara despercebido.

– O prazer é todo meu - retrucou séria. – Acomode-se, por favor. Noto, por sua palidez, que deve estar tão faminta quanto eu.

O comentário, feito num tom bem mais sarcástico que o de Naraku, fez a jovem estremecer.

– Sim, nos fartemos de uma vez - falou Naraku com um leve riso.

Kanna ficou perdida. Yeda lhe sorriu e deu uma piscadela. Depois alcançou uma travessa cheia de uns bolinhos quentinhos e dos quais um cheiro delicioso subia.

– Mas - começou Yeda, ganhando a atenção dos três – Mas...

– O que foi, minha cara? - perguntou Naraku.

– Não há...

– O que? - indagou Kanna, impaciente.

– Não há nada vivo? Que tipo de _youkai_s são vocês?

Uma exclamação muda ficou nos lábios de Kanna e Kagura, depois de ter compreendido a sentença, fez uma careta repugnada e levou a mão à boca. Compreendendo a brincadeira, Naraku soltou um riso debochado. Yeda, com uma expressão matreira, apenas olhou para uma e depois para outra.

– Ela está brincando - anunciou ele diante da expressão confusa das duas.

– Ah... - disse Kanna, aliviada.

Kagura não pareceu convencida.

– Hunf... - bufou ela.

– Né, Kagura? Não seria bom uma rã bem suculenta pra começar o dia? - provocou Yeda.

– Que? - exclamou ela. – A senhorita deve estar maluca! Quem comeria algo assim?

– Kagura, minha cara, se continuar levando as coisas tão a sério, Yeda ficará caçoando de ti a refeição inteira.

– Entendi! Então ela está querendo me ver enojada! Pois pra mim basta! - esbravejou e se levantou.

– Kagura - chamou Kanna, com a mão estendida a irmã, querendo que ela permanecesse onde estava, mas foi em vão, a outra saiu furiosa. Chateada, voltou-se a _youkai_ lobo. – Não ligue pra ela, senhorita Yeda - disse branda.

Yeda sorriu levemente, mas ponderou uns instantes.

– Tudo bem. Acho que exagerei um pouco - disse e voltou-se ao meio-_youkai._ – Entendi agora o que você quis dizer sobre ela ser mais "arisca".

– Você é mestra em cativar as pessoas, minha cara, não será diferente com ela - revidou ele com toda a calma e passou a servir-se.

A pequena apenas olhava na direção dos dois.

– Kanna, minha linda, não quer comer? Eu acabei enojando você também?

O carinhoso tratamento deixou a albina um tanto sem jeito.

– Não! Eu já vou comer.

Naraku se atentava aos gestos de Kanna, a cada instante, gostando mais da nova realidade.

Serviram-se todos e a refeição transcorreu tranqüila.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

– Que droga! Naraku já é intolerável, uma cínica igual a ele, ninguém merece!

– É. Não deve ser nada fácil.

Kagura ficou branca como neve ao reconhecer a voz da _youkai_ lobo atrás de si. Yeda caminhou até ficar diante dela.

– Eu vim me desculpar - falou a _youkai_.

Kagura a encarou uns instantes. Queria ser gentil, não era nenhum sacrifício, mas tudo que fez foi bufar e virar o rosto. Yeda a encarou atenta. Ela era bem mais baixa, tinha um corpo esguio e a pele delicada. Podia até aparentar ser uma mulher adulta, mas em maturidade não passava de uma criança.

– Não aceita minhas desculpas? - a jovem youkai continuou quieta. – Tudo bem, é seu direito. Chego em sua casa, atrapalho sua rotina e ainda faço piadas de mau gosto. Eu no seu lugar também não ia querer desculpar assim tão fácil.

Kagura voltou-se e sustentou o olhar dela. Ponderou naquelas palavras e acreditou que a _youkai_ estava novamente lhe provocando.

– Até parece que você faz tanto caso assim das minhas desculpas! Ora, me deixe em paz! - exclamou exaltada e ia escapando de novo, mas Yeda segurou-a pelo pulso.

– Eu fui sarcástica à mesa, mas agora estou sendo sincera. Não era minha intenção deixá-la aborrecida.

A outra ficou atordoada.

– Não quero tornar sua vida um tormento, Kagura. Se quiser, poderemos até ser amigas.

"_E quem vai querer ser sua amiga, sua metida?" _pensou consigo a jovem, mas não disse nada.

Yeda a soltou então e, rapidamente, ela sumiu dali.

A uma meia distância, Naraku e Kanna, lado a lado, observaram a tudo.

– Kagura sabe ser antipática.

– Não se preocupe, tenho certeza que Yeda já mexeu com os sentimentos dela. A Yeda é assim.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No fim da tarde...

Yeda entrou silenciosa em seu novo aposento, Naraku estava descansando. Ela sentou-se sobre os joelhos ao lado dele e seu coração acelerou um pouco só em contemplá-lo. Estava lindo. Tinha o rosto virado para ela com a franja do cabelo sobre um dos olhos. O peito subindo e descendo num inspirar lento. Parecia tão tranqüilo.

Inclinando-se, beijou-o na testa, depois voltou a se endireitar. Todo o quadro era de uma graciosidade que quando deu por si, sentiu vontade de cantar, assim começou a entoar uma melodia.

Vagando entre o sono e a realidade, Naraku escutou a melodia e desejou saber de onde vinha. Apertou mais as pálpebras, achando que o som fosse oriundo do mundo dos sonhos, mas ao perceber que não, piscou os olhos. Notou uma luz alaranjada contra um biombo próximo e diante de si sua amada estava a encará-lo. Sorriu feliz. Quis dizer algo que pudesse expressar sua satisfação com a presença dela, mas foi em vão, as palavras lhe fugiram por completo.

Entrelaçaram os dedos de uma das mãos, encarando-se e aquela mera troca de olhares já dizia tudo.

Inclinando-se novamente, Yeda o beijou nos lábios. Um beijo leve, carinhoso. Findado, ela foi afastando o rosto, mas logo sentiu a mão dele em suas costas, impedindo o distanciamento. Ele a puxou para baixo então, querendo um outro beijo. Este foi mais intenso. Yeda amoleceu toda e relaxou o corpo por cima do meio-_youkai_. Envolvida pelos braços vigorosos dele, suspirou e fechou os olhos.

– Venha me amar, uma vez mais, querido - sussurrou junto ao peito dele.

Os lábios de Naraku se curvaram num riso e seu corpo fremiu de excitação. E a realidade de estarem agora num lugar que podiam chamar de lar, sem hora de partir e a noite apenas começando, tudo isso, o deixou ainda mais enlevado.

Virou o corpo junto de Yeda até ficarem de lado no _futon_, ele atrás dela, abraçando-a pela cintura. Permaneceram assim, uns instantes, quietos, então Naraku fechou os lábios no lóbulo da orelha dela, fazendo-a gemer baixo com isso.

– Vire pra mim só um instante - pediu ele, aspirando o perfume inebriante que dela exalava, rente ao pescoço.

Atendendo-o, a _youkai_ deitou as costas no tatame, com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade, sorrindo convidativa e entregue. Naraku a encarou e, logo, desatou a fita do quimono, apenas aquela peça, que era clara e fina, revestia o corpo de sua _youkai_. A visão da pele, delicada como veludo, fez as mãos dele esquentarem, desejosas por sentirem sua textura, e os mamilos rosados pareciam ansiar por seus beijos. Fixando os olhos mais abaixo, naquele ponto onde se encaixavam perfeitamente, ele entreabriu os lábios, faminto e sedento.

O instinto sexual mostrava-se mais aguçado agora, seu corpo sabia exatamente o que desejava e as sensações despertas eram ainda mais intensas. Antes de se despir, Naraku encheu Yeda de carícias e beijos, levando-a quase ao êxtase só com isso.

Eles se amavam genuinamente, por isso aquela união transcendia o ato sexual. Era uma união de almas, de dois indivíduos que se completavam unicamente, e a menos que a morte os separasse, nenhuma outra pessoa poderia ocupar o lugar no coração que preenchiam um no outro. Unidos estavam para sempre; ela lhe pertencia e, igualmente, ele pertencia a ela.

Tocavam-se, espremiam-se, abraçavam-se. Os lábios não descansavam um instante. O suor umedecendo seus cabelos, num enlace prazeroso que se prolongou por horas a fio, até ambos serem arrebatados pelo cansaço. Felizes e saciados eles adormeceram.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Sob o telhado da mansão, Kagura olhava a lua, pensativa.

– Por que eu deveria ser amiga dela? Que diferença isso faz? Não entendo porque Kanna está tão empolgada com essa história.

Kagura vinha tendo uma vida tranqüila, desde que Naraku perdera a ambição de tornar-se o _youkai_ mais poderoso daqueles dias. Contudo, ela jamais experimentara amor fraternal ou amizade.

Carinho, lealdade, amor, não passavam de palavras bobas para ela. E mesmo o laço que a unia a Kanna não ia além da relação sanguínea; egoísta que era, não hesitaria em largar a irmã caso isso pudesse lhe trazer algum benefício. Quanto a Naraku, ainda que tenha passado a tolerá-lo, a única razão de continuar com ele era o dinheiro. Não queria ter que trabalhar duro para sustentar-se, sendo que estava habituada demais a mordomias.

Enfim, ela tinha um gênio muito difícil, era impulsiva e mimada, mas Yeda estava disposta a mudar a vida dela também.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_E aí estão gostando? Deixem comentários. =^_~=_


	18. Rancor

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 18**

Não se pode ganhar sempre... Foi o que Yeda pensou quando ergueu os olhos ao céu e viu a pena voadora de Kagura se afastando com rapidez.

Inspirou fundo e depois se endireitou. Já fazia algumas semanas que chegara à mansão de Naraku e, desde então, seu convívio com Kagura quase não progredira. Era frustrante. Nunca na vida tinha se deparado com uma pessoa tão teimosa, até o rabugento Inuyasha era uma doçura se comparado a ela. Tudo que a pequena Kana tinha de gentil e amável, Kagura tinha de antipática. E se Kagura não era de dar o braço a torcer, Yeda era do tipo que quando encasquetava com uma coisa, não descansava enquanto tudo não ficasse do seu jeito... ou seja, uma péssima combinação.

A youkai lobo cismara que deviam ser uma "família feliz" assim como foi com os grupos de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru. A idéia de que Kagura não a suportava era intragável... mas, depois do doído bofete que acabara de levar dela, Yeda começava a entender, da pior forma, que afinidade não podia ser conquistada a força.

– Pra onde será que ela foi?! - indagou preocupada e saiu a sua procura.

As horas foram passando e trovões iluminavam o começo da noite. Fatigada, Yeda esperava pela caçula de Naraku no portão da mansão, remoendo-se, sentindo-se péssima por ter aborrecido a jovem a ponto dela fugir de casa.

– ...achei que seria mais fácil lidar com isso... moleca mimada... - resmungou e desistindo finalmente, adentrou a mansão.

Um pouco depois, Yeda chegou ao salão principal, onde Naraku estava.

– Boa noite, querida... já posso mandar servir o jantar?

– Naraku... Kagura sumiu! Eu procurei ela a tarde toda, por toda parte! - anunciou exaltada, sem dar a mínima à pergunta dele – Ela só pode estar ocultando seu youki com uma barreira... - concluiu mal-humorada.

– A Kagura? - ele retrucou confuso.

– Claro! Kana nunca aprontaria uma dessa!

O meio-youkai estreitou os olhos, um tanto surpreso diante da zanga dela, deduzindo que as duas deviam ter brigado de novo. Definitivamente, aquela situação entre Yeda e Kagura começava a incomodá-lo.

– Se tivesse falado comigo antes não teria perdido seu tempo. - rebateu com frieza, então, uma luz avermelhada circundou o corpo dele. – _Kagura, volte agora_. - ordenou com certa severidade.

Yeda arregalou os olhos quando, em muito pouco tempo, passou a sentir o youki da jovem Mestra dos Ventos se aproximando.

– Mas como você fez isso?! Como a localizou?! - indagou, desconcertada com fato dele conseguir num instante o que ela tentara a tarde inteira.

– Ela é uma parte de mim... não importa o quanto esteja longe, não está apta a ignorar um chamado meu... faz parte da natureza dela.

– Quer dizer que ela está ligada a você de todo jeito?! - Yeda indagou alto.

– Exato... - retrucou atento ao tom exaltado dela – ...qual o problema nisso?

– Ora, você não devia fazê-la vir assim então! Não vê que ela vai saber que foi por minha causa que você a chamou! - vociferou ainda mais nervosa.

– E não foi mesmo?! - ele retrucou com simplicidade.

Antes que Yeda pudesse rebater, a jovem em questão adentrou o recinto.

Caminhando em direção a Naraku, sem sequer olhar para a youkai lobo, Kagura parou à frente do mestre, e depois se curvou.

– Aqui estou. - falou baixo, claramente mal-humorada.

– Não sou eu quem precisa de você... - disse ele e apontou para Yeda.

– Pois não, senhorita Yeda... - disse seca, voltando o rosto a youkai.

Indignada com a situação, a youkai lobo lançou um olhar furioso ao companheiro, mas não teve alternativa a não ser prosseguir com aquilo.

– Pretendo reorganizar umas coisas... venha comigo... - chamou altiva.

– Sim, senhorita. - Kagura retrucou servilmente.

Depois que elas saíram, Naraku inspirou fundo, achando tudo aquilo até engraçado, intrigado com o exagerado sentimentalismo das mulheres, na concepção dele, é claro. Assim como a maioria dos homens, ele não compreendia, o quanto pequenos detalhes podiam ser enormemente significativos.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uns dias atrás, no vilarejo onde o grupo de Inuyasha morava, Sesshoumaru procurou a senhora Kaede para tratarem acerca do casamento dele com Rin. Apesar da idade já bastante avançada, a anciã mantinha plena lucidez e disposição.

– Pretendo desposar Rin o quanto antes... - anunciou ele, causando uma expressão de assombro na velha senhora, mas que logo se transformou em contentamento.

– Isso é formidável! Minhas sinceras felicitações... - disse ela, curvando um pouco a cabeça.

– Obrigado. Além de comunicá-la... eu vim aqui lhe pedir que a senhora me ajude para que a cerimônia seja conforme as tradições humanas...

– Fico honrada com o pedido, senhor Sesshoumaru...

Ele assentiu com um balançar de cabeça.

– Apenas do traje nupcial eu me encarregarei, desejo que um certo conhecido meu o prepare... ele vive distante daqui... e é a mesma pessoa que confecciona os quimonos que dou de presente a ela em cada um de seus aniversários...

– Como quiser...

– Parto hoje ainda para encomendar isso, nesse meio tempo, peço que a senhora inteire melhor Rin da situação.

– O senhor pode contar comigo...

Ao mesmo tempo, Kagome e Sango estavam junto com Rin, no quarto dela, na ala oeste.

– O que?! Ele a beijou?! - indagou entusiasmada a ex-exterminadora.

– Foi... - Rin confirmou cabisbaixa e corada.

– Céus... deve ter sido emocionante! - vibrou Kagome - Eu ainda me lembro do meu primeiro beijo com Inuyasha... - disse com os olhos brilhando - ...foi um momento tão mágico...

– É... - a mais jovem começou, reunindo coragem para dar seguimento à conversa - ...confesso que fiquei meio assustada, mas depois me tranqüilizei...

– Sesshoumaru mudou muito nesses anos, se ele fosse tão frio e assustador como antes, aí sim você teria motivos para temer... - Kagome falou.

– Você tem razão... só não estou bem certa como ficam as coisas agora...

– Não se preocupe... - alentou Sango – ...com certeza ele mesmo cuidará das formalidades.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça e um discreto sorriso.

– Quando eu era pequena, já sonhava em ser a esposa do senhor Sesshoumaru, mas depois que entendi a diferença de nossas origens, tinha perdido as esperanças disso acontecer...

– Mas por quê? - inquietou-se Sango.

– Por eu ser humana e por ele... sempre prezar a pureza de seu sangue youkai. Por isso eu achava que ele jamais iria querer ter a mim como sua esposa...

– Eu entendo você... - Kagome falou depois de alguns instantes - ...mesmo que Inuyasha seja apenas meio-youkai... eu também achava que depois de grande eu não poderia ficar com ele...

– Pensando bem... - ponderou Sango – ...o caso de vocês duas não é muito comum mesmo...

As três moças ficaram conversando ainda por um bom tempo até que as visitantes partiram cada qual para sua própria ala.

No cair da tarde, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam na varanda da ala central.

– ...então ele pretende formalizar sua situação com a jovem Rin? - indagou o monge.

– Foi o que ouvi por alto... Do jeito que ele é... pode até ser que faça uma festança e nem nos convide... - implicou o meio-youkai.

– Até parece... - desacreditou Miroku.

"Não importa quantos anos se passem, Inuyasha ainda pensa muito mal a meu respeito..."

Ouviram os dois a voz altiva do youkai branco bem atrás deles, e imediatamente, se voltaram a ele com expressões acuadas.

– Boa tarde, Sesshoumaru... - saudou o monge, depois de se recompor.

– Hunf... - foi a resposta de Inuyasha, que cruzando os braços, voltou o corpo à frente, mas mesmo assim, Sesshoumaru dirigiu a palavra a ele.

– Quero te pedir um favor... querido irmão. - disse dando um tom bem irônico àquele "querido".

– Que é? - retrucou sem encará-lo.

– Sendo que tivemos tanto lucro com o último serviço, imagino que esteja com algum tempo livre...

– Hun... e daí? - resmungou impaciente.

– ...gostaria que tentasse localizar Yeda pra mim...

– Ora, como assim?! - estranhou – Pra quê?!

– Não aja como se não soubesse de meu casamento... um bisbilhoteiro como você, já deve estar a par de tudo... - falou num tom irritantemente calmo e cínico.

Inuyasha corou até as raízes dos cabelos e Miroku não conseguiu conter o riso.

– Ora! Se o casamento é seu, você quem deveria ir atrás dela! - vociferou o meio-youkai.

– Inuyasha... ele por certo tem muitas outras coisas pra resolver... - Miroku apaziguou– ...claro que o atual líder de nossa família não poderá fazer um festim qualquer, todo o vilarejo deverá ser convidado...

– Mas...

– ...além disso, a senhorita Yeda não pode ficar de fora... - enfatizou o monge.

– ...eu sei... mas...

Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, conhecia o irmão o suficiente para saber que ele não concordaria de pronto, então pensou em algo que pudesse motivá-lo.

– ...veja por esse lado, se fizer isso por mim, não precisará trazer um presente tão valioso... - disse na típica ousadia e, em seguida, deixou o local.

– ...ele não é nada bobo... - Miroku observou.

– Que folgado! - praguejou Inuyasha.

– É sempre assim... você xinga mas no fim acaba fazendo exatamente o que ele quer...

– Nada disso! - berrou, mas logo refletiu um pouco – ...só que pensando bem... ando mesmo sem ter o que fazer por aqui. Está tudo tão parado... uma viagem assim soa bem interessante... - disse com um brilho no olhar – Será que Kagome vai topar?

– Você não muda... - falou Miroku num tom matreiro.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Bem distante dali, perto da região onde Naraku e Yeda estavam vivendo...

A margem de uma estrada de terra, havia um tipo de bar que era um ponto de encontro de mercenários e salteadores. Um casebre miserável, no interior do qual havia um balcão pequeno e quatro mesas retangulares. Junto a cada mesa, havia dois bancos cumpridos, um disposto do lado direito e o outro do lado esquerdo. Numa dessas mesas, três homens conversavam.

– O desgraçado continua vivo! Vivo! Estão me ouvindo!? Naraku está vivo! - falou afoito um deles, num misto de raiva e euforia.

– Você tem certeza disso, Satoru? - indagou descrente um outro, que estava sentado do lado oposto aos dois companheiros.

– Sim! Eu mesmo o vi! Com meus próprios olhos! - afirmou exaltado – Aquele rosto odioso que jamais esquecerei... e ele vinha acompanhado de uma aberração como ele... uma _mononoke_ de orelhas de lobo!

Os outros dois se entreolharam. Um silêncio pesado reinou por vários instantes, até que aquele mesmo que tinha inquirido o chamado Satoru, soltou uma risada estridente.

– Se isso é um sonho... não me acordem! - falou alto e tomou um gole de sake.

– Não é sonho, Seiji! - Satoru assegurou.

– Então... é um alento ouvir isso... - manifestou-se o terceiro – ...eu já começava a me arrepender de ter vindo tão longe guiado por aquele mero boato.

– Que descobrimos não ser só boato agora... - emendou Satoru.

– Eu sabia... sabia que ele estava vivo... foi só mais uma de suas sumidas... - disse Seiji.

– É... mas essa durou anos... - retrucou o terceiro que parecia o menos empolgado.

– Kai... - chamou Satoru, virando-se ao amigo a seu lado – ...vamos poder finalmente nos vingar! Não entende? Como consegue não estar feliz?!

– Feliz? - retrucou irônico – Não é coisa que eu consiga mais ser graças ao maldito... quem sabe um rastro de alegria perpasse meu rosto, quando eu finalmente vê-lo agonizar diante de meus olhos...

– Faço minhas suas palavras... - Seiji falou.

Satoru baixou a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Sentia-se da mesma forma com relação à felicidade, mas a descoberta do paradeiro de Naraku tinha ejetado um certo ânimo nele.

– Seja como for... o que iremos fazer agora? Qual é o plano, Seiji? - Kai indagou.

Endireitando-se no banco, o tal, que devia ser o líder do trio, encarou os amigos, por alguns instantes, pensativo.

– Precisamos de mais informações... Que motivo fez ele sumir por tanto tempo? Quem é essa youkai que está com ele? Qual seu poder? ...são muitas perguntas sem resposta ainda...

Os dois assentiram com gestos de cabeça.

– O primeiro passo agora é arranjarmos um lugar pra ficar... - continuou Seiji.

– Eu cuidarei disso... - Kai se adiantou.

– E eu posso dar uma passada no mercado ver se descubro mais alguma coisa! - completou Satoru.

– Façam isso... - aprovou Seiji como que encerrando o assunto.

Voltaram a ficar em silêncio por algum tempo, então Seiji mesmo tornou a falar:

– ...fomos tão criticados todos esses anos, tentaram nos fazer desistir, disseram que não teríamos qualquer chance... bando de covardes... - divagou ele.

– Mas isso tem sua verdade... - pontuou Kai – ...claro que humanos como nós não teriam chance alguma contra o temível Naraku... não fossem as armas que aquela bruxa nos deu...

– ...a troco das quais tivemos que abandonar a vila e a possibilidade de recomeçar... - lamentou Satoru, que era o mais emotivo entre eles.

– Recomeçar?! - urrou Seiji – De que jeito? Sem que nossa honra seja lavada com sangue é impossível recomeçar! - decretou furioso.

Um tanto acuado, Satoru ponderou uns instantes e então concordou:

– Você tem razão... eu vivo insistindo nisso, mas no fundo sei que teria sido impossível viver sabendo que este monstro anda por aí fazendo o mesmo que fez com minha família...

– Eu só não o condeno por ser tão sentimental, Satoru, por você ter tido coragem de vir conosco... - declarou Kai um tanto cruel.

– Deixe-o... - mandou Seiji amansando – ...sempre foi mais difícil pra ele... assim como eu, você já não tinha seus pais e seu irmão era sua única família, enquanto a Midori era tudo que eu tinha.

A menção de seus infortúnios fez nublar ainda mais os semblantes dos três homens.

– Aqui reafirmo meu juramento de que não descansarei enquanto essa minha adaga não rasgar a garganta de Naraku! - Seiji falou solene.

Erguendo seu copo Kai, propôs um brinde:

– À morte de Naraku! - bradou e foi acompanhado pelos companheiros.

– Enfim nossa sede de sangue será saciada! - Seiji emendou.

– É! - exclamaram em uníssono os outros dois.

Eram três homens jovens ainda, tomados de tristeza, determinação e muito ódio. Dispostos a tudo para alcançar a única meta que restava em suas vidas: exterminar Naraku, a qualquer custo sob qualquer circunstância. Talvez não representassem uma séria ameaça, mas a vida costuma ter o peculiar hábito de nos surpreender.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Em menos de cinco dias, desde o último desentendimento, Yeda e Kagura se estranharam novamente. Dessa vez, elas estavam no quarto de Kagura.

– Mas não é possível que não exista algo que possamos fazer juntas sem brigar! - desesperou-se Yeda – Céus, Kagura, não há nada que você goste? Dançar? Cantar? Lutar? Fazer compras?

– Compras?! - Kagura deixou escapar com certo entusiasmo, mas logo mordeu o dedão, inconformada com a própria brecha.

– Fazer compras? - repetiu Yeda animada – Então por que não saímos? O mercado da vila é tão cheio e interessante...

– Não! - exclamou a jovem, irredutível, e virou-se de lado, de nariz empinado.

– Óh, vamos... - insistiu Yeda – O festival da primavera está chegando... podíamos aproveitar para comprar trajes novos! Quimonos, adornos... o que me diz, heim? - sugeriu com um sorriso sincero e convidativo.

"Que idéia adorável! Nós vamos sim!"

Ouviram as duas a voz de Kana, que entrou no quarto, de repente, toda empolgada.

– Vamos, Kagura! Por favor! Por favor! - implorou a menor, puxando a caçula pela mão.

– Não, Kana... - reclamou sendo puxada - ...não quero...

– Deixa disso, Kagura, vai ser divertido! - assegurou a youkai lobo.

Naraku, que ouvia escondido a conversa, até se animou ao notar que todo aquele esforço de Yeda estava surtindo algum efeito. Kagura parecia ceder aos poucos. Com um levíssimo sorriso, ele acompanhou com os olhos as três mulheres de sua vida seguindo apressadas pelos corredores da mansão.

– Ah... esqueci meu chapéu... - Yeda falou.

– Eu pego pra você! - ofereceu-se Kana.

Deixando o lugar, num andar vagaroso, Naraku veio até a varanda onde ficou mirando o nada, pensando na vida.

– Que tranqüilidade... espero que nada perturbe essa nossa paz...

Apesar do forte anseio, bem no íntimo, ele sentia como se algo ruim estivesse para acontecer. Ultimamente, pesadelos estranhos perturbavam seu sono e muitas vezes acompanhados de um horrível mal estar.

Talvez fosse nada menos que peso na consciência, afinal, não seria de se estranhar que os crimes passados ainda o atormentassem, uma vez que compreendia agora a gravidade deles, mas... podia bem ser que estivesse tendo algum tipo de premonição.

Sabia que sua amada era poderosíssima, mas aquela mania dela de confiar demais nos seres humanos não o agradava em nada. Fazia tão pouco tempo que ela chegara ao vilarejo e já angariara amizades por toda parte. Ele precisou insistir muito, na verdade, impor mesmo que ela ocultasse sua origem youkai e que se passasse por uma humana, ao menos quando fosse ao mercado, certo de que o sossego que desfrutavam naquele lugar dependia e muito disso.

Um calafrio agitou-lhe o corpo e ele temeu, não por si mesmo, mas por Yeda e até por suas crias.

_CONTINUA_...

* * *

No próximo capítulo: Naraku e seus entes queridos estão na mira dos três humanos, que pretendem colocar em prática um plano maldoso. Inuyasha e Kagome partem numa emocionante jornada em busca da querida youkai lobo.

**NOTA**: Eu vinha usando a versão brasileira do nome do nosso amado vilão, "Narak", mas resolvi trocar pela versão original, "Naraku", depois de ter visto o final do mangá. Além disso, assistindo uns episódios do animê com áudio em japonês acabei achando o português meio esquisito_._

_Agradeço os comentários nos capítulos anteriores!  
__Por favor, não deixem de dizer o que estão achando, seja por review ou e-mail.  
__A opinião de quem tem acompanhado é muito importante.  
Ah, uma novidade! Desenhei duas fanarts da fic, uma da Yeda e outra dela com o Naraku. O link está no meu profile, espero que visitem!_

_**Kayko Totsugawa**__, obrigada pelo review no capítulo 16, infelizmente, o Fanfiction bloqueou seu e-mail por isso não lhe respondi._


	19. Acusações

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 19**

– É absolutamente perfeito! Acontecerá um festival daqui dois dias! - Kai anunciou realmente entusiasmado.

– E o que isso tem demais? - Satou indagou meio surpreso, uma vez que o outro era sempre tão apático.

– Ouçam... enquanto eu procurava um lugar para passarmos a noite, descobri que o desgraçado do Naraku tem vivido aqui como se fosse um homem respeitável, negociando mantimentos e roupas.

– Que absurdo... - comentou Seiji. – Aposto que é mercadoria roubada.

– Deve ser mesmo... mas a questão não é essa. Eu o vi lá no mercado, junto com aquela youkai que o Satoru falou e reparei que ela estava usando um chapéu. Pra mim está claro que os moradores não sabem que ela é uma youkai.

Os outros dois ponderaram uns instantes.

– Se não sabem sobre ela, não devem saber sobre ele também. - Seiji deduziu.

– Exato! - Kai retomou. – E as pessoas daqui não são do tipo que toleram estes monstros. Agora, acreditem ou não, a tal não é apenas uma comparsa dele, é sua companheira! E pelo que escutei, eles já têm duas filhas.

– O que?! - Satoru exclamou incrédulo. – Está dizendo que aquele desgraçado tem uma família agora!?

Seiji também demonstrou total espanto, mas não disse nada.

– Absurdo não acham?

– Completamente. - concordou o mais jovem. – Certo, mas o que isso tudo tem a ver com o festival?

– É, o que tem em mente, Kai? - Seiji indagou – Não me diga que quer amotinar o vilarejo contra ele?

– Isso! Espalharemos o segredinho dele no festival, e daí contaremos com a ajuda dos moradores para pegarmos todos eles! - explicou exaltado.

– Mas é uma ótima idéia! - Seiji anunciou empolgado.

Discordando, Satoru balançou a cabeça em negação.

– Mas se vamos destruí-lo com nossas mãos, por que envolver os moradores nisso? - ele indagou.

– Ora, a idéia de que o safado sinta na pele o mesmo inferno que nos obrigou a viver não é boa? - Kai rebateu – Não seria punição merecida, se ele morrer depois de ver a mulher e as filhas sendo perseguidas e apedrejadas?! - exclamou e soltou uma gargalhada insana.

Seiji o acompanhou com um sorriso sádico, gostando muito da idéia.

– Estou contigo! - ele afirmou.

– E você, Satoru?

O mais jovem refletiu uns instantes, ainda que estivesse bastante eufórico com a perspectiva de alcançar sua vingança contra Naraku, aquela idéia soou-lhe demasiadamente cruel. Mas, apesar da visível hesitação, acabou concordando também.

– Se é isso que decidem estou com vocês... não convém ter piedade daquele traste depois do que ele fez com minha família... que a dele sofra o mesmo!

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O desejo de vingança é capaz de cegar os seres humanos.

Seiji, Kai e Satoru viviam num vilarejo muito distante de onde estavam atualmente. Cerca de doze anos atrás, Naraku apareceu na fronteira deste vilarejo em conflito com um gigantesco youkai.

Concentrado em seu adversário, focado apenas em tornar-se mais forte, o então solitário meio-youkai, sequer notou a frágil mulher que vinha buscar água no riacho a beira da estrada. Era a noiva de Seiji e ela foi atingida por um golpe da calda do youkai que ele enfrentava.

Massaru, irmão de Kai, ouviu o grito da jovem e correu na intenção de ajudar, mas quando chegou lá, já era tarde. Apavorado diante do gigante, ele teve um terço do corpo engolido pelo mesmo, e caiu morto instantaneamente.

Com a distração que o humano causou, Naraku conseguiu atingir o youkai profundamente, e em seguida o venceu. Cansado, ele voltou à forma humanóide, adentrou a cidade e pediu abrigo a uma família.

A família de Satoru o acolheu, mas este não estava em casa, tinha ido comprar mantimentos.

Naraku tratava suas feridas quando sentiu uma presença humana atrás de si. Voltou-se a tempo de ver o pai de Satoru com uma enxada em punho, pronto a atingi-lo na cabeça. Perplexo, percebeu sua bolsa de ouro presa à cintura do camponês.

Indignado, ele aprisionou o homem com um tentáculo e alertou-o de que o deixasse em paz, mas quando o mesmo acercou-se de sua origem youkai, encarou-o com asco. Diante disso, não conseguiu se conter e transpassou-o no peito.

Deixava a casa quando a esposa do camponês, transtornada, tentou atacá-lo também, seguida do filho mais velho. Naraku pediu que o deixassem partir e disse que não os machucaria, mas, alucinados, não lhe deram ouvidos, assim, ele os matou também.

Estes eram os fatos. Cinco mortes, duas delas nem tinham sido causadas diretamente por ele. Mesmo assim, amargurados, Seiji, Kai e Satoru acreditavam que Naraku chegara ao povoado com o único propósito de matar exatamente aquelas pessoas. Dominados pelo desejo de vingança, eles o caçaram por longos doze anos.

Agora, os três estavam diante de uma oportunidade de alcançar seu rancoroso intento, o qual vinha os consumindo por tanto tempo, tornando-os tão perversos quanto Naraku já tinha sido.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda acordou assustada ao captar temor e medo em seu companheiro. Virou o rosto ao lado e encontrou Naraku remexendo a cabeça para os lados e, imediatamente, compreendeu que ele devia estar tendo algum pesadelo.

Erguendo-se parcialmente e voltando-se em sua direção, ela pousou a mão sobre o peito dele.

– Naraku? - chamou baixo, transferindo um pouco de seu youki a ele.

Não demorou para o meio-youkai despertar.

– Tudo bem, já passou. Foi apenas um sonho ruim.. - ela falou meiga e calma.

Naraku piscou perdido e ficou por alguns instantes apenas encarando-a, então afastou a franja do cabelo para o lado e inspirou fundo.

– Desculpe-me acordá-la.

Yeda sorriu a ele, demonstrando não ter se importado, e logo deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

– Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece nesses dias. Algo o aflige?

– Não... claro que não.

Mesmo que quisesse dizer algo mais significativo, nem ele próprio sabia ao certo a razão daquilo. Refletia na questão, quando notou que Yeda, cansada que estava, já pegara no sono novamente. Passou o braço pela cintura dela e a apertou contra si, desfrutando da paz que aquela proximidade trouxe-lhe, distraindo-se com o ritmo das batidas do coração dela.

Apesar da preocupação que o rondava, ele logo voltou a dormir.

ooo ooo oooo ooo

Inuyasha ergueu os olhos ao céu estrelado e suspirou fundo.

– Raios! Não bastasse se enamorar por Naraku, ela ainda teve que se enfurnar no fim do mundo com ele!!

– Deixa de ser reclamão, Inuyasha... - Kagome falou calmamente, servindo uma lata de ração para Kirara.

Há quase uma semana os dois planejavam encontrar Yeda ainda que não soubessem ao certo seu paradeiro. No entanto antes que partissem, receberam uma carta dela, na qual a youkai lobo os inteirou de tudo o que vinha fazendo e informou também a localização de sua atual residência, e era para lá que o casal seguia. Devido à distância bastante longa, Sango sugeriu que levassem Kirara.

– Estamos longe de qualquer vilarejo, teremos que dormir no relento outra vez, Kagome!

– Ai, Inuyasha, como a boa vida tem estragado você. Fazíamos sempre isso quando estávamos à procura dos fragmentos da jóia.

– Era diferente!

A jovem suspirou.

– Não era você quem se queixava de estar entediado em casa?

– Mas nem sou eu quem vai casar! Por que tenho que dormir em chão duro, enfrentar sol e chuva, derrotar youkais estúpidos e fracos, enquanto Sesshoumaru fica lá no bem bom?! - vociferou ele.

– Sabe o que me ocorreu agora... - Kagome falou totalmente alheia à ladainha dele – ...por que não nos casamos no mesmo dia?

O meio-youkai, que tinha o rosto erguido ao céu, olhou para a noiva na mesma hora.

– Que?!

– Assim só teremos que enfrentar essa provação uma vez. - ironizou ela.

– Pára de gracinha, Kagome!

Com um lindo sorriso, a jovem veio até seu amado e depositou um beijinho na bochecha dele.

– Fazia tempo que eu não te via assim. - disse ela – Admita, está se divertindo.

O meio-youkai desviou o olhar, impressionado com o fato dela o conhecer tão bem.

– Só um pouco... - ele confessou com o rosto virado. Depois, saiu de lado e se sentou num tronco caído. – Mas será que Yeda está bem mesmo?

– Claro que está. Não foi isso que ela disse na carta?

– É... mas eu temo pelo que vou encontrar lá. Além disso, até hoje eu... sinto um certo ressentimento por ela ter nos deixado.

– Sério? - ela se surpreendeu – Isso eu nem imaginava.

– Não se sentiu traída por ela ter se enraizado tão fundo em nossas vidas, e depois partido?

Kagome pensou um pouco.

– Não, de modo algum. Mesmo porque eu a entendo, Inuyasha, pois também precisei deixar minha família quando escolhi viver junto com você. É assim que acontece. Saímos do convívio familiar para construir nossa própria família.

Ele ficou surpreso, não tinha pensado nas coisas sob aquela perspectiva.

– Pode até ser... mas por que justo com ele?

– Porque o amor é assim, irresistível, vem sem avisar e não olha as circunstâncias. Chega como um vendaval e sai transformando tudo.

– Puxa, Kagome, você está tão mudada. Mais adulta, sabe?

Ela corou fortemente com a simplicidade das palavras dele.

– É? E isso é bom ou ruim?

– É bom... eu acho.

Sorriam um ao outro e logo se abraçaram.

Depois de arrumado o acampamento, os dois ficaram deitados na grama, olhando as estrelas e conversando tranquilamente.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Amanheceu com sol.

Naraku caminhava vagarosamente pelo jardim de sua casa, sozinho.

Aqueles estavam sendo dias agitados ali, Yeda e as meninas não falavam de outra coisa a não ser de um festival que aconteceria no vilarejo dentro de dois dias. A população toda se mobilizava para a ocasião, e era uma boa oportunidade dele conhecer futuros clientes e estreitar os vínculos com os atuais.

Vinha prosperando junto aos comerciantes da região, no entanto, ninguém desconfiava que fosse um meio-youkai, e ele suspeitava que as coisas mudariam radicalmente se isso viesse à tona.

Sua amada mostrava-se bastante ansiosa pelo evento, contudo, ele tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso, e sentia que não deviam comparecer, só não imaginava como explicar isso a ela.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Seiji adentrou a cabana que servia de abrigo a ele e a seus amigos. Era o dia do festival.

– Ah, você voltou... - disse Kai.

O recém chegado lançou um embrulho a ele.

– O que é isso?

– Satoru, pega. - disse e lançou ao mais jovem um embrulho idêntico ao primeiro. – São nossas vestes para o festival. - completou respondendo aquela pergunta.

– O que tem de mais nelas? - Satoru perguntou.

– Me custou um pouco caro, mas o homem que as fez me garantiu que esse tecido camufla o cheiro humano do olfato dos youkais.

Os outros dois se espantaram.

– Mas isso é formidável! - Kai exclamou.

– Claro que é. Definitivamente a sorte está do nosso lado! - confirmou o líder.

– Mas, Seiji... - Satoru começou num tom choramingado – ...eu ainda temo pelas pessoas do vilarejo. Insisto que ataquemos Naraku na casa dele, de noite. Se essas vestes podem nos camuflar é mais que perfeito.

– Nada disso. Temos que pegá-los desprevenidos.

– Mas e se não obtivermos o apoio dos moradores? - retrucou o moço – Ele não é conhecido por aqui?

– As pessoas daqui tratam-no bem porque não sabem o que ele realmente é. - Kai interveio.

– Mas não tem sentido arriscarmos vidas inocentes! - insistiu o jovem.

– Não é hora para vacilar, Satoru! - Seiji falou enérgico – Iremos anunciar a verdade e dependendo de como os homens reagirem, nos juntaremos a eles na chacina, mas se os miseráveis conseguirem fugir, interceptaremos eles na floresta.

Acuado, o rapaz não tornou a retrucar, mas seu semblante ainda denunciava relutância.

– Entenda, Satoru... – Seiji começou mais brando – ...não estamos usando o vilarejo para fazer disso um espetáculo, mas justamente para termos uma chance. Temos essas armas, mas ainda sim aquele maldito pode nos matar num piscar de olhos.

– Seiji está certo. - Kai falou.

Satoru assentiu com os olhos.

– Tudo bem. - disse ele depois de um longo inspirar.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Yeda soltou uma muda exclamação ao entrar em seu quarto e ver Naraku recostado no divã próximo à janela. Um olhar distraído, trajando vestes comuns e com um rolo de leitura sobre as pernas.

– Mas como assim você não está pronto ainda, Naraku?! Vamos nos atrasar!

O meio-youkai se levantou e veio para perto de sua companheira. Acariciou-a no rosto, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos azuis.

– Querida... - ele começou, mas logo silenciou, fitando o belo quimono que ela vestia.

– O que foi? - Yeda indagou intrigada. – Não se sente bem?

Ele poderia ter dito que não, pois além de ser verdade, seria razão suficiente para ficarem ali na quietude e segurança de seu lar, mas a idéia de desapontá-la o fez dizer o oposto do que sentia.

– Estou ótimo. Perdoe a minha distração. Perdi a noção do tempo com este texto... - disse exibindo o material que tinha consigo.

– _Heiki Monogatari_. Ah, este é formidável! - exclamou enlevada.

– É sim. - concordou e, displicentemente, deixou o rolo sobre o divã – Eu me aprontarei o quanto antes.

– Muito bem. Estamos te esperando lá fora.

– Não demoro.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Os coloridos fogos de artifício clareavam a noite de primavera, embelezando ainda mais o céu cravejado de estrelas.

Kana, Kagura e Yeda riam maravilhadas com o espetáculo, apontando e caminhando graciosas rumo ao aglomerado de gente. Naraku as acompanhava de perto.

Ao se aproximarem, eles todos foram amistosamente recebidos pelos conhecidos, com fartos sorrisos e polidos cumprimentos. Chegando próximo de um velho senhor, chamado Kakyo, o principal ancião do vilarejo, Naraku e Yeda fizeram uma meia reverência, seguidos depois das duas meninas.

O casal atraia a atenção das pessoas, que contemplavam admiradas a opulência de seus trajes. Com o semblante sério, Naraku sorria levemente, contudo, não conseguia livrar-se do mau pressentimento que o rondava. Seu sexto sentido achava-se sobremaneira aguçado.

Algum tempo transcorreu e a festa atingiu seu auge.

Tudo muito rotineiro e tranquilo, tanto que, por um momento, Naraku chegou a pensar que estivesse se preocupando a toa.

Yeda tinha o braço apoiado ao de seu amado, no instante em que Kana estendeu à mão a ela, chamando-a para uma barraca mais adiante. Prontamente, ela se desvencilhou do meio-youkai para atender a pequena.

Poucas passadas os separavam, quando o grasnado de um corvo fez Naraku erguer os olhos para as copas das árvores, e de repente, um outro som desviou sua atenção: o baixo assobio causado por um deslocamento de ar e, em seguida, uma pedra atingiu o chapéu que Yeda usava.

Desde o desprender daquele acessório do alto da cabeça dela até o mesmo cair no chão, o tempo pareceu-lhe lento e distorcido, e só voltou ao normal quando ele escutou uma voz masculina gritar:

"Youkai!"

Aturdido, Naraku balançou a cabeça numa negativa, compreendendo então o significado de todo aquele mau pressentimento.

Camuflados entre a multidão, Seiji, Kai e Satoru gritavam acusações a plenos pulmões.

"São youkais!"

"A família toda é!"

"São monstros! Estão tramando contra nós!"

A surpresa manteve as três youkais estáticas. Naraku captou o temor na expressão de sua amada quando ela virou o rosto para os lados sem saber o que fazer.

De um instante para o outro, os sorrisos das pessoas murcharam e seus rostos se transfiguraram em caretas de espanto.

"Naraku é o pior youkai que pisou sobre a terra nos últimos cinquenta anos!"

Depressa, ele tomou a frente das três, num gesto defensivo, alerta a qualquer movimento.

– Fiquem atrás de mim. - falou baixo a elas.

– Você é um youkai!? - exaltou-se o velho Kakyo – Como pôde nos enganar assim?!

"Precisamos liquidá-los!"

"São uma ameaça a nossas famílias!"

Olhando ao redor, Naraku só enxergava ódio nos olhares daqueles homens. Cerrou os dentes, devia haver mais de duzentas pessoas ali, mas ele não se importou. Seus olhos adquiriram um brilho vermelho e seu youki elevou-se perigosamente.

Yeda piscou saindo do estado de espanto, sentindo o youki dele fluir agressivo por seu corpo. Notou o olhar assassino dele direcionado aquele ancião e que sua fúria parecia aumentar à medida que o tumulto e as acusações cresciam.

Numa fração de segundo ela compreendeu que Naraku não hesitaria em liquidar o vilarejo inteiro e pelos céus, ele tinha poder para aquilo!

Com urgência ela se aproximou dele e apertou-o no ombro.

– Estás louco?! São apenas humanos. - ela o chamou à razão.

Naraku piscou desconcertado e a luz vermelha em seus olhos extinguiu-se. Por um instante não reconheceu a si próprio. Provavelmente, o temor de ver sua amada em perigo o fez decair ao nível de um youkai selvagem.

– Olhe ao redor... há muitas crianças e mulheres aqui. - Yeda falou ainda.

Ele sequer tinha se dado conta antes.

Com pesar o meio-youkai percebeu que vinha mantendo respeito pelas vidas dos seres humanos, apenas porque não estava sendo importunado por eles. Na primeira ocasião em que se viu realmente em confronto com eles, não hesitou em querer destruí-los.

Uma voz feminina se destacou entre as demais:

"Livrem-nos dessas aberrações!"

Atendendo a ordem, vários homens muniram-se de paus e pedras.

"Não os deixem fugir!!"

– O que faremos?! - Kagura falou assustada.

– Naraku, pra floresta, eu levo a Kana. - Yeda sugeriu.

Com os olhos fixos nos homens ao redor, ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

– Vamos! - Yeda gritou.

Então dezenas de pares de olhos vidrados presenciaram os tais youkais simplesmente desaparecerem.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Poucos minutos se passaram, Naraku trazia Kagura nas costas e Yeda corria a sua frente com Kana nos braços.

Ao perceber sua youkai intensificar o ritmo da fuga, ele desapareceu momentaneamente, movendo-se ainda mais rápido, e surgiu diante dela, que recuou um passo com o susto.

– Precisamos voltar! - ele falou num tom urgente.

– De jeito nenhum!

– Não entende? Eles incendiarão nossa casa!

Ela deu um sobressalto, chocada.

– Não fariam isso. Nunca fizemos mal a ninguém.

– Acorde, Yeda! Irão saquear tudo e botarão fogo no que restar! Se não voltarmos agora, não encontraremos nada pela manhã!

A youkai lobo balançou a cabeça numa negativa, mas logo pensou melhor.

– Se este é o preço teremos que pagar. - disse ela.

Kagura remexeu nervosamente a cabeça para os lados.

– Não pode estar falando sério! - ele exclamou exaltado. – Tudo aquilo é fruto de trabalho honesto!

– Mas não precisamos disso, Naraku... Você mesmo acabou de falar da intolerância dos humanos. Só nos resta sumir daqui.

– Ora, não misture as coisas. Tudo lá nos pertence! Não temos que abrir mão. Voltemos lá e defendamos nossos bens!

– Ao custo de sangue inocente?

Kana olhava os maiores, aflita, sem saber o que dizer.

– Nós somos os inocentes! - exclamou o meio-youkai.

– Naraku está certo! - Kagura se pronunciou.

– Nada disso. Foi insensatez nossa nos fixarmos aqui. - Yeda acentuou – Devíamos ter pensado nisso antes. Traímos a confiança desse povo nos passando por humanos.

– Não vai me convencer disso. - Naraku disse e agarrou o pulso dela. – Vamos voltar agora mesmo!

Mas então ambos pararam no lugar ao ouvirem uma voz grave dizer:

– Os dois não vão a lugar algum.

Voltaram-se para o lado e encontraram um homem alto e de cabelos curtos.

– Quem é você? - Naraku indagou.

– Claro que você não me conhece, desgraçado. Sempre estive em seu encalço, mas até hoje nunca estivemos cara a cara.

Yeda veio para o lado de seu companheiro.

– Vim cobrar o sangue que você derramou de minha noiva! - bradou o homem apontando para o meio-youkai.

– Noiva?! - Yeda repetiu meio espantada.

– Sim! Há doze anos esse maldito matou minha Midori sem razão alguma e agora vai ter exatamente o que merece!

– Doze anos? – ela indagou e olhou na direção de Naraku.

– Sequer sei quem possa ter sido. - ele esclareceu a ela, num baixo murmúrio.

– Estamos perdendo tempo com este lixo. ­– Kagura se intrometeu, preocupada apenas com o que os aldeões fariam em seu lar. – Deixem que eu me livro dele!

Dando um passo a frente, ela levou a mão à pena em seu cabelo e logo seu leque de lâminas surgiu.

– Não, Kagura! - Yeda exclamou.

– Desapareça! - a Mestra dos Ventos gritou ao humano, mas suas lâminas não chegaram a se formar, porque antes disso, ela foi atingida por um dardo, bem no pescoço, e tombou sem sentidos instantaneamente.

– Kagura! - Kana exclamou e veio depressa para junto da irmã.

O casal esquadrinhou o local, tentando identificar o atirador, mas nada percebiam.

Neste momento, uma outra voz se anunciou:

– Lixo, você dizia? Youkai impertinente... Não nos subestime por sermos apenas humanos.

Outro homem surgiu de entre as árvores. Pouco mais alto que o primeiro, contudo, menos robusto e de expressão bem marcada pelo tempo.

– Também venho atrás de vingança, Naraku! Vingança pela morte de meu irmão Masaru! - ele exclamou e ficou ao lado daquele primeiro.

Naraku encarou os dois, tentando lembrar-se de suas fisionomias, mas era impossível, nunca os tinha visto.

Por fim, uma última voz se fez ouvir e um terceiro homem apareceu.

– E vingança pela minha família! A qual você matou sem piedade! - ele exclamou.

Além de mais franzino este tinha uma voz mais branda e parecia bem mais jovem que os outros dois.

Yeda olhou para o meio-youkai, perplexa com as acusações, e sem que pudesse evitar, uma certa repugnância ficou estampada em seu semblante.

Naraku se sentiu o pior dos seres diante daquele olhar dela. Esmagadora e sufocante, a culpa pesou em seus ombros. Desconjuntado, ele nem conseguiu se justificar.

– Essa sua cara de bom moço não me engana. - escarneceu o primeiro que tinha aparecido. – Fique tranquilo, logo poderá refletir sobre seus crimes no inferno! - completou e depois soltou uma gargalhada descontrolada.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Nota: **Heike Monogatari** é um dos grandes clássicos da literatura japonesa. Foi escrito no começo do século 13 e narra a luta pelo poder que dois clãs de samurais, os Genji e os Heike, haviam enfrentado no século anterior. Sua galeria de personagens, na qual encontram-se guerreiros heróicos e damas tristes, cortesãos ambiciosos e monges ascetas, plebeus e imperadores, constitui uma das fontes mais importantes da literatura japonesa, e tem para sua cultura, um peso comparável a das epopéias homéricas para a literatura européia. _(Traduzido e adaptado do espanhol. Fonte: site Casa Del Libro, sinopse do livro)_

_Comentários, críticas e sugestões? __Mande um review ou um e-mail._


	20. Vingança

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi

**Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas fortes de violência.**

**Capítulo 20**

Naraku continuava estático e desconcertado.

Yeda sentia sua indignação e imaginava que a qualquer instante ele acabaria atacando, mas a atenção dela se voltou aquele homem que tinha sido o último a falar, quando o mesmo desembainhou sua espada.

– É o seu fim, Naraku! - gritou ele, partindo na direção do meio-youkai.

– Pare! - a youkai bradou, tão imponente que fez de fato o homem se deter no lugar. – Não posso permitir que erga sua espada contra este youkai!

– Fique quieta aí sua miserável! - esbravejou ele.

Naraku interveio.

– Deixe comigo, Yeda. Esse assunto é meu.

Aproveitando a distração, o mais alto dos humanos, usou seu lança dardos contra a youkai lobo. No entanto, não foi bem sucedido dessa vez. Yeda agarrou o projétil na mão e esfarelou-o com seu youki.

– Não tem mais isso de assunto seu ou meu. Tudo que lhe diz respeito diz a mim também! - retrucou séria, sem olhar para o companheiro, fitando os humanos.

– Por favor, querida, não interfira. - Naraku insistiu, contudo, não deu tempo para ela contestar. Usando seu youki, ele lançou uma descarga atordoante nela.

Yeda sentiu como se um raio percorresse seu corpo, antes de tombar no chão. Kana também foi atingida e, sem emitir qualquer ruído, tombou também.

– É assim que você trata seus aliados? Você realmente não vale nada! - acusou o homem com a espada em punho.

– Não há razão para envolvê-las nisso. - Naraku falou, parado logo à frente de onde as duas caíram.

Por alguns instantes, todos eles apenas encararam-se.

– Poderiam me dizer os seus nomes? - indagou o meio-youkai então, em sua calma típica.

O primeiro que tinha aparecido riu alto e disse em seguida:

– Claro! Quando chegar no inferno poderá dizer que foi morto por Seiji Minato.

– E por Satoru Seta! - exclamou o de aparência mais jovem.

– E por Kai Murasami. - informou o último, com um olhar incisivo.

Naraku tentou novamente se lembrar de qualquer coisa relacionada aqueles sobrenomes, mas convencendo-se da impossibilidade voltou a falar:

– Lamento, os nomes de vossas famílias não me trazem qualquer lembrança.

– Já deve ter matado tantos que até perdeu as contas seu miserável! - acusou Satoru.

– Apesar de eu não me lembrar, se estão dizendo, deve ser verdade. E vocês vieram até aqui em busca de retaliação?

– E é o que teremos! - afirmou Seiji.

– Entendo...

O meio-youkai ponderou uns instantes, compreendendo então a razão de sua consciência ter estado tão pesada nos últimos dias, como se conseguisse antever que aquele tipo de perturbação estivesse a caminho.

– Mas como esperam me vencer? - indagou calmo. – Creio que não ignoram que por eu ser um youkai, tenho muito mais força e resistência que vocês.

A mansidão na voz de Naraku inflamava ainda mais o ódio dos três homens.

– Iremos cortá-lo em pedaços com essas espadas! - Seiji falou erguendo novamente a sua. – Não pense que são espadas comuns!

Atentando-se as armas, Naraku sentiu uma vibração semelhante à de espadas forjadas com presas ou garras de youkais, tais como Tessaiga e Tenseiga.

– Posso ver que são obras de algum hábil forjador. - observou ele.

– Isso mesmo! E irão com certeza destruí-lo. Desgraçado!

Naraku os encarou fixamente. Não sabia se os tomava por corajosos ou por tolos. A reputação que ganhara em seus dias de perversidade deveria bastar para que ninguém em juízo perfeito ousasse enfrentá-lo. Sendo assim, não pôde deixar de pensar que a dor da perda talvez tivesse enlouquecido aqueles três, e esse pensamento o incomodou.

Claro que podia simplesmente exterminá-los e seguir adiante, mas por alguma razão seu corpo não quis obedecê-lo, e isso o fez pensar que talvez pudesse fazer algo melhor por aqueles homens. Ainda os olhava, da meia distância que os separavam, quando sentiu um estalo na alma assim que uma idéia cruzou sua mente.

Então, ele deu uma olhada de esguelha para sua amada desacordada e falou:

– Só posso dizer que sinto muito por todo o mal que lhes causei.

A mesma reação ficou clara nos três homens: descrença.

– Acha que vamos acreditar nisso?! - Seiji vociferou.

Naraku viu então o mais jovem puxar a espada da bainha e, logo, o mais alto fez o mesmo.

– Imagino que não. - ele retrucou e deu mais alguns passos à frente, ficando bem diante dos três. – Muito bem se é vingança que querem, venham, não irei me mexer ou reagir.

Enraivecidos, os três cerraram os dentes e os punhos.

– Reagindo ou não, tudo que lhe resta é a morte! - Seiji gritou e se lançou na direção do meio-youkai.

Kai demorou alguns instantes para reagir, mas logo saiu em disparada também, contudo, Satoru, que tinha os olhos fixos em Naraku, percebeu algo estranho acontecer cerca de um palmo à frente de onde o youkai estava, uma deformação semelhante a que ocorre quando se joga uma pedra num espelho d'água.

Balançou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos, mas ao ver que Seiji e Kai já quase alcançavam o inimigo, apressou-se em juntar-se a eles.

– Morra!! - Seiji gritou e foi quem deu o primeiro golpe, uma diagonal, executada com notável destreza, que cortou desde o peito até o flanco do meio-youkai.

Naraku chegou a recuar uns passos com a surpreendente força do humano.

– Afaste-se, Seiji! - Kai mandou, pronto a soltar seu golpe também.

Sem olhar para o amigo, com um sorriso sádico curvando seus lábios finos, o homem de cuja lâmina escorria sangue, deu um passo para o lado. Então, com similar destreza, Kai desferiu um corte horizontal na barriga do meio-youkai.

Um baixo gemido de dor escapou dos lábios de Naraku. Suas ostentosas vestes, que já haviam se encharcado de sangue com o primeiro corte, receberam uma nova onda do líquido escuro.

– Agora é minha vez! - Satoru gritou, surgindo do lado esquerdo de Seiji. E ele cravou sua espada no ombro de Naraku, transpassando-o, em seguida, puxou a lâmina de volta com força.

A dor lacerante fez o meio-youkai bambear as pernas e entreabrir a boca. Um tanto alarmado, ele pousou uma mão sobre o abdômen, suas entranhas tinham sido facilmente rasgadas. De fato, aquelas eram espadas perigosas, além do que os três manejavam-nas com perícia, o que o fez deduzir que eles despenderam muito tempo treinando.

– Não sejam tão diretos assim, senão ele sucumbirá muito rápido. - Seiji falou sádico.

Arfando, Naraku apoiou um joelho no chão, com uma expressão de completa resignação, permeada pela dor que devia ser tremenda. Parecia até que sua consciência humana estivesse buscando a expiação de seus pecados através da dor.

Seiji fez um gesto com o braço, pedindo um pouco de espaço aos amigos, então espalmou a mão na testa do meio-youkai, firmou os dedos ali e, com muita força, empurrou o corpo dele para trás, fazendo-o esparramar-se ao chão.

– Enfim vingança! - ele bradou.

– Vingança! - os outros dois gritaram em uníssono.

Naraku levantou os olhos a eles, o ódio acabara por transfigurar os rostos daqueles homens. Pior que os doídos golpes que eles lhe aplicavam, aquela visão foi o que fez ele clamar pelo fim da tortura.

– ...terminem logo com isso... matem-me. - pediu agoniado.

Agachando-se ao chão, Seiji puxou-lhe a franja dos cabelos para erguer seu rosto, e disse entre os dentes:

– Claro que vamos matá-lo... mas será uma morte bem lenta e dolorosa. – retrucou cruel – É isso que você merece! - gritou então e soltou-o com ódio. – Vamos amarrá-lo!

Assentindo de pronto, Kai buscou uma corda guardada na trouxa em suas costas. Satoru também tinha uma consigo. Seiji então puxou o meio-youkai pelo braço, arrastando-o para si e o fez ficar em pé. Kai se aproximou com rapidez e enlaçou o corpo ensanguentado com a corda. Bem depressa, os dois amarraram o meio-youkai a uma árvore de tronco não muito largo.

Satoru ficou só acompanhando, então, quando o agonizante já estava preso, passou ainda sua corda pelo meio das pernas dele, fixando-o mais à árvore.

Os três se afastaram um pouco, para que pudessem contemplar aquela figura desolada e, logo em seguida, a cabeça de Naraku pendeu para baixo. A perda de sangue começava a levar a consciência dele.

Descontente, Seiji usou um outro pedaço de corda para prender erguida a cabeça dele ao tronco. Kai começou a rir diante do quadro e Satoru a ofegar afoito, com a idéia de finalmente matar aquele ser.

Seiji então moveu sua espada para baixo e para o lado, no intuito de retirar o excesso de sangue acumulado nela.

– Vamos perfurá-lo inteiro! - ele resolveu e ficou bem à frente do corpo do meio-youkai.

Assim, sem pestanejar e dominado por uma fúria indomável, Seiji enfiou a espada diretamente no coração de Naraku.

Num primeiro instante, Satoru e Kai se surpreenderam. Não esperavam por tal golpe, mas logo foram invadidos pelo mesmo impulso e o que se seguiu foi horrível...

Acotovelando-se os três disputavam espaço, cravando e arrancando suas espadas repetidas vezes no corpo do meio-youkai, gargalhando e bramindo como bestas, sedentos de sangue.

Gotejando de suor e até salivando um pouco, Seiji deu um passo para trás e puxou sua espada com força. Seu rosto, seus braços, suas vestes, tudo respingado de sangue. Aquele era o momento pelo qual tanto ansiara, mas por que então a dor da perda não sarava? Por que?!

Olhou para os amigos e percebeu chocado que não os reconhecia. Na realidade, não si reconhecia.

Aflito com aquela idéia, ele baixou os olhos e se espantou com a largura da poça de sangue sob o corpo destroçado. Então, foi erguendo o rosto e quando seus olhos alcançaram a face sem vida, sem cor e de olhos semicerrados, ele sentiu uma fisgada no peito.

– Não... - balbuciou perdido. – Não basta... – disse e logo tombou de joelhos e depois apoiou as mãos no chão, ficando de quatro.

Sem se importar, Kai continuou atacando o moribundo. Satoru, por sua vez, invadido provavelmente pelo mesmo sentimento que Seiji, se esparramou no chão e logo caiu em prantos.

– Não adiantou nada! - Seiji gritou em meio a lágrimas dolorosas, batendo a espada no chão. – Midori!! - berrou a plenos pulmões.

Ao ouvi-lo, Kai deixou a própria espada cair, ainda com os olhos fixos no meio-youkai. Então, deu uns passos para trás, trêmulo, perturbado.

Desconjuntados com o peso de terem encerrado uma vida tão brutalmente, os três perceberam, quase ao mesmo tempo, que não eram capazes de lidar com aquilo. Viram-se sem qualquer rumo ou perspectiva do que fazer dali em diante.

Saudade, culpa, remorso, desespero... nessa difusão de sentimentos, cada um deles ficou encerrado em sua própria angústia.

Um vento frio soprou.

Quando o respirar arfante dos humanos se acalmou e o silêncio tornou o local ainda mais funesto, eis que de trás do ponto onde as duas youkais estavam tombadas, uma figura de porte robusto se fez presente, e surpreendeu os humanos ao dizer:

– A primeira vista pensei que fossem só uns fazendeiros, ignorantes e tolos...

Os três homens voltaram-se atônitos àquela voz, que era, sem dúvidas, a de Naraku!

– ...mas vossas habilidades de espadachins me mostraram o contrário, e compreendi que algo mais profundo os movia.

Satoru permaneceu sentado sobre as pernas, Seiji se levantou na mesma hora e Kai voltou o olhar para o corpo todo perfurado ainda preso àquela árvore.

– Mas o que significa isso?! - indagou raivoso esse último.

Ao invés de responder, Naraku fez um gesto com a mão e, em seguida, aquilo que os homens pensavam ser o corpo dele, se desmanchou como um pedaço de cera ao fogo.

Total assombro ficou estampado nas faces dos humanos.

– Seu... covarde! - Seiji praguejou ao entender o que se passara.

Naraku estreitou os olhos.

– Covarde?! - rebateu indignado e, num impulso, fez surgir tentáculos imensos e pegajosos de suas mãos, os quais, num instante, envolveram os três, principalmente na região da garganta, e os ergueram a mais de um metro do chão.

– Eu podia tê-los matado mais rápido que um piscar de olhos! - bradou e para atestar suas palavras apertou-os até quase quebrar-lhes os ossos, e só os soltou quando percebeu o mais jovem prestes a desfalecer. Retraiu então os tentáculos, mas manteve o agressivo youki sobre eles.

Naquele momento, Seiji, Kai e Satoru sentiram muito medo. Não tinham idéia do real poder daquele youkai.

– Será que não percebem que estiveram a ponto de jogarem suas vidas foras?! – Naraku realmente vociferou. – Essas suas espadas podem até ferir youkais de nível baixo, mas para mim são inofensivas como gravetos!

O choque diante da realidade manteve bem cerrados os lábios deles três. Mas o medo puro e simples, logo foi dando lugar a tristeza diante do fracasso.

Um pesadíssimo silêncio se prolongou, foi então que Yeda abriu os olhos.

Ela estivera fingindo inconsciência o tempo todo. Naraku soube desde o início, e ficou contente com fato dela o deixar levar seu plano adiante, pois, não seria de se estranhar que ela tentasse proteger a vida daqueles humanos.

Puxando os braços para junto do corpo, Yeda se levantou e se aproximou de seu companheiro. Naraku não olhou em sua direção, nem mesmo quando ela, a um passo de distância, tocou levemente em seu ombro, contudo, esse gesto serviu para acalmá-lo um pouco.

– O que... o que era aquilo afinal?! - Seiji conseguiu enfim indagar, saindo do estado de torpor, olhando para o meio-youkai.

– Nada além de um boneco. - Naraku esclareceu. – Achei que usando esse recurso eu pudesse aplacar a ira de vocês, mas quando vi que não adiantou, resolvi me mostrar.

– Um boneco?! - disse o mesmo, incrédulo. – Impossível! Falava, se movia, tinha cheiro, sangue... - completou num fio de voz.

– Coisas impossíveis para os humanos podem não ser para os youkais. – retrucou Naraku mais ameno. – Precisam entender que não podem nos superar. Somos como uma tempestade ou um vendaval pra vocês. Vossa determinação, querer e força, não se equiparam ao nosso poder.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Yeda voltar seu rosto na direção de seu companheiro, mas por surpresa e não porque discordasse.

– Está dizendo que devemos simplesmente aceitar que nos matem!? Que estamos à mercê de seus caprichos?! - Seiji revidou inconformado.

Yeda deu um passo a frente e resolveu se pronunciar.

– Não, não estão... - ela falou. – Há youkais que acham que podem matar os humanos como se nada fossem, mas nem todos são assim. Muitos youkais querem apenas viver suas vidas, exatamente como fazem os humanos.

– Mas isso não vale pra esse maldito! - ele devolveu com rancor.

A mágoa no olhar daquele homem em particular realmente angustiava o coração de Naraku.

– Admito que já matei muitos humanos sem motivo, mas hoje não ajo mais assim. - ele falou resignado. – Aprendi que qualquer forma de vida é preciosa, justamente porque é insubstituível. Por isso acreditem, o mal que lhes causei é algo do qual realmente me arrependo.

– Bobagem!! - Kai desdenhou. – Você não passa de um monstro! Nunca vou acreditar que esteja arrependido! Nunca!

– Mas estou. Ainda que não acreditem, a realidade é essa.

– ...mas você tem que pagar. - Satoru choramingou.

Naraku encarou demoradamente este rapaz.

– É... talvez você esteja certo, mas é evidente que minha morte não preencherá o vazio que a morte daquelas pessoas deixou, porque foi quase palpável o desespero que vi em vossas faces quando acharam que haviam me destruído.

Nenhum deles teve a coragem de reconhecer, mas não puderam impedir que aquelas palavras penetrassem suas almas e que a verdade nelas alcançasse seu entendimento.

– Não fale como se pudesse nos entender! - Seiji gritou todavia.

– Evidente que não posso, mas insisto que não será minha morte que dará significado a vida de vocês. Somente enfrentar a realidade e viver, mesmo em meio à saudade, é que lhes trará paz de espírito.

As lágrimas voltaram a inundar os olhos de Satoru, de Seji e de Kai também. O pranto sentido deles comoveu de verdade o casal youkai.

Naquele instante, Kana se levantou e ficou ao lado de Yeda, com seu olhar inexpressivo voltado aos humanos. Ela também apenas fingiu ter perdido a consciência.

Kagura se ergueu também, mas ficou de lado para os humanos, próxima a Naraku, sem se importar quase com o drama deles, contudo, moderada o bastante para não expressar isso verbalmente. O veneno no dardo que a derrubara era forte, mas ela não precisou de muito tempo para se restabelecer.

As palavras tinham cessado a um certo tempo, então foi a vez de Yeda descontinuar o silêncio.

– Não fiquem desperdiçando assim suas vidas. - ela falou amena, encarando os três com muita compaixão. – Os humanos têm uma vida tão curta...

– Ouçam-na, porque isso é verdade. - Naraku falou. – Eu precisei de mais de cinqüenta anos para entender que sede de sangue não leva a lugar algum, e isso é muito tempo, mesmo para um youkai.

Foi impossível aos três se convencerem naquele momento, mas ao menos entenderam que não havia realmente mais nada que pudessem fazer.

A madrugada tornou-se mais escura, quando as nuvens cobriram o luar prateado. Assim, como fumaça ao vento, a família de youkais simplesmente desapareceu da vista dos humanos, deixando-os ali, naquela clareira, desolados. Se a lição que Naraku pretendeu ensinar a eles serviu de alguma coisa só o tempo poderá dizer.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

No entardecer do dia seguinte, Inuyasha e Kagome enfim chegaram ao vilarejo no qual Yeda estava morando. Trovejava um pouco e um vento frio agitava levemente a terra fina da estrada.

Indiferente ao mau tempo, Kirara vinha tranquila, em sua forma pequenina, aconchegada entre as vestes de Kagome.

O casal caminhava a lentas passadas, quando avistaram uma velha senhora andando por ali.

– Ah, boa tarde... - Kagome falou ganhando a atenção dela. – A senhora poderia nos dar uma informação?

A velha balançou a cabeça num assentimento.

– O que querem saber? - perguntou meio ríspida e tinha uma voz esganiçada.

– Estamos procurando um casal de youkais... eles se chamam Naraku e Yeda. - disse a jovem.

– Youkais, não? Ah sim, eles são bem conhecidos por aqui... O que vocês são deles?

– Amigos. - Inuyasha se adiantou. – Ou melhor, Yeda é nossa amiga.

– Entendo... - disse a velha, depois de uns instantes, nos quais ficou olhando fixamente na direção de Inuyasha. – Bem, a casa deles fica no final dessa estrada... É a última, a maior. Não irão errar.

Kagome se curvou em agradecimento.

– Muito obrigada! - disse sorridente e puxou o noivo consigo, seguindo na direção indicada.

Voltando-se para trás, Inuyasha deu uma última olhada naquela senhora, desconfiado, sentindo que algo estranho pairava no ar.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_A história está chegando ao fim. Por favor, mandem comentários._

**Próximos capítulos: **

Capítulo 21: O casamento do youkai branco

Capítulo 22: Yeda grávida

Capítulo final: 500 anos depois (epílogo)

xxxxOOOOxxxxxOOOOxxxxx

Você tem mais de 16 anos? Além de fanfics gosta de ler fics originais?

Então gostaria de lhe deixar uma sugestão:

Título: **Olhos Espirituais**

Gênero: **Romance**

Sinopse: _Jussara e Caíque são dois jovens que vivem na cidade de São Paulo, seguidores de crenças divergentes, e cujas vidas se cruzam em função disso. Conflitos, escolhas, amor... No panorama dos nossos dias, questões que desde sempre inquietam a alma humana._

Trata-se de um projeto meu ainda em andamento, você encontra o link no meu _profile_. Fica a dica!


	21. Mudança

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

_Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo 21**

– Sinto cheiro de queimado - disse Inuyasha, voltando o rosto na direção de Kagome.

– É verdade, até eu estou sentindo.

Algumas passadas depois, os dois estavam pasmados diante de um amontoado de escombros, verdadeiras ruínas daquilo que deveria ser a casa de Yeda.

– Mas o que significa isso? - quis saber o meio-_youkai_.

– Só pode ser algum engano - disse a jovem, e abaixando-se tocou nos restos de uma boneca de louça.

A perplexidade diante do quadro, distraiu Inuyasha a ponto dele não perceber a aproximação de um grupo de pessoas. Assim, de repente, ele soltou um grito de dor quando uma pedra o atingiu na cabeça. No mesmo instante, Kagome levantou o rosto a ele.

– O que foi? - exclamou ela, acordando Kirara com isso.

O meio-_youkai_ voltou-se para trás e a humana virou o pescoço na mesma direção. Então se depararam com vários homens e algumas mulheres. Eles munidos de ferramentas pontiagudas, pedaços de pau e pedras, e elas com olhares severos e faces agressivas.

Inuyasha tomou à frente de Kagome numa postura protetora, e a pequenina _youkai_, entre as vestes da humana, rosnou mostrando os caninos compridos.

– O que querem? - falou alto ele.

O homem mais à frente foi quem respondeu:

– _Youkai_s não são bem vindos aqui!

Escorando-se ao braço do noivo, Kagome encarou os humanos, acuada e atônita com tamanha hostilidade.

– A mulher deve ser _youkai_ também! - acusou um rapaz.

– Eu não sou _youkai_! - devolveu depressa ela. – E agora, Inuyasha?

Ele apertou a mão dela, antes de se dirigir ao grupo:

– O que fizeram com Yeda?!

– Demos um fim nela! E faremos o mesmo com vocês!

– _Tsc_... - praguejou Inuyasha. – Eu devia ter desconfiado quando não senti o youki dela.

– Eles a mataram? - desesperou-se Kagome.

– Claro que não, acha que...

A conversa dos dois foi cortada pelo avanço de um dos homens:

– Vamos despachar esses dois daqui em pedaços!

Reagindo, o meio-_youkai_ agarrou a noiva pela cintura e deu um grande salto, ouvindo as vozes das mulheres incitando:

"Não deixem eles escapar!"

"Irão atrás de outros."

Usando sua velocidade sobrehumana, carregando Kagome consigo, Inuyasha se distanciou rapidamente daquele local. Os humanos até tentaram seguí-los, mas, em pouco tempo, os perderam de vista.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Na noite passada...

Yeda estava sentada no chão, recostada numa árvore. Kanna com a cabeça deitada em sua coxa, Naraku em pé a sua frente, e Kagura sentada mais adiante.

– Essa ideia não me agrada - anunciou o meio-_youkai_.

– Fomos insensatos, Naraku, precisa reconhecer - disse ela.

– Eu reconheço, mas nos fixarmos no vilarejo onde Inuyasha e seu irmão têm vivido não me parece a melhor solução também.

– Ao menos sabemos que aquelas pessoas convivem pacificamente com _youkai_s... e sinceramente, Naraku, sinto falta de lá.

– Aí já é outra história... - suspirou fundo. – Eu não sei, não é tanto por mim, mas por eles mesmo. Não está pensando em morar junto com eles, está?

– Naquela casa não, mas nas redondezas não poderia ser?

– Não entendo porque ficamos divagando sobre isso enquanto aqueles vermes se apossam das nossas coisas - bronqueou Kagura.

Naraku e Yeda olharam na direção em que ela estava.

– Porque eram apenas coisas como você mesma disse, não faz sentido provocarmos mais aqueles humanos só por isso - falou a _youkai_ lobo.

– _Hunf_... você faz pouco caso demais - devolveu Kagura. – Não havia uma agulha lá que fosse roubada. Tudo fruto de trabalho honesto, e agora somos obrigados a largar tudo porque não quer dar aqueles trastes o que eles merecem! - desatou indignada.

– O que eles merecem? - interveio Naraku.

Kagura corou as faces e silenciou.

– Responda, por favor - insistiu ele –, não irei repreendê-la. Quero realmente saber o que pensa, pois me parece haver divergência nisso entre eu e Yeda. Concordo com você que não devíamos deixar tudo para eles assim.

A Mestra dos Ventos envergou uma sobrancelha, surpresa, enquanto Yeda não esboçou qualquer reação.

– Podem ficar com a casa, mas temos o direito de levar as coisas - falou Kagura.

– E onde vamos guardar aquele monte de tralha? - retrucou Yeda, fazendo Naraku a encarar com certo espanto. – Além do que, há essa hora, tudo quanto tinha de valor lá já deve ter sido saqueado. Mesmo assim, se querem tentar recuperar alguma coisa, vão. Eu os espero aqui.

Diante do despojamento dela, Naraku se sentiu meio embaraçado. Ponderou um pouco e então lembrou que Yeda vivia errante antes de conhecer os irmãos _youkai_s. Viver sob um teto, rodeada de luxos, não era algo tão primordial a ela, como parecia ser para sua cria mais jovem.

– Voltemos ao assunto do nosso destino então... - ele caiu em si.

– Como assim? Não vamos lá, Naraku?

– Não, Kagura. É perda de tempo.

Inconformada, a jovem bufou e cruzou os braços.

– Nosso destino? - falou Yeda, encarando-o. – O vilarejo da velha Kaede.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um raio de sol a fez levar uma mão aos olhos, no momento em que a assistente da costureira abriu as cortinas. Acostumando-se a claridade, olhou com desejo para o pátio. Mas não podia sair, precisava fazer as provas dos _kimonos, _mesmo sendo a décima vez naquele dia.

– Jovem Rin, assim é impraticável! Por favor, endireite a postura.

– Sim, senhorita Mariko.

Corou. Não conseguia deixar de sentir enfado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, se repreendia por isso. Estava há dias de realizar seu maior sonho e sabia que toda aquela preparação era necessária. Inspirando fundo, fechou os olhos uns instantes, então a imagem de Sesshoumaru surgiu em sua mente. Como gostaria de poder estar junto dele. Mas o _youkai_ branco não estava na mansão; por muitos dias vinha correndo atrás dos preparativos do casamento.

– Óh, está muito bem! - ela ouviu a voz de Jaken. – Você será a noiva mais linda desse mundo, estou certo disso.

Ela sorriu meiga, buscando não se mover para não ser repreendida novamente pela mulher.

– O senhor Sesshoumaru acaba de chegar e ele... - dizia o _youkai_ sapo, mas foi interrompido pela moça.

– O senhor Sesshoumaru? - sobressaltou-se – Onde ele está? Quero vê-lo! - e sem se importar com mais nada, deixou o salão, apressada.

Sorridente e eufórica, ela corria pelo corredor quando trombou com alguém. Perdendo o equilíbrio, achou que fosse cair, mas aquela pessoa impediu isso segurando seu pulso. Quando ergueu o rosto, seus olhos se encontraram.

– Senhor Sesshoumaru! - exclamou contentíssima.

Ele lhe sorriu discretamente e depois perguntou num tom ameno:

– Aonde ia com tanta pressa?

– A vosso encontro. Queria muito vê-lo! - foi totalmente sincera.

Ele tentou manter o semblante impassível, mas foi difícil, pois o mesmo desejo o trouxera ali.

– Jovem Rin! - bradou furiosa a costureira, mas levou à mão os lábios ante a presença do _youkai_ branco. – Óh! Senhor Sesshoumaru! Perdoe-me, não o vi chegando.

– Eu que peço desculpas por atrapalhar seu trabalho, senhorita Mariko, mas levarei Rin comigo agora, para que ela me prepare um chá. Dentro em pouco a trarei de volta.

– Sim senhor!

Seguiram lado a lado, mas a jovem adoraria poder agarrar-se ao braço de seu amado.

Um pouco depois, num outro salão, enquanto servia, com destreza, o chá, Rin gesticulava e falava contente, inteirando Sesshoumaru das novas. Cada um dos trejeitos dela era minuciosamente captado pelo _youkai_, e quando ela se acalmou um pouco, ele pousou a mão sobre a dela.

– Quando parti você estava bastante abatida, agora parece mais disposta.

Ela enrubesceu e demorou uns instantes antes de responder:

– É que já tem alguns dias que Inuyasha e Kagome foram buscar a Yeda, então imagino que logo eles devem chegar.

– Então é por isso.

– Mas não só por isso... - falou num impulso, contudo, não ousou concluir dizendo que a chegada dele também a deixara feliz. Baixando o rosto, ficou quieta. Como a conhecia bem, ele deduziu o que ficou implícito.

– Vamos. Antes que escureça - chamou o _youkai_.

Rin se colocou em pé, obediente, e esperou que Sesshoumaru desse a volta na mesa para só então começar a andar, mas algumas passadas antes da porta, ele subitamente a puxou.

Surpresa, ela levantou o rosto, deparando-se com os olhos dourados apontados para os seus. Sentiu então um toque suave em seu rosto e piscou com essa carícia. O coração acelerou no peito, quando pôde captar, pela proximidade, o perfume que dele exalava.

Inerte em meio à paixão que o _youkai_ lhe inspirava, ela sentiu, de repente, um leve aperto ao redor da cintura. Soube que havia algo diferente, mas demorou a descobrir o que. Olhava-o nos olhos, quando, parecendo ler sua mente, ele falou:

– Tenho dois braços de novo.

Vidrou os olhos, surpresa, mas antes que pudesse felicitá-lo, teve os lábios tomados num beijo. As pernas amoleceram, e ela achou que desmaiasse, mas buscou desfrutar ao máximo daquele momento.

Pouco tempo depois, Sesshoumaru afastou o rosto, lentamente, enlevado. Tanto que, por um instante, ansiou tomá-la nos braços e fazê-la sua mulher ali mesmo, mas foi só por um instante. Desvencilhando-se devagar, fez com que ela firmasse os pés no chão de madeira.

– Perdoe-me por não resistir aos seus encantos outra vez... - falou ele baixo. – Volte para junto da senhorita Mariko agora.

– ...sim senhor... - balbuciou e seguiu de lá, ao mesmo tempo em que ele voltou à mesa.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Numa trilha de terra, inclinado rente ao chão, Inuyasha farejava um rastro.

– Já tem um bom tempo que eles passaram por aqui... talvez mais de um dia.

– Tem certeza que é a Yeda? - perguntou Kagome num tom cansado.

– Absoluta.

A tarde estava fresca e desde o almoço eles estavam andando.

– Estão seguindo rápido. Se eu estivesse sozinho, poderia alcançá-los.

– Então faça isso.

– _Tá _maluca? Acha que posso te deixar sozinha nesse lugar de gente intolerante?

– Ah, isso é verdade. Que coisa mais horrível aquilo naquele vilarejo...

– Nem me lembre. Vem, vamos seguir na mesma direção, com sorte Yeda perceberá meu _youki_.

– Certo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Naraku tinha uma expressão pensativa, quando Yeda se sentou a seu lado, comendo um naco de peixe. Achavam-se à beira de uma lagoa, numa região repleta de árvores e de densa vegetação.

– O que foi? - perguntou tranquila.

– Nada em especial...

– Está aborrecido - afirmou ela uns instantes depois.

– Naturalmente, há três dias tínhamos até rolos de _Heike Monogatari_ e agora, nem onde reclinar a cabeça.

A _youkai _lançou um riso convidativo a ele.

– Você tem sim onde reclinar a cabeça - disse e o puxou para si, apoiando o rosto dele sobre seus seios.

Levemente surpreso, Naraku fechou os olhos, desfrutando do contato por alguns instantes, então, curvando os lábios num sorriso discreto, foi deslizando uma mão pela silhueta dela.

– Incrível como você não se deixa abalar por nada - murmurou ele.

– Por nada não, ao menos não por tão pouco.

– Acha que estou sendo exagerado?

– Está... não deve ter tanto apego às coisas assim.

– E por que não?

– Porque vamos passar por muitas mudanças ao longo dos anos. Os humanos vivem pouco, mas transformam o mundo com suas vidas, e é nesse mundo que nós _youkais_ vivemos.

Ele refletiu um tempo, tanto naquele raciocínio, quanto na simplicidade com que ela vinha lidando com a situação.

– Nunca pensei nas coisas dessa forma - respondeu então.

Cessaram a conversa e ficaram se encarando, até que se abraçaram, e permaneceram assim algum tempo, reconfortados pela presença um do outro, então uniram os lábios num beijo caloroso. Depois disso, Yeda fez Naraku deitar no chão terroso, inclinando-se por cima dele e abrindo passagem por entre as vestes com beijinhos e carícias.

Meio admirado com a iniciativa dela, Naraku relaxou mais o corpo contra o chão. As vãs preocupações quase o fizeram se esquecer de que a tinha ali a seu lado, e estarem juntos era tudo que realmente lhe importava. Detendo aqueles afagos, trocou de posição com a amada. Por alguns instantes, apenas contemplou o bonito rosto dela, enquanto recobrava o fôlego, alterado pelo respirar entrecortado.

Estavam tão próximos que Yeda aproveitou para selar os lábios dele, que com um sorriso ladino, tratou logo de iniciar o ato amoroso. Num ritmo ondulante e entrosado, os dois se amaram por horas, recebendo o cair da noite com gemidos de prazer, até atingirem o clímax de um gozo recíproco e arrebatador.

Antes de se render à exaustão, Yeda pensou sentir um _youki_ conhecido, mas sem energia para mais nada caiu no sono, abraçada à Naraku.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O dia seguinte amanheceu frio e nublado. Yeda estava recostada à árvore sob a qual ela e o companheiro fizeram amor naquela noite, e sorria sozinha de satisfação. Vestia apenas um daqueles _kimonos_ do dia do festival, displicentemente ajeitado no corpo e caído pelos ombros, deixando descoberta parte do busto.

Ela podia ouvir Kanna e Kagura conversando ali perto, e a sua frente, Naraku banhava-se na água gélida da lagoa, muito quieto, metido nos próprios pensamentos. E foi justamente quando ele saiu de seu campo de visão, submergindo na água, que ela ergueu o corpo ao farejar um cheiro inconfundível.

– Inuyasha? - falou descrente, e pôs-se em pé, aguçando mais os sentidos.

Naraku veio até a borda da lagoa, encarando atentamente a amada. Abandonou a água então e se aproximou. Sem dizer nada, levantou o queixo dela, para que o fitasse nos olhos, mas logo notou que sua atenção não estava nele. Já ia cobrar uma explicação quando enfim se acercou do que ela estava a captar.

– É Inuyasha? - perguntou ele.

– Com certeza. Mas o que ele estará fazendo por essas bandas?

– Realmente... Teria vindo a nossa procura?

– Só pode ser.

Uma certa preocupação anuviou momentaneamente o rosto de Naraku. Claro, ainda existia uma forte rixa entre ele e Inuyasha em particular. Por certo, ele devia ainda odiá-lo por ter destruído o receptáculo que abrigava o espírito de Kikyou.

– Bem, eu vou ao encontro dele - decidiu-se Yeda.

Vendo-a virar-se, Naraku teve ímpetos de segurá-la, mas não o fez. Então buscou suas vestes e arrumou-se vagarosamente, sem pretensão de acompanhá-la, rogando que as complicações não começassem tão cedo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Virando o rosto à janela, Sesshoumaru reparou na roseira que pendia para dentro do cômodo em que estava; a primavera estava em seu auge. Deixando os papéis que o entretinham de lado, ele se aproximou da janela.

Já fazia vários dias que seu irmão tinha partido, e sendo que sabia o quanto a presença de Yeda deixaria Rin contente, começou a cogitar se não deveria ele mesmo resolver a questão.

– Bom dia - saudou Miroku, adentrando o recinto.

– O que se passa? - indagou voltando o rosto na direção do monge.

– Vim avisar que o _sake_ para cerimônia já foi entregue.

– Então não falta mais nada.

– Nada além dos convidados de honra.

– Sabia que não devia ter deixado Inuyasha... - dizia, mas silenciou ao farejar cheiros novos. – Já não era sem tempo - murmurou.

– O que?

Rumando à saída da sala, respondeu de costas ao monge:

– Eles chegaram. Todos eles.

ooo ooo

Shippo brincava pelo pátio, perseguindo as bolinhas de sabão que fazia. Rin, ali próxima, estava sentada num dos degraus da ala central, mirando o nada. E Kohaku, em pé ao lado dela, achava-se recostado no beiral de madeira.

– É amanhã - disse o moço à amiga, referindo-se ao casamento.

– Não fique me lembrando, Kohaku. Já estou nervosa o bastante.

– Será que a senhora Yeda virá mesmo?

– Claro! O maninho Inuyasha me garantiu.

– Seria bom então se chegassem hoje.

A moça ia responder, mas se levantou ao perceber o raposinha correndo ao portão.

– Shippo? - chamou ela.

– É a Yeda! - respondeu ele, correndo mais rápido.

Kohaku se sobressaltou de surpresa, e Rin, com um sorriso enorme nos lábios, seguiu Shippo bem depressa. Juntos, os dois abriram o pesado portão, um pouco antes de Inuyasha tocar o sino.

– Yeda! - gritou Rin a plenos pulmões assim que a viu.

Shippo, mais ligeiro que ela, pulou nos braços da _youkai_ lobo, mas ainda era tão pequeno que seu corpinho não foi empecilho para que Rin também se abraçasse a _youkai_.

– Meus amores... - disse Yeda, comovida com a recepção.

Derramando uma cascata de lágrimas e apertando a _youkai_ entre os braços, a humana falou:

– Que saudade, Yeda!

– Também senti saudade, querida - disse branda, correspondendo ao abraço, e Naraku notou bem o tanto que a voz dela ficou enroscada.

Afastando Rin um pouco, Yeda a olhou da cabeça aos pés. Nem um ano havia se passado, mas ela parecia tão mais adulta.

– Você está linda! - exclamou orgulhosa, fazendo a jovem corar fortemente.

– Kagome! Inuyasha! - gritou Shippo, pulando do colo de Yeda.

– Tudo bem, pirralho? - provocou o _youkai _cachorro.

– Eu não sou pirralho... - esbravejava, mas ao se deparar com o semblante inexpressivo de Kanna, se retraiu e quando ergueu o rosto e avistou a cara amarrada de Kagura, ficou todo espichado.

Assim, um forte tremor já o dominava no instante em que se voltou lentamente para trás, sabendo que quem estava ali era ninguém menos que Naraku. Levantando o rosto, ousou encará-lo, mas grande foi sua surpresa ao encontrar nele uma expressão serena e um sorriso amigável, ao invés do esperado semblante macabro.

– Pessoal, vamos entrar... - chamou Kagome.

– É, deixa as saudações pra depois, Rin - reclamou Inuyasha. – Estamos morrendo de fome!

– Pois então eu irei preparar um almoço delicioso! - rebateu ela, e puxando Yeda pelo braço, adentrou o portão, entusiasmada demais para se atentar aos _youkai_s companheiros dela.

Dentro da propriedade, o irmão de Sango veio de encontro ao grupo.

– Kohaku? - disse Kagura. – Puxa, você cresceu bastante - comentou encarando-o.

O humano ficou tão desconcertado que até demorou a responder.

– Ah, obrigado... e seja bem vinda, Kagura - disse coçando a cabeça, então baixou a vista à outra _youkai_. – Seja bem vinda você também, Kanna.

Levantando os olhos escuros, a pequena respondeu comedida:

– Agradeço pelas bondosas palavras.

Antes que Kohaku pudesse cumprimentar o casal, percebeu que todos os olhares se voltaram numa só direção, quando, como um rei, Sesshoumaru chegou ao pátio.

– Inuyasha! Antes tarde do que nunca - não pôde evitar a provocação.

– Eu sabia que diria algo assim.

Quando ficaram cara a cara, Yeda e Sesshoumaru trocaram um longo e penetrante olhar.

– Fico feliz em vê-la - falou ele, gentilmente, com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

Yeda assentiu com a cabeça e depois fez uma meia reverência.

Estreitando os olhos nos vistosos trajes do _youkai_ branco, Naraku se sentiu realmente péssimo em chegar ali tão maltrapilho. Mesmo tendo compreendido aquilo que Yeda dissera, uns dias atrás, sobre seu apego às coisas, não gostava de se sentir inferior. Mas em se tratando de Sesshoumaru, um _youkai_ completo de fato, talvez não houvesse muito que fazer.

– Se eu tivesse sabido antes, teria vindo mais rápido - comentou Yeda.

– O importante é que está aqui agora - replicou compreensivo o _youkai_ branco, fazendo Naraku estremecer de ciúme.

– É - confirmou alegremente Rin.

O modo como a humana agarrava-se ao braço de sua _youkai_ também começava a aborrecer Naraku. Estava absorto com isso, quando Sesshoumaru voltou-se em sua direção.

– Seja bem vindo - anunciou austero.

Pego de surpresa com a saudação, Naraku permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, meio desconcertado, mas então demonstrou total respeito ao fazer, como Yeda, uma meia reverência.

– Somos imensamente gratos por nos receber em vossa casa - disse ele então. Maltrapilho ou não, o refinamento sempre seria um traço típico de sua personalidade.

Sesshoumaru assentiu e acrescentou:

– Rin e Sango irão arrumar acomodações para vocês.

Depois de muitos cumprimentos, abraços e conversas, Yeda e sua família estavam finalmente alojados, e pelo que restou daquela tarde, descansar foi tudo que fizeram.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Reunidas ambas as famílias, no salão da casa central, estavam todos sendo inteirados sobre o cerimonial do casamento. Sentada à extremidade da mesa baixa, Kaede era quem tinha a palavra.

– A cerimônia acontecerá aqui mesmo e será Miroku quem irá realizá-la. Quanto aos trajes, é costume que as mulheres mais novas usem _kimonos_ de cores vivas, como cor-de-laranja, azul, amarelo, enquanto as mais velhas devem usar _kimonos_ escuros.

Olhando na direção da _youkai_ lobo, ela falou:

– Yeda, sinta-se à vontade para se vestir da forma que quiser.

– Ah, sim... e bem, acho que irei usar algo de acordo com minha idade. Dessa forma posso acompanhá-la no tom, Kaede.

A ancião assentiu com um sorriso e prosseguiu:

– Durante a cerimônia, os noivos vão trocar um presente que será o símbolo de sua união.

– Que tipo de presente? - quis saber Kagome.

– Algo que possa ser usado no corpo, como por exemplo um colar. No caso das mulheres, é costume que este presente seja feito por elas mesmas. Rin levou alguns dias preparando o dela, não foi?

Corada, a jovem assentiu só com um gesto, levando alguns dos presentes a sorrirem diante de seu acanhamento. Sentia-se tão nervosa que seu corpo estava rijo, e ouvir os pormenores da cerimônia diante de todos, até a fez perder o apetite.

– Que lindo... - admirou-se Kagome. – Na minha era, os noivos trocam anéis de ouro chamados alianças.

– Anéis de ouro? - manifestou-se Sesshoumaru. – Por certo é um costume recente, pois pelo que li acerca das tradições humanas, não se usa jóias assim com os trajes cerimoniais.

– Ah, sim... esse costume veio do ocidente - explicou a moça.

Desviando os olhos dela, Inuyasha voltou-se a Kaede na espera de mais detalhes. E cabe ressaltar, que a atenção que ele mantinha na explanação era notória, pois pensava consigo se a cerimônia de casamento de seu pai também houvesse sido daquela forma.

Kaede continuou:

– Depois da entrega dos presentes, virá ao ritual do _sake._ Os dois irão partilhar a bebida, e no instante em que os copos vazios forem colocados sobre o altar, estarão casados.

Yeda e Rin, de frente uma para outra, trocaram um terno sorriso, enquanto Sango e Kagome comentaram qualquer coisa entre si. Os homens mantinham-se quietos e pouco depois a anciã voltou a falar.

– Assim que Miroku anunciar a união, eu irei abanar um galho da árvore sagrada sobre as cabeças dos dois; aquela mesma que cresce sobre o poço que leva Kagome à outra era. Depois disso, eles farão suas preces por longevidade, bênçãos e posteridade.

Ela fez uma breve pausa.

– Então nós tomaremos parte no _sake_ e brindaremos ao casal. É nessa hora que os cumprimentos e as homenagens serão feitas. Percebam que toda essa parte acontece apenas entre nós da família.

Todos assentiram.

– Então Rin mudará seus trajes e, em seguida, abriremos as portas do salão aos convidados, dando início à festa. Durante a festa, Rin trocará de vestes outras três vezes, pois essa é uma forma de exaltar a beleza das mulheres. E é isso - concluiu a anciã.

Alegria mesclada com ansiedade parecia permear todos os rostos. Sem sombra de dúvidas aquela seria uma ocasião memorável.

Enlevada, Yeda encarava a humana. Sentia-se muito feliz por fazer parte da história de vida dela. Naraku, por sua vez, não entendia muito bem tudo aquilo, nem via sentido na união de um _youkai_ do porte de Sesshoumaru com uma humana, mas guardou isso para si.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Um pouco mais tarde, Naraku saiu ao pátio e avistou Inuyasha sentado à entrada da ala da mansão que por certo devia pertencer a ele. Desde a viagem, vinha percebendo que ele o olhava com desconfiança, sempre alerta a suas palavras e gestos.

Dando alguns passos à frente, pensou que talvez aquela fosse uma boa oportunidade de terem uma conversa franca, apenas os dois. Porém, antes que chegasse a se dirigir a ele, o viu se levantando e, logo depois, adentrar a casa.

Suspirou. Definitivamente, provar que estava mudado e que era digno de confiança era algo estressante. Caminhava rumo ao portão, pensando em dar uma volta pela vizinhança, quando percebeu que Sesshoumaru vinha em sua direção.

– Gostaria de falar algo comigo? - perguntou polidamente assim que ele o alcançou.

– Ouvi alguém comentar que estão de mudança para essa região, é verdade?

– Ah, sim... essa é a vontade de Yeda.

– Então é uma boa notícia essa.

Naraku meneou a cabeça assentindo.

– É um alento ouvi-lo dizer isso, já que seu irmão não reagiu tão bem assim quando soube.

– Típico dele... reclama primeiro para refletir depois.

Silenciaram por um tempo.

– Com relação ao casamento - começou Naraku –, como tivemos alguns contratempos, peço vossa compreensão por minha família talvez não se mostrar tão apresentável quanto pede a ocasião.

Sesshoumaru envergou uma sobrancelha, ele até tinha reparado na falta de pertences deles, e no aspecto de desgaste de suas vestes, mas só estranhou isso porque a carta que receberam de Yeda falava de prosperidade. Contudo, a grande consideração que tinha pela _youkai_ lobo jamais o faria se ater a algo tão banal.

– Estou certo que você notou o quanto Rin é apegada à Yeda. Por isso, ainda que ela viesse à cerimônia em sua forma de lobo, Rin não se importaria, e o mesmo vale pra mim, já que a presença daquela que a criou como uma filha, por oito anos, a deixará muito feliz.

Naraku vidrou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

– Entendo... - falou convicto, apesar do ligeiro inconformismo que o invadiu. A ideia de ter que dividir Yeda com aquelas pessoas ainda lhe era bem indigesta.

Pedindo licença, o _youkai_ branco se retirou.

Depois de um profundo expirar, Naraku abaixou a cabeça, receoso acerca do futuro, mas logo acabou erguendo o rosto, se defrontando então com Yeda, no alto da pequena escada da ala principal. Estremeceu levemente com o impacto que só a presença dela lhe causava.

Ficou olhando-a, como se diante de uma musa, até que ela simplesmente lhe sorriu. Mas não se tratava de um sorriso qualquer, ele soube, porque através daquele gesto ela estava dizendo que o amava. E era só dessa certeza que ele precisava naquele momento.

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Visitantes do Peru, de Portugal, dos EUA, têm passado por aqui, eu ficaria muito contente de saber o que têm achado._

_Comentários, críticas, sugestões? Deixe um recado, é só clicar no botão abaixo._


	22. Casamento

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 22**

Aninhada entre o braço e a curva do pescoço de Naraku, Yeda abriu os olhos quando sua audição aguçada captou alguns sons, não tão próximos, mas instigantes o bastante para fazê-la levantar. Por uns instantes, ela contemplou o sono tranquilo de seu amado, e após jogar um _kimono_ por cima da veste de dormir, deixou o quarto.

Um tanto depois, entrava sorrateiramente num outro aposento, no qual achou Rin curvada ao chão, recolhendo uns pincéis caídos.

– Não creio que ainda esteja acordada - disse de súbito, mas bastante amena.

– Yeda? - exclamou assustada a humana. – ...é que eu...

Aproximando-se, a _youkai_ a ajudou a organizar os materiais.

– Perdeu o sono?

– Na verdade, não dormi nada ainda.

Surpresa, Yeda a encarou com um meio sorriso.

– Imagino que esteja bem ansiosa... - e estendeu a mão a ela – mas, venha, precisa tentar dormir agora, senão estará com olheiras amanhã.

Ao contrário de Yeda e Kagome, Rin não tinha se habituado às camas ocidentais, por isso se deitava num _futon_. Carinhosamente, Yeda a colocou para dormir do mesmo modo que fazia quando ela era menor. Rin se contentou muito com o gesto, além disso, a mera presença da _youkai_ a deixava reconfortada.

Depois de puxar a colcha quase a altura do pescoço da humana, a _youkai_ deitou-se de lado no chão, bem próxima, apoiando-se no cotovelo.

– É tanta coisa boa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, Yeda - comentou mais tranquila.

Com um olhar calmo, a _youkai_ apenas fez um afago na franja dos cabelos dela.

– ...você está tão bonita - elogiou Rin –, e agora parece adulta o tempo todo.

– Como assim? - perguntou com um leve riso.

– Ah, antes você tinha seus momentos de mulher adulta, mas logo vinha com brincadeiras e provocações... agora está mais séria.

– Entendi... Bem, acho que mudei um pouco sim, mas não faz nem um dia que voltei, daqui a pouco você descobre que umas coisas mudam, outras não.

A dissimulação no tom da _youkai_ não passou despercebida por Rin.

– Óh, céus... eu conheço esse olhar, você não vai aprontar das suas na cerimônia, vai? O senhor Sesshoumaru ficará furioso com você!

Yeda riu com gosto e até um tanto alto.

– Bem que eu podia te deixar na dúvida, né? Mas vendo o quanto está nervosa, seria maldade minha... fique tranquila, vou me comportar.

Rin sorriu aliviada, e ficaram quietas um tempo.

– Como tem se virado por aqui? - perguntou Yeda. – Tem ajudado as meninas?

– Claro. Eu vou ao mercado, faço o arroz, cuido do pequeno Keiji pra Sango - contava animada. – E quando não estou ajudando com o serviço, desenho, leio, brinco.

– É... aquele metido do senhor Sesshoumaru - injetou sarcasmo ao dizer o nome – nem merece uma mulher tão boa assim.

Piscando desconcertada, a moça enrubesceu, mas logo acabou rindo. Sempre era pega desprevenida pela irreverência da _youkai_.

– Me desculpe por dizer, mas sinto sua falta, Yeda... Sinto falta de você vir me acordar de manhã, das nossas conversas, nossos passeios.

A _youkai_ deixou um discreto riso escapar com as lembranças.

– Ora, mas estou bancando a criança falando desse jeito - repreendeu-se a humana.

– Não tem problema, você ainda parece uma criança pra mim, só um pouco mais crescidinha.

Rin enrubesceu novamente.

– E com você - disse disfarçando o acanhamento –, como tem sido? Aquele Naraku... é mesmo bondoso com você?

– É sim, muito mais do que pude imaginar. Ele... me completa, e eu o amo muito.

– Seu rosto muda quando fala dele.

Sem ter como negar, Yeda meneou a cabeça em assentimento.

– E quanto as duas? Kanna me pareceu boazinha, mas a Kagura continua me dando calafrios.

– Kanna é muito gentil e tenho me afeiçoado bastante a ela. Já Kagura e eu, não começamos tão bem, mas ultimamente até que temos nos entendido... ela tem gênio forte.

– Eu sabia... me desculpe, Yeda, mas não tem como não notar a antipatia dela.

– Não precisa se desculpar por isso... mas eu te asseguro, Kagura é uma boa pessoa sim.

Com um semblante surpreso, a jovem assentiu.

– Agora chega disso, Rin. É muito tarde...

– Sim - disse obediente.

– Mais pra frente teremos tempo para que eu lhe conte todas as minhas histórias. Agora, durma. Amanhã será um dia maravilhoso - e depois de fazer um último afago nos cabelos dela, se levantou.

– Obrigada por esse momento, Yeda.

Olhando com ternura a jovem que então bocejava, a _youkai_ suspirou levemente e logo se foi.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Em plena madrugada, Sesshoumaru era outro que estava com dificuldade para dormir. Não restava pendência alguma quanto à cerimônia, ou qualquer ameaça, no entanto, uma certa ansiedade o impedia de cair no sono.

– Vou me casar com uma humana... - murmurou consigo. – Critiquei Inuyasha, e até amaldiçoei meu pai, e agora vou me casar com Rin - seus lábios se curvaram num leve riso diante da ironia.

Desde o momento em que se recolheu, não parou um instante de pensar em Rin e em tudo que vivera com ela e por ela. E era sua última oportunidade de refletir no assunto, já que, por anos, ele tão somente seguiu o impulso de protegê-la e sustentá-la, e sempre que se indagava sobre o porquê daquilo, desistia antes de alcançar a resposta. Agora podia admitir que sua motivação foi o amor e reconhecer que a amou desde o início.

As maiores aflições de sua vida, senão as únicas, foram os momentos em que a vida de Rin esteve ameaçada. Inclusive ficou muito abalado quando soube, recentemente, que Tenseiga só podia trazer alguém de volta da morte uma única vez. Achava que a espada fosse um trunfo que tivesse, mas não. Isso lhe foi esclarecido por sua mãe, quando esta o visitou, depois de receber a notícia do casamento. Ela não viria à cerimônia, mas deixou um presente a eles.

Tudo aquilo o levou a pensar na brevidade da vida de sua amada, se comparada com o tempo médio de vida dos _youkai_s.

– ...mas isso não importa, não haverá outra pra mim depois de Rin.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O dia amanheceu com sol. Inuyasha se espreguiçava, na varanda de sua ala da casa, andando rumo ao pátio, quando parou no lugar com o que avistou adiante.

Naraku caminhando em direção à ala central, de mãos dadas com Kanna. A albina, com seu rostinho de porcelana numa expressão tranquila, trazia consigo um embrulho. Ele percebeu uma notória fraternidade entre os dois e isso o deixou bastante surpreso.

Foi saudado por ambos com um educado "Bom dia", mas só devolveu em resposta um menear de cabeça, e logo os via adentrando a casa.

Uma vez sozinho, sentou-se, como de costume, à entrada de sua ala e ficou pensativo. Não conseguia se livrar da apreensão que a presença do velho inimigo lhe causava, sequer dormira direito à noite, e ficou tão metido nesses pensamentos que nem percebeu quando Naraku voltou para lá e se aproximou.

Fitou-o com desprazer e perguntou-lhe mal humorado:

– O que que é?

– Será que podemos conversar um pouco?

– _Hunf_... duvido que tenha algo de útil para me dizer, mas... vá lá.

– ...imagino que o fato de eu estar aqui esteja incomodando você.

– Está mesmo.

– Se servir de alento, já tenho em vista um lugar para ficarmos.

– Pois é muito bom saber!

E cruzou os braços, calando-se.

– Eu... estou mudado, Inuyasha. O tempo ainda não o convenceu disso?

– Sinto, mas não - foi sincero, contudo, ao ouvir-se, achou-se demasiadamente severo também.

– De todo modo, não era bem sobre isso que eu queria falar... Há muito de que me arrependo, Inuyasha, e a morte de Kikyou está inclusa nisso.

O meio-_youkai_ não conseguiria descrever o que sentiu ao ouvi-lo proferir o nome de Kikyou. Cerrando um dos punhos, encarou Naraku com nítida agressividade.

– Pra quê falar disso agora? - retrucou exaltado.

– Porque seu destino esteve entremeado ao meu, não só pelas perversidades que lhe causei, mas, principalmente, por causa de Kikyou e de tudo que meu lado humano nutria por ela.

Transbordando revolta, inspirou fundo, buscando deter o ímpeto de avançar contra o outro, que, apesar de sua inquietação, continuou:

– Onigumo era movido por pura obsessão. Ele não discernia nada, só pensava em satisfazer seu desejo de ter Kikyou, a qualquer custo. Imagino que se lembre daquela minha cria, Musou? Ele foi uma boa prova disso.

– Aonde quer chegar afinal? - indagou impaciente e nervoso.

– Só quero que saiba que sou eu, o _youkai_ Naraku, quem lamenta pela morte de Kikyou.

Seu sangue ferveu ao ouvir aquilo, e deu vazão a fúria que o rondava.

– Besteira! - vociferou. – A primeira coisa que fez quando se livrou daquele seu lado humano não foi justamente matá-la? E agora vem dizer isso!

Naraku não lhe respondeu de imediato.

– Entendo que não haja nada que eu possa fazer para anular a dor que a perda lhe causou, mas, saiba, enquanto eu viver, o peso dessa culpa me atormentará.

– E é o que você merece!

– Exato. Todos colhemos o que plantamos. Venho aqui implorar um perdão inconquistável porque essa humilhação é melhor que o martelar de minha consciência.

– Ao menos sabe que nunca irei te perdoar - disse baixo e com um olhar incisivo. – ...por Yeda, até tolero sua presença aqui por enquanto, mas preferiria que estivesse bem longe!

– Já disse que logo partiremos. Por fim, só me deixe esclarecer que meu lado humano não compreendia o valor de uma vida, e que meu lado _youkai_ só veio a entender isso há pouco tempo, graças a Yeda. Desde que ela entrou em minha vida, nada foi como antes.

A declaração o fez dar um leve sobressalto. Ponderou um tempo, antes de voltar a falar.

– Raios... Olha, eu até reconheço que Yeda aparente estar feliz, mas mesmo assim... não consigo confiar em você, Naraku - já não havia tanta fúria em sua voz, mas amistosidade ainda era algo distante.

– Bem, eu não esperava realmente isso de você. Mas pode ter certeza de uma coisa: meu amor por Yeda é verdadeiro, e não tenho intenção alguma de ameaçar qualquer pessoa que seja importante a ela.

Observou que ele falava com muita calma e segurança, como quem soubesse exatamente onde pisa. E ainda que parte de si tenha deduzido que tudo aquilo não passasse de fingimento e encenação, pela primeira vez, cogitou se Naraku não poderia estar realmente sendo sincero.

– Só posso torcer para que não esteja mentindo - disse depois de um tempo, e então não falou mais nada.

Antes de se retirar, Naraku fez-lhe uma meia reverência.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Jamais se sentira tão nervosa em toda sua vida. As amigas queridas gastaram a manhã inteira tentando fazer com que ficasse calma, mas todas as recomendações fugiram de sua mente assim que se aproximou dele para adentrarem o salão. E quando ele a olhou, respirar tornou-se custoso e as vestes pareceram muito apertadas. Felizmente, seus pés, nada esquecidos de seu papel, a conduziram adiante.

Estudara todas as etapas do cerimonial até à exaustão, por isso estava convicta de que não cometeria nenhum erro. Caminhou ao lado de seu noivo, num passo constante e firme, cruzando sorrisos e olhares impressionados.

Podia sentir a energia de _youkai_ dele fluindo, e isso não a deixava se esquecer da natureza dele, tornando tudo ainda mais surreal. Mas não era um sonho, dentro em breve seriam marido e mulher.

ooo ooo

Achava que não pudesse mais se encantar com a beleza dela, mas estava enganado. Exuberante, ela se assemelhava a uma princesa imperial. Contudo, não foi o vistoso _kimono_ ou os adornos que o deixaram enlevado, e sim que, mesmo na flor da mocidade, sua Rin ainda lhe parecesse uma menininha indefesa.

Como se alegrava com o fato de ela ter conservado a inocência e simplicidade que tanto o fascinavam, uma vez que a riqueza poderia tê-la transformado numa moça arrogante, mas, para sua satisfação, isso não ocorreu.

Podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração humano dela, enquanto caminhava a seu lado. Estava feliz, um tanto ansioso pelo fim daquelas formalidades, mas verdadeiramente feliz com a perspectiva de poder chamá-la dentro em breve de sua esposa.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Miroku usava um _kimono_ à moda dos monges, na cor bege, e fechado por um manto roxo. Foi ele quem organizou o altar, sobre o qual achava-se, velas, incenso e uma cesta de flores. Mesmo tendo sido criado à luz dos preceitos budistas, ele não fez ressalvas em celebrar uma cerimônia segundo a tradição xintoísta, pois sob todos os aspectos aquela era uma celebração peculiar, já que iria unir um _youkai_ e uma humana.

Olhando de trás do altar, pelo ponto de vista do monge, à direita estavam: Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, com seus três filhos a sua frente, e por fim, Kohaku; à esquerda estavam: Yeda, Naraku, Kanna e Kagura. Jaken ficou à frente de Kaede, Shippo à frente de Kagome, e Kirara, pequenina, no ombro de Kohaku.

O traje de Kaede era um _kurotomesode_, um _kimono_ negro tradicionalmente usado pelas mães das noivas; havia nele uma estampa de flor dente-de-leão se desmanchando ao vento, na parte inferior. O cinto largo, o _obi,_ era em brocado dourado. Os cabelos estavam presos como seu costume.

Inuyasha exibia um _kuromontsuki, _um _kimono_ negro que tem desenhado o brasão da família, o _kamon_;seguido de um _hakama_ _-_ que é uma calça pregueada - cinza rajado. Seus cabelos estavam presos por uma fita baixa. O brasão familiar tinha sido escolhido há tempos e era de um quarto crescente de lua.

Mesmo não sendo ainda esposa de Inuyasha, Kagome vestia um _kimono_ típico de mulheres casadas, o _tomesode_, num tom cor-de-laranja, com estampa de flores de ameixeira e um _obi_ verde. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto por um pequeno laço amarelo.

A cor do _tomesode_ de Sango era verde folha, com motivo de flores de cerejeira, e seu _obi_ era bege. Os cabelos estavam presos por uma fita, abaixo da metade do comprimento. Yumi, uma de suas gêmeas, usava um _kimono_ azul claro e a outra, Saiyuki, usava um cor-de-rosa, ambos os _kimonos_ com estampa de girassóis. O caçula, Keiji, usava _kimono_ amarelo e um _hakama _na cor marrom.

Kohaku, Shippo e Jaken exibiam trajes semelhantes: _hakama _e_ kimonos_ de uma só cor. Kohaku vestia _kimono_ amarelo ouro e _hakama_ verde escuro. Shippo vestia hakama roxo e kimono azul celeste. E Jaken usava _kimono_ lilás e _hakama_ preto.

Yeda exibia um _tomesode_ roxo quase negro, com o motivo de lírios e _obi_ era cinza. Os cabelos estavam penteados para trás e presos por uma fita, abaixo da metade do longo comprimento.

Naraku vestia um _hakama _cinza pedra e um _kimono_ do mesmo estilo daquele usado por Inuyasha, apenas diferindo na cor, o de Naraku era azul noite. O seu brasão era o de lua e estrela. Os cabelos longos tinham uma pequena porção presa.

Kanna usava um _kimono_ amarelo, com motivo de ondas, e seu _obi _eralilás. Num dos lados da cabeça, uma mecha do cabelo estava presa por um _kanzashi, _que é um tipo de presilha_._

A veste de Kagura era um _furisode, _um _kimono_ típico de moças solteiras, de mangas bem alongadas, sua cor era azul e com o motivo de redemoinhos de vento. O _obi _era cinza bem claro. Os cabelos curtos achavam-se em seu penteado costumeiro.

O chinelo de dedo, o _zori,_ acompanhado das meias brancas, as _tabi_, era comum a todos, assim como a gola branca do _kimono_ interno, o _nagajuban_.

Sesshoumaru exibia o traje cerimonial completo: um _kimono_ negro e por cima deste o _kuromontsuki haori - _um tipo de casaco, da mesma cor - seguidos de um _hakama_ cinza. No casaco, na altura do peitoral e nas duas bandas, estava gravado o _kamon_, e este mesmo brasão vinha também na parte de trás, um pouco abaixo do pescoço; esse casaco exibia ainda um cordão, o _haorihimo_, que o mantinha na abertura ideal, e cujas pontas eram desfiadas e presas juntas em um nó, sua cor era branca. O longo cabelo estava preso, bem alto, por uma faixa estreita.

Rin exibia um magnífico _kimono_ cerimonial branco, o _shiromuku_, de seda pura, e por cima deste vinha o _iro uchikake_, um tipo de sobretudo. O _obi_ era em brocado prateado, e o cordão que o enfeitava, o _obijime_, também entrelaçado com fios de prata. Usava um meio-capuz, o _tsuno kakushi_, cujo significado simbólico é o da obediência da mulher ao futuro marido. Os lábios levavam uma pintura vermelha. Seus cabelos foram arrumados num penteado chamado _shimada mage_, no qual o comprimento do cabelo é dobrado e preso no alto da cabeça por um _kanzashi_ largo, e este mesmo, prende também a franja, penteada para trás.

Yeda encarava os dois, admirada. Há tantos anos ansiava pelo dia em que os veria juntos, e agora que estava para presenciar a concretização disso, achava-se muito comovida, mas sua contemplação atenta foi interrompida quando Miroku tomou a palavra:

– Com os noivos aqui presentes, daremos então início à cerimônia.

Todos os olhares se voltaram ao monge.

– Hoje, nossas famílias irão testemunhar a união de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Após anos de companheirismo e cumplicidade, eles, que enfrentaram inúmeras adversidades desde que se conheceram, querem se tornar um casal agora.

A entonação precisa e branda dele impressionara a todos.

– O que dizer deles dois? Bem, por eu ter acompanhado de perto seu convívio, desde que Rin era uma garotinha, posso afirmar com toda certeza que é o amor que os une - fez uma breve pausa. – Sesshoumaru, Rin, sendo que seus entes queridos estão de acordo com sua união, peço que vocês confirmem seu desejo fazendo um ao outro uma promessa de fidelidade - e olhando para o _youkai_ branco, passou a palavra.

– Amada Rin - Sesshoumaru começou de pronto, num tom límpido –, és a mulher que escolhi para seres minha esposa. Pela minha honra e pelo meu sangue, juro protegê-la e amá-la, enquanto eu viver.

O nervosismo não permitiu que a jovem respondesse com a mesma prontidão.

– Amado Sesshoumaru - o tom foi mais baixo do que ela pretendeu –, aceito seu... amor e sua proteção... pela minha... vida e pelo meu sangue, juro ser-te leal e amá-lo, enquanto eu viver.

Assim que Rin silenciou, Kagome apertou a mão de Inuyasha, emocionada.

Fechando os olhos e deixando a mão esquerda próxima ao centro de seu rosto, Miroku então proferiu uma benção:

– Se é assim, que _Kami-sama_ os abençoe e os torne felizes e prósperos.

Um silêncio solene se seguiu.

– Vocês trouxeram algum símbolo para selar sua promessa?

– Sim - responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Olhando para Jaken e para Kanna, Miroku fez sinal para que cumprissem sua incumbência. Respeitosamente, os dois vieram até a extremidade oposta do salão, à esquerda, onde havia uma cesta forrada com rendas, e dentro da qual estavam duas trouxinhas próprias para embrulhar presentes, as _hikidemono_; uma de cor vermelha e outra num tom verde escuro. A verde continha o presente de Sesshoumaru, e foi levada por Jaken, enquanto a que guardava o presente de Rin, foi levada por Kanna. A princípio fora acertado que quem levaria o presente de Rin seria Shippo, mas ele próprio sugeriu que Kanna o fizesse.

Andando lado a lado, os pequeninos _youkai_s caminharam na direção dos noivos, então pararam diante deles e desataram as trouxinhas para que cada qual pegasse seu item. Logo após isso, Kanna e Jaken voltaram a seus lugares, levando com eles as _hikidemono_.

– Mostrem cada qual seu presente - disse o monge.

Atendendo, o _youkai_ exibiu um _kanzashi_ de madeira lacada e com flores desenhadas em alto relevo. Em seguida Rin exibiu o dela, um colar de contas, com um medalhão de prata e uma pedra azul engastada no centro deste.

– Podem entregá-los.

Sorrindo um ao outro, os dois trocaram os presentes.

– Agora, para que o casamento seja confirmado, iremos fazer o ritual do _sake_ - e olhando na direção em que Kohaku estava, ele chamou: – Kirara?

A felina _youkai_ cresceu de tamanho e rumou até a extremidade direita do salão, onde fechou a boca na alça de uma outra cesta; dentro desta havia três taças. Aproximando-se num pomposo caminhar, Kirara trouxe a cesta ao monge.

Agradecendo com um menear de cabeça, Miroku pousou a cesta sobre o altar e, em seguida, dispôs os cálices ali, eles tinham cada qual um tamanho. Virando-se, alcançou o recipiente onde a bebida estava, deixando-o também sobre o altar. Não se tratava de um _sake _qualquer, mas de um especialmente preparado para uma cerimônia de casamento.

– A primeira taça expressa gratidão à _Kami-sama_, a segunda é em honra aos pais e a terceira é em ação de graça pelas pessoas com as quais o casal irá conviver - explicava enquanto as enchia – No nosso caso, poderíamos juntar a segunda com a terceira - disse bem humorado –, mas sigamos o costume do modo como sempre tem sido feito.

O monge fez uma pequena pausa.

– Rin - retomou ele –, você irá tomar primeiro, depois Sesshoumaru, isso para a primeira taça. Para a segunda, beberá primeiro você, Sesshoumaru, e depois ela. Na última, Rin é quem começa de novo.

O casal seguiu precisamente a orientação, e quando o _youkai_ branco pousou a última taça no altar, Miroku anunciou:

– A partir deste momento, vocês estão casados.

Satisfação e contentamento ficaram estampados no semblante do casal e de todos ali, mas a palavra ainda era do monge.

– Senhora Kaede, por favor, abane este galho da árvore sagrada sobre as cabeças dos dois para que eles possam em seguida fazer suas preces.

Assentindo com uma expressão plácida, a anciã veio até o altar, alcançou o galho, que estava numa bandeja e então se aproximou do casal.

– Que a vida dos dois - dizia enquanto agitava o galho – seja plena de alegrias, que ajudem um ao outro, e que se amem muito.

Com exceção da anciã, os demais nunca tinham participado de uma cerimônia tão tradicional, o que explicava suas expressões maravilhadas.

– Muito obrigado, senhora Kaede. Agora, ajoelhem-se e façam suas preces. Peço também a todos que mentalizem coisas boas para os dois enquanto eles rezam.

Um tanto depois, Yeda enxugou uma lágrima furtiva, enquanto Naraku e suas crias permaneceram como estátuas; Kaede apertou as costas; Kagome sorriu para Inuyasha; Jaken assou o nariz num lenço; Shippo só pensava nos doces; Sango ficou atenta à suas crianças, que começaram a se inquietar; e Kohaku, simplesmente sorriu.

Quando o casal demonstrou ter terminado as orações, Miroku voltou a falar:

– Com isso a cerimônia está encerrada. Sango querida, ajude-me a distribuir os copos, para que façamos então um brinde ao novo casal.

– Sim, querido - assentiu graciosamente.

A vasilha do _sake_ passou de mão e mão, até que todos os adultos encheram seus copos. O clima solene foi trocado por um mais descontraído, e em meio aos vivas, os cumprimentos foram feitos. Depois, vieram os discursos; uns mais sóbrios, outros hilários, como o de Kagome que comentou sobre Rin já estar se casando mesmo sendo bem mais nova que ela, e aquilo deixou Inuyasha muito sem jeito.

– Amigos... - a voz de Kaede se sobressaiu – os convidados esperam o casal.

Notoriamente contentes, Sesshoumaru e Rin se encararam, por breves instantes, antes que ela saísse do salão para retirar o capuz e vestir um _uchikake_ vermelho, por cima de seu _kimono_ branco, na primeira das quatro trocas de vestes que faria.

Muitos foram convidados, humanos e _youkai_s, e eles enchiam o pátio da mansão, ansiosos por verem o casal. Kouga, o _youkai_ lobo, também marcou presença, e ao lado de Ayame, agora sua esposa, foi muito gentil em sua felicitação aos donos da festa.

Yeda não se cansava de reparar na troca de olhares dos recém casados, e Naraku permaneceu todo o tempo bem perto dela, pois se sentia extremamente deslocado, e o mesmo valia para Kagura. Kanna, por sua vez, se rendeu a euforia das crianças e aproveitou à valer a festa.

Tudo transcorreu realmente bem, a comida era farta e sobejava alegria, enfim um dia para ser lembrado com toda certeza.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

A noite caia agradável quando Yeda, sozinha, se assentou numa pedra, no jardim ao fundo da ala central. Introspectiva, ergueu os olhos ao céu.

As reviravoltas pelas quais passara, em menos de dez anos, foram as mais significativas de sua vida. E ao recordar daquela tarde, quando conversava com Totosai sobre os irmãos Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, pensou em si mesma como uma criança, e isso lhe trouxe de volta as palavras de Rin, na noite passada, sobre ela estar mais madura agora.

Em seus tempos de andanças, nunca imaginou que passaria de uma solitária errante à amiga, conselheira, esposa e quase uma mãe. Sentia-se imensamente agraciada com tudo que vivenciara até aquele momento.

– E daqui pra frente, o que será?

Ela mal tinha acabado de murmurar aquilo, quando sentiu os braços de Naraku se fecharem em seus ombros.

– Tudo bem? - perguntou ele, aspirando-lhe os cabelos.

– Claro que sim... - e se recostando no corpo dele, fechou os olhos.

– Mas estou lhe achando um pouco pálida.

– Sempre observador...

– Coisas demais em apenas dois dias, não?

– Foi sim... mas tem um outro motivo também.

– E qual seria?

– Estou esperando um filho seu...

_CONTINUA_...

ooo ooo ooo ooo

**NOTAS:**

1) **A mãe de Sesshoumaru**: Ela aparece somente no mangá, no volume 47, capítulo 466, e Rumiko **não** nos revelou seu nome. É muito parecida fisicamente com o filho, e de fato, conta os segredos da Tenseiga a ele.

2) **Xintoísmo**: A religião nacional do Japão, anterior ao budismo; _shinto_.

3) **Budismo**: Sistema ético, religioso e filosófico fundado por Siddhartha Gautama, o Buda, que consiste no ensinamento de como, pela conquista do mais alto conhecimento, se escapa da roda dos nascimentos e se chega ao nirvana.

4) **Kami-sama**: Pode ser traduzido como Deus.

5) **Os filhos de Miroku e Sango**: Só aparecem mangá, no último capítulo, 558, e seus nomes também não são informados, por isso inventei estes. Se alguém souber, por favor, me avise.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_E este foi o __penúltimo__ capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Deixo um agradecimento especial para minha grande amiga __**Hinalle**__, que me ajudou muito com o capítulo._

_Comentários, críticas, sugestões? Deixe seu recado, é só clicar no botão abaixo._


	23. Final

**Naraku apaixonado?**

Por Amanda Catarina

Inuyasha e personagens pertencem à Rumiko Takahashi

**Capítulo 23 - Final**

O leito, semelhante a uma alcova, era aconchegante, porém ela não conseguia se sentir confortável. Nervosa e até com um certo medo, estava sozinha ali já há algum tempo, sentada ao centro do leito, com as pernas esticadas. Então ele chegou. Ao notar que o _youkai_ tinha apenas o _kimono_ de dormir revestindo o corpo, Rin enrubesceu e abaixou a cabeça, evitando olhá-lo.

Chegando à extremidade inferior do leito, Sesshoumaru a observou atentamente; ela trajava, a pedido dele, apenas um manto vermelho, todo em brocado. Aproximando-se mais, ele se sentou ao lado dela. Tímida, Rin levantou o rosto a ele, que aproveitou para pousar uma mão em sua face, ainda corada.

O casal achava-se no aposento do _youkai_, na ala oeste da mansão. Um único castiçal provia uma luz cálida ao ambiente. Lá fora o terreno estava silencioso, já quase sem vestígios do festejo pela tarde, somente o vento, que vez por outra zunia, perturbava o silêncio daquela noite escura, de um céu encoberto de nuvens; uma chuva refrescante estava para cair.

Sesshoumaru lia o nervosismo dela nos olhos graúdos e podia escutar o coração humano batendo mais depressa, além disso um leve tremor agitava os lábios rosados. Sorriu discreto diante desse acanhamento. Não que estivesse munido, para o ato que se sucederia, de algo além do instinto, mas imaginava que não a decepcionaria.

Segurando a mão dele em seu rosto, Rin o encarou, sentindo o toque das unhas pontudas em sua face. Naquela distância, o _youkai_ lhe pareceu tão diferente, bonito como sempre, mas diferente. Entretanto, não pôde sustentar seu olhar direto por muito tempo, assim tornou a abaixar a cabeça, mas logo ele erguia gentilmente seu queixo, fazendo com que o encarasse de novo.

Ele ainda se demorou, fitando os olhos castanhos, antes de tomar a boca da jovem num beijo. Foi um beijo tão convidativo que ela quis imensamente corresponder, mas seu corpo simplesmente não se mexeu. A imobilidade dela fez o _youkai_ branco se afastar. Ele a encarou, buscando lhe transmitir calma, com um terno sorriso nos lábios, então a beijou de novo. Dessa vez sim a boca pequena se abriu numa fresta, recebendo desajeitadamente a dele.

Pouco depois dos lábios se unirem, Sesshoumaru pousou ambas as mãos no rosto de Rin, que ficou emocionada com este gesto e se sentiu muito amada. Ela colaborou então para aprofundar o beijo, imitando os movimentos que a boca dele fazia na sua, mas logo seu peito doeu com a falta de ar. Captando a aflição dela, ele parou de beijá-la, deixando que respirasse novamente.

Rin abriu os olhos no momento em que o _youkai_ enlaçava sua cintura. Deliciada com o calor que as mãos dele lhe transferiram, ela se desmanchou toda nos braços fortes que a envolviam, com a cabeça pendendo para baixo.

Erguendo o rosto, Sesshoumaru contemplou a jovem entregue por alguns instantes, fascinado. Pousando então a boca no pescoço dela, se surpreendeu com a maciez de sua pele, que estava perfumada e tinha um aspecto de seda pura. Só neste momento, ele pareceu assimilar o fato de que sua pequena Rin habitava agora num corpo de mulher; crescida, com os cabelos mais compridos, esbelta... mas, apesar disso, ele ainda enxergava muito daquela menininha que revivera há quase dez anos, pois os olhos graúdos não perderam o brilho de criança.

Intercalando vários beijinhos no ombro e na curva do pescoço dela, ele se acomodou melhor no leito, pois até então tinha os pés no chão. Depois disso, foi fazendo ela se deitar, bem devagar. Estirada no colchão macio, Rin acompanhava com os olhos os gestos do _youkai_, num misto de paixão e apreensão, até que ele passou a acariciar seu rosto. Extasiada com este afago, não conseguiu evitar que suas pálpebras descessem novamente.

– Abra os olhos - ele pediu num chiado sussurro, sendo prontamente atendido.

Encararam-se um pouco, mas, acanhada, ela acabou virando a cabeça para o lado, assim não viu o riso que se desenhou nos lábios do _youkai_.

Sem desmanchar o sorriso, Sesshoumaru, desatou o laço do mantodela, mas a veste de tão espessa, continuou fechada. Ansioso, se inclinou sobre Rin - as mechas do cabelo prateado a acariciaram - e virou delicadamente o rosto dela para si. Sem pressa, ele foi deslizando uma mão pelo lado do corpo delgado até chegar à cintura e pousou a mesma na abertura da veste.

Segurando a respiração, Rin apenas o encarava, então, inesperadamente, ele abriu seu manto. Reagindo por instinto, ela fechou os braços sobre o peito e juntou as pernas, amedrontada com aqueles olhos dourados, que lhe pareceram mais intimidadores que nunca.

– Não precisa ter medo... - disse ele, brando.

– ...não, eu... - ela tentou se justificar, mas acabou se abraçando a ele, de modo a não ficar exposta àqueles olhos, porém, o contato de sua nudez contra o corpo viril, mesmo sob a veste fina, a encheu de vergonha.

Depois de acalmá-la, acariciando demoradamente os cabelos escuros, Sesshoumaru se desvencilhou cuidadoso. Um tanto apressado, se livrou do _kimono_ e, em seguida, afastou os braços da jovem para que pudesse contemplá-la. Diante dos mamilos empinados, ele umedeceu os próprios lábios e adorou imaginar que aqueles botõezinhos cor-de-rosa estavam à espera de seus toques e beijos. Os olhos foram descendo, impressionados com a beleza que o corpo imaculado e virgem exibia.

Cedendo ao anseio por tocá-la, ele fez seu indicador deslizar desde entre os gêmeos até o umbigo pequenino, numa sedutora carícia, que fez Rin gemer contida. Enlevado com isso, ele se deitou sobre ela. Seus corpos expostos enfim se tocaram, assim como suas bocas, que logo se comprimiam num beijo intenso.

Abandonando os lábios molhados, Sesshoumaru se ocupou de beijar cada pedacinho da pele de Rin. O respirar dela ficou entrecortado e seu corpo todo tremia, revestido pelos beijos do _youkai_. E ele a manteve bem firme a si no momento em que o contato mais íntimo que poderiam ter se iniciou. Penetrou-a com exímio cuidado e ao ter seu membro todo dentro dela, ficou tão extasiado que foi custoso conter o clímax que por pouco não irrompeu.

Rin apertava e arranhava as costas e os braços de seu amado, gemendo, se contorcendo, enlouquecendo-o. Por um momento, Sesshoumaru captou um cheiro de sangue e até se inquietou com a possibilidade de a estar machucando, mas foi impossível parar àquela altura, mesmo porque seus corpos, ondulando um contra o outro, pareciam se moverem sozinhos, como se uma memória secreta houvesse sido desperta no âmago de suas almas. Era intenso, quente, delicioso... e, céus, o mundo poderia desmoronar que não notariam.

O gozo que alcançaram foi arrebatador, de modo que se achavam exaustos quando um sorriso cúmplice desabrochou em ambos os lábios.

– Rin... eu te amo tanto - confessou ele, fazendo-a verter lágrimas de alegria.

– ...eu também te amo muito, senhor Sesshoumaru - devolveu num murmúrio.

– Não me chame assim agora - pediu ameno, secando o rosto dela do choro e do suor.

– Sim... Sesshoumaru - assentiu, beijando carinhosamente a mão dele em seguida.

Amaram-se outra e outra vez, no compasso da paixão que compartilhavam, e só um pouco antes da alvorada, o cansaço os venceu. Para ambos foi uma experiência inigualável e especial, a consumação da união de dois corações destinados a se amarem desde o primeiro encontro.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Uma corrente de ar fria soprou, fazendo Naraku se levantar para fechar a janela do quarto. Voltando então para perto de Yeda, ele se sentou rente à parede. A _youkai_ dormia tranquila, com a cabeça virada de lado e uma mão próxima ao rosto. Olhando-a fixamente, pensou que seria ótimo fazerem amor naquele resto de noite, mas o fato de estarem ali - na mansão de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha - o demoveu depressa do anseio.

– ...precisamos logo de um novo lar - murmurou consigo.

Estava preocupado. Sabia que não seria difícil adquirirem uma nova casa, no entanto, a notícia da gravidez o deixou extremamente impaciente. Justo quando necessitava estar bem estabelecido, achava-se sem teto.

– Era mais simples quando eu me apossava do que queria - falou tão baixo quanto antes.

"Era mais simples..." ele dizia essa expressão com frequência, sempre no mesmo contexto, ainda que, a cada dia, acreditasse menos que seria capaz de se sentir satisfeito praticando injustiças novamente.

– ...como você é bobo - resmungou Yeda se revirando no _futon, _porém ficando de costas a ele. – Tudo isso por causa do bebê? Conseguiremos outra casa bem antes de ele vir ao mundo.

Como ele não lhe deu resposta, na mesma posição, ela continuou:

– Além disso, é provável que nosso filhote venha a ser um _youkai_ completo, Naraku. Portanto... não há com o que se preocupar, ele será muito forte.

Os olhos vermelhos dele brilharam de espanto.

– Um _youkai_ completo? Você acha?

O tom duvidoso a fez voltar o corpo na direção dele.

– É razoável pensar que sim. Porque se filhos de meio-_youkai_s, mesmo quando nascidos de humanas, mantém o poder de meio-_youkai_s, por que não seria assim com o nosso?

– É... você pode estar certa - devolveu com um olhar distante –, mas independente disso, qualquer recém-nascido precisa de cuidados.

– Sim... mas acalme o coração, vai ficar tudo bem.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado. Yeda, Kagome e Sango foram muito cedo ao mercado e voltaram com sacas de legumes, verduras e frutas, pois resolveram preparar um desjejum especial para todos, o qual seria servido no salão principal.

Por terem madrugado, elas ajeitaram tudo antes que os demais acordassem, assim Yeda pôde gastar algum tempo conversando com Rin, no jardim na parte de trás da ala central. A jovem lhe confidenciou detalhes sobre sua primeira noite de amor com Sesshoumaru, detalhes esses que ela ainda não parecia ter coragem de contar as outras amigas. Bem-humorada, Yeda tirou uma ou outra dúvida que ela tivesse e lhe deu alguns conselhos.

Quando todos se reuniram e logo após a primeira rodada da refeição, Yeda tomou a palavra e anunciou a nova de sua gravidez, causando grande comoção entre os amigos. A maioria deles demonstrou notória alegria com a notícia, porém Inuyasha permaneceu calado por um tempo.

Ele ficou feliz por Yeda, sem dúvida, mas afinal tratava-se do filho de Naraku também. Pensou que o pequeno seria muito forte e ponderou até que ponto isso não poderia representar uma ameaça a todos eles. Deu então uma olhada de esguelha para Miroku, que parecendo decifrar seu receio apenas de encará-lo, fez um gesto como quem dissesse que não havia o que temer. Todavia, só quando ele olhou Kaede felicitando e abraçando Yeda e, próxima a ela, Kagome e Sango esperando para fazerem o mesmo, que sua expressão preocupada amansou um pouco.

Após os cumprimentos, Sesshoumaru - bem menos desconfiado ou talvez seguro demais de sua própria força - chegou a sugerir que Yeda e sua família permanecessem ali na mansão, uma vez que ela tinha contribuído tanto para a construção daquela casa, porém Naraku recusou a proposta veementemente. Yeda já esperava por isso e assegurou ao _youkai_ branco que o tempo de gestação era mais que suficiente para que ela e o companheiro arrumassem um local para viverem.

Apesar de ter demonstrado desagrado com a sugestão do irmão, Inuyasha se propôs a auxiliar a família de Yeda no que pudesse. Desde que Sesshoumaru passara a se ocupar com os preparativos do casamento, foi ele quem ficou mais à frente dos negócios.

Naraku deduziu perfeitamente que Inuyasha oferecia auxílio por causa de Yeda, mas não fez objeção à oferta dele; pelo filho teria que transpor o próprio orgulho.

Dessa feita, os dias transcorreram agitados para a família _youkai_.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

O Japão vivia um período sangrento, marcado por guerras e mortes, o período _Sengoku_. Uma época de extrema desigualdade social, em que mansões e castelos ostentosos contrastavam com casebres modestos e humildes.

Nesse contexto, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru se tornaram caçadores de recompensas, oferecendo serviços aos nobres e ricos. Em face à pobreza que a maioria dos humanos vivia, eles lucravam realmente bem. Naraku acabou por entrar nesse tipo de negócio também, pois diferente da região onde vivera antes, nas redondezas em que os irmãos _youkai_s moravam, o comércio era ainda muito precário.

Não tão distante da alameda na qual se situava a mansão dos irmãos _youkai_s, Naraku e Yeda ergueram uma casa, modesta para o padrão a que estavam habituados, porém aconchegante.

Uma vez que não tinham mais criados, Kanna passou a ajudar Yeda no serviço doméstico e também no preparo das refeições, mesmo porque, desde que abandonara o espelho místico que sugava as almas das pessoas, no período em que Naraku esteve afastado de Yeda, ela não tomava mais parte em batalhas, contudo detinha ainda poder para se defender de eventuais ameaças. Kagura, em contrapartida, trabalhava com Naraku na maior parte do tempo, pois as habilidades que lhe conferiam o epíteto de Mestra dos Ventos eram mais úteis que as de moça prendada naquele momento. Fisicamente, Kanna e Kagura não tinham mudado quase, apenas Kagura estava com os cabelos um pouco mais compridos.

Falando ainda de Kagura, ela e o jovem Kohaku estavam se tornando muito próximos. Ainda que pudessem ser considerados rivais nos serviços aos nobres, não raro eram vistos juntos, contemplando o vilarejo da colina, trocando ideias e sonhos.

Kohaku, um rapaz feito então, cresceu mais que seu cunhado Miroku, deixou os cabelos tão compridos quanto os do _youkai_ lobo Kouga e manteve um porte esbelto, ainda que as constantes lutas tivessem salientado um pouco seus músculos. Ele esteve um tempo de flertes com uma garota do vilarejo, mas o fato de ele estar sempre viajando acabou por desestimular a moça de um possível compromisso e isso abriu espaço para Kagura no coração dele.

Nem Kagura nem Kohaku fizeram caso da opinião de seus familiares, pois era de se esperar que Sango preferisse que o irmão tomasse por esposa uma humana, e que Naraku apreciasse bem mais um genro _youkai_ - ele inclusive até pensara que Kouga poderia ter sido um par perfeito para Kagura, se ele já não estivesse casado.

Naraku ignorava que, pelo tempo em que esteve escravizado por ele, Kohaku realmente desenvolveu afeto por suas crias. Como Kanna continuava aparentando ser uma criança, o jovem manteve a boa amizade com ela, mas com Kagura foi diferente; agora que estava moço, ela se tornara uma beldade a seus olhos. Assim, Naraku e Sango gostando ou não, os dois estavam mais ligados a cada dia e não tardaria para que essa ligação assumisse a forma de um romance.

O relacionamento de Inuyasha e Kagome também estava para avançar. O comentário de Kagome quanto à demora de seu enlace, na ocasião do casamento de Sesshoumaru e Rin, acabou levando Inuyasha a querer sua união formal com ela ainda naquele ano. A resolução logo tornou os dias corridos para Kaede, Miroku e Sango novamente, contudo muito do que havia sido arranjado para o casamento de Sesshoumaru poderia ser reaproveitado para o deles.

Apesar dos tantos afazeres, Kaede estava envelhecendo em boa tranquilidade. Não carecia de nada, era muito estimada e querida, tanto pelos amigos próximos como pelas pessoas no vilarejo. Jaken se tornara uma boa companhia a ela; conversavam sobre coisas místicas e sabedoria antiga.

Yumi, Sayuki e Keiji - filhos de Sango e Miroku -, ao lado de Shippo e por vezes até de Kanna, é que atazanavam a todos, naquela fase em que as crianças aprontam as maiores travessuras; gritavam, pulavam, corriam, enfim. Sango vivia esgotada de cuidar deles, mas nem toda essa desgastante correria pôde impedir que ela, em plena maturidade, se tornasse uma bela mulher comparável às princesas da nobreza. Miroku ficava encantado apenas de olhá-la e sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo por tê-la a seu lado.

Miroku vinha sendo bastante requisitado. Se Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru lucravam sob a força bruta, o monge obtinha lucro através de exorcismos. De certo modo, tratava-se de um serviço mais fácil, sobretudo para alguém como ele, detentor de um formidável poder espiritual, mas claro que ele corria riscos assim como os outros dois.

Como o monge preferia trabalhar nas redondezas, Kirara passou a ficar mais tempo com Kohaku. Sempre leal, além de poderosa, a felina _youkai_ vivia diversas aventuras junto ao jovem caçador.

Em suma, todos seguiam suas vidas sem maiores percalços.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Devia ser quase meio-dia quando Naraku tocou o sino da mansão e logo o pequenino Shippo veio recebê-lo - assim como Kanna, Shippo não tinha mudado nada fisicamente.

– Olá, senhor Naraku! - saudou e sorriu amistoso.

– Bom dia, Shippo. Vim porque Inuyasha me chamou - anunciou brando.

– Sim, sim... estou sabendo. Venha comigo - quando o vizinho passou a seguí-lo, o raposinha disparou: – Como está a senhora Yeda? E a Kanna? Será que eu poderia visitar elas?

– Sabe que pode. Devia apenas deixar de ser tão tratante, meu caro amiguinho peludo.

Shippo se espichou todo e com um sorriso sem graça se justificou:

– É que ando muito ocupado ultimamente.

– Ah, imagino... - e antes que Naraku continuasse, foi interrompido pela voz irritada de Inuyasha:

– Estou te esperando desde o raiar do sol!

– Perdoe-me pelo atraso - desculpou-se com um leve menear de cabeça. – Yeda não passou bem à noite.

O semblante furioso do meio-_youkai_ abrandou na mesma hora.

– É mesmo? E como ela está agora?

– Bem melhor. A razão de ter me chamado aqui é um serviço, não estou certo?

– Isso mesmo. Venha, vamos entrar. Esse sol está rachando.

Um tanto depois, os dois estavam no salão da ala central, assentados a uma mesa baixa, frente a frente. Com um ar sério, Inuyasha expunha os detalhes do serviço: um ancião, de um vilarejo vizinho, viera contratá-lo para que encontrasse um livro de encantamentos que pertencera a seus ancestrais.

– O local não fica muito longe daqui... um dia de viagem quando muito. O velho garante que a família escondeu todos os objetos de valor que possuíam numa gruta e que um _youkai_ gigante foi selado para guardá-la. O tal livro deve estar lá.

– Que história fantasiosa - comentou Naraku.

– Concordo, mas não temos como descobrir a verdade se não formos até lá.

Naraku estreitou os olhos e perguntou:

– Mas o que? Está cogitando trabalhar comigo dessa vez?

– Sesshoumaru está viajando, Kohaku num outro serviço e esse não é bem o tipo de trabalho que Miroku tem feito.

– Isso significa que sou sua única opção.

Inuyasha bufou.

– É, mas não vá achando que gosto da ideia de trabalhar contigo. Eu bem que poderia ir sozinho e ficar com todo o ouro.

– Ouro? - surpreendeu-se Naraku.

– Sim, o velho disse que paga em ouro pelo tal livro.

– Viria a calhar numa hora dessa. O que estamos esperando?

– Nada, por mim, podemos partir o quanto antes.

Assim dentro de três dias, os dois meio-_youkai_s deixaram o vilarejo. Yeda quis ficar na mansão e Kanna veio com ela. Miroku se prontificou em proteger as mulheres.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caminhando por um matagal, com Naraku um pouco mais atrás, Inuyasha se sentia apreensivo. Era sempre assim quando estava junto de seu ex-inimigo. Mesmo admitindo sua mudança de caráter, ainda não confiava nele.

– Aquela deve ser a tal gruta - a voz irritantemente branda de Naraku o fez parar.

– É o que parece - concordou, retomando as passadas.

Já estavam fora há alguns dias. Vez por outra, era Naraku quem ditava os passos, mas em geral ele vinha seguindo as resoluções de Inuyasha. Quase não entravam em atrito, porém mal conversavam.

A lua alta no céu atraiu o olhar de Naraku, o fazendo pensar em Yeda momentaneamente, mas, de repente, ele e Inuyasha ouviram um ruído, semelhante a um lacre se quebrando, e se entreolharam.

– Não gostei disso - falou Naraku.

– Nem eu - rebateu Inuyasha e sentiu que Tessaiga vibrava na bainha.

No momento em que o _youkai_ cachorro sacou a espada, ele e Naraku escutaram um rugido estrondoso. Então o chão sob os pés deles se tornou movediço e começou a se elevar, assim viram que era sobre o dorso de um _youkai_ que pisavam. Tratava-se de uma grande fera, irracional, que rugia alto e estava enfeitiçada para aniquilar qualquer ser que se aproximasse daquela gruta.

– E isso só pode ser o tal guardião! - exclamou alto Inuyasha.

Rapidamente, ambos saltaram ao chão e se colocaram em posição de combate. Naraku desprendeu duas presas do corpo, que funcionariam como espadas, e então os dois atacaram o _youkai_ com golpes certeiros. A vitória parecia próxima, mas de reentrâncias na testa do gigante, jatos de um líquido rubro como sangue foram esguichados. Ambos se esquivaram, vendo que, ao tocar o chão, o líquido queimou imediatamente a relva e derreteu pedregulhos e galhos como se fossem feitos de areia.

– É veneno! - exclamou Naraku. – Não se deixe acertar.

– Isso nem... - dizia Inuyasha, mas levou a mão à boca e apertou o nariz, com os olhos ardendo como se em brasas.

Quando o odor fétido do veneno penetrou as narinas de Naraku, ele também tentou se proteger tampando o nariz, pois mesmo ele, que usava miasma como arma, se sentiu nauseado.

Inuyasha girou o punho, lançando a Ferida do Vento contra o monstro, arrastando-o um bom tanto para trás. Aproveitando a brecha do ataque, Naraku puxou o aliado pelo braço e saltou com ele dali para o alto de uma árvore.

– Raios... que veneno terrível - comentou Inuyasha. – Temos que dar fim nesse imbecil. Se ele chegar ao vilarejo, vai ser uma matança daquelas.

– Tem razão... eu vou usar meus tentáculos para prendê-lo. Você, dispare mais ataques daquele. Isso deve bastar.

Mas eles não tiveram tempo de colocar o plano em prática. Abominável, o _youkai_ voou na direção deles e expeliu dos dedos um gás do mesmo veneno, o qual pairou sobre os dois caçadores numa nuvem vermelha.

Inuyasha tombou da árvore como uma mosca, completamente envenenado. Ao sentir a vista embaçar e a garganta doer, Naraku fez surgir uma máscara de ossos e músculos no rosto, mas mesmo essa proteção não bastou para protegê-lo, então acabou caindo também, e embora a aterrissagem do gigante na clareira tivesse contribuído para isso, foi principalmente por causa do veneno que tombou. Se ele estava sentindo tudo aquilo, o que Inuyasha não estaria sofrendo?

Levantando-se cambaleante, Naraku se aproximou do _youkai_ cachorro e o puxou pela veste, buscando ganhar distância.

– ...se tiver alguma... ideia, sou todo ouvidos... - murmurou Inuyasha.

Naraku pensou uns instantes, enquanto analisava o estado debilitado do outro.

– Empreste-me a Tessaiga. Posso usá-la pois também sou meio-_youkai_.

– Não! - exclamou num berro. – Isso nunca!

– Do jeito que está não poderá usá-la! Vamos, não é hora de ser orgulhoso!

Relutante, Inuyasha entregou a espada a Naraku, que avançou contra o _youkai_, rápido como um raio. Embasbacado, o _youkai_ cachorro viu o outro manusear Tessaiga com extrema facilidade, como se sempre a tivesse possuído. Um, dois, três ataques e o gigante estava à beira da morte.

– Muito bem, agora devo ser capaz de absorvê-lo - falou baixo Naraku, após ter feito sumir aquela máscara.

Mas, por um instante, ele fitou a cabeçorra do monstro tombado e notou os olhos de um verde ácido mirando os seus. Sentiu um estalo na alma e refletiu melhor no que pretendia fazer. Por que absorvê-lo? Apenas porque era um ser irracional? Já não bastava ter vindo ali e o ferir fatalmente? Lembrou-se então do terror que sentiu quando achou que Yeda o estava absorvendo.

Esse conflito interno o manteve parado no lugar, então o gigante acabou consumido pelo próprio veneno, que escorria de suas feridas, mas foi o baque de Inuyasha, tombando logo atrás dele, que fez Naraku sair da imobilidade. Correu até o meio-_youkai_ e se abaixando no chão, se alarmou com a morbidez que se apossara dele.

– Inuyasha? Acorde! - chamou em desespero. – Céus, isso não pode estar acontecendo... Acorda, Inuyasha! - ele chacoalhava o outro e tinha o tom cada vez mais perturbado. – Inuyasha!!

Não havia reação e a pulsação estava fraca. Quando a ideia de que o _youkai_ cachorro pudesse morrer cruzou o pensar de Naraku, uma torrente de receios jorrou na mente dele. Não tinham ainda partido sozinhos num serviço e na primeira vez que iam, Inuyasha perdia a vida? Balançou a cabeça freneticamente, buscando não perder a calma.

– Tenho que dar um jeito nisso.

Concentrando seu _youki_ nas costas, Naraku começou a fragmentar seu corpo e fez três crias aracnídeas surgirem. Elas, bem depressa, se grudaram ao corpo de Inuyasha e começaram a sugar o veneno que o matava. Enquanto as observava no processo, Naraku se odiou por não ter absorvido aquele _youkai_ quando teve a chance. Sem ter assimilado as habilidades do gigante, o veneno continuava sendo letal a ele próprio, por isso as crias foram morrendo uma a uma e ele foi ficando cada vez mais fraco.

Mas desistir nem de longe passou por sua cabeça. Claro que ele não queria morrer sem sequer conhecer o filho, mas, naquela hora, estava disposto a dar sua vida pela de Inuyasha. Sabia que não tinha culpa do ocorrido, mas imaginava também que ninguém, talvez nem Yeda, acreditaria nele se a fatalidade viesse a acontecer. Já estava na terceira leva de crias quando enfim Inuyasha reagiu, tossindo. Um sangue escuro escorreu pelo canto da boca dele, porém seu respirar tornou-se novamente perceptível.

Encostando a cabeça contra o peito do _youkai_ cachorro, Naraku pôde ouvir batidas mais fortes do coração. Expirou aliviado então e se ergueu. Logo em seguida, a única cria que restava retornou a seu corpo, fundindo-se em suas costas e desaparecendo num brilho vermelho.

– Você tem sua noiva, eu minha mulher esperando um filho... não podemos ficar nos arriscando assim - disse baixo e aproximou Tessaiga da bainha, aguardando que ela voltasse ao aspecto de _katana_ para poder guardá-la.

Colocando-se em pé, Naraku apertou a têmpora, sentindo o fôlego curto e a cabeça latejando; estava esgotado. Olhando na direção da gruta, pensou que sendo o local de difícil acesso e ocultado pela vegetação, e estando o gigante morto, poderiam voltar dentro de alguns dias. Por hora, era mais sensato retornar ao vilarejo e se tratarem.

Inspirou e expirou algumas vezes, ponderando mudar à forma aracnídea, no intuito de acelerar sua regeneração, contudo, naquele exato instante, sentiu todo seu _youki_ se esvair. Os olhos vidrados passaram de vermelhos a castanhos escuros e a imagem do mundo que lhe cercava mudou de aspecto.

– Não... isso não.

Ele voltara a forma humana, sem que desejasse. Não era a primeira vez que perdia a autonomia sob seu corpo, mas custou a acreditar que estivesse acontecendo justo naquele momento. No entanto, era lógico, esforçara-se ao limite para drenar o veneno em Inuyasha.

A distância até o vilarejo era longa e em sua forma humana, até mesmo carregar Inuyasha seria custoso. O cansaço e o temor de cruzar com algum outro _youkai_ - que nem precisava ser um forte para deixá-lo em grande apuro - o desanimaram. Estava vulnerável e odiava se sentir assim.

Por algum tempo, Naraku não soube o que fazer e certa desesperança o perturbou, mas recobrando o sangue frio, se agachou de novo ao chão e puxou o inconsciente Inuyasha para suas costas. Poderiam morrer no caminho, mas ele não pararia de andar por nada.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Caminhando distraída pelos limites do vilarejo, Yeda suspirou saudosa de seu amado. Gostaria de estar junto dele naquele serviço, porém fazia mais de uma estação que estava prenhe e sua barriga já era avantajada. Ela até vinha o acompanhando nas jornadas apesar disso, mas, daquela vez, Naraku insistiu que deixasse as coisas por conta dele.

Escorando-se numa árvore, ela pousou ambas as mãos sobre o ventre e fechou os olhos. Sentia o coração do bebê batendo e cada um de seus pequenos movimentos; estava certa de que seria uma criança grande quando nascesse. Apesar da indescritível alegria que a gestação lhe trazia, longe de Naraku, não conseguia deixar de sentir um certo desânimo. E piorando seu humor, tivera uma noite conturbada, cheia de pesadelos.

Naraku e Inuyasha já estavam fora há seis dias. Por mais que ela quisesse evitar pensamentos negativos, não estava entendendo o porque daquela demora. Suspirou fundo, pensando em retornar à mansão, quando seu faro aguçado captou o cheiro de seu companheiro.

– Já não era sem tempo - falou consigo, mas o alegre sorriso que tinha surgido em seus lábios desapareceu quando ela percebeu que não sentia o _youki_ dele, apenas o cheiro. – Tem alguma coisa errada - disse e saiu correndo, ligeira como o vento.

Em pouco tempo Yeda avistou Naraku, carregando Inuyasha nas costas. Correu ainda mais rápido para alcançá-lo e ele pareceu não perceber sua presença antes que estivesse bem a sua frente.

– Naraku? - exclamou ela, atônita, diante da forma humana dele, compreendendo então a razão de não ter sentido seu _youki_.

A expressão cansada do meio-_youkai_ se suavizou num pequeno sorriso e o alívio de ver a amada foi tamanho que acabou esgotando o pouco de forças que lhe restava, assim ele tombou de joelhos no chão. Yeda soltou um grito de susto e se aproximou dele, livrando-o do peso de Inuyasha, alarmada também com a inconsciência deste.

– Naraku! Pelos céus, o que aconteceu?

– ...estou bem... - ele tentou tranquilizá-la, segurando-se num dos braços dela.

– O que aconteceu? - insistiu, nada convencida.

– Um gigante... que tinha um veneno muito forte... nos atacou... - contava ofegante.

– Tudo bem, não precisa dizer mais nada - cortou ela e olhou na direção de Inuyasha, pensando se era capaz de carregar os dois em sua forma humanóide. Não teria dificuldade se não estivesse grávida, mas a incerteza quanto à natureza do bebê, a fazia ter receio de assumir a forma de lobo. Por essa razão, pensava que o melhor fosse tentar buscar ajuda, porém a ideia de deixar os dois ali, apertou seu peito.

Mas eis que ela ouviu o barulho de uma carroça. Erguendo a cabeça, avistou, com grande alívio, um rosto conhecido.

– Toutousai?! - exclamou ela.

– Hã... senhora Yeda? E Inuyasha... e Naraku também - disse o _youkai_ forjador, espantado.

– Graças aos céus. Por favor, Toutousai nos ajude!

– Sim, sim... - assentiu ele, apeando apressado da carroça e se aproximando dos três.

– Eles foram envenenados! Preciso levá-los a velha Kaede.

– Claro, vamos já. Mas ora, vejam só... está esperando um bebê, minha amiga? - comentou ele em sua típica calma, enquanto ajeitava o corpo de Inuyasha na traseira da carroça.

– Estou sim - o tom dela não tinha nem rastro de calma. – Naraku, consegue andar?

– Creio que sim - murmurou ele, mas no que tentou se levantar, tombou rente a ela.

– Não tem problema - retrucou, passando um dos braços dele por seu pescoço.

– Deixe isso comigo - intrometeu-se Toutousai e, desvencilhando um do outro, levantou facilmente Naraku nos braços e logo o acomodava na carroça também.

Em pouco tempo, estavam a caminho da mansão.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Inuyasha se remexeu, despertando logo em seguida. Assustado, se ergueu de súbito, sem saber onde estava, e exclamou:

– O que?

– Acordou, Inuyasha? - perguntou a _youkai_ lobo.

– Yeda? Toutousai? O que está acontecendo?

– Parece que você e Naraku foram atacados por um _youkai_ muito poderoso - adiantou-se o forjador.

– Mas fique tranquilo, meu caro, estamos indo pra casa - acrescentou Yeda.

Chegando à mansão, foram recebidos por Kagome e Shippo, com muito alarde. Yeda, que já estava aflita - por Naraku ter perdido a consciência durante o caminho -, ficou ainda mais em face ao desespero da jovem humana diante do estado de seu noivo. Momentos de angústia se sucederam até que tudo fosse solucionado e já era quase noite quando os dois meio-_youkai_s estavam devidamente tratados e descansando.

A empreitada foi um belo fiasco, não ganharam nada além de prejuízo. Ao menos serviu para que Inuyasha passasse a confiar mais em Naraku e, daquele dia em diante, o convívio entre eles melhorou bastante. Sempre haveria alguma tensão, alguma rivalidade na questão de quem era o mais forte, o mais rápido, o mais esperto, mas o fato era: passaram de arquiinimigos a camaradas. Amigos? Nem tanto.

Toutousai esteve com eles por alguns dias. Ficara impressionado com as novidades acerca de todos, pois não os via há tempos. Ele tinha até forjado uma arma para Kohaku, mas o próprio jovem é que tinha ido a sua casa fazer a encomenda. Aproveitando a presença dele ali, Naraku encomendou uma espada também; gostara da experiência com Tessaiga.

Pelos dias que se seguiram, à exceção de Kohaku e Kagura, os demais resolveram fazer uma pausa com os serviços. Como Naraku mesmo dissera, não era tempo de se arriscarem tanto.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

Em seu quarto, na era moderna, Kagome estava deitada de lado na cama, com uma mão apoiando a cabeça e a outra apontando o controle remoto para a televisão, passando de canal em canal, sem achar nada que a interessasse. Desistindo de vez, desligou o aparelho e deitou, com os braços sob a cabeça.

– Se não tem nada pra ver o jeito é dormir.

Dentro de três dias estaria se casando com Inuyasha. Andava eufórica e rindo a toa, mas sozinha ali, se sentiu angustiada, pois imaginava que iria sentir ainda mais saudades de sua família. Assim, quando deu por si, estava com umas ideias malucas enchendo a mente, tais como ela e Inuyasha vivendo na era moderna - sua família não podia passar pelo poço que levava a era feudal, mas o meio-_youkai_ podia ir ou vir.

Riu de si mesma, compreendendo que estava sendo muito pessimista. Levantando-se, seguiu ao banheiro para se trocar e logo voltou vestindo uma camisola de malha. Aproximando-se da janela, fechou-a, deixando só uma pequena fresta. O quarto mergulhou numa meia escuridão e, no instante em que ela se virou, se assustou ao se deparar com uma silhueta alta.

– Que coisa... - ela escutou a voz de Inuyasha, mas já sabia que era ele antes que tivesse falado. – Não consegui dormir sem você. Então chego aqui e te encontro acordada à uma hora dessa também.

Ela ficou arrepiada com o tom dele, que lhe soou extremamente provocante.

– Incrível como você consegue ser sorrateiro - comentou baixinho e deu um passo em direção a ele.

Carinhosamente, Inuyasha a abraçou pela cintura. Ficaram algum tempo abraçados, então ele foi deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela. Kagome sentiu o coração acelerar com essa carícia e, com o rosto encostado no peitoral robusto, enrolou uma mecha do cabelo prateado dele entre os dedos, sentindo os fios sedosos acariciando seu braço.

– Agora falta pouco - ele sussurrou roçando o queixo no alto da cabeça dela.

– Pra que? - rebateu em genuína inocência.

– Para que seja minha.

Ela estremeceu dos pés à cabeça, de novo por causa do tom dele, abafado e provocante, e por ter compreendido muito bem o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

Desde a adolescência, Kagome era apaixonada por Inuyasha e sonhava em ser a mulher dele. Ela estava então com mais de vinte anos e embora passasse a maior parte do tempo na era feudal, mantinha suas amizades na era atual e ouvia muitas histórias de suas amigas sobre sexo, pois várias delas já tinham tido sua primeira vez - entretanto poucas tinham se casado e uma até estava grávida. Ela foi a primeira a arrumar um "namorado", mas as amigas se apressaram em se enroscar com amantes. Tentava não se deixar influenciar, pois convivia com pessoas que tinham uma visão mais conservadora a respeito do sexo, mas mal conseguia conter o anseio por uma noite de amor com seu meio-_youkai_.

Como quem tivesse desvendado esse desejo reprimido dela, Inuyasha a puxou para um beijo voraz. Ela o correspondeu da mesma forma e se agarrou com força ao pescoço dele, que a espremeu entre os braços. Beijaram-se e beijaram-se e, num instante, estavam deitados na cama, ele por cima dela.

– Ah, não faz assim - reclamou ele, referindo-se aos gemidos manhosos dela. – Não vou resistir desse jeito.

– Sai de cima de mim então - devolveu ela, porém apertou os ombros dele, travando-o onde estava.

– E quem disse que eu quero? - retrucou e, em seguida, depositou um beijinho no queixo dela.

Teriam chegado as vias de fato, se um barulho no corredor não os tivesse tirado do transe sexual que tinham entrado - era Souta, chegando de uma balada. Kagome e Inuyasha riram um ao outro e logo ele se ergueu, ajeitando as próprias vestes.

– Escapou por um triz, princesa.

Ela riu travessa, adorava quando ele a chamava daquele jeito, e disse:

– Melhor assim. Sabe como a senhora Kaede é... ela não ia nos perdoar.

– Tem razão - concordou ele e se aproximou da janela. – Você vai ficar bem?

– Sem você? - rebateu, vendo-o se voltar com um sorriso lindo nos lábios. – Vou tentar.

– Tudo bem então. Vou voltar pra casa.

– Ah, Inuyasha... terei que buscar uns papéis para minha mãe, então só vou voltar um dia antes do casamento.

– Sem problema. Se precisar de ajuda por aqui, me chame.

– Chamo sim...

Saltando pela janela ele se foi. Logo depois, Kagome se jogou para trás na cama, sorrindo contente. Como o amava. E a alegria de ser correspondida fez com que a angústia de antes desaparecesse por completo.

ooo ooo ooo ooo

_Alguns meses depois._

Abrindo vagarosamente os olhos, Naraku estranhou uma pequena luminosidade no quarto.

Após um longo bocejo, ele se sentou no _futon_ e então se deparou com Yeda, mais adiante, amamentando o filhinho deles. Uma emoção extremamente forte o invadiu e seus olhos vermelhos chegaram a ficar rasos d'água, porém não se permitiu ir além disso. Reparou que sua criança estava envolta num manto, enquanto a amada tinha os cabelos soltos e, sobre a veste de dormir, o mesmo _kimono_ que ele próprio usara mais cedo.

– Esganado que nem a mãe, bonito que nem o pai, né, pequeno Nakuru? - Yeda falou sem desviar o olhar do filho.

Naraku se aproximou devagar. Sentando-se à frente de Yeda, ergueu o rosto dela para que pudesse beijá-la. Apesar de ter se surpreendido, ela não deixou de apreciar o beijo. Após se afastarem, Yeda aproveitou para tirar o bebê do seio, pois o pequenino, já saciado, voltara a dormir.

– Eu já te agradeci por ter me dado um filho? - perguntou Naraku, olhando para o bebê e acariciando de leve o rostinho dele.

– Só uma centena de vezes - respondeu ela, contente com o modo terno com que ele olhava para o pequeno.

Naraku levantou a cabeça, deparando-se com os olhos azuis pousados nele. Conversaram só com o olhar por algum tempo, então ele entrelaçou os dedos de uma das mãos aos dela, num aperto carinhoso, e depois de dar uma rápida olhada no filho, a beijou de novo. Esse beijo foi mais demorado e, depois de findado, sorriram juntos, ainda com os lábios encostados, antes de se afastarem.

Colocando-se em pé, Naraku veio abrir mais a porta de correr, para que a cálida luz da lua enchesse todo o quarto, iluminando os maiores tesouros de sua vida.

– Está feliz, Naraku?

– Como jamais achei que poderia.

– Eu também.

Ainda ao chão, olhando-o fitar as estrelas, Yeda deixou a mente divagar em meio às lembranças de seu primeiro encontro, quase dez anos atrás.

Desde o momento em que viu Naraku, ainda com aquela roupa de babuíno, ela soube, de algum modo, que seus caminhos se cruzariam outras vezes. Algo nele sempre a atraiu, irresistivelmente. Até ali, ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que era, mas não se importava. Bastava saber que Naraku era apaixonado por ela, porque estar junto a ele era muito bom.

**~ FIM ~**

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

**Epílogo**

Ele até tentou não rir tanto, pois sabia que devia respeitar os mais velhos, mas o ancião ficou tão engraçado, com aqueles tomates todos esmagados na cabeça, que não pôde se conter.

– Seu pirralho! Se eu colocar minhas mãos em você... - praguejava o velho, mas Nakuru não ficou ali para ouvir o resto da ameaça.

Saltando a altura dos telhados das casas, correu por cima deles, muito ligeiro, rindo ainda. Quando as casas naquela direção acabaram, ele surgiu ao chão e continuou fugindo, ao longo de uma plantação de arroz.

Seus cabelos soltos balançavam ao vento, enquanto corria despreocupado, contente por estar vivo e por poder fazer coisas que a maioria de seus amiguinhos não podia. Estava a toda velocidade quando uma menina, um pouco à frente, despertou sua atenção, fazendo-o diminuir o passo.

– Uma nanica daquela puxando um saco tão grande? - observou intrigado e se aproximou.

A pequena usava um _kimono_ simplezinho, amarelo e com estampa de cerejeiras. Uma fita branca prendia os cabelos negros, que eram lisos e compridos, assim como os dele.

– Quer ajuda? - ele se ofereceu.

A menina ergueu o rosto de repente e ele notou então que os olhos dela eram da mesma cor dos de sua irmã Kanna e que a franja dos cabelos cobria-lhe a testa. Estranhando que ela não respondesse, perguntou:

– Que é?

– Você é um _youkai_? - devolveu ela, com uma carinha assustada.

– Claro, não está vendo minhas orelhas de lobo? - apontou para o alto da cabeça, agitando as orelhinhas, fazendo a menina rir com isso.

– É mesmo... - disse e reparou também que os olhos dele eram da cor do céu. – Mas tirando isso, você não parece muito diferente de mim.

Disposto a mostrar a ela o quanto estava enganada, todo pomposo, Nakuru puxou o pesado saco, abarrotado de arroz, como se estivesse cheio de plumas, e o lançou nas costas.

– Puxa... você é forte! - exclamou abobada.

– Sou sim! Você estava indo nessa direção né? - perguntou e foi andando, sendo logo seguido por ela. – Meu nome é Nakuru e o seu?

– É Kikyou!

– Kikyou? ...acho que já ouvi esse nome antes - dizia ele, com um ar pensativo, mas foi interrompido por ela:

– Já deve ter ouvido sim! Era o nome de uma linda sacerdotisa que viveu nessa vila uns anos atrás! - contou cheia de entusiasmo.

O jovem _youkai_ se deteve e a fitou da cabeça aos pés.

– Você não parece uma sacerdotisa - afirmou ele, constrangendo-a com o modo com que olhou para seu traje modesto.

– E não sou - disse com o rosto erguido em sinal de dignidade. – Acontece que meu pai me deu esse nome porque, quando ele era jovem, a sacerdotisa Kikyou salvou ele, com seu arco-e-flecha, de um _youkai_ - e ela deu um tom bem zangado a palavra "_youkai_".

Nakuru se retraiu um pouco, ainda que já estivesse acostumado com o preconceito que alguns humanos lhe tratavam.

– Entendi - disfarçou ele. – Seu pai quis então prestar uma homenagem à sacerdotisa que o salvou - emendou polido.

– Como você fala engraçado - comentou ela, ingênua demais para perceber que ele era um garoto culto.

Compreensivo, ele sorriu discretamente e achou melhor voltar a andar.

– Esse saco é pesado para uma humana. Por que te mandaram carregá-lo?

– Minha mãezinha _tá_ doente e meu pai precisou ir para outro vilarejo porque não conseguiu trabalho aqui. Se eu não viesse buscar, a gente não ia ter o que comer.

– Mas não tinha alguém pra te ajudar? - perguntou indignado.

– Não - respondeu com simplicidade.

Nakuru sentiu o coração se apertar com a história da menina. Ele não entendia porque os humanos, às vezes, simplesmente não se ajudavam. Nunca passara necessidades de nenhum tipo, seus pais lhe davam de tudo, além de muito amor é claro. Fora isso tinha sua própria força, da qual tanto se orgulhava.

Mas vendo que, apesar de todas as dificuldades, aquela menina estava ali com um sorriso tão lindo nos lábios, ficou muito admirado.

– Kikyou?

– Sim?

– Será que você não quer ser minha amiga?

– Sua amiga? - surpreendeu-se ela.

Ele confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, sorrindo simpático.

– Ah, eu acho que sim - disse ela então, retribuindo graciosamente o gesto dele.

– Então conte comigo. Vou estar sempre do seu lado!

**xxxOOOxxxOOOxxxOOOxxx**

**Notas finais:**

Agradeço muito a _Hinalle Kinomoto Lee_ por ter me ajudado tanto com este desfecho.

Ainda que o próprio título seja uma evidência do caráter totalmente OOC dessa fanfic, convém salientar que diversos fatos aqui narrados diferem bastante da série original.

Encerrando então...

_Meu sincero __**muito obrigado**__ a todos que acompanharam este projeto de quase dois anos, com o qual aprendi tanto, me emocionei e também me diverti, além é claro de ter conhecido __**pessoas realmente maravilhosas**__!_

_Antes de me aventurar numa outra fanfic com os personagens da grande Rumiko, estarei postando aqui "As crônicas de Sesshoumaru", uma nova narrativa da trajetória do amor do youkai branco e de sua protegida humana, no universo desta fanfic, e com mais alguns adendos._

_Por fim, desejo a todos muita paz, __**D**__eus no coração e tudo de bom!_

_Amanda Catarina_

**Fevereiro/2008 – Janeiro/2010**


End file.
